A Dark Lords Rising
by SpitKill
Summary: The Dark Lord made a very different choice on Halloween of 1981, and with it he may have brought the very destruction to the light that they so rightfully feared. Now Harry is growing under the training of Lord Voldemort in order to avenge his parents deaths to the proclaimed leader of the light...Albus Dumbeldore. HarryXDaphne
1. The Beginning

**(A/N) This is going to be my unique take on the catalyst events that would be caused if Voldemort would have taken Harry. Daphne Greengrass will be the pairing with Harry in this story, though Susan Bones will be apart of the love scheme as well. He will not turn back to the light, he will remain dark throughout the stories entirety. He will be good friends with Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott. The Weasly family except for Ginny will be bashed, but Harry and Ginny will not be friends. Dumbeldore will be the main antagonist from finish to end. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

(Third Person perspective)

It was a cold Halloween night in 1981. The small cottage of Godric Hallow was bustling with activity. Lily and James Potter had just returned from a very long night out, with the respectable God father and honorary uncle watching over their one year old child. When on the run from a mad man, one must take every opportunity to get out of the house, if only the other three marauders knew what would take place only hours after their departure they would've stood beside their friends until the end, however that was not the case.

A young man with great power strolled through the gates of Godric Hallow, he recognized the home of what has always held such pure blood and great power for centuries with much respect. He did not wish to wipe out the Potter line, but he knew he had no choice, they could not be convinced to leave the conniving leader of the lights side, and such idiotic loyalty came with a price. Tom Riddle sighed as he plunged into the great abyss of power. With a flick of his wand the front door shot open to reveal a startled young man in his early twenties, fresh out of Hogwarts if the Dark Lord wasn't mistaken, such a pity it was to make such pure blood flow.

"Listen to me James Potter, put your wand down, you know you stand no chance against my power. I will not ask much of you, just that you put your faith in me. I will not ask you to even fight for me, just to lay down your wand and stay out of this war, it is not between you and I, but between myself and an old fool. All I need in return is to place blood magic on your son, it will do no harm to him I will make a wizards oath on it. You know the prophecy and we can prevent it, there is no need for such blood shed."

Riddle knew the death eaters would not appreciate letting one of their long time rivals and auror James Potter walk away, but the Potters were connected to a house almost as old as his own, the house of Godric Gryffindor. Voldemort respected pure bloods very much, he did not want to end such an ancient and noble line.

James Potter refused to lower his wand however, "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer to ever live. I will never waver in my faith in the light, just like my father and his father before me. I will not hand you my son. Bombarda!"

Half the house ripped apart with the amount of power the heir to Godric Gryffindor poured into his single spell. Voldemort lazily however threw a shield in his defense. He heard him shout, "Lily protect Harry upstairs, now, run!"

At the corner of the house Tom Riddle saw a flash of red hair dart up the staircase furthest from the door, but his years of dueling experience taught him to never take his eyes off of his opponent. The dark lord was quickly running out of patience for the young pure blood however, "This is your last chance, my next spell is on the tip of my tongue, don't be a fool!"

James Potter barked, "Go to hell! AVADA KEDARA!"

If the dark lord didn't train so many hours in his childhood to avoid nasty curses he would've been a dead man...well temporarily a dead man. If someone would've told him an heir to the noble house of lions would cast the darkest spell known to wizarding kind at him, he would've laughed and crucio'd them till they couldn't breathe. But here they were, and James Potter was using unforgivable curses. Voldemort didn't hesitate, without any words being said a sickly green light shot from his wand and killed the auror with such speed he couldn't even blink.

The Dark Lord sighed and began to move up the stairs with haste, he knew Dumbledore would be here any moment, then the game would be over. He saw the room with a small light on at the end of the hall and heard a baby faintly whimper. With a controlled bombarda he blew the door off its hinged, cutting straight through ever ward Lily Potter attempted to put up. When he walked into the baby's room his heart vaguely clenched. A young mother wasn't even going to raise her wand to him. He steeled his nerves however and moved forward, "Mudblood, you taint the fine lines of Godric Gryffindor, that however is insignificant compared to the task I have set about tonight. Stand aside and both your son and you will live. To that I would be willing to swear, I will not give you a second chance like I did for your husband."

With that the girl broke into sobs cradling her lightly sobbing baby as if it was her last lifeline. She gently grabbed a picture of herself and James Potter and slowly met the Dark Lords eyes, "Only in death will we be united. I will not hand my child over to you willingly."

Faster than expected she transfigured the picture into her wand and blasted Voldemort in the shoulder with a powerful reducto curse, the Dark Lord managed a faint shield, but it wasn't enough to make the curse obsolete. Lily Potter was already speaking another charm when the Dark Lord shot a dark green light straight towards her chest causing her to collapse to the floor, taking baby Harry Potter with her.

The Dark Lord let out a strangled breath of air as he approached the baby, "It wasn't supposed to be this way. They call me a dark man, the most evil of our kind, but I wasn't always this way. I was once a caring young man, but the muggles turned me into this, they made me crave blood and power, I am so sorry. But I won't give up, I have come to far now, I will be immortal, I will finish Albus Dumbledore, I will remold the world in my image, and I swear to you your death will not be in vain. Goodbye Harry James Potter."

Then those green eyes connected with his Dark Brown eyes and he somehow knew the curse wasn't going to come out right. In the future he would look back on this moment thinking it was the best mistake he ever made, but he did it, "Avada Kedavra." 

It was near a whisper and the green light that came out of his wand connected with the young childs forehead, yet it did nothing. The child screamed as if the Dark Lord had destroyed its favorite toy and not its entire body. The only proof that Voldemort had cast a killing curse at the boy was a short lightning shape scar that went curved down his forehead. Voldemort stared in awe at the boy. He quickly ran medical diagnostics on the infant, his heart rate was through the ceiling, but he was alive, and his magical aura had increased by the ten fold. The Dark Lord couldn't believe it, the boy had survived the killing curse. He then did a test on the room and found the very reason why he survived. He could now clear as day detect the blood magic of Lily Potter. She hadn't been able to finish, he recognized the ritual, had she finished it would've killed him, but he interrupted her just in time. Now the boy was alive, and a potentially powerful threat. The Dark Lord looked at the boy who was crying for his mother, he knew it would only be justice to take the boys life at this point. He raised his wand once again, but there were several faint pops in the distance. He pointed the Phoenix feather wand straight at the boys heart this time and he heard people enter the house. His hand began shaking, the footsteps were becoming louder and faster. On a last second decision the Dark Lord cast the most powerful disillusionment charm he knew and hid in the corner. Two young wizards entered the room with an old man behind them. Young Sirius Black and Severus Snape were with a much older and senile Albus Dumbledore. Siruis Black was a sobbing mess as he fell to the floor observing young Harry Potter. Snape however looked even more devastated as he looked over the body of the one women he ever loved. Dumbledore however was sweeping the room checking it for magical signatures, then he studied the young boy with great curiosity before deciding, "Severus look at the boy. He has a lightning bolt scar of the likes I have never seen. Magical diagnostic indicates the impossible, can you find the same discoveries in which I have?"

Severus was barely able to tear his eyes from the women he loved when he cast the diagnostic, "It is impossible headmaster, the Dark Lords magic must be over running this room with power."

Sirius who was forced a calming draught by the headmaster looked at the scar with anger, "I have never seen such foul magic before. It may not have been the killing curse he was hit with, but the Dark Lord obviously failed to kill him and ran away when we arrived."

Snape scowled, "The Dark Lord would never run, if he decided to leave the child alive it was with great reason."

Sirius perked up, "You don't think that young Harry could've deflected the curse through something Lily did perhaps?"

Snape studied the child and the room once again, his eyes lingering on Lily Potters lifeless body, "It is possible, I can see no other explanation as to why the Dark Lord would leave the child alive, it was his whole purpose of slaying the Potters on this night."

Voldemort had his wand posed preparing to strike both Black and Dumbledore if he needed to, but there was no need just yet, he wanted to see how this played out. Dumbledore then spoke clearly, "The Dark Lord is still alive. The Pr-...The signs are he fled upon our arrival, the detonators you and Remus created were ingenious Sirius. Making it sound like many apparators had arrived on the scene may have saved young Harry's life."

Sirius calmly stated, "I will take Harry and set up a Fidelius in one of the Black properties over seas, Albus we should've never let Lily make one of us the secret keeper. You can be mine, I have the utmost faith that you will not give away the boy or myself."

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly, "That is an excellent idea Sirius, but first you must go hunt down Peter and bring him to us at headquarters."

Sirius and Snape both exchanged strange looks as even Young Tom Riddle was scratching his head at the stupidity of that statement. Sirius spoke first, "Headmaster with all due respect my first responsibility is to Harry, I need to take him out of here, before the Dark Lord returns with back up."

Snape then voiced his agreement, "I will hunt down Pettigrew and drag him to headquarters headmaster. Black is right for once...He must protect the boy he is our only hope."

Dumbledore scratched his beard as if he was considering it, but Tom had seen this impassive face to many times, he knew there was a larger plan beyond all of this. When Dumbledore spoke he did so with finality, "Lily and I put very powerful blood wards up at her sisters home when the three went into hiding. Harry will be safe there while you hunt Pettigrew, I must insist Sirius, you may be the only one who can find him."

Sirius then spat, "We can't send him with the muggles, they could kill him, Petunia hates magic."

Voldemort flinched at what sounded like a rather familiar environment to his own raising. The Dark Lord prayed to above that he hadn't doomed this child to a fate worse then death. Severus then spoke to the Headmaster, "I am doing my best not make a habit of this headmaster, but I must agree with Black. Pettigrew is a below average Wizard I can track him down and kill him if I must. Petunia Evans is the worst of muggles, she nearly beat Lilly to death one summer when she came home with so much hatred towards magic."

Dumbledore waved his hand dismissing the complaint as he picked up Harry, "I will give Harry to Hagrid for now. He will be safe at the Dursley's that I can assure you. Sirius you must begin the hunt of Peter Pettigrew immediately, the faster you can track him down and finish him off the sooner you can start your new life with your Godson. Severus, I think you should return to the death eaters base of operations and discover what has become of the Dark Lord, perhaps he is injured and that could allow us to create an offensive. We must make haste gentlemen if the order or the light is going to survive this devastating blow. The Potters were amongst our most powerful allies, we must protect the Longbottoms now as well. They are our last hope of great power. Let us make haste."

Before either of the men could argue, or before Tom Riddle could prepare the curse he was going to hit Dumbledore with he disappeared. Sirius blinked and then turned to punch the wall with extreme power, "MERLIN BE DAMNED! He did it again Snivellus, he didn't even listen to us. He just took him and disappeared, the hell with our opinions!"

Snape sighed, "I understand your frustration you stupid mut, but the Headmaster is our leader and he is going to make some tough decisions to ensure the lights survival we must trust him. I will see what I can find about Pettigrew and race you to him, I will kill him for what has happened here tonight..."

Silence overtook the two Wizards and the Dark Lord watched in morbid fascination. Sirius then whispered, "I am sorry Snivelus, you shouldn't have had to be here to see her like this...We all knew how you felt about her...Its why we left you a lone in your seventh year, she really cared about you..."

Snapes eyes went on her lifeless body and they never moved, "She was the only person I ever...But she is gone now...I am sorry to Black, Potter wasn't all that bad... I would never admit this again, but he was beginning to grow on me...He was an exceptional wizard..."

A silent bond was made between these two men, not friendship, but a bond. With that they quickly departed from the house to each take part in separate missions. The Dark Lord however ended his disillusionment charm. Looking back on those moments he should've struck Albus Dumbledore in the back, but if he was speaking truthfully the failure of his darkest curse shook him, he wasn't so sure it would've taken the life the most powerful light Wizard in hundreds of years, then he would've been killed for sure. Dumbledore is working the chess board once again though, and young Tom Riddle was determined to stop him no matter what it takes. There was only one to do that...He must kidnap Harry Potter from the Dursleys.

_Time Skip (3 years later)_

The Dark Lord sat on his mantle in Gaunt Manor reading the Daily Prophet, he was amazed and disgusted at the same time by the masterful tricks Dumbledore had pulled. Sirius Black was now in prison for killing Wormtail, just as the old man planned. However what the old man didn't plan for was the Black scion to fail. The Dark Lord was given just enough time to warn Wormtail of what was coming in order to stage a coup. Now Black was going to prison for a murder he didn't commit, and no one would believe him when he told the truth. Black had gone mad with grief and frustration. With these acts an old follower returned to his inner circle. Severus Snape had returned the previous night to inform the Dark Lord of his treachery, he was terrified when his Lord began laughing with madness, but turned even paler than usual when he was informed that the Dark Lord already knew everything. In a show of kindness the Dark Lord shot one very powerful Crucio at his follower but then forgave him almost instantly. As a man with Severus Snapes talents could be very useful. Snape had even explained that he no longer held the Dark Lord responsible for Lily Potters death, but Albus Dumbledore. Both men now expected that the so called great leader of the light had some how set the stage for all these things to happen. They weren't quite sure how or why, but they knew it had to be true. It was quite clear to both Tom Riddle and Severus Snape that Dumbledore had instrumented Black going to jail and the Potters being killed. This allowed the Potter boy to stay at his Aunt and Uncles until it was time for Hogwarts, due to the fact that Sirius had unintentionally signed his rights away to Dumbledore as his guardian. While his godmother remained unknown to the public.

To prove Snapes loyalties he was quickly dispatched to track down the heir to the Potter family so the Dark Lord could retrieve him, when the Dark Lord was questioned about his intentions he tortured his once again faithful servant for 'disobeying' orders. It only took a day for Snape to find Petunia Dursley's residence and that very night the Dark Lord went to recover him. Upon arrival he could sense the blood wards, but they were far to weak then what they should be. The Dark Lord wondered if magic could possibly detect this discontent that the muggles felt towards the magical child in their home, there for the magic does not recognize this to be his true home.

This was all trivial to the Dark Lord regardless however as he brought the wards down slowly and quietly. After several hours of gentle and quiet work, the Dark Lord opened the front door with a simple unlocking charm. He did extra work to ensure that nothing triggered the wards that were in place, he only wished to turn them off for a short time, to make sure that Dumbledore never finds out about his presence. He quickly walked through the house into the master bedroom where he stunned the walrus like man and jumped on the bed where the woman was laying casting a quick as lightning _silencio_. The women had a horse face and looked terrified. The Dark Lord said, "If you wish to live you will not scream. Your filthy muggle husband is alive, but only for as long as I allow it. If you scream I will kill you both without question do you understand?"

The frail women nodded quickly and Young Riddle removed his charm. Petunia Dursley whimpered, "Your him aren't you? The one that killed my sister? What do you want?"

The Dark Lord smiled evilly, reveling in her fear, "I want to make a fair trade. I understand that you do not wish to have a magical child in your home, and your in luck because I would love to take him off your hands."

She cried out, "Just take him and go, please don't kill me."

The evil smile on the Dark Lords face faded, "That's it? Your just going to let me take him? No begging? No nothing? What kind of disgusting breed of muggle are you? I should kill you where you stand."

The woman almost shrieked in fear until the Dark Lord shoved his wand into her neck, "Scream and die, my patience is running thin. In order for me to take the child you must agree to a few things. I am aware you have begun corresponding with the Headmaster of Hogwarts the school your sister once attended as a young girl. Now you will inform him that all is well on a regular asked basis. You will also ensure the Arabella Figg does not come sniffing around this house, if she were to discover he was not here, it would cost you your life. Am I perfectly understood?"

The women shook her head as fast as possible, when the Dark Lord withdrew his wand, "Good, now I will be taking the boy. If you do not follow my instructions to the key you will be killed. On July 1st 1991 you will receive the boys Hogwarts Letter, I will be by to collect it, and it better be here. Trust me you will regret it if it is not. Am I understood?"

She nodded frantically and the Dark Lord stepped off of himself thinking that he was going to have to burn the outfit he was currently wearing due to the amount of filth in this house. He began to walk out the door before he spat, "You filthy muggle, this is your one and only reminder of what will happen if you cross me, _silencio, CRUCIO!"_

The women opened her mouth to let out an agonizing scream, but it never reached her lungs. The Dark Lord then walked away without a second glance. He marched up the stairs in no interest of being quiet anymore and opened the door he felt the strongest and only magical signature in. He opened the door to see the small boy on a very tiny bed, the Dark Lord didn't know much about children, but he was pretty sure they were supposed to be in cradles.

He gently tapped the boy on the shoulder. Familiar green eyes stared up into the eyes of the Dark Lord. Voldemort said, "Hello, what is your name?"

The boy responded, "Freak, Freak Potter."

Riddle felt a swell of anger roll through him, "Is that what they call you?"

The boy nodded, "That is what everyone calls me."

The Dark Lord sighed, "Never let it happen again, your name is Harry James Potter, I swear that to you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tom Marvarlo Riddle. My followers call me the Dark Lord, my enemies call me Lord Voldemort."

"Why are you here?"

"I have noticed that you and I share some certain similiarities. I have come in order to give you an opportunity that I would've only dreamed of. I am here to offer you my home, my power, my training, and my skills, while all I ask for in return is your friendship."

The green eyed boy stared at the man in wonder, "I've never had a friend before."

The Dark Lord gave the boy a light smile, "Well if you come with me you can have lots of friends. Maybe even one day you can have followers like me. After I teach you to control these powers that you have."

"You mean you have the special abilities too?"

The Dark Lord nodded, "I went to school to learn how to control them, you will to one day, but I want to bring you in and give you some advanced training. So that way you can become special."

Harry sighed, "I am not special sir. My Aunt and Uncle tell me quite often, then they don't feed me, from what I can tell I am a problem child..."

The Dark Lord sighed, "You are very special Harry, if you come with me I will prove it to you."

"Can you show me how you are special?"

The Dark Lord who wasn't used to be tested or questioned first took insult to that, but then he realized he asked Albus Dumbeldore to do the same for him years before, "Sure, what is your favorite thing in the whole wide world?"

Harry put a finger on his chin as if he was contemplating something very serious, "I don't have a favorite thing Mr. All my stuff is passed down from my cousin."

Lord Voldemort was becoming more and more disgusted with these people by the second, so instead of cursing someone he waved his hand and the boy started floating. Harry immediately began panicking and threw his hand forward causing a wave of accidental magic wash over the Dark Lord. When Harry hit the bed he stared at the man with wide eyes, but the Dark Lord was giving him a similar look, "How long have you been able to do tricks like that?"

"Since I can remember sir."

"Alright Harry, now listen. I want to offer you a new home, I can tell you aren't very happy here."

"I don't know sir, if I run away my aunt and uncle will beat me, I have tried before."

"If you come with me I swear it to you no one will ever harm you again without paying for it. I can teach you many things Harry James Potter, but only if you come with me."

The Green eyed boy seemed pretty convinced, but then asked, "Will there be food?"

"More than you can imagine. Now is there anything you want to take with you?"

Harry shook his head, "No sir, I am ready. Just promise me one thing."

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow, "Never make me comeback."

Tom Riddle felt his heart go out for the boy, he then placed an arm on his shoulder, "Never will you have to, only if you want to."

With that he stood, and then pressed his mark gently causing the snake to hiss and two pops were instantly heard outside. In a few short moments he was joined by two of his followers, "Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, I am in need of the services we spoke of a few days ago. I will be the first to admit I am not capable or trained to raise a child, but I will do my best. I only ask that you take the boy out and get him some clothes and food, after which you may bring him to my home at Gaunt Manor. At which point I will take permanent custody of the boy. You will keep him hidden from the public at all cost, and may ask help of any other of my death eaters WITH children. Treat him as if you would treat my son, my only heir. I owe this child a great deal."

This conversation had been sorted out in much detail many nights before, but now was the time for the Dark Lord to put a small amount of faith in his followers. "Make haste my slippery friends."

Lucius and Narcissa both bowed respectfully, "Of course my Lord. Will you be by to check on the boy?"

Voldemort growled, "Soon, so you best take care of my son Lucius."

The head of the Malfoy house visibly flinched at the obvious threat, "Yes my Lord."

The Dark Lord then turned to the boy, "I am going to give you family, something I have never had before, and it is something I know you have never had before either. But i'd like to give it a try if you are willing?"

The boy smiled and brought the man in for a hug then quickly backed away. The Dark Lord was touched, but he refused to show it, "Good now let us leave, before the Wards become fully active once again, our business is done here."

**(A/N) I hope that was a different start than what most people are use to. The Dark Lord is still very evil don't get me wrong, but he is going to be somewhat compassionate, he is still going to kill, a lot, but he is going to be more intelligent than blood thirsty. Give me a few chapters, I think fans of the Harry Potter series will like where I take this. IT will follow through all seven years of his childhood, and the canon plot line will actually be rather stuck to. Please stick around for the next chapter of a Dark Lords Rising!**


	2. A Magical Birthday

**(A/N) We are now going to do a hell of a time skip. To start Chapter 2 we will be in Harry's first trip to Diagon Ally at seven years old. Follow the first several paragraphs carefully and you will quickly catch on.**

**Chapter 2**

_(Third Person Point of View From Harry Potters Perspective)_

Harry James Riddle woke up on July 31st to celebrate his seventh birthday. This was a true milestone to the only child of Tom Marvalo Riddle or more commonly known as the Dark Lord. Today his father had promised to take him to Diagon Alley as he did many years ago to buy his first wand. Most children Harry's age was told to have to wait until they are eleven, but Harry's magical core was so strong he was burning through a practice wand a week these days. His father had been training him at a very fast pace, but truthfully he knew his power was being regressed by carrying such feeble wands around. It was his father and his Godfathers belief however though that his core had developed enough to adapt to a wand. He hoped this was true, because he was ready to actually start putting up a stand to his fathers death eaters. Sure he could probably stand up to any seven year old in his world, but he wanted more, more knowledge, more skill, and more power.

Since a very young age, four actually, Harry had been trained in mostly hand to hand combat. But once he reached the age of five they started giving him practice wands. For the first six months of constant training, producing a spark was about all he could do. But at six he was able to cast his first real spell, _Serpentsortia,_it was a rather basic spell, but it was how his family realized that he was a parslemouth, much like his father. The look his father, the Dark Lord gave him, was in his ten memory pensive as his most treasured memory thus far. It showed a deep connection between father and son. Harry knew that he was adopted, but he hasn't yet discovered on why his parents gave him up, so it will always fill his heart with great joy when he finds a connection with the man he very much considers his father. After his first spell was casted, many more came, then suddenly he was studying all the Hogwarts first year curriculum like crazy, but somethings he couldn't perform no matter how hard he tried. Then on his sixth birthday he was able to cast his first charm, _Wingadium Leviosa._ More came easily after that, basic transfiguration was nearly a second nature to him, but he enjoyed nothing more than charms. But with all these skills he took on mild dueling with his father. He knew his father would only cast spells he knew at him, and Harry was unable to cast a shield, which put his reflexes on an unnatural level.

Harry's best friend Draco had been constantly jealous of his ability, but it never hindered their aptitude to have fun, even when he had to spend some time at Malfoy Manor, even if he preferred the time with his Godfather, Regulus.

As Harry looked about his modestly sized room he stood up stretching lightly and doing some pushups, set ups, and a few pull ups, pushing his physical body to a mediocre level of what his father had trained him to be. Harry was not yet aware of why he was trained, his father always explained to him though that one day, the bad men may come for him because he was his son, so Harry always did his best in order to remain beside his father.

Looking about the room there were several pictures of his friends and some of the death eaters which he was closest to. Harry no longer looked like a mini James Potter, but he also didn't really look like his father. With the magic Voldemort placed on him as a boy, the only trait he kept from his birth parents were the emerald green eyes. He was not some scrawny child like James Potter, but he had small definition building and his eye site was wonderful. Harry often traveled with the Malfoy family if they left the country, which they did once a year.

Also his favorite crazy death eater was Bellatrix, someone that often helped him with his magical training. Then there were pictures of Harry and Draco, or Harry and Theodore Nott, who was his other good friend, and then of course their families with him. As Harry headed into his bathroom he saw many commanding principles that he lived by everyday, simple things like being your best, being brave, being a leader, and bowing to no one, basic things his father beat him over the head with. He quickly brushed his teeth and threw on a T-shirt to head downstairs.

Getting to the main chambers of the manor was no small task, the entire east wing was locked off in Parseltongue, and once his father found out he could speak it, he gave him the entire wing that was practically abandoned and unusable by his death eaters. This gave him his own personal common room, study, and library, Harry loved his isolation at times, but it was a little creepy at first. Of course as Harry got older he understood that the fortress in which he lived in was impenetrable though, so there was no need to panic as long as he was within these borders.

After a decent hike down to the central part of the manor he made it to his fathers office. Harry of course knew that only the inner circle death eaters could possibly just be walking around the manor at any given time, and there was no way any lower rank death eater could be in the house without Harry being aware of it. His father always kept him in the know of who came through the house, for security reasons of course.

As Harry walked into the office his father looked up from his glasses as he was reading a story on the dark arts. Young Voldemort hadn't aged a day since that fateful night in Godrics Hallow, he still had the same straight dark hair and dark eyes, his skin taking a handsome cream color as he clearly took pride in being the handsome epitome of what a pure blood stood for, "Good morning son, Happy Birthday. Did you sleep well?"

Harry bowed respectfully, "Thank you father, indeed I did."

Voldemort rolled his eyes, "How many times have I told you not to bow to me, you are not below any one, you and I are equals in this relationship."

"Of course father, but how many times do I have to tell you I am not bowing down to a superior, I am bowing down in respect."

His fathers eyes narrowed at the boy who sat their smiling innocently. After he shook his head and looked away, but then focused in on a newspaper nearby, "Is it true then?"

The newspaper was titled, _Hogwarts forced to stumble on traditions due to constant threat of the Dark Lord._ The Dark Lord grinned, "Indeed it is. It appears we have managed to scare the light away. Hogwarts will no longer be starting school for eleven year olds, but thirteen."

Harry took a concentrated look to attempt to understand, "Uncle Lucius said you control the board of governors right?"

The Dark Lord nodded watching the gears whirl in his sons head, "So you staged this in order to what? Keep students from learning to defend themselves at such a young age?"

Tom Riddle smiled at his heir, "Not quite, but that will be a nice addition. Now a question you will have to ask yourself is, what happens to the students of Hogwarts now? Those eleven year olds who went to Hogwarts this year, or the twelve year olds?"

"They will have to wait another year or more before they can go back to school?"

Lord Voldemort grinned like a mad man, "Close again, an entire generation of young wizards are going to miss their magical training. In order for Hogwarts to meet the new accommodations they are going to close for two years, in order to allow the students who attend now to adjust to a proper age."

Harry's eyes widened instantly, "You are trying to weaken the wards. If no students attend the school then no one will be around to power the wards on a day to day basis. They will never recover to their proper power."

"Wisest words to ever come out of a seven year olds mouth my boy. Dumbeldore wouldn't be able to find it in the budget to take the wards down and redo them, but very few people realize that. Plus it throws a monkey wrench in just about every plan the Ministry and Hogwarts usually have. Fourth years will be able to perform magic outside of school, seventh years will be to the age of having possible children and getting married. Things are changing rapidly, and the death eaters in disguise are leading the charge."

Harry stared up at the man he considered his father in pure awe. The tactical mind of the Dark Lord always amazed him. This would not be a plan that he would act on for years, but by then it is almost a sure success. The leader of the death eaters then spoke again, "But enough of the political talks. You can save that for Lucius lesson tomorrow. After all today is your birthday."

"Speaking of the Malfoys, I am surprised I was not awoken violently again by Draco, last year I remember he nearly gave me a heart attack."

The Dark Lord smiled fiendishly, "Yes I recalled these events. Therefore I did not allow him access to your dormitory this morning when he came by with young Theodore Nott, I did not wish for either of them to end up in the hospital wing again."

Harry smirked mischievously, "But father, it would've been really funny!"

Tom Riddle shook his head in disbelief, "You were freaking out last year, you nearly stopped young Malfoys heart, you almost cried!"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "But looking back on it now, it was hilarious was it not? Uncle Lucius was trying to decide whether to smack me or hug me from laughter or anger, it was rather funny."

The Dark Lord cracked a faint smile, "Enough of this non-sense talk, I say we head to Diagon Ally to pick up your wand and a few other small gifts perhaps, and then you can head off with Draco and Theo, I am sure you three will find some way to get in trouble today, just please remember the death eaters will be rallying tonight so do not return home before ten."

Harry was trying hard not to bounce up and down with anticipation, "Of course father, I am ready to leave at a moments notice."

The Dark Lord then took on a rather peculiar face yawning, "On second thought I do believe I am slightly tired, perhaps I will go take a nap and we can go to Diagon Ally a bit later in the afternoon!"

Harry then took on a pouting face, "But father you promised, when I woke up on my seventh birthday you would take me to the Ally to get my first wand..."

Harry looked at his father with sadness when Voldemort then smiled evilly, "Of course I did promise, but they are only meant to be broken, goodnight son."

Harry then crossed his arms stubbornly, "I am not moving from this spot! You promised you would take me, and I will wait patiently right in front of you until you are ready, even if I have to stare at you while you sleep!"

Voldemort nodded tilting back in his chair and snapping his fingers, "Then I will just remove that spot."

He then flicked his wrist and the chair was banished backwards through the open door. AS soon as he crossed the threshold the doors slammed closed with a lock. Harry stared at the walls with disbelief. He then felt a sudden rush of anger and jumped up from his chair and ran towards the door and began banging on it, "DAD! LET ME IN! You promised!"

No response. Harry then growled and stared at the lock. Then he realized what was going on. His father was testing him, just like many times before. If he really wanted Harry out of his way he wouldn't have let him enter in the first place, or he would've put a small ward around the room, but no he simply locked the door.

Harry focused his magical core through his body and gently wrapped his hand around the door, _alohamora._

The locked moved slightly, but not quite unlocked. This time with much more energy and power Harry slammed his hand on the door barking out the command, _Alohamora!_

This time the lock clicked and the doors gently opened themselves. His father was suddenly walking past him, "Well no time to waste, I am a busy man and I must get to the ally and back."

Harry gawked at his father only for a split second and was about to rage at him when he realized that his father was already half way to the floo! With a loud whoop Harry followed his father to the fire and immediately stepped in, "Diagon Ally!"

With a quick flush the boy shot through a portal like fire and landed straight on his butt, his father however was on his feet brushing the soot off of his expensive suit that he always wore in public. To the world he was just Tom Riddle, but to Harry and many others who were constantly fighting a back line war, he was Lord Voldemort. The public persona was that Tom Riddle married a distant cousin of the now nearly extinct line of the Lestranges and was cast out from his pure blood family which was the Malfoys. The public who Tom Riddle almost never appeared in could easily check his sources with both Rodolphus and Lucius who were the heads of their respectable families. With two such powerful and influential families backing Tom no one ever check into these facts. Harry was actually the only one who knew his fathers secret, that he was truly only a half-blood. His father told him due to a rather drunk death eater calling him a filthy half blood...to say that the mentioned death eater suffered a million painful deaths would not be an understatement. No one else knew that the dark lord was a half-blood though Harry as a very intelligent young man believed that a few in his inner circle suspected it, however they valued their lives far to much to ask.

Harry stood close to his father as they weaved in and out of the hundreds of people flogging to the ally today. This was just a normal day in the making though Harry did expect that many people were here to collect their Hogwarts items. It was best for his father not to call so much attention to the two of them, so Harry assumed it was merely luck that today it was so crowded.

It took only a matter of minutes to reach their intended destination and as Harry passed a young man who came out of the shop with his first real wand he immediately began taking deep breaths and let the anticipation well up inside him. His father was teaching him to keep his emotions in tact, though at times like this it was exceedingly difficult. The Dark Lord had warned Harry that he must have it down before he entered Hogwarts or he would not be allowed to go, this gave Harry a very good reason to try his hardest.

The shop was just as many of Harrys older friends described, messy, yet somehow organized. Ollivander himself was a rather old looking man, with his crinkles and a smell that resembled something offly close to shoe polish Harry eyed the man with trepidation and excitement.

"Ah, aren't you a tad young for your first wand my boy? Normally Wizards don't come in until their elventh birthday, how old are you son?" Ollivander inquired.

Before Harry could speak his father interrupted, "Olivander I have traveled far in hope for your expertise. I myself got my wand from Gregorovich many years ago, but my family and friends all told me that you were simply the best. Now let me tell you I have made rather educated conclusions about my son, as a wand lore apprentice myself I have determined that he has stabilized his magical core, I have here permission from the Minister himself to allow my son to get a wand in order to help him control his accidental burst of magic, that have been rampaging our home and friends."

Ollivander examined the paper and then eyed Harry curiously making him stare at the man right back with an invigorating passion. Ollivander nodded his head, "Very well, allow me to take some measurements and then we will begin a potentially very long process, or perhaps one that will only take a few minutes."

The wand maker took his appropriate measurements and then dug out three wands for Harry to try. All three resulted in something rather large breaking, so Ollivander repaired said items, "How about we try something a little different. I am going to hand you three types of wood and you tell me which you feel the most comfortable with?"

Harry nodded his head and watched the wand maker bring him the three different woods. Among the three the blackthorn Harry felt was the furthest and the Holly wand was by far the best choice for him. Ollivander stared at Harry for a moment, but not at his eyes, but at his forehead. Harry knew the glamors his father had cast on the scar were powerful, but at that particular moment, he felt that Ollivander could see it.

Without another word the famous old man swept behind the counter and went to the back room where Harry couldn't see him. His father who noticed the whole thing now had his wand holster at the ready, as if he was preparing to strike down the man if necessary. When Ollivander returned he sat the wand down looking at Harry expectantly. Harry slowly grabbed the box off the counter and took the wand from its concealment. He could tell it was the same type of wood that suited him best earlier, the Holly type. But the core itself felt powerful, so very powerful. Harry swirled his wand around in a circle and emerald green sparks flew from the wand and danced around the counter tops. Harry would deny it many years later, but both men clearly heard the boy giggle with amusement.

Ollivander smiled at his work which had brought yet another child great happiness. The Dark Lord was even smiling and asked, "What kind of core does the wand have?"

The old wand maker sighed with a sad smile, "I always thought this particular wand would go to a different young man. You see Mr. Riddle, this wand had a brother, a brother I once gave to a nameless young man many years ago. You must understand I only saw that brother wand once after that, and it was in the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It is curious that this young man would be destined for this particular wand. I assume you are familiar with the tales of the boy who lived young man?"

Ollivander was now pointing his inquiry at Harry who shrugged in response, "He is the only person to ever survive the killing curse. The Dark Lord supposedly shot the deathly green spell at him and if you believe the legends absorbed the power of the curse and temporarily the Dark Lord. However none of this was ever proven since no one has actually seen the Boy-Who-Lived since that night on Halloween."

Harry was told the story, he knew the boy was supposed to be him. What he didn't know yet was that the Dark Lord killed his parents to give him that scar. He knew that his father had attempted to kill him in order to prevent a prophesy that predicted his downfall, but when his magic failed him, he saw that Harry was being mistreated by his relatives and instead of killing him he was marked as his equal and taken away in hope of changing the future. This story wasn't far from the truth, he just didn't know the true events of that Halloween night.

Ollivander nodded, "That is indeed likely. I always assumed the Boy-Who-Lived would one day claim that wand due to his connection to the Dark Lord, but it wasn't meant to be I suppose. I will expect great things from you Mr. Riddle, after all the Dark Lord did great things, horrible things, but great. The wand is powerful, and it will serve you well."

Harry smiled at his father who had a thoughtful look on his face, but then smiled at his son with pride. The underlying meaning to all this was that Harry and his father had a very deep connection in not only family, but in magic. Nothing pleased the Dark Lord more that this would be a symbol of their relationship that would stand the test of time.

As the two young sorcerer's walked out of the shop Harry nudged his father, "United in all but blood, just like you have told me for many years father."

The Dark Lord gave one of the few true smiles his son had ever seen. Rubbing his hair gently the Dark Lord responded, "Indeed you are right my son. As the heir to Salazaar Slytherin though I expected no less. Come now, you have a big day of celebration ahead of you, I will take you to see the Malfoys where you can spend the rest of the day with your friends. I will be by tonight to cut the cake and have dinner with you."

Harry inquired, "And what of tomorrow father?"

The Dark Lord looked up to the sky, "Tomorrow your true training begins."

**(A/N) We are going to skip around the years for a while, until we get ready to enter Hogwarts. Now some people have asked about my updating schedule. I will say that I have written out the first 23 chapters of this story, so the update rate will be an unset rate. I have determined that if I meet my review goal every chapter, then I will update every three days, if I I don't make my goal then I will update every seven. My only reason for this is clear, this will be a long story containing all seven of Harry Potter's years. I don't want you guys having to wait weeks or maybe even months for an update so I would like to stay far ahead of myself. But if this gets tons of reviews then I will update every three days, and keep the pace of writing a little higher than my usual. So please Review and I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of the Dark Lords Rising.**


	3. Training with a Dark Lord

**Time skip six years, Harry is now thirteen and in just a few short months he will be heading to Hogwarts. This chapter will cover meeting Harry's friends, diagon ally, parts of his training, and the night leading up to Hogwarts express. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"Reducto! Move Harry, you are much to tense, remember what I have always told you, stay loose, stay moving."

Harry was dodging curse after curse from his father and throwing a few right back at him, unfortunately none of his curses could break his shield, but at least his accuracy was spot on, "Diffindo, Reducto, Stupefy!"

The Dark Lord batted all three curses away and Lucius barked from the sideline, "You used a stunner spell on the Dark Lord, are you insane! You can't hurt him, I assure you!"

Draco was sitting next to his father on the edge of his seat watching the young boy who was like his brother battle his father for dominance. Harry whirled in between two curses and did a lightning kick cart wheel to avoid another. His father was now silently casting, taking away Harry's only advantage. Harry quickly however dillusioned himself and ran as fast as he could behind cover. However his father decided at that point that two could play the invisible game and casted a very powerful Nox making the whole room descend into darkness. The spectators began clapping politely at their masters skill and Harry scowled quickly knowing that his impressive dillusionment would do him no good.

He quickly canceled the charm and walked out into the abyss of silence. He then had an idea, "Periculum!"

Red sparks shot from his wand and all he saw was a dark outline standing in a corner. Then a sick orange light filled his vision and he threw up the strongest shield he could manage, "PROTEGO AEGIS!"

The solid black shield appeared before him deflecting the curse, surprising everyone in the room except for a certain Lestrange who cheered loudly at her nephews skill, it was after all she who taught him such a defense! Taking the surprise to his advantage he leaped over his cover and fired off spells rapidly, some verbally, a few non verbally, "Expulso, Diffindo, Confrigno, Conjunctivus, Deprimo, Augemnti!"

The Dark Lord barely had time to raise a shield and block the first four curses, the two combination at the end though caused him to fall and land on his butt. Harry shot forward to stun and bind him, but his father suddenly disappeared with a soft pop. Harry swore lightly, and took a defensive position. He heard the soft pop and spun around and both men through stunners, which connected in a stunning show of power. However Harry did not last long after that, and had no way of throwing up a shield when his world went black.

When his eyes opened he was in the same room he was last, with Bellatrix and Lucius looking down on him with concern and his father standing close by. Harry groaned, "Nice shot Pops,you blasted me right off my feet."

The Dark Lord shook his head, "Lucius specifically told you not to use a stunner on me, why did you do it again?"

Harry sighed putting his hand on his head in pain, "I thought I had you when I threw up that shield and then knocked you over."

Voldemort chuckled, "It was quite the surprise, but you should've known better than that you would not best me. Your attacking has improved. As we have seen earlier though your defensive strengths need improving."

Harry shook his head, "Yes sir. What did the inner circle think Bella?"

Bellatrix laughed maniacally, "They think you were brilliant! For any thirteen year old to stand with the Dark Lord in a duel is more impressive than any of us can say. Of course your father was mostly playing defense to see where your spell work was, it was still an impressive course of action. You did good Harry."

Lucius patted him on the shoulder, "You were throwing spells that many OWL level Hogwarts students can have trouble mastering, the shield was the most impressive, but you did exceptional. You will be able to stand in Slytherin house as a prince just as you do here. You can rule with an Iron first, I suspect by the end of your third year, you will be the strongest Wizard in the school. Perhaps even sooner if you can keep up with your training during the term."

Tom Riddle scratched his stubble of a beard in deep thought, "Yes, you will be able to lead the death eaters children by example. You know your Godfather will watch out for you, but you must be weary of showing your true power to other teachers. Be the best, but don't do your best, not yet. The old fool won't be around for all seven years of your Hogwarts experience, as soon as we can get him out of the way you will have free reign in school."

Harry's smile darkened as the mentioned Headmaster was brought into the discussion. Three years ago on Harry's tenth birthday, he was told everything. He was told how his father had come into Godrics Hallow and killed his birth parents, but he also showed him the pensive memory of what followed and what came before the killing. Harry understood why his father had done it, he had even offered both of his parents a chance to survive, it wasn't his fault that they were ignorantly loyal to the lights biggest tyrant. He may have been upset with his father for a few days, but never angry, and he did understand what one must do to stay in power.

He was also told the prophecy in its entirety. They raided the department of Mysteries the day Harry turned eleven, they needed to know the prophesy to ensure all the information was obtained. Harry understood that it said he would kill his father, for neither could live while the other survived. But Harry felt a remarkable connection to his father even after everything was revealed. He shammed it down to divination being completely phony. He loved his father more than anything in the world, he would never betray him. After all his father did save him from a life of torture and cruelty from his Biological Aunt and Uncle. He had been shown the reaction to Aunt Petunia when Voldemort originally tried to kidnap him, and he was more disgusted than he could ever say by that memory. He was also shown all the deceit Dumbeldore did to throw his birth Godfather in Azakaban. Harry swore one day he would break Sirius Black out and show him the dark side of things. He would beg his parents chosen Godfather to join him and the Dark Lord, and maybe he would, but if he wouldn't then he would do what must be done.

Harry and who he considered his family had an interesting task today, today they would go to his Aunt and Uncles house to retrieve his Hogwarts letter. Draco had already received his and intelligence inside of Hogwarts says that Harry James Potter of the #4 Privot Drive had been sent his letter and was waiting on an acknowledgment. Snape had even been sent by the headmaster to meet Harry because they had not heard from him whether he would be attending or not. Harry and the Dark Lord weren't quite sure why the old man would send Snape to retrieve him, but it definitely worked out in everyone's favor that he did.

With only a few minutes of talking done Voldemort spoke to his only son and heir, "Are you ready? You don't have to go you know, I could just send Lucius or Snape to recover the letter."

Harry grinned, "I have some ideas of great and righteous vengeance, plus I may need practice with my cruciatas curse if they do not want to cooperate immediately."

Voldemort smiled evilly at his son, "Indeed this is the truth, take my arm then, I don't think you are ready to apparate at such a distance."

Harry grumbled, "I can barely apparate into the hoop, much less could I apparate half way across England."

His father smirked as he felt the small hand wrap through his arm and they apparated out of the manor and to #4 Privot Drive. Upon arrival Harry spat on the ground, "What a disgusting neighborhood, I can feel the muggles taint on these streets."

Harry had been raised to hate muggles, muggle borns on the other hand Harry had no problem with, he wouldn't discriminate or call them mudbloods or any other foul name like that, however Harry despised all muggles.

Voldemort laughed, "Stretch your senses young one, do you feel the remnants of the wards?"

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the magic in the air, "I feel it father, but I don't understand. Everything I have been taught about wards should mean they have fallen by now?"

"Lucius and Severus comes once a year to repower the wards to a minimal standard, just to keep them from falling. Snape comes six months after Lucius and they do what they can. We are sure if they actually and truly collapsed the old man would come and retrieve you and obviously that isn't something we are quite okay with."

Harry nodded in agreement and asked, "So do we just knock, or should we play with them?"

Voldemort smirked and shot his hand forward causing the door to nearly explode open with power. Harry stormed in seeing that there was a fat walrus on the couch attempting to get up and shout, but Harry waved his hand forward, barking out, "SILENCIO!"

Followed by drawing his wand and casting a perfect body bind. A mini whale then attempted to dive out the window, but Harry quickly whirled his wand around casting a levitating charm to suspend him in mid air. Harry grinned as he saw a middle aged women looking at him pale as a ghost, "Why Aunt Petunia it has been so many years? How are you? Good? Good! Now I am here in seek of a letter that may have been incorrectly addressed to Harry James Potter of the #4 Privot Drive, under the cupboard? Ah yes indeed that would be mine, would you be a dear and fetch it, my father and I have rather important business to intend to and would prefer not be kept waiting." Harry's eyes then turned several shades darker, "And you don't want to keep us waiting do you?"

His Aunt quickly shook her head in fear and darted towards the kitchen. Harry however strode over to his uncle who was now binded onto the ground. He jumped on top of where he was sitting and bounced on the particularly fat man, "Good evening uncle Dursley, how is your fat ass doing on this splendid day?"

Harry heard a chuckle come from his father who was simply standing back and watching the show with great amusement in his eyes. Harry then bounced off his uncle who clearly wasn't in a talking mood and walked over to his cousin, "Big D! I hear you are quite the bully in this town, now I a may be a lot of things, but I am not a bully, and I sure as hell don't like them! Do you have anything to say for yourself."

Harry wandlessly removed his silencing charm on the room and his cousin waled, "Please don't kill me freak! I swear I am just an innocent child!"

Harry's eyes darkened at the word freak, "Freak you call me? Your a thirteen year two hundred pound elephant that picks on little girls and boys, and will probably grow up to be a rapist, and I am the freak? Mind your manners, CRUCIO!"

Harry's curse was weak, he wanted it to be so, but that didn't stop the boy from screaming in pain, forcing Harry to re summon his silencing charm. Suddenly Petunia ran back into the living room throwing him his letter to his feet. Harry grinned, "Thanks Aunty, your a real light saver. Now don't forget to brush your teeth three times everyday, or after every meal, also it would do you great benefit to teach your whale some manners. Because if I come back and have to deal with either of those fat pieces of shit you will be experiencing my quickly improving cruciatas curse! Oh you don't remember that one? To bad, Crucio!"

The woman waled in agony as he picked up the letter and skipped over towards his father, "I am ready father, these disgusting people are no longer worth our time."

With nothing else to be said, in fake happiness he skipped out the door, his father right on his heels. When they made it out they both busted into laughter, his father grinning like the Cheshire cat, "Your torture curse needs work, but it was fun to watch them squirm. What did I tell you about dark magic?"

Harry brushed off his comments, "Its all about the intent, I know, I know! I was just trying to have a little fun, I didn't want to push them into insanity like Aunty Bella likes to do, that would be horrible. Besides I had to get out my childish side before I head off to Hogwarts in two weeks, I know once I get there I will have to be all work and no play."

His father shook his head, "Fair enough, now write your response and let us depart."

Harry quickly jotted down some words and blew a deep whistle. Suddenly as if from no where a large White Falcon emerged. Hedwig was unlike any other bird Harry had ever met, it was fast, agile, and one of a kind as far as he was concerned. The Falcon landed on his shoulder and Harry stroked her beak, "Here girl, take this to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft And Wizardry, be fast to my friend."

With that the bird leaped off his shoulders and then darted off into the sky at speeds that amazed Harry everyday. Harry smiled at his bird as he watched her leave his line of site then turned to his father, "We are due at the Notts house for dinner to discuss the Hogwarts staff, we must make haste father. I hate being late."

Voldemot nodded in understanding and annoyance. On one hand he was glad his son could be so charismatic for one day he would rule by his side, and that charming nature of his would be an invaluable asset. But on the other hand, his son would rise to be a dark lord one day, he should not care so much as to something as trivial of being late.

When the two young gentlemen apparated to the front doors of Nott manor, Theo and Draco immediately answered the door. When they saw Harry their mischievous smiles lit up, but at second glance they noticed the Dark Lord and both bowed in respect, Theodore spoke traditionally, "My Lord, welcome to our home, dinner is ready in the dining room, just waiting for your most gracious presence."

The man so many feared gave an appreciated nod towards the young boy and immediately sought out towards the dining room, as he had many times before. Harry however reached out and pulled both boys into headlocks dragging them along, "What have you two bums been doing in my thirty minute departure? Anything exciting?"

Draco threw Harry's arm over his head snarling, "You no we don't ever do much exciting things without you around, especially with the Inner circle death eaters crawling around, its far to dangerous. The only thing you missed was gathering the pertinent files on the Hogwarts teachers. We've already sorted most of them out so now you just need to look over them and see what you think of the staff of Hogwarts this year."

Theodore nodded, "I have also prepared a short list as you asked for the suspected Slytherin students to join in our year. Marcus Flint has also gathered you a short roster of allies we can trust in the other houses. Its not a long list, but he also promised to introduce you to the potential in the older Slytherin house."

Harry nodded his head, "Then we better get started because we don't have all night!"

With that the boys headed off into the dining room where many of the inner circle death eaters were sitting. When Harry walked in everyone but the Dark Lord stood. Harry marched down to where his father was sitting and held both hands in the air signaling that everyone may be seated. Draco and Theodore both took seats as close to Harry as possible, but Lucius was Voldemorts right hand man, with Snape on his left.

Harry addressed his long time mentor with respect, "Good evening Godfather is all well?"

The silence in the room was palpable as Regulus gave a smirk, "Things will be well when I see you, Theo, and Draco in classes next Monday, it will be nice to see some real talent come through my old house. It will be refreshing to say the least."

Harry returned his trademarked grin to a man he looked up to since he was a very small boy. The Dark Lord then cleared his throat looking to one of his long time followers, "Severus perhaps you could inform us on what the 1993 staff of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be like, no?"

Severus nodded, "Of course my Lord. With Albus Dumbeldore remaining as headmaster, we still of course retained Flitwick, Mccgonagal, Madame Hooch, Pince, Sprout, Hagrid will be moving up to the care of magical creatures a few years earlier than expected, Professor Plank was killed in a rather unfortunate accidents with thestrals."

Walden Macnair one of Harry's least favorite death eaters snorted, causing Voldemort to look up and glare at the man for his interruption. Macnair immediately put his eyes down to the floor in shame as Snape continued, "Augustus is fitting in splendidly with the rest of the staff, though I am sure many are just glad to see Binns out of the castle. I am not sure how you did it my Lord, but the headmaster never suspects Rockwood in the slightest. I believe it could be due to him being an unspeakable, but I can not say for certain. Of course Regulus is upholding his position well in the Defense against the Dark Arts position, and Quirrel has now returned to teach Astronomy. Which leaves the long standing profressor Babbling and Vector for Runes and Arithmancy. With Rockwood, Black, Quirrel, and myself you hold 4 positions on the Hogwarts staff and the headmaster doesn't suspect any of them except Black. We also hold the majority on the board of governors, which will play to great support in our future."

Voldemort clapped his hands together, "That is excellent news Severus, excellent."

Harry asked, "What about the new crop of students, how many are there?"

"Between forty and sixty, I cannot say for sure, I did not sit there and count them in the headmasters office, but I would say more likely between forty five and fifty five for a more likely window."

"Slytherins?"

"I would say we have a rather large bunch this year. Parkinsons only daughter will be joining this year." Draco visibly flinched at that causing Harry to nearly spit out his drink, "You both know Crabbe and Goyles sons will be joining you, unfortunately they are all to much like their fathers, so you won't get much talent out of either of them." Many of the death eaters around the table laughed at the potions proffesors monolog, "A young girl name Millicent, I don't believe her parents are amongst our ranks, but I am aware that they are sympathetic to our cause. The Bullstrodes have also been in Slytherin for many generations so I am sure she will be one of us. A Zabini is coming through the ranks, I know his mother from school, she was a very cunning young lady, if her son is anything like her I assure you he will be a valuable asset to your cause, Harry."

At that point a death eater from the down the table chimed in, "My youngest daughter Traveyn will be attending school this year. She is wicked sharp, she will undoubtedly be in Slytherin with you lads."

Harry recognized this man as Antonin Dolohov. Snape then nodded, "Then with you three and a few surprises that happen every year I say we will have over a dozen Slytherin students this year, not a bad number considering the war that has been taking place."

Harry knew the intended meaning. The war was no longer being fought in the streets, it hadn't been since Harry was brought home. His father was biding his time, gaining hundreds upon hundreds of followers, preparing for a final blitz. It was only a matter of time before all of England fell to his fathers control.

With the most conversation being more on intelligence instead of school Harry lost interest and swapped sports talks with his friends on his end quietly. The food was eaten, desert was had, and the time had passed. Before Harry knew it he was being whisked out the door by his father and was laying down in bed to slumber.

**(A/N) Next Chapter is the Hogwarts express and the sorting. Review!**


	4. Hogwarts

**Chapter 4**

The day of reckoning had arrived. Harry stood in front of the mirror with a look that screamed sophistication and power. He wore his hair up in a very professional spike that made him look like a young business man. He wore a black and green button down shirt with a dragon hide belt with a green snake on his buckle. His pants resembled something out of a teenage fashion magazine, and his dragon hide jacket and boots just finished the look. It was one of Harry's favorite outfits, and he had been saving it for the past few weeks for the big day. Today would be the day that Harry jumped on the Hogwarts express and headed to the life of power and influence. Harry was shaking his nerves off all morning, by casting many chain spells in the workout room. But the time was 10:00 and it was time to head to Kings Cross Station.

Standing in front of his fathers office he took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. He gave his father a deep bow stating, "I am ready at a moments notice father."

Voldemort looked up from his paperwork with an even face, "Close the door, let us speak for a few moments before you go."

Harry nodded his head and took the seat directly across from his father. The Dark Lord sighed, "You have a huge responsibility on your shoulders son. You must turn all of Hogwarts against the headmaster, you must do so without him realizing it as well. You have to be cunning and have the ambition to make our goals and dreams come true...Can you do that?"

Harry nodded, "You have prepared me well father."

Tom Riddle gave him a faint smile, "That I have, but I have prepared two safety precautions as well. Come over to my side of the desk."

Harry did as he was told and faced his father where they were within mere inches of each other. Voldemort reached into his back pocket and pulled out a green locket with a snake engraved in the middle, Harry gasped, "Your Horcrux!"

This smile that reflected Toms face was merely one of acceptance and pride, "Indeed it is, but more importantly it is our ancestors. Salazaar Slytherin once carried this necklace proudly through the halls of Hogwarts, now I am passing it down to you so you may do as I once did. This necklace is not only my horcrux but it is also an emergency port key and an amulet. This small necklace is likely one of the most charmed objects in the world. To activate you must simply summon your magic, say the incantation portus, then home in Parseltongue. That will bring you straight into my office and it will lock down the manor. The amulet part will only activate when your heart rate hits a certain point, Severus and I have discovered that you can charm an amulet to activate at a certain time of crisis. The particular heart rate this amulet is set at is one you can only reach in battle, it will draw straight from my magical core, unless we are side by side, this will hopefully one day save your life. If not then I pray it just be the portkey and another item that brings the two of us closer together."

Voldemort put the necklace over Harry's head and a small beam of light engulfed the two in raw power. In a rare show of affection The Dark Lord brought his only son into a short embrace, "Go make me proud out there, I know no mater what you do it, it will be enough to bring us all victory."

When the two separated Harry was blinking back tears, "I won't fail you father."

The handsome young man shook his head, "I know you won't, that is why I trusted this task to you. Now let us get going to platform 9 ¾, we have a legacy to begin!"

With that Harry grabbed his fathers arm and the two apparated across the country.

The platform was as packed as it was every year. Hundreds of school children and parents were on the loading docks saying their last goodbyes till either the winter or summer holidays. Immediately upon arrival Draco and Theodore were at his side, a long with a rather beefy Crabbe and Goyle. Harry shook hands with the two muscle heads and clasped Theodore and Dracos hands. The five boys exchanged small talk while the adults gathered everything up. Severus had all of their trunks delivered to Hogwarts the night before, the only thing Draco, Harry, or Theo, had was their wands and a small package which contained their robes.

Shortly the five young boys said their short goodbyes to their parents, which was very impersonal and professional, Harry knew that the time to live like a true Slytherin had already started.

The boys were still amongst the first to board the train so finding an empty compartment was a relatively easy task. They immediately sat down and Harry drew his hand wand rapidly firing cushioning charms and expansion charms to make their compartment as comfortable as possible. The once square shaped room soon took on an expansion of hexagonal shape. Malfoy and Nott immediately took their seats comfortably allowing the two giant boys to take their own row in the compartment. Harry plunged himself down making himself instantly at home.

The boys talked around the circle of their summer exploits until the train sounded its five minute warning. Suddenly a short black boy entered the dorm like cabin and following him were two clearly first year girls. Harry could tell by their rigid posture they were nervous, both girls could've past for fourteen or fifteen, but the trunks gave them away. Most Hogwarts students had their house crest on their trunks and these three had nothing.

The darker boy immediately offered his hand to Harry who was the closest, "Blaise Zabini, you mind if we join you in your spacious compartment, we couldn't find anywhere that would seat three together."

Harry immediately stood, "Zabini? Severus Snape speaks highly of your mother, I was hoping to meet you on this train ride. A pleasure, my friends call me Harry, Harry James Riddle."

Blaise's eyes flickered with recognition, "Riddle, sounds familiar, pure blood?"

Harry smiled shaking his head, "Of sorts. My family has a very long and complicated history. Who are your two companions, but wait I am being rude, this is Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Companions of mine since we were all small children."

Blaise nudged his friend with dark black hair. This girl had olive type skin and dark brown eyes, "Tracy Davis, I believe we have met Mr. Riddle."

Harry took her stretched hand, "Indeed we have, it is a pleasure to be in your company again. It has been many years. Time has served you well Ms. Davis."

Tracy blushed strongly at Harry's words. Harry and Tracy met when they were eight years old. Her father owned a book shop in Knockturn Ally, Harry visited their several times over the years and a few times he had met Tracy, but never knew anything more than her first name and that she was obviously a witch.

Harry then put his eyes on the last girl, and it was near a crime in his mind that he hadn't done so sooner. This girl stood with a fairly developed body for a thirteen year old with stunning blue eyes. Her blonde hair fell just below her shoulders. Her outfit was a simple sundress that could've made any young wizard smile. Harry offered his hand, "And who might you be my lady?"

The girl blushed and took Harry's hand, "Daphne Greengrass, I don't believe I have heard of a Riddle family in England, are you foreign?"

Harry brought her hand to his lips as he kiss her knuckles lightly, "Enchante. Might I just say it is a pleasure to meet you. No I am not foreign my great grand-father was casted off from the Malfoy line for marrying one of the forbidden Lestranges. So he was forced to start over, with a lot of money and a new name, he does a lot of business over seas though."

Daphne nodded in acceptance and introductions went more personally around the cabin and Harry who in the eyes of the original four boys was the leader allowed them to take a seat with their group. Harry immediately began questioning his new friends starting with Blaise, "So what house do you believe you will be sorted into Mr. Zabini?"

The young man shrugged his shoulders, "Please call me Blaise, and by your manners and such I believe both of us will be in the same house if that tells you anything. This whole room is a snake pit. The Davis' are always in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, same with the Greengrasses, but I do believe I know these two ladies well enough that they will be snakes."

Harry clapped his hands together, "Most excellent, I look forward to getting to know all of you throughout the year then."

Harry then turned his attention to Tracy Davis and Daphne, "So I know what your parents do Tracy, but what about you Ms. Greengrass?"

Unlike Blaise Daphne made no attempt to remove the formality between the two, "My mother is a potions mistress and my father is a lawyer for the ICW. Both are usually incredibly busy and incredibly powerful. The Greengrass family hasn't had such a prominent family in many years."

Harry nodded, respecting her resolve in family, "That is quite the standard, would it be safe to assume that you are fairly well practiced in magic, as growing up in a pure blood family?"

Daphne kept a stone like expression, "Well I am sure you know what assuming does...But yet, I am fairly well practiced you could say."

Harry bit his tongue back and shot Draco and Theodore a dirty look as they both began snickering, "Yes I see."

Blaise who was quick to change the subject blasted out, "So did you get one of your siblings or older friends to do the expansion charms?"

Draco shook his head, "No Harry took care of that the moment we walked in."

Harry who kept his eyes locked on Daphne saw her stone like expression falter in surprise, he could tell that Blaise and Tracy were gawking a little, but his eyes never wavered, "I have been practicing magic since I was four, and was given my wand at age seven. It has been a faithful companion of mine ever since."

Harry flicked his wrist in an upward motion causing the holster to snap his wand straight into his hand in an attacking position. Blaise blew a low whistle, "What kind of magic did you practice? Charms? Transfiguration?"

Theodore snorted, "As if..."

Blaise and the girls looked at Theodore strangely and Harry shot him another look, "Yes my father has very many enemies internationally and domestically, so he did his best to teach me every possible branch of magic I could grasp. Which of course resulted in hundreds of hours studying and practicing, but I managed it."

Blaise asked in surprise, "Any specialty that you prefer over all else?"

Harry grinned wickedly, "They say I am a prodigy in battle magic and dueling."

Tracy followed that up asking skeptically, "How do you do it all with the trace on your wand?"

Harry shrugged, "Simple, I don't have one, none of my friends do. My father placed powerful enchantments on them in order to keep them from being traced. More of a safety precaution, and it was something to allow us to defend ourselves if the need ever arose."

Daphne asked challengingly, "Did the need ever arise?"

Harry grinned wickedly, "It might've. But that would be telling wouldn't it?"

Before Daphne could retort a young boy with red hair popped his head in the compartment, "Has anyone seen Harry Potter in here? I have heard he was on the train, and of course he would be old enough to join us now at Hogwarts right?"

Blaise was about to send the boy off, as was Malfoy, but Harry stood up, "That would be me, but I don't go by my birth name any longer, please Harry James Riddle, call me Harry."

The boy turned bright red, "Blimey, your Harry Potter? What about...What about your scar?"

Harry laughed with fake joy, "Oh it faded away years ago! Don't believe all those stories they tell about me."

Ron looked gobsmacked by that, "But it was a cursed scar? Those never go away right?"

"Well I guess I am the exception to many rules my friend, so what can I help you with..."

"Ron, sorry Ron Weasley."

Harry bit his tongue knowing such a statement should have been obvious, he gave his best fake smile, "Ah I have heard many things about the Weasley family, its good to finally meet one!"

What Harry didn't say was one, the scar didn't fade away, his father finally felt remorse for creating a Horcrux on his son, after it had caused him so much pain every time the Dark Lord was angry, which was quite often, so the Horcrux faded away, which allowed his father to make another, much more stable seventh Horcrux. Also he didn't tell the youngest Weasley male that all the things he had heard about his family were bad.

Ron gave him a weak smile, "So what are you doing with Malfoy and these other snakes, your a Potter in blood, and the Malfoys are about as dark as they come!"

Harry immediately became irritated with the boy, "I practically grew up with Draco, we are very long time friends, have you two met?"

Harry already knew the answer to that question, he heard Draco's rants each time he had a run in with the red headed step child. Ron however turned red as a cherry, "A Potter and a Malfoy? Friends? Your ancestors would flip. So is my mum."

Draco finally stood up to stand by Harry, "Then perhaps you should get to writing her your complaints weasel."

Harry lightly smacked the youngest Malfoy on the chest, "Play nice Draco, Ronald is just like the rest of us, in search of new friends in a new school. I am sure Ron and I can be friends during the school year, right Ron?"

Ron immediately lit up at the idea of becoming friends with the Boy-Who-Lived, "Oh yeah, Harry you and I will have a blast in Gryffindor together!"

Harry, Draco, and Theo immediately busted out laughing. Harry patted Ron on the shoulder, "Sorry mate, I hope we can still be friends when I am sorted into a different house. I do believe I will be in Slytherin with the majority of my friends."

Ron stuttered out, "Yo-Yo-You? A Snake? No way, I don't think a Potter has ever been a snake! They are like the most foul and evil people on the planet."

Faster than a jet on the runway Harry drew his wand and had it at Ron's throat, "I tried playing nice with you Weasley, so I will say this once, if I have to say it again it will come with rapid spell fire and blood that will very much match your disgustingly red hair, I am a Riddle first, always have been always will be. Now these so called Snakes are my friends and family, if you call them evil or foul in my presence again, I will make you regret it. Other wise I will be forced to show you just how much I look forward to changing my title from the Boy-Who-Lived, to the Boy-Who-Conquered. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Ron quickly shook his head in fear and Harry withdrew his wand putting a smile back on his face, "Good, now I am sure I will see you around, good day Ronald!"

Harry then waved his hand and the boy went back pedaling out the door by a powerful force. The compartment then slammed shut.

Tracy gasped, "That was wandless magic wasn't it?"

Harry turned with a real smile on his face, "Pretty cool right? One of my favorite party tricks!"

Daphne stared at the boy in wonder now. She had no idea that she was sharing a cabin with one of the futures most influential wizards. A boy who would one day become Lord Potter. The boy who survived the killing curse, or the boy-who-lived. She was beginning to wonder just how powerful he was. She was very much aware that only the most powerful wizards could use wandless magic, and the fact that he could do it before he entered Hogwarts at age 13 spoke mountains about the boys magical prowess.

Harry however was grinning like a fool, he loved showing people their place and looking like the good guy for defending his friends.

The boys that came in with Harry weren't so amazed by his wandless banishment, they had after all watched him stand toe to toe with the Dark Lord.

Harry then sighed, "Sorry you guys had to see that, I tried being civil, but you know how that turns out sometimes."

Blaise asked, "So are you really Harry Potter? The only living survivor of the killing curse? The one who supposedly made the Dark Lord still in his tracks of war?"

Harry laughed shaking his head, "Of course not. Yes I am Harry Potter, and yes I did survive the killing curse, but the only reason the Dark Lord stopped in his tracks of war, was because he felt that he would not win just yet. I think we all know the death eater force is still alive and active, its only a matter of time before the Dark Lord takes it all."

Daphne then asked, "Aren't you afraid the Dark Lord will come back for you to finish what he started?"

Harry tried to refrain from laughing, as was Draco and Theodore, "Lets just say when the Dark Lord comes calling I won't be standing against him. I do believe the Dark Lord will have a much better use for my talents."

Blaise then asked suspiciously, "But he killed your parents, why would you want to side with him?"

Harry shrugged, "Lets get to know each other much more before I answer that question, besides we all just met. I am much more interested in what our coming year at Hogwarts will be like than what the Dark Lord currently has planned for me."

Blaise shrugged his shoulders, "Your right I am sorry, that was a very personal inquiry, forgive me?"

Harry grinned, "There was never anything to forgive! Now tell me Blaise what experience do you have in dueling?"

The rest of the train ride went just like that. Harry was practically sizing up his future recruits for future combat, finding out their strengths and weaknesses. Though Harry was sure as Slytherins they were with holding much information, or maybe just being modest. Especially the ice princess that Harry was beginning to know as Daphne Greengrass.

The boys and girls took their respective turns as switching into their Hogwarts uniform and before they knew it they were pulling into the express lane of Hogwarts. The castle was hidden behind all the trees as they pulled in which was slightly disappointing to Harry, but he knew it was only a matter minutes before it was time.

When they exited the train Harry made eye contact with a long time friend who gave him a friendly smile and curled her fingers in hello. The boy-who-lived grinned back at at Katie Bell, the only Gryffindor he was sure to get a long with. He once saved the girls life, but that story was for another day.

Draco who saw the interaction grinned at the boy and Harry smirked and flicked his wrist causing the boy to trip on a branch that seemingly popped out of the ground. Harry just kept on walking side by side with Theodore as Draco huffed and chased after the two.

A giant of a man awaited the first years. He stood over the boats as if some type of guardian. Harry was about to be seriously impressed until the giant beast opened his mouth, "Firs' years this way. We will be taking the boats up to the castl'"

Harry nearly face palmed as the moonlight shine down on the mans face, he had forgotten about the keeper of keys, Rubeus Hagrid, would be escorting the students across the water, onto the boats, and into the castle. The half giant took up his own boat a lone, and Harry, Draco, Theo, and Blaise took one boat, while Daphne, Tracy, and the finally acquainted Millicent and Pansy took another. Draco had avoided the youngest Parkinson like the plague, which Harry was amused by to no end!

As the boats crossed through the water Harry was rendered speechless for the first time in his life. The castle was magnificent. It was huge, perhaps ten stories tall in some places, but the points of the castles went much higher than that. The building was an architectural wonder undoubtedly, but the massive scale that it truly sat on was what truly befuddled the young wizard. Before he could even take mental pictures they were going underneath the castle and being shepherded up to the front gates.

When a regal looking women opened the front doors Hagrid bowed, "The firs' years proffesor."

Said professor who Harry recognized as Minerva Mccgonagal briefly smiled at the half giant and then took a neutral face towards the first years, "Welcome to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, in just a few moments you will be sorted into a house that is named after one of our four founders. There is Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor. The sorting hat will judge you by the traits in which you live your life, from there you will be put with people who you may consider family. I will say as a few words of encouragement that several friends I made on my first day have remained my friend to this very day. Make an impression and be your best. You are here to make your families and yourselves proud, good luck."

With that the veteran transfiguration teacher guided the nearly terrified first years into the great hall. Harry was amongst the very few who walked in with his head held high and his chin up. As they walked down the hall the Professor strode over towards the the chair that sat in the center of the teacher table and the students tables. She summoned a long roll of parchment and picked the hat up off the chair, "First years, you will be sorted by your last name, prepare yourselves for a brief moment."

After several seconds of silence she called the first name, "Abbot Hannah."

A young thin girl with pigtails was sat on the chair and the second the hat touched her head it roared out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Applause came from all five tables in the great hall as the first student of Hogwarts class of 2001 was sorted. The next few went by quickly in Harry's mind, the hat took longer for some students then others. Lavender Brown was the first to be sorted into to Gryffindor while Mandy Brocklehurst would be the first to join the house of Eagles. When the first Slytherin Millicent Bulstrode was sorted the first years eased back a little bit. As predicted Tracy and Daphne both ended up in Slytherin as well as Dolohov's pretty daughter Traevyn. Daphne however walked away from the hat visibly shaken. As she walked past Harry to join the table they locked eyes. Harry had to resist using legillmency on the young girl to see what the hat had said, but knew there were to many people watching. Harry sighed and went back to sizing up the first years who were coming through. Draco and Theodore were sorted possibly the fastest, but this was no surprise, both families belonged to some of the most powerful dark magic practicers. Finally Harry's name was called, "Potter, Harry."

Harry stood still and refused to move, he had been instructed by his father that it was time to show the headmaster the score. After a second time the name was called Blaise and Ron Weasley looked at him curiously, but neither said a word or stared to long. Harry knew he looked nothing like the photos he had been shown of James Potter. James Potter was skinny with very little muscle to the man, he also had dark hair, dark brown eyes, and glasses. While Harry had widely developed shoulders, a fairly seasoned six pack of abs, brown hair that stood with spikes, he also had perfect vision. Finally Mccgonagal looked at the headmaster then peered down into first year students. Harry kept a straight face and awoke his occulmency shields to the maximum. He also made eye contact with his Godfather who gave him the briefest of smirks. Regulus, Augustus, and Quirrel all exchanged looks of glee. It was time to rock the boat. The Hogwarts great hall was buzzing with conversation with Mccgonagal read off the next name. When Blaise Zabini was called the teachers were all now staring at Harry in confusion. When Blaise was sorted into Slytherin Harry politely clapped with the rest of the hall.

Professor Mccgonagal then looked at the paper than back at Harry, "Your name young man?"

Harry stepped forward clearly pronouncing, "Harry James Riddle ma'am. I wasn't sure if I should step forward when you called out my birth name, I didn't want the magic of the castle to recognize me by any other name then the one that the Ministry recognizes."

Before the teachers could protest Harry stole a look at the headmaster who had a look of shock on his face as he sat down in his chair, "I apologize for the inconvenience, I am ready to be sorted now professor."

The whispering was nearly a boom, when the veteran teacher dropped the hat on Harry's head, "_Ah I have been waiting to sort you all night, but it does appear the speech I had prepared for you will be rendered obsolete. There is no question where you belong, particularly while you wear that pendant. _SLYTHERIN!"

Half of the Slytherin house cheered insanely loud, Harry recognized this half with the children of death eaters, while the other half glanced in shock. The rest of the hall was barely able to hold their shock in. Harry even saw two red headed boys announce loudly, "We didn't get a Potter?"

Harry grinned in their direction and took his seat in between Draco and Theodore. The headmaster who was still rendered speechless just waved his hands and all the food appeared on the tables. The great hall immediately descended into a noisy volume of conversation.

Harry was the first to serve himself as many were still staring at him in shock and surprise, mostly older students, but that didn't stop Harry or his friends from digging into the feast. After only a few short minutes Harry was being clapped on the back by a couple of his oldest friends. Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, and Miles Bletchley, were all laughing along with their congratulations while Flint was telling Harry, "I am going to go to professor Snape about allowing you to play Seeker this year. I was named captain this year, and Macnair graduated last year, so we have an opening. It doesn't make since to take someone just for this year right?"

Harry smiled at his friend, "Congrats on taking the captaincy, and I agree to your point, I look forward to tryouts."

Harry clapped hands with the older boys and they went back to their seats. The Carrow twins who were the same year as Harry also congratulated him on his induction into the house of snakes. They then of course attempted to flirt with them throughout the entire dinner, which Harry didn't mind in the slightest. As long as neither of them grew up to look like their mother they would be fine as they are!

As the feast came to an end the headmaster stood up, his eyes hadn't really left Harry since he took his first seat in Slytherin house, but finally his eyes addressed the crowd, "Welcome to all new and old students to another year of Hogwarts class of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First a few reminders to all, the forbidden forest is as titled permits is forbidden. Also the third floor corridor on the left hand side is also out of bounds, for those who do not wish to die a very painful death. In the meantime the defense against the dark arts class has been moved down to the dungeons."

Harry and Draco curious looks at why the headmaster would so expressively forbid the third floor corridor, wouldn't it have been easier just to block it off with wards and then only rumors could spread about the cause, now everyone knew something dangerous and or important was down there.

"Also 39 items have been added to Mr. Filch's forbidden item list, to see the complete list go to Mr. Filch's office. The dueling club is also continuing this year for all third years and up, unless invited by a required teacher, for more information on that see Professor Black or Professor Rockwood. Now I believe that is all, let us stand together and sing the school song:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something please,<br>Whether we be old and bald,  
>Or young with scabby knees,<br>Our heads could do with filling,  
>With some interesting stuff,<br>For now they're bare and full of air,  
>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br>So teach us things worth knowing,  
>Bring back what we've forgot,<br>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
>And learn until our brains all rot.<em>

The Slytherin house collectively exchanged disgusted looks while the other houses were merrily singing the song. As the last verse was being sung the Weasley twins took the high note and professor Dumbeldore personally conducted it for them. Harry mentally face palmed as the professor smiled with great joy, "Alright students get ready for bed we all have classes in the morning. No dawdling, pip pip!"

With that the houses quickly stood up and followed their leading prefects to the common rooms. Marcus Flint who was the only fifth year prefect and Alexa Rodgers who was the only fourth year prefect in the school was in charge of escorting the first years while the rest of the house marched at their own paste. Harry did make eye contact with Katie Bell who winked at him and he knew that they would be catching up later.

With no where else to go he followed the rest of the first year class to the common rooms.Upon arrival Alexa took charge, "Alright listen up first years. We do things pretty simply around here. The dorm you have today will likely be the dorm you have until you graduate. First years your lucky you have the bottom level of the dormitories which sits underneath the lake. Slytherin house sleeps us all in pairs, unless we are short a few, which we are, so not everyone will be forced to pair up. There are fourteen Slytherin students for the first years, seven girls, seven boys, it is an odd number, so a girl and a boy will get their own room. Now let me just inform you how we run things in this house. If you have problems don't bring them into the common room, or the dormitories, keep them outside of the house, unless it is between two snakes. In which case see Professor Snape and Professor Black, we have very simple ways of solving such problems. If it is another house you are having problems with remember, you are a Slytherin do not attack them or retaliate in the open, the school will stand against you if you do. The Ravenclaws aren't so bad, and some of the Puff's are reasonably friendly, but I advise avoiding all Gryffindors it never goes well. Now if you need anything make sure you come to Marcus or I first, or try the head girl who is also a Slytherin this year, Cassie Lestrange is a brilliant witch, but please try us first as she is very busy usually. If none of us are available you can try our head of house, who has a few words to say to you all."

In the blink of an eye Snape stepped out of the shadows, Harry had seen the disillusioned professor step into the room, however the rest were generally amazed by his sudden appearance, "Welcome to Slytherin house. Ms. Rodgers basically hit all the high notes, so I will be brief. Do not embarrass this ancient and noble house with your own stupidity or ignorance, do not be blatant with any rule breaking that will allow punishment from any other teachers, for if you do I will double the punishment they gave you. Now I will also say that first year students should not walk the halls alone, I do not wish for any of you to be subjected to bullying of any sort. However it does happen so please make haste. Now let us hope for a productive year at Hogwarts...Mr. Riddle please join me outside for just a moment."

The whole room went silent, Harry nodded his head, "Of course Professor."

Harry wasn't sure why the room went silent, if it was the request, or the manor of the request. Professor didn't usually ask anyone anything nicely, it was usually a command instead of a request. Most were thinking what is so special about this kid, but Harry knew they would all find out in due time.

"How are things looking out there uncle Severus?"

Snape smirked, "First congratulations on being sorted into the house of snakes, your father will be very pleased. Secondly the headmaster has immediately begun questioning everything he has known for the past 10 years, his plans are quickly dissolving before his eyes. Also a note of importance is to remember your bounds and occulmency training. I am being forced to play ignorant so the headmaster still believes me a loyal spy, please remember that in times of interrogation that are sure to come. Also remember that you are allowed your head of house in any meeting with the headmaster, you must remember that rule it is vital."

Harry nodded, "Of course Severus. Is that all?"

Snape shook his head, "There is something wrong with Quirrel, we haven't decided what just yet, but he hasn't taken the mark so there is no way of the Dark Lord to question him. Black and Rockwood are going to do there best, but no promises. Watch your back around him Harry. Now, tomorrow you have classes, but more importantly you have training in the morning so go get some sleep, goodnight kid!"

Snape and Harry then locked arms in a warrior type handshake just as they had done since Harry was a small child, but now it looked more fitting.

Harry went back into the common room to see all of the first year boys waiting for him. Draco spoke first, "We weren't sure who you would want to bunk with so we waited. We thought you might want the solo room, but wasn't sure."

Harry smiled, "You guys all pair up, I will take the solo room, it will allow me to work some more advanced wards on the room anyways!"

Draco and Theodore grinned at each other while Crabbe and Goyle exchanged confused looks. Harry sighed and stretched his arms, I guess our stuff is waiting for us on the bottom floor? Lets get to it then!"

In a matter of moments Harry was stepping through the threshold to bottom floor of Slytherin dormitory. The room wasn't much, but Harry could tell it was home.

Just then Blaised knocked on his door, "Looks like were neighbors Harry, I hope you don't snore to loud?"

Harry just grinned, "Don't worry, I sleep very quietly and very lightly. Are you going to shower tonight or in the morning?"

Harry waved his wand and all his stuff floated into appropriate places that he would like to see all his things and Blaise responded halfheartedly, "I will take one in the morning, I am a pretty early riser, so no worries there."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Same here, well I am beat, I need to send off a message then I am heading off to bed."

Blaise nodded with a slight smile, "Alright, glad to be be neighbors mate."

Harry shook his head in agreement, "Agreed, goodnight Blaise."

As Harry pulled out a small journal he wrote his fathers name on the top row then began writing:

_Dear father,_

_As I am sure Severus has told you I am now an official Slytherin! Things on the express went rather well, I made some potential new allies. A Greengrass and a Zabini, also I was reintroduced to a Tracy Davis, you may remember her father who owns the bookstore in Knockturn Ally, apparently its been in the family for a long time and I know you worked for Mr. Borgon so you may or may not know the man. Anyways the headmaster was in a state of shock when I announced my name to the world, I fear we will have an interrogation soon, but I will be ready. I am preparing to do my best and make you proud father, I look forward to hearing from you._

Harry then touched his wand to the page and the ink disappeared and reappeared hundreds of miles away in a different journal. It was a rather interesting invention from Bellatrix, who did nothing these days except invent useful stuff for the death eaters and kill muggles. Not that was a bad thing, but regardless that was the truth. Harry gently climbed into bed and put his head back on the pillow. Tomorrow he would begin a new reign of power.

**(A/N) That was a rather long chapter nearly 7,000 words, but most of it was unoriginal, but give it another chapter, chapter 6 things will start changing, it will still stick the canon process of events, just in a different perspective. Stay tuned!**

**PS. I have yet to meet my review goal, which is 15 reviews in a single chapter, if I get that, I will update the moment the 15th review comes in! Enjoy!**


	5. The Start of a Legend

**Chapter 5**

Waking up in his dormitory for the first time was a bazaar experience. At first Harry was alarmed wondering just where on Earth he was, then the events of yesterday came back to him, he was at Hogwarts, this was his first day of classes. Harry looked all over for a clock and cursed realizing there was none in his room. He reached for his wand speaking softly, "_Tempus."_

The date then appeared in a small projection of letter a long with the time that said 5:31. Harry sighed and quietly got out of bed. He quickly opened up his wardrobe before casting a silencing charm on the whole room in hope of not waking anyone in the dormitories. He then changed clothes into jogging pants that belonged to a halfbloods company called Nike. Harry knew this company was making a new market in the magical world and with Lucius's helped he invested a lot of the Potter money in bringing the company to England. They were rather generous to Harry's investment and supplied him with all sorts of clothes and even his broomstick that he had come to love.

Harry was out of the castle in ten minutes. He had a tight fitted shirt to his chest and his pants which would keep him warm on the cool Scotland morning. A morning run would always start his daily training, he knew he had two hours until he needed to be in the common room where they would go down to the great hall at 8:00, giving him 30 minutes to get ready, which would be plenty.

His father had shown him a battle map of Hogwarts which allowed him to mark out a ten mile run. It consisted of circling the school once, going around the quidditch pitch ten times, and jogging around the greenhouses and back up to the front of the castle. The run only took him an hour an twenty minutes, and by that time he was clearly tired physically, but his magical stores were begging to be released.

His father taught him away to strain his magic and keep it under control. Harry stood in front of the lake flexing his muscles and aiming his wand forward. He decided to start small, "Stupefy!"

A jet of red light came out of his hand and he held it allowing it to stretch a maximum distance. The strain of the spell was increased ten fold with every passing meter. Finally he released it after a long distance of maybe 30 meters. The spell collapsed straight into the water causing a small splash. Harry then upped the ante, "Reducto!"

Just like before a long red light came shooting out of his wand, but this time when he released it the spell exploded into the water. Many spells later Harry was ready for the finale, "Arresto Momentum_!"_

Harry felt the tug on his core, at first it was just a small amount, but then more and more began to rise. The water was creating a wave, a tidal wave. He had seen his father once create a tidal wave that was over a hundred feet tall. Harry had yet to summon anything over fifty feet, in fact, he still wasn't quite sure his tallest was fifty feet actually. Right now he took much of the water in the black lake up to a maximum height. The wave had reached a terminal velocity and Harry was struggling.

Finally Harry took a deep breath and released his spell. The water came at him with incredible speed, anxious to refill the dry land. When the wave collapsed Harry took a defensive step backwards and lashed out with a powerful blasting spell that created a small island with water surrounding him. He then waved his wand in an intricate pattern and the water immediately began shooting backwards towards the shore. He then summoned sand up to create a barrier line and prevent any type of flooding.

When he finished the water was rocking the shore hard, but nothing was flooded. He let out a long breath and fell to the ground in near exhaustion. Harry then cast a small tempus spell in order to show him the time. He saw that it was seven and was done for the day so he jogged back to the castle to see only the earliest risers. They all eyed him curiously as he crossed the entrance hall and headed towards the dungeons. When he arrived the majority of the students were awake and moving, including all the first years. Blaise was amongst the first to see Harry as he was heading down to the dormitories, "When you said you were an early riser you weren't kidding huh? What time did you leave?:

Harry shrugged walking past a table of Slytherin girls who ogled at him, amongst them all were first years and a few second, third, and fourth years, "5:30, same as every other morning."

Blaise whistled, "Geez, what all did you do? That was nearly two hours ago?"

Harry grinned, "If you really want to know you will get up with me one morning. I will say this, I start with a ten mile run and go from there."

With the gawking looks he was getting from everyone except Malfoy and Theo Harry headed down into the showers to get ready for the day. In a matter of minutes Harry had his school robes on that had the Slytherin symbol already patched on. When Harry surfaced it was close to eight and mostly everyone had already headed to the great hall. The only people remaining were the other first years and the prefects, with of course a few stragglers remaining behind. Harry addressed his friends, "Everyone sleep alright? First day of classes, does everyone got their stuff, does anyone need anything?"

All the guys shrugged haphazardly while Tracy asked, "Its you everyone should be asking about, Blaise said you weren't even asleep until close to midnight and you were the first one up, anything you wanna tell us?"

Harry grinned, "No, nothing at all, that's just my usual training regiment."

Daphne looked at Harry skeptically, "Your training regiment consist of waking up in the middle of the night, depriving yourself of precious sleep, and by the looks of it exhausting yourself physically along with magically before classes even start?"

Harry laughed, "Oh don't worry I am not even close to magically exhausted, and yes all that consist of my training regiment, if you could understand how powerful my father is you could see the size of the shoes I have to fill. I train my hardest everyday in hope to one day stand beside him as an equal."

At that moment their head of house stepped out of his disillusionment charm, "An admirable goal Mr. Riddle. You do indeed have large shoes to fill."

Daphne inquired, "You know his father professor?"

Snape gave her a nod of acknowledgment, "Indeed I do. He was my mentor while I went through Hogwarts. His father is the most powerful wizard I have ever had the pleasure of being in the presence of, perhaps even more powerful than the headmaster. Now I do believe it is time to head to breakfast. Flint, Rodgers, don't let me regret putting the two of you in charge."

Marcus and Alexa immediately spurred forward and began ushering the first years out the doors and towards the great hall. Harry assumed that his honorary uncle had already eaten and was likely to only return for handing out time schedules.

Breakfast went by in a breeze and Harry was proven correct as the potions professor returned to the great hall in order to hand out time schedules to his remaining students. Harry studied his schedule intently for a moment in hope of memorizing it at once:

_Monday, Wednesday, Friday:_

_1st: Potions with Gryffindor_

_2nd:Transfiguration with Ravenclaws_

_Lunch_

_3rd: Charms with Hufflepuff_

_Dinner_

_Tuesday, Thursday:_

_1st. Herbology Hufflepuff_

_2nd: Defense against he Dark Arts Gryffindor_

_Lunch_

_3rd. History of Magic Ravenclaw_

_Dinner_

_4th Astronomy Ravenclaw (Thursday only)_

Harry whistled in appreciation. 4 classes a day, each class was one hour and a half, first class starts at nine last class ended five. Except for Tuesday and Thursday class would end at three with Astronomy being at 10:00 ending at 11:30. Harry knew his first year would be fairly easy, hell even his second and third year would be fairly easy, but fourth year and forward things could become difficult with the work load.

Looking across at his friends most took looks of indifference, while some looked confused (Crabbe and Goyle). Flint then came over checking out his schedule, "Alright listen up you lot, go back towards the common rooms, but instead of going through the portrait go straight for like thirty seconds and the potions class and your defense against the dark arts class is down there, we will pick you up at potions and take you to transfiguration and charms, we will walk you to all your classes except Defense against the dark arts and potions, sense they are in our dungeons. Good luck, and I would follow Harry he seems to already know the layout."

Harry shrugged and stood up, he knew that it would be best if he was early to his fathers left hand man's class instead of late. All the first year students followed his lead and began their trek back down to the dungeons. The Slytherins all stood huddled by the door, anxiously awaiting their head of house to let them enter their first classroom in Hogwarts when the Gryffindor first years rolled up with their prefects. Amongst them Harry only recognized or knew one, and that was Ron Weasley. Also amongst them was a light brown haired girl that Harry was pretty sure named Lavender, along with an Indian girl who stood huddled next to her, probably named Parvarti. Harry's memory was fairly decent, but he was so busy not paying attention to anyone who wasn't sorted into Slytherin he was having a hard time summoning his recall. The small black boy with definitely Dean Thomas, and the kid with the annoying Irish accent had to have been something Finnegan. That only left a bushy haired girl named Hermione, who was a muggleborn for sure, and a fairly well developed young man, Harry was sure that was Neville Longbottom. Bellatrix spoke very highly of her rivals skills in combat, her rivals were of course Neville's parents.

After a few moments, Neville who must have caught Harry's eyes approached the large groups of snakes, "Harry Riddle right? Do you mind if we have a word in private? We have about ten minutes, five before Snape opens the door."

Harry nodded his head, "Sure, nice to meet you..."

Harry of course knew his name, but he knew it would be polite to clarify, "Neville, Neville Longbottom." As the two walked away he reached into his back pocket, causing Harry to stick his hand out preparing to summon his wand if need be, Neville seem to notice the reflex and slowed so Harry could see exactly what he was doing. When he pulled a small white envelope out of his back pocket Harry shot a spell at it quickly, "_Homenie Revalio"_

Then packaged then turned into an x-ray like object allowing Harry to see the sole contents was a letter in a package. Harry eyed Neville curiously, "Who is the letter from?"

Neville blushed, "Paranoid much? The letter is from my mother she..."

Harry blinked, "Your mother? Why would your mother care to write me a letter?"

Neville stared at Harry strangely, "Because she's your Godmother..."

Harry quickly snatched the letter out of his hands reading it quickly:

_Dear Harry James_

_I suspect you may go by a different name these days, I don't know whether that may be Dursley or something else of an unknown origin First allow me to introduce myself, my name is Alice Longbottom, your mother and I were best friends growing up, which allowed me the unmatched privilege of being your Godmother upon your birth. In a way I am your soul surviving relation to your parents._

_Let me apologize sincerely for allowing Dumbeldore to take control of your life the way he did. I screamed shouted and cursed the man when I discovered that he had sent you to Petunia Dursley the women that not only despised magic, but her sister as well. I knew that you would be mistreated and Frank and I for many years attempted to track you down, but we suspect that Dumbeldore put some type of magical charms on the place to prevent us from locating you. Whatever the reason may be, I hope I am wrong and that you lived a happy childhood. If so then I imagine you will wish to return to the Dursleys for the Christmas and Summer Holidays...But if I am wrong and you suffered at the hands of the Dursleys then I offer you my home and my family to host you. I have failed your parents greatly in not being in your life after they died, it is my only wish to make it up to you, and possibly teach you a lot about your parents. I hope to hear from you or Neville soon about your experiences at Hogwarts or perhaps even your experiences at home. Regardless I hope to hear back from you soon...And Harry, I am truly sorry._

_With all my love,_

_Your Godmother,_

_Alice Longbottom_

Harry stared at the letter for several moments before putting it in his back pocket, "You have given me a lot to think about...Thank you Neville."

Neville gave him a small smile, "I guess I am sorry to, if not for the headmasters interference we would've grown up brothers."

Harry patted him on the shoulder, "Well we can start with being friends, regardless of the house system we are practically family."

At that moment the door to the potions class opened and Snape immediately made eye contact with Harry who now had a stone look on his face. Severus sighed knowing that something has either really pissed off or upset his nephew. As the students piled in Harry walked by professor Snape, when he grabbed his arm, Harry immediately whirled around on his honorary uncle causing a short magical backlash that literally shocked him. Harry then whispered in a very snake like fashion, "Do not touch me at the moment. My father has been keeping something from me for quite some time now, along with Bellatrix and I imagine you know as well. We will all be having a word about this tonight, floo call my father as soon as this class lets out and tell him I know about my Godmother."

Before Harry could take off Snape casted a body binding curse silently at Harry's back. The whole class had turned around and watched as Snape did so, he spoke aggressively, "This is a family matter, we will be just be a moment."

With that Snape pulled Harry around the corner before he asked, "If I immobilize you are you going to kill me? Please Harry, you need to know something before you request having a meeting with the Dark Lord. Trust me, when has he ever lied to you, when have we ever kept something from you?"

Harry knew he had a point, his father had always been honest with him. Never once did he know of that his father blatantly lied. Even his mentor had been honest about being in love with his mother and having accidently sold them out to Voldemort. Harry nodded his head when Snape spoke the counter curse. Harry flexed his muscles tightly sighing, "By your reaction I assume none of you actually know who my Godmother was?"

Snape nodded, "Your father tried for many years. He desperately has been searching for the one thing he can't give you no matter how much money or power he has, a biological family. The death eaters are great, but none of us are under the illusion that we are a loving group of people. We have tried to figure out your godmother many times, but the truth is Lily and James Potter had many friends and whoever it was never came forward for us to find out."

Harry sighed, "My father is all I need for family, and you, and Bella, and the Malfoys, but I do just want someone from my past that could've been. I don't expect to ever get my parents back for they are dead and gone, besides The Dark Lord is my father in every way that counts, I just can't help but wonder._ Now,_ you can inform my father after class that I still wish to speak with him, and that my Godmother is Alice Longbottom. She wrote me a rather personal letter wishing to meet with me at convenience. We can discuss anything else later, your class will now be starting rumors about us so we really need to get back in there."

Snape nodded quickly and both men darted back towards the classroom arriving quickly, Snape spoke rapidly, "Apologies, Mr. Riddle and I had a short disagreement that is now resolved. It seems Ms. Granger still has a seat available Mr. Riddle, you may sit and partner with her today."

Harry nodded and in hope of adding the respect back his mentors name, "Of course sir."

Snape kept an impassive face that hadn't wavered for as long as Harry had seen his mentor at Hogwarts. Snape then stood in front of the class with his arms cross behind his back, he looked like a young soldier prepared for instruction, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper to death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Snape then cast a gleaming evil smile upon the castle, "Weasley, Tell me what will I get if I add powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry grinned, that was an easy one, but by the looks of Ron's cheeks he had no idea, Hermione however was excited about knowing the answer she shot her hand into the air. Ron however responded, "I don't know, aren't you supposed to be teaching me these things?"

The two of the Gryffindor boys immediately started snickering at Ron's response while Snape's glare deepened, "Interesting response Weasley, perhaps we should try again, Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Ron shook his head, "Once again I don't know how you expect me to know that?"

Hermione however was no raising her hand in the air, Harry gently whispered over to her, "He won't call on you if you are waving your hand in the air, he hates when people raise their hand, he calls on people at random."

Hermione spat quietly back, "And how would you know that?"

Harry shrugged, "He's my uncle, and I have been under his potion instructions for four years now."

Hermione deflated at that and lowered her hand, "Four years? I thought most students didn't know anything about magic when they got here?"

Harry smiled at her, "Don't worry most won't. You will find that I am the usual exception to rules you may or may not have heard."

With that he waved his hand and a red rose materialized on the desk for her, he winked as she picked it up and took a long whiff, "That's incredible, you did that without a wand."

Snape then took his turn to interject, "Mr. Riddle, as you see it fit to distract my students please answer the questions that Mr. Weasley failed to."

Harry looked at his godfather with fake innocence, "Why professor I do believe that if you infused powderwood and aphodel you would have a sleeping potion so powerful that you would create a draught of living death. As for a bezoar you would likely find it in the stomach of a goat, unless a very skilled potion master wishes to create one out boomslang and dragon heartstring."

Snape grinned, "My last question then Mr. Riddle?"

Harry shook his head having not even heard the last question, but he noticed that Draco was staring at him with great meaning. Harry grinned and used a light probe of legillmency on Draco seeing the question that Snape asked clearly, "Professor I do believe your last question was what the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane, and the answer would simply be they are the exact same thing. Monkshood of course came around first, but then Wolfsbane was more like a remastered version that came many years later. I believe Thomas Belby created it sir."

Snape stared and the Gryffindor students including Hermione looked shocked. Hermione hadn't even heard the last question since she was so entranced by his magic. Harry was sure that the potions master suspected what Harry had done, but with whom he had no idea. Snape then waved his wand at that board allowing several instructions to appear, "Follow these instructions to the exact point and you will come up with a simple healing draft. You have one hour, upon completion like everyday you will be free to exit the classroom. You must however complete the potion in its entirety and clean your station. House points will be lost to anyone who does not follow those instructions. You may also do your homework in this classroom using me as an available resource to answer any questions, only during class time that you may or may not have available. Other wise your homework will be due at the beginning of the next class period, except for your essays they will be assigned Monday and due that Friday, you will not have an Essay this week, but expect one every week after this. You may begin."

Harry immediately began turning on all the dials around the station and instructed Hermione, "Go get the exact ingredients that are on the board, if we are short or too much of anything our batch will be rendered obsolete."

Hermione immediately nodded and headed off towards the cupboard. In a few short moments Harry was eying all the ingredients knowing that she had grabbed just the right amount on everything, "You will have a natural affinity for potions I believe, the ingredients are perfect, now add the boomslang skin and lets get started."

The potion only took about forty five minutes, and when Harry and Hermione finished the only people that were even close to being done was Draco and Theo. Harry grinned at the two as he turned in his potion, "Professor the homework for tonight?"

Snape took a quick look at the potions color and tapped it with his wand, a green light emitted off of it and Harry knew that it meant they had done the potion to perfection. Snape shook his head, "No assignment for the first day of classes, headmasters orders. Only punishment assignments are allowed to be issued this week. However I do expect Draco and yourself to come in sometime this week preferably Wednesday night to get your assignment from myself that should keep up with your regular instruction."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir, we will be leaving now."

"You are dismissed."

With that Harry went back to his desk to gather up his things, Hermione had already cleaned the station and everything, but the cauldron. Harry was about to head out the door when Hermione asked, "Aren't you going to clean the cauldron?"

Harry blinked and looked at her, "Just cast scourgify, it will clean it by magic."

Hermione then blinked back at him and he sighed. He walked over to her, "Let me teach you a really useful spell, I recommend memorizing it. Hold you wand straight and tap the top of the cauldron, speak softly as if you were asking for a favor, magic does not like to be commanded unless it is used for combat. Watch..._Scourgify."_

With that the cauldron immediately cleared all the grime from the potion and evaporated before everyone's very eyes. Harry shrugged, "Pretty simple, just remember, magic is your ally, not your bitch."

As Harry was walking back towards the door Snape stood, "Ten points to Slytherin for proper instruction to magic. Ten more points to Slytherin for answering my questions at the beginning of class. Finally ten points from Gryffindor for disrespect to your professor."

Harry grinned and most of the class snickered as Ron Weasley turned scarlet red, and Harry browsed out of the room with Hermione on his heels, "Wait, we need to wait for the prefects, besides I don't know the way to charms."

Harry shrugged, "I know the way, and we have plenty of time, I can walk you to your class, Charms and Transfiguration are only a corridor apart. If you'd like to get to class thirty minutes early. Or we can explore for a little bit, we have a little to much time to head to classes now. Perhaps I can teach you a few more things about magic on the way."

Harry knew his fathers rules, if he finds potential regardless of their blood he should attempt to befriend them, you just never know who they may be one day. Hermione graciously accepted his offer and he began speaking about the use of magic and how its all about intent and focus.

Thirty minutes quickly passed and Harry was leaving Hermione at the charms class. Before he could make off she asked, "Wait, Harry, is there any chance we can study together in the Library or something sometime? You clearly have a much better grasp on these things than I do. You seem like a pretty good teacher for someone who just had his first day in Hogwarts."

Harry smiled at her causing the girl to blush faintly, "Of course, what are friends for?"

At that Harry turned around before the girl fainted or something else equally embarrassing. Harry knew a girl like that likely didn't have many friends. He then swore under his breath, the sorting hat did a great injustice to sorting her into the house of lions. The girl had a thirst for knowledge that reminded him much of his own.

With no dawdling Harry walked into his transfiguration class that was already half full. He saw a pretty brunette sitting by herself in the front, he walked over asking, "Do you mind if I take this seat?"

Harry refrained from groaning as the girl looked around as if he could possibly be speaking to someone else, she was also blushing like a school girl, which Harry thought was cute on the girl, but he made one too many girls already blush today, "S-s-sure, please."

She scooted over into the adjacent chair sliding her stuff with her. Harry knew this girl was a very potential recruit, his father loved exploiting people who had no friends or sometimes family, they made for the most loyal followers. Just like Augustus, when Voldemort had found Augustus he had lost everything, no friends, no family, and Rockwood was amongst his most powerful and loyal followers.

Harry took his seat and spread out his stuff evenly before addressing the girl, "I'm Harry, Harry Riddle? May I know a pretty girls name?"

The girl squeaked out, "Mandy, Mandy Brocklehurst. Nice to meet you Harry."

Harry then pulled Regulus' favorite flower card, but instead of a red rose he summoned a pink rose. Harry knew that his symbolism with Hermione was his annoyance, a red rose symbolized things like violence, or adultry, while a pink rose symbolized beauty, youth, and innocence. As a Ravenclaw Harry was pretty sure she would either know, or find out what exactly something like this meant, "The pleasure is mine."

Harry was watching the other Ravenclaw girls at the corner of his eyes who were all giving Mandy the evil eye for getting all his attention. Regulus taught him all about wooing girls, Bellatrix had often told him that as he got older he would be quite the catch, not just for his power, but his looks and aura. The Snakes once again paired up with each other this time in groups of three. Harry shook his head at the setup of the classroom. Like the potions class it was divided perfectly down the middle that would allow one house to occupy one side of the room and the other to occupy the opposite. This was Dumbeldores way of keeping the students divided, but Harry planned on striking that down by the end of this year. There was no reason to divide the students any longer, especially if he could unite them all under one leader, particularly him.

After the rest of the class had arrived and the bell rang throughout the castle signaling the start of the second period class. The cat on the desk that Harry already recognized as an Animagus leaped off the desk and proved his theory correct as Professor Mccgonagal stood in the cats place, "Good morning class, welcome to your first day of transfiguration. Transfiguration can be used for many uses, from things to making life more comfortable, or using it in the longest duels or building a skyscraper that the muggles are so fond of in London. Or perhaps you just wish to use entertainment."

She turned to a cage on her desk and tapped it causing a slight squeal to emit from the covered cage. She then removed the cover and revealed a pig, "By the end of the term I suspect you all to be able to complete the last test, which will be something similar to this."

She opened the cage and piglet shout of it and she shot a spell at it with lightning speed and turned it into a small childs table, then shot another spell at it turning it into a larger brick, then back to a pig. The class clapped politely at the demonstration and the professor took a small bow, "The thing most students appreciate about Transfiguration is the lack of spell memorization required. You will be required to remember the wand motions and movements. Today's spell is non-verbal, you are simply to turn a match into a pin needle. The instruction and wand movements will be on the board. If you have any questions simply raise your hand. You may begin."

She waved her wand and suddenly three matches were on each students desk. Harry read over the instructions to ensure there were no other things to accomplish then change the match to the needle. At first he prepared to do the wandless incantation, but he didn't want to give away to many of his skills to the headmasters right hand. Harry drew his wand from his holster and gently moved it in a tight circle over the three matches and they one by turned into needles. Mandy gasped next to him, "How did you do that?"

Harry smiled at her, "The same way I summoned you the rose. Its all about intent just picture the needle and do the wand movement. If you can't picture it your magic will be forced to draw a memory of a needle, which is why so many people take so long to change it. The magic will eventually find a needle picture in your mind, but if you help the magic then it will flow directly into the object. Give it a try, think of the needle."

Harry noticed many people were watching them, but he was used to turning heads by now. Mandy tried once and failed, but then took a deep breath as Harry instructed her to try again. This time the needle closest to her wand turned into a pointy needle with a little bit of wood on it, making an imperfect transfiguration, "You did good, you just have to picture the object in your mind, think about what it feels like, how much it weighs, details are the key to transfiguration."

Professor Mccgonagal who standing behind them spoke, "Fives points to Slytherin for being the first to change the match and another five for helping another student. Five points to Ravenclaw and Slytherin for inter-house cooperation."

Harry smiled at Mandy who smiled back brightly. Mccgonagal put a hand on his shoulder saying, "Your father would be proud, he was a natural at Transfiguration, I look forward to hearing from Professor Flitwick if you have the same affinity as your mother, she was a master in charms."

Harry nodded at his teacher, who then summoned the pig to his desk, "I would like to see just what else you can do Mr. Riddle, it seems you are well rehearsed in magic."

Harry gave her mischievous grin, "I would hate to show all my skill on the first day, but I don't see why I can't show you a hint."

Harry waved his wand quickly over the pig turning it into a badger, then waving it again turning it into a small lion cub, then to cobra like snake, and finally a eagle which hopped onto Mandy's shoulder.

Professor Mccgonagal stared in amazement, "Never in all my years have I seen a first year handle transfiguration that would've given some of my OWL level students difficulty with such ease. I have a feeling you are going to be a constant surprise to this school Mr. Riddle."

Harry grinned, "That is the plan ma'am."

With that class resumed and mostly everyone was able to change the match to a needle. Harry and Mandy spent most of the class discussing magic and theory behind what they had done, which never gave the professor reason to interrupt the pair. Harry thought the girl kept a conversation flow fairly well which sat good with him, he didn't like social outcast who shied away from every conversation, it seemed like he just made another new friend at Hogwarts.

With the class heading down to lunch he walked with Mandy telling her how he'd love to be her transfiguration partner for the year and perhaps even a study partner in History of Magic or Astronomy. She readily agreed and the two went their separate ways in the great hall. When they seated Draco smirked, "Trying to be friendly with all the first year birds at Hogwarts, even lowering yourself down to a mudblood, that's low Riddle, real low."

Harry shook his head, "Muggleborns have their uses, don't forget my mum was one and she defied my father three times, more than anyone else. I will also remind you that as long as muggleborns are intelligent they are a necessity to the society. You would do well to remember that."

Draco grunted, "That doesn't mean I have to like them!"

Harry shot back, "But you will play nicely with them if I bring them around. I don't see me making friends with too many of them, but we have to respect all allies Draco. If you wish to hold your position."

The other nearby Slytherins eyed the pair curiously but Draco shrugged, "I will do as I must."

Harry nodded his head, "Good, because so will I."

Harry attempted to charm Daphne into telling him more about herself with little luck, he was however having luck with getting to know Tracy and Blaise. He decided that Tuesday's classes he would sit with his own house mates at least during two classes, probably astronomy and Defense.

Lunch went by in a jiffy, and Harry was already eying the first year Hufflepuffs to see who he would attempt to befriend. Susan Bones was a pretty sexy red head, and Harry knew that she lived with her aunt because her parents were killed by unnamed death eater. Her Aunt was also head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so she could be a useful ally. Or even an in with her Aunt if she spoke highly of him and the Riddle family. Harry made his decision quickly as the prefects guided them to the second floor charms class. Upon arrival the professor was charming a stack of papers to stand firm that way he had a foot pedestal, but he couldn't quite keep his balance, which caused Harry to laugh as the tiny professor began slipping. Harry had his wand pointing at the tiny man in an instant and made sure he didn't quite hit the ground. The professor laughed with joy as he evened himself and brushed himself off, "Thank you Mr. Riddle, five points to Slytherin. Now please everyone have a seat. Today will be mostly theory and Wednesday we will do practical."

Harry smiled at the professor and took a seat towards the front. Each desk sat three, which not so coincidentally already held Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. He held out his hand to the two young witches, "Harry James Riddle, do you mind if I sit here?"

Hannah snorted rather unattractively, "Yeah, like were going to turn away an attractive boy our age who wants to sit with us."

"Eh, its always good to be polite, maybe you could've been saving this seat!"

The red headed girl Harry knew was Susan Bones offered her hand, "Susan Bones, this obnoxious and blunt friend of mind is Hannah Abbot."

Harry gave both girls his signature smile, "A pleasure, how is the first day of Hogwarts going?"

Both girls shrugged saying at the same time, "Magical!"

This caused Harry to chuckled as he tuned into the lecture that went on for far more than half of the class period. At the end professor flitwick asked them to try the levitating charm joking that Harry had obviously already had it down as he had done so without the words just earlier. Harry actually kicked himself a bit not even thinking about the non verbal casting he did earlier. He did it with such ease the old dueling champion probably saw right through his skill. Harry tried to act like he struggled with the incantation, but his magic knew him all to well and the spell worked on the first time which won him five more points for Slytherin.

When the class let out Harry and Susan were talking adamantly about charms and politics. The two hitched a friendship much easier than his previous companions and with no more classes for the day he went to dinner to finish up the day with his Slytherin friends.

**(A/N) First day of Hogwarts complete! We did manage to get 15 reviews on the last chapter, so as promised the chapter comes out! 20 reviews will be the next goal, and like before the moment the 20th review rolls in I will post chapter 6! If not I will see you all next Saturday October 11!**


	6. Defense and Assaults

**(A/N) Okay this chapter will cover the rest of the first week of school. Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 6**

When Harry finished up his training the next day he mosied back to the castle to prepare for his daily classes. His workout was much more successful this morning. He had managed the full fifty foot tidal waved and engulfed the water in a fiendfyre, which turned it solid, then turned it back into the water which created a dangerous water spout, but Harry was entranced on how his power was progressing. He knew he had to be careful though with spells like fiendfyre. He also had Regulus out there with him that morning though so he was much more prepared to try something a little daring.

Harry had spoken to his father the night before about Alice Longbottom. He discovered that he was correct in his father having known nothing, but suspicions of who his godmother could be. Harry was very grateful as the kill on site orders had been revoked and changed to capture unharmed. Harry knew that was far more generous than anything he would've dared asked for. Especially since between her husband and herself they had captured nearly a dozen low class death eaters or more. Which included Frank killing Avery, an inncer circle death eater. It was good that Harry and the Dark Lord were once again on the same page.

When Harry made it back to the common room he was early, the time was only 6:45, but Regulus wanted to check his dueling skills today, so he didn't push himself to hard magically or physically this morning. When he walked into the common room, one particular young lady was sitting in a chair reading a book on herbology, "Good morning Riddle. I see your back early today, not feeling a usual prime that your normally at?"

Harry shook his head at the jab, "I don't know what your talking about. I came back early, because I was requested by professor Black not to strain myself, for he needed me to a task for him today."

Daphne lifted an eyebrow, "And that task would be?"

"Personal I am afraid, but I will answer it if you tell me why you don't like me?"

Closing her book she sighed, "Its not that I don't like you, but I recognize power when I see it. I know the name Riddle, and I also know that there was never a Tom Riddle in the Malfoy line. The Malfoys would also never ex-communicate a rich family member, unless they had a child with a muggleborn. I don't know who your father really is, but I know he must be powerful, and probably a follower of the Dark Lord. So you have been lying to all of us about who you really are."

Harry eyed her carefully, "I am not lying I am merely withholding the truth. If you were to search Ministry records you would see a Tom Marvolo Riddle was ex-communicated from the Malfoy family in 1976. My father is that Riddle, I am his adopted son, Harry James Riddle, which makes us family. Now what if my father is a follower of the Dark Lord? Would that be a problem? Do you not like the Dark Lord? Please speak freely, I will hold no grudge to you speaking your mind."

"Its not that I don't like the Dark Lord, I have the utmost respect for his power and his tactics, but I fear the world that he will bring to us. I am what they call a pureblood princess, just as my mother was. To most men I am nothing but a nice body to follow them around and hoist on the bed as a sexy trophy wife. I want to be something and I fear with the Dark Lords society, women will lose a lot of ground that they were just beginning to gather."

Harry shook his head, "Don't worry about the society that the Dark Lord brings, women have a very important roll to play, and I am not just talking about creating more purebloods. My father was raised on purebloods beliefs, but he also grew up with several fine and powerful witches. I know the Dark Lord thinks highly of his inner circles opinion, and I won't say anything beyond this, but he has a fair few females in his inner circle. They won't lose face in society. As long as you don't have a betrothal contract looming over your head, in the Dark Lords world you will be free, but you will have to make a name for yourself."

Daphne stared at Harry in awe for once, "How is it you know so much about his plans?"

Harry grinned, "Earn my trust one day and I will tell you everything, but I am not quite sure I can trust you just yet. I am a snake to you know, we are supposed to be incredibly cunning and I would be a fool not to recognize your silver tongue. Ms. Greengrass you interest me more than I dare say, play your cards right, you could be a very powerful ally of mine, possibly even a friend."

Daphne took the stony expression, but then gave him a slight smile, "Then earning your trust was just put on my number one to do list, Mr. Riddle."

Harry gave her a mock salute, "Just make sure its sincere before you attempt to do so, I have been considered the epitome of reading people, by one means or another."

Daphne Greengrass recognized a threat when she heard one, but it didn't sound malicious, more like a warning. He didn't want to do anything drastic, but she could see he would go through with it if he had to. Smiling she said, "Lets hope it doesn't come to that."

Harry nodded with a smile and started to head down to the dormitories to change clothes and greet Blaise for the morning. Breakfast and his least favorite subject Herbology went by agonizingly slow. Harry would never understand how Herbology was magical, nor was he sure that it served any purpose other than medicine and potions ingredients.

When Harry took his seat in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Draco, he felt like he was in a zone of magical power. When Professor Black stepped out Harry observed the man as he had many times before. Regulus Black was a rather medium height man at about five foot ten. He was well developed all around due to his hand to hand combat training, and fairly young being only 26 being the youngest Hogwarts professor. His dark hair was long just like most of the Blacks, he was an incredible dueler, and most importantly his godfather, "Greetings class, my name is Lord, Regulus Arcturus Black. I am your defense against the dark arts teacher. Allow me to tell you children a bit about myself. When I graduated from Hogwarts I immediately set out to join a dueling league where I placed second on the international circuit twice. I delved into powerful magic for quite some time, before I retired as a duelist and resumed a life of hoping to teach students my life's learning, my favorite students have walked away as proficient duelers and with an arsenal that many grown wizards do not have. The Black family library is large and extensive, if I believe you have an affinity for Defense, or the Dark Arts I will help you take your magic to an all new level. Now you may say, that teachers shouldn't have favorites, and I agree, so I make it easy for everyone to become a favorite. Listen in class, do your work, respect your classmates, and myself, and you will be a favorite. Fail to do so even once, could cost you greatly. Now I am the sole remaining Black which has allowed me many opportunities and opened many doors, I will gladly help any of my students if they just seek my help. Do your best, and make a name for yourself, a contact like myself could take you a long way. Now let us begin, I would like to test all of your magical cores, if I see anything special you will receive an invitation to the dueling club that will begin next week. If you don't get one this year, perhaps next year, if not the next then you are allowed to join in third year if it is one of your desires. Now please create a line single file. Gryffindor in the front, Slytherin the back."

The Gryffindors cheered, but the Slytherins understood the underlying meaning in his words. You always save the best for last. Ron Weasley was the first in line and had his wand drawn waiting for instructions. Regulus then said evenly, "Now curse me, with everything you have, don't hold back. Disarm me if you can, stun me if you must. Or perhaps just try to break my shield. If you do not know any spells look to the board to learn stupefy, one of the easier stunning spells to master."

Ron immediately nodded and looked to the board. The movement was a simple flick, so Ron did as instructed and surprisingly a red beam of light emerged from his wand and struck the shield solidly. Harry clapped politely as did the rest of the class at his successful spell for the first time. Perhaps Harry had underestimated one of his class mates. Regulus nodded, "Not bad, now do it again, and keep firing till you either run out of energy or simply give up. GO!"

Ron got a little to over zealous with his spell casting and fired off stupefy a little to fast firing off his spell, but sending him backwards in the process with magical backlash. Harry face palmed realizing that even a broken clock was right twice a day. Ron was revived and the rest of Gryffindor took their turn. When Hermione stepped up Harry watched carefully. She took a deep dueling stance, he knew that she had read about it somewhere after he told her about his affinity. She then continued to surprise him by shooting forward, "Reducto! Stupefy! Expelliarmus!"

Regulus grinned, "That's the spirit, keep it up!"

Hermione repeatedly casted spells, some were things Harry thought was a great idea, a slippery floor jinx, and a windy hex. Finally she fired another reducto to finish up her arsenal. She was taking deep breaths as Regulus clapped, "Very good, very good! Is this your first time to use some of those spells?"

Hermione nodded unable to speak due to exhaustion, Regulus nodded, "Mr. Riddle, please take care of Ms. Granger while the next few come up, ten points to Gryffindor for an outstanding first try."

Harry summoned a chair from the stack in the corner of the room and offered it to Hermione, he went bent down as she sat, "You did great Hermione, your a natural. We may meet in the Library's occasionally but I think we also need to meet up in an old classroom or something, I can teach you many things about the art of dueling and defense against the dark arts."

Harry knew using her thirst for knowledge would be a huge advantage into winning the girl to his side, "I'd really like that, thank you Harry."

The rest of the Gryffindors Harry found unamusing and unskilled until a surprise stood before him. Neville Longbottom stood tall and strong in front of his defense teacher. Regulus gave the orders and Neville ran forward firing off a blasting curse that the good professor had barely blocked. Neville however wasn't finished, he fired off two advanced chain curses that transfigured nearby desk legs into razor sharp points and fly at the Black scion.

Regulus' eyes widened as he dove out of the way of the desk, only having time to shield Neville's blasting curse, then take a stupefy in the back when Neville did something Harry had never seen before. He took three steps to the right and then vanished, appearing behind Regulus with stupefy on his lips. The Gryffindors erupted into applause as their golden boy took a bow and awoke the defense teacher from his paralysis. Regulus opened his eyes in surprise, "That was an amazing spell Mr. Longbottom, one that I have never seen before, what is it?"

Neville grinned, "A spell in my family library, sorry professor, family secret."

Regulus laughed in good nature patted Neville on the back hard, "Very good son, five points to Gryffindor, expect an invite to my dueling club!"

Harry watched Neville in awe as he had managed to take down Regulus Black. Even though dueling is a lot more than just attacking, his spell variation was incredible for a thirteen year old wizard. Harry knew he would have to keep an eye on the new golden boy as the months and years progressed, he could be a serious enemy if it ever came to it.

With the Gryffindor house finally being done with their dueling chance Slytherin stepped up to the plate. Crabbe and Goyle fail miserably, they still did better than Ron Weasley and the other Gryffindors, but not as good as Hermione or in the same ball park as Neville. Draco didn't do to well, as he to got over zealous and attempted to cast a spell he had seen Harry perform many times which caused him to get hit with too much back lash. Theo on the other hand made the professor dance, as he attacked with such speed and finesse. Harry grinned at his friend as he finished up his attacking with a wild maneuver that caused Regulus to be disarmed. Theodore had always been the most proficient dueler amongst Harry's friends and young allies. Nott Sr. was a very good dueler himself. While Draco was more good in defending and parrying. Harry had learned from experience that Theo and Draco made a hell of a dueling team. They had actually bested him on an occasion or two. Blaise had been a surprise to Harry, in a good way. He hadn't really shown an affinity for anything except potions so far, but they were only on the second day, hopefully he was more powerful than he realized. He couldn't quite disarm the professor, but he almost stunned him once. His shields were just to strong. Tracy had been a bit of a disappointment, he thought she would throw up a better fight, but she only managed to cast about as much as Hermione did, if not a little less before she had a spell bounce off professor Blacks shield knocking her out cold.

When Daphne was up she took no stance, she just drew her wand and faced the professor. Harry groaned inwardly, he had so hoped she was going to be something special with magical talent, but so far she had only shown productivity in Potions and Herbology, where she may be a prodigy according to Professor Sprout. Harry watched as she fired an under powered stupefy several times, once or twice the spell almost failed. Regulus was clearly ready to move on to his star pupil when he dropped his shield and prepared to dismiss her. The second he did though she immediately dropped into a stance. Harry's jaw dropped and she immediately sent two blasting hexes following by body bind. Regulus dodged the first and blocked the second with a look of surprise plastered on his face. She then sent a bombarda at his shield which caused it to shimmer under the pressure. Then she followed it with a fire curse, causing Regulus to switch shields and spin around to put it out, where she then fired an over powered stupefy that Regulus ducked under, and shot a disarming spell right at her. Harry gasped when she attempted to block it with a shielding charm. Harry grinned as Regulus blinked. Daphne attempted to cast another spell, but Regulus came around with such speed if you blinked you missed it. The first spell broke her shield, and the second was a body bind.

Harry was the first to break out of his stupor and began the clapping. Theodore had beaten Regulus off shear luck as well, he broke his shield and then chain spelled him into an expelliarmus. That was a tough move to defend when you couldn't attack back, but Daphne had forced the teacher to actually start attacking back. Daphne then smiled walking to the end of the line while Regulus to was clapping, "My apologies Ms. Greengrass, I thought if you attacked for much longer you might due some damage to my classroom or worse me. Well done. Five points to Slytherin. Now Mr. Riddle I do believe you are the last one remaining."

Harry grinned stepping forward, "That I am sir, are you ready?"

Regulus took on a deep stance, unlike when he faced the rest of the class, "You have no idea son!"

Harry barked two words, "Get back!"

The next thing he did shocked the class, but not the teacher. He whirled his wand around his head and sent a large jet of water at his teacher. Instead of casting a shield charm, Regulus whirled his wand around in an intricate pattern which caused the water to be casted off to both sides and evaporate. Harry wasted no time in a follow up. He silently casted, a Confrigno, Diffindo, Deprmio, Expelliarmus, and Stupefy. Regulus grinned at his student, "Using non-verbal spells while I can't curse back, cheap shot Riddle!"

Harry glared, "Then don't just stand there, fight back!"

The class gasped as the professor grinned. He waved his wand causing the nearby statues to rise up from the ground. He then shot a powerful incendio at Harry that would've burnt him to a crisp, but he was to fast. Harry sidestepped returning heavy spellfire. Regulus batted it all away now, sending rapid fire spell work back at him.

Harry threw up his best shield and spun around verbally casting, "Perficus Totalus! Expulso! Bombarda! Defudio! Stupefy!"

The good Professor barely found time to block for the first four curses that the chain curse that ended with stupefy hit him right in the chest. The class stared in shock as Harry then sent multiple charms at the statues and returned them to normal. One of the Gryffindors was shouting to get help when Harry glared at them, "I've got him, relax Thomas."

Harry walked to where he standing in front of him, "Enerverate."

Regulus woke up gasping for breath, he then glared at his young student, "I let you beat me didn't I?"

Harry laughed offering his hand to help the young professor up, "Of course you did sir. Of course it helped that I forced you to put so much power behind each of your shields. We both know things would've gone differently had you been allowed to attack first."

Regulus laughed, "Your modesty is as powerful as your prowess, well done, twenty points to Slytherin for an amazing display of magical skill and respect."

The class finally descended into a slow clap as if they weren't really sure what to do. Regulus however was still very upbeat, "Now everyone please read the chapter from your book about offensive spells. You are not expected to learn a shield until the end of the year, but some of you are clearly a bit more advanced due to prior magical training. Very good. You can all hang around here for your last few minutes and read or you may head to lunch, dismissed. Mr. Riddle a quick word?"

The green eyed boy walked over to his godfather with a smile upon his face, "Yes professor Black?"

Regulus waved off his sign of formality, "When we aren't in class and Gryffindors aren't around you know its Regulus, after all I am your rightful guardian here at school."

Harry nodded with a smile, "Of course godfather. Now what is it you wanted to speak with me about?"

Regulus shrugged, "Just wanted to make sure classes were going well. I imagine the headmaster will be attempting to get an audience with you soon, just be careful. He may or may not hear about the events in this class. If he directly ask me, I will say you showed a very high affinity for the sport of not only defense, but dueling itself. If he ask about the silent casting I will say you were clearly whispering the words quietly. Other than your water attack and the confrigno you aimed at my head, you didn't do anything that advanced."

"Honestly I think some of the Gryffindors have big mouths, so I am watching myself with them in my classes. I have History of Magic next with the Claws and Astronomy with Quirrel along with the Claws again tonight, but my affinity isn't in either subject so I won't have to stress there."

"Don't be stressing anyways. Remember, your father only sent you here to make friends and allies. Go after some pretty bird and drag her into a broom closet around here so you won't get busted. I did so with the head girl just yesterday!"

Harry snorted, "Isn't that illegal?"

"Nah, only frowned upon, besides, you have seen the girl right? Lestrange will be pissed if I defile his daughters already shredded virginity, but you never know right? Keep your head up lad, we have some fun days ahead of us."

Harry nodded and fist bumped his godfather as he headed towards the exit. Some of the students had hung around and witnessed the whole thing, but Harry knew that no one could have heard them. Regulus never did anything without casting a privacy charm.

The rest of Harry's day went by uneventfully, Harry enjoyed Professor Rockwoods class with Mandy Brocklehurst as the professor delved into not just the lecture of the facts in history, but the what ifs, and conspiracy's behind each subject he discussed. If there was something the Wizarding world had a lot of, it was crazy conspiracy's. Unsurprisingly a lot of them were relatively close to being true, and Augustus knew it. The man was a hell of a Wizard and an incredible spell caster. His dueling skills were great, but he preferred a crowd of attackers like the death eater raids. He could cast some powerful magic undoubtedly, but he was no match against Regulus Black, and Harry was to the point that he threw up a great fight against him, and was slowly surpassing another one of his mentors. Augustus was after all in charge of adding to Harry's spell repertoire.

When Harry arrived in the great hall he immediately took his place across from Daphne, "Damn girl, where did you learn to duel like that? We didn't get to talk last period, but I meant to ask you."

Daphne gave a non-committal shrug, "Here and there, my father taught me many things over year. I was also forced to read the art of war probably a hundred times. I have learned to use deception to win many fights I am hopelessly outclassed in. The more interesting question to ask should be where did you learn to duel like that? You beat the professor!"

Harry shook his head, "No I didn't beat him, I stunned him. I was over powering all my spells to force him to use more powerful shields, I drained his immediate magical core, our fight didn't last longer than two minutes. Had I been forced to defend a little, he would've beaten me. Regulus Black was a dueling champion and a very skilled wizard. Just watch his hands when you get older, he hits on anything that walks."

She gave him a strange look, "You act like you know him?"

Harry looked around noticing everyone was to engrossed into their lunch to notice there small time conversation, "You wanna chance to earn my trust, don't betray my secrets. I trust you know some type of Occulmency?"

Daphne nodded her head straightening up, "Yes my mental shields would last under the strain of most, you would have to be a fairly good legillmens, or lower your shields for me, like Draco did for you yesterday."

Harry grinned, "You noticed that huh? I would love to test your shields sometimes, maybe even give you a few pointers. I am quite the accomplished occulmens. My legillmency isn't that great, but its getting better with some help."

"Malfoy must really trust you for him to lower his shields to show you something so simple. You could've killed him at that moment without a second look and no one would've been able to prove it. Anyways, whose to say it won't be me giving you the pointers?"

"That sounds like a challenge Ms. Greengrass."

"What is the prince of Slytherin afraid to get beat by a girl in a mental form of magical combat?"

Draco and Theodore were eying Daphne as if she had lost it and Harry was grinning like a mad man, "Then lets do it tonight back in the common rooms. Before we go to astronomy, if you can fend off an attack from me I will answer any question you ask me under veritserum for one minute."

Draco gaped, "Wait Harry lets think about this is..."

"Done. I look forward to it. What do you want if you win?"

Harry grinned, "Five minutes in a broom cupboard perhaps...I am kidding relax, how about a walk around the lake this weekend? A chance for me to get to know you a bit more."

Daphne shrugged, "I wouldn't have denied you your five minutes in the broom cupboard if you really thought you could win, but I guess a walk around the lake would do."

Harry, Draco, and Theo all gaped at her, but Harry was the first to recover, "Then I look forward to it, after I have your mind conquered. Are we all done eating?"

A series of nods went across the table and every first year Slytherin stood up and found their way back to common rooms. When they made it the room it was practically empty and Harry and Daphne stood facing each other.

Harry warned, "I will give you a heads up, if you break through my shields you may not like what you find, I would recommend dropping from my mind. Of course I won't threaten you, for if you beat me, then you will do fair and square. But my past isn't peaches and roses. Whatever you find, it won't be the same person you find in front of you today. Would you like to attack or defend first."

Daphne grinned, "I'd like to attack first, any rules?"

"You have one minute to breach my mind, if you do breach it, you must withdraw after a minute. If you don't Draco will stun you." At that point Draco and Harry exchanged looks in agreement, "Other than that, I will uphold the same rules for you. Is there any truth you want to tell me now before I find it the hard way."

Daphne for a split second looked fearful, but then washed away with a fake facade of confidence, Harry saw right through it, "Legillmens."

Harry felt the immediate onslaught on his mind. The only thing Daphne saw before his shields dropped on top of her was Regulus and Harry fist bumping. Harry then forced her out of his mind. When the spell was broken she toppled backwards in surprise. Harry immediately pulled a strengthening solution and bent down over her, "Are you okay? The shields came up faster than usual, you weren't ready for such a defense I'm guessing. Here take this."

She looked at the potion questioningly and Harry shook his head, "Relax, its not a poison, just a strengthening solution. It will heal your mind faster and bring your wits back to you, you will need them."

Daphne took the potion in one gulp and stood up. Everyone was watching in concern as Harry strode across the room and drew his wand, "Tell me when you are ready."

She then crossed her hands behind her back and spoke gently, "I expect a picnic on our walk around the lake."

Harry grinned, while Blaise spoke clearly, "I will put you on your ass Riddle if you hold her longer than the agreed time."

Traveyn was the first to react, a long with the first year boys whom all had their wands drawn and pointing at the Dark boy, Blaise drew his wand preparing to defend himself when Harry spoke softly, "Relax Traveyn."

He then shot a disarming hex straight him. Harry reached out for the wand and tossed it to Draco, "Blaise when you threaten a Riddle be prepared to back it up immediately. Its only because I hope one day we will be friends that the curse that came towards you was red and not green. Draco when I am done give him his wand back. Legillmens."

Daphne was almost caught off guard, but for some reason she felt no intrusion in her mind. She concentrating and raised her shields to their highest velocity and waited several seconds before she felt a thing. At first it was like a gentle wave, slowly beating against a shoreline, but then came the tidal wave. She felt her shields break gently, but the strange thing was, they didn't shatter, it was more like someone had put a hole in them. Suddenly one memory came straight to her mind, it was the one where she met Harry James Riddle. She watched the entire scene play out and then felt the presence leave her. When she opened her eyes she was looking up at the ceiling with Blaise and Tracy looking down at her in worry. She immediately stood up and looked at Harry carefully, "How did you do that?"

"My godfather taught me, the hard way. I didn't want to destroy your shields and hurt you, nor did I want to leave you defenseless, so I went in at full speed and struck at the furthest point from your mind and entered your more recent memories, which allowed you to relive the moment we met. I had to find a way to show you that I was in without hurting you, it was the only thing I could think of."

"You could've raped my mind couldn't you have?" Daphne asked in shock.

Harry nodded, "Easily, as I once told you my training wasn't easy, nor was it fun until I was older. I learned every lesson the hard way. My godfather told me that I could withstand almost any with the exception of my father, himself, Professor Snape, and probably the headmaster."

Daphne asked in a tiny voice, "You could've seen all my memories, known my darkest secrets, but you showed me a memory of the two of us meeting. Why?"

The green eyed boy shook his head, "Your not my enemy Daphne, if I learn all your secrets I don't want it to be because I forced you to. I want us to be friends."

She stared at the boy in wonder as Harry looked pointedly at his oldest friend, "Draco give Blaise his wand, there is something I need to teach him."

Harry put his wand in his holster as Blaise took his wand out. Harry then commanded, "Everyone else get out."

His close friends obeyed immediately, while Daphne and Tracy lingered. Causing Harry to take an impassive face, "Leave or be ejected. This will only take a moment, I promise I won't seriously injure him."

Tracy looked like she didn't wand to do, but Daphne took her by the arm and they went down into dormitory area where they could come help if they were needed. Though they knew it didn't really matter, Harry could probably take them all on. Harry glared at Blaise, "Slytherin is a monarchy Blaise it always has. I like you, but I have to show that I am the Apex Predator in this group. For some reason you are under the delusion that you can threaten me in front of my friends, we solve this like men right here and now, with no one else watching. You don't have to tell anyone about what happens next, or you can shout it to the world. I will leave that to you. But right now we are going to duel. You have my respect as a Slytherin, are you ready to earn my respect as a Wizard?"

Blaise pointed his wand at Harry and immediately opened fire, "Reducto!"

Harry raised his hand and batted away the curse wandlessly and silently. Blaise stared in awe, he then took an advance stepped forward, but not before Harry stepped forward at light speed flicking his hand in an upward motion sending Blaise crashing back into the wall. Harry shook his head, "I have already bested you without a wand, you underestimated your opponent just because he was a young man, it would've costed you your life on the battlefield. Show me you are a worthy adversary."

Harry walked towards the center of the room moments later firing reparos in all directions, which brought the room back together. He then brought the others back in and they were immediately looking for Blaise, Harry held his hand in the air to silence Daphne and Tracy, "Relax, I helped him downstairs, he is sleeping. He gave it his best effort to topple me, he has earned my respect, that is all that needs to be said about the matter. We will awake him in four hours for Astronomy other wise let him be. He needs his rest."

The next few hours passed quickly, Harry dismissed questions that came up about what happened between him and Blaise from anyone who asked. The only highlight of the evening before Astronomy was Flint coming up to tell Harry that Quittditch tryouts would be held Sunday evening. This allowed Harry to make a mental note to send his father a message to have his Nike broom delivered.

Harry made it his responsibility to ensure Blaise was up in time to go to their last class and he had him up and chatting just in time. No one would ever know what happened between Blaise and the prince of Slytherin, but it had clearly struck a true bond between the two.

Standing at the top of the astronomy tower Harry waited for his most anticipated reunion with a teacher. His father had said Quirrel had been acting strange, and he hoped to see it first hand. Harry had informed Draco and Theo about his fathers inquiry and told them to keep their eyes opened for something strange.

Mandy and Harry had talked outside the class, but he told her he was going to sit with his own house for this class, but that they would still sit together in Transfiguration in the morning. She took it much better than he thought she would, for that he was thankful.

When Quirrel walked in he was wearing his usual Turban and was as jumpy as usual Harry saw no difference, that was until he started talking, "The skies are a great mystery to us all. They can supposedly tell the future if you speak to the centaurs, but to everyone it can influence the way magic flows. This class is a strictly theory lesson and allows one to understand the star alignment and how it effects the flow of magic here on Earth."

Draco and Harry both exchanged shocked looks. The stuttering fool that was Quirnius Quirrel was gone, this man stood taller, much more confident, he wasn't afraid of his own shadow, this man had confidence. Harry observed him the whole lesson taking notes of what he was going to tell his father in his report, and at the end of class he was pretty sure it was just mannerisms, but when he dropped a line at Harry on the way out he knew something was up for sure, "Mr. Riddle, please remind your father I work with him and not for him when you speak to him next."

Harry's eyes even widened, and Draco along with Theo looked dumbstruck. His eyes then flashed an evil red and slammed the door on the class.

**(A/N) So we made the review goal again, awesome! We are now going up to 25, so when ever the 25th review comes over to my phone, i will update within the day, i promise! The next chapter will take place on over the weekend. But after that things will be getting much more interesting. Right now I am just setting a stage, showing you bits and pieces of Harry's power, but in two chapters that curtains will drop and the action will begin. I promise from there the story line will be a bit more original. Now to answer a few reviewers.**

**:Nitpicks: Thanks for the tip, I fixed the Marvolo in this chapter, but I will not go back and fix it in the others. The Dark Mark in this story is a little different as you will learn later, but rest assured I did that for a reason that I think you may like!**

**HTR1(Guest): One more filler chapter before the pace picks up, sorry, I just had to set a grand stage :)!**

**Telkel: Harry and Susan Bones will have a thing for a while, but him and Daphne never really turn off from each other. Susan is more of a stepping stone of what Harry is going through in his second year, but Daphne will be the main pairing.**

**Dominjo: Unless Harry is incapacitated it will always be from his Point of View.**

**If anyone else has questions please fortify your question so I know you want a response and its not an ominous or rhetorical question.**


	7. Getting to know Each Other

**Chapter 7**

Harry sat at on the tallest tower of the castle that Friday evening. Classes had gone well the rest of the week and things were shaping up nicely. Harry knew it would be easy to setup a king pin in all four houses, with Gryffindor taking the longest. Thankfully he had Katie to sweet talk most of them into seeing that he wasn't such a bad guy. While some would forever be pessimistic about him, it wouldn't matter if he could sway a majority in the house of lions.

Harry was ordered this morning by his death eater teachers to wait for his father on top of the Astronomy tower tonight, he wasn't quite sure how he was going to get there, but he imagined it would have to be in some sort of way most people wouldn't think of. Sure enough however, he was wrong, he saw a black spot in the distance, a creature was flying at him at immense speeds. Harry drew his wand, knowing that it was likely his father, but he had to be prepared for anything. When his father suddenly landed on the tower Harry had his wand pointed at him, "Where were you on the evening of July 31st, 1990."

This was Harry's tenth birthday and if this was really his father he would know that the two quietly left the country for a few days late that night. The Dark Lord simply smiled at him though, "I believe we were in France visiting with the Delacours, I have letters from your international friends by the way, they are all curious as to see how things are going in your new home."

Harry smiled, excited about the thought of writing all his friends back, "You know this place isn't really home, more like a literal castle that a King must rule over. Gaunt Manor will always be my true home."

Voldemort gave him a wicked grin putting a hand on his shoulder, "You have made me proud this week, my loyal followers have said nothing, but good things about you. It is to be expected that you have amazed the simpletons though. Has the headmaster attempted to contact you in anyway?"

"Honestly father I think Dumbeldore may actually be the least of our worries." Harry implied cryptically.

"Are you afraid of someone in these walls? Is it Quirrel?"

Harry shook his head, "Not afraid, but concerned. I believe he has been corrupted by dark magic. Do you remember what it was like when Rabastian started showing signs of it. He was starting to rebel against you, starting to think he was his own man. On Tuesday Quirrel told me to remind my father that he works with you, not for you."

At first it was deathly silent, but then The Dark Lord did something unexpected, he laughed, "That fool truly believes that he works with me? As an equal? The dark magic either corrupted him or he has just lost his mind. Had it not been for me, he would've been devoured by those vampires in Albania. He was lucky to survive the encounter with nothing more than a stutter. He is weak and a fool, I give you permission, and I will pass around word to the other death eaters, if you get a shot, take him out. He must have an interesting agenda here at the school, because I didn't tell anyone this, but I did not request for him to take up this position as the astronomy teacher."

Harry gaped, "You mean Quirrel got the job here without Lucius interfering with the board of governors?"

"I believe he may have used the imperious curse on a few of them to sign the warrants, and when Lucius contacts saw him, they probably believed him to be there under my orders. I warned Lucius not to mention it, but it seems he could be after something."

Harry then frowned, "Like the same thing you were after at Gringotts that day where you refused to tell me where you were going?"

Voldemort prepared his response, but not before Harry could interject, "Your not the only one with eyes everywhere. A goblin contact of mine saw you go in the building, but never saw you leave, only that hours later the alarms were sounding and the whole place was in lock down. He wasn't high enough clearance to know what you were after though. So lets hear it, maybe I can help."

The Dark Lord sighed, "You are to much like me as a boy, I have to sometimes wonder if I drunkenly ran into your mother one night..."

Harry laughed, "Don't let the other death eaters hear that you might've slept with a muggleborn while intoxicated, you'd never hear the end of it."

"Besides the point, what I am after is not yet your concern. I want you to stay out of this one, I believe it was Dumbeldore that foiled my plans originally. It was said that the oaf of a teacher he has working here had retrieved the contents of the vault earlier that same day. Bad timing on my part, I should've gone sooner."

The way the Dark Lord pouted reminded Harry of a teenager who just had his Friday night ruined. Harry would never dare point that out though, "I could be another pair of ears in this mission father. Please, give me hints, give me something, you know after what happened at the Ministry that I have good instinct on these kind of things."

"I said no Harry, and that is my final word on that matter. I leave my orders standing, if you have a shot at Quirrel take him out. Otherwise avoid him like the plague, if the dark magic in him has corrupted his soul, then it is only a matter of time before he does something crazy."

Harry sighed, "I understand father. If I hear anything out of the ordinary I will contact you immediately."

Clapping his son on the back the Dark Lord grinned, "Good, now tell me about this young girl in your Slytherin class, I hear you have a particularly interesting walk around the lake tomorrow, that you won in a contest no less. Regulus is so proud of you."

Gaping he responded, "How did you find out about that? Hell how did Regulus find about that? It happened in our common rooms, with no one other than the first years watching."

"Like you said earlier, you have your eyes, and I have mine, now spill, before I use the Imperious to worm it out of you."

Harry smirked, "You couldn't use the Imperious curse on me since I turned ten, my occulmency shields are far to strong to be seduced by such a weak curse. Regardless of however you found out, I am going for a walk around the lake tomorrow with a rather pretty Daphne Greengrass."

The Dark Lord frowned, "A Greengrass hmm...Her father is quite the...Interesting man, you must tread carefully around her. The Greengrass family has often swayed with different generations. One generation may be dark, another neutral, and another leaning towards the light. I do believe this generation is in the Gray, but her father is an ICW lawyer, but he is far more sinister man than that. It would be best to avoid the Greengrass family son."

Harry shook his head, "I will give all of my followers strength, but if they turn against me, they will be struck down with great wrath and furious power. It is the motto you have installed in me. I do believe I can make a follower out of her yet. She had led an interesting life, I had a brief peak inside her mind during a legillmency attack, I do believe I can make a faithful follower out of her."

Tom Riddle felt himself age a few years, fearing for his son making a grave mistake, "I support whatever decision you make, but you must watch your step. There is always a viper in every snake pit."

"Then I must simply be the basilisk. The first year Slytherins are already behind me, once I get into the dueling club and start smashing students away I may even gain more followers. Regulus believes there are few if any that can beat me in a one on one duel. We will find this out Monday night. I have Daphne tomorrow, a long with training with Augstus, then Sunday I have quittditch tryouts. I will also begin my surveying of the wards, I see you already found one weak point, was it a big one?"

"No, that ward error has been there since I was a boy in school. Headmaster Dippet, the old fool never told anyone, and he never knew that I knew, so it still remains there. However the whole is only a few meters across, no more than one person at a time could fit through there. We will have to keep searching if we wish to take Hogwarts in the coming years." The Dark Lord explained carefully.

"I will see to it then that I double my efforts, it is only a matter of time before Dumbeldore and I have a confrontation, and I only hope that I can keep my temper down." Harry exhaled bitterly.

"You will make us all proud son, not to worry, there is still great power in you, that you have yet to discover. One day Dumbeldore will be begging for death facing you or I. Perhaps the both of us will take him together one day, but for now, we must bide our time and act tactically."

Harry bowed in respect, "Of course father, I anxiously await your next visit then."

Tom Riddle pulled the rather large boy into a hug and when they separated he took one step backwards, then turned jumped off the Astronomy tower turning into the bat like creature that he flies in. Harry could not wait until he could learn that trick!

When Harry awoke the next morning he felt a sense of anxiety in the air. He looked forward to his walk around the lake with the pretty, teenage first year. She was such an engima to Harry, and he hoped that she would open up to him, and perhaps he might even return a little emotion in return. He knew that today was a day to be out of uniform, and since it was a little chilly in the Scottish Highlands, he knew that jeans and collared shirt would do him best today. So that is exactly what he did, he found a nice pair of jeans, with his favorite Nike Tennis shoes, then threw on a nicely fit collared shirt that showed off his broad arms and shoulders, then put the necklace on in which his father gave him the night before he left. He also slid the ring that Regulus had given him for his seventh birthday. A fairly useful item since it could delay minor curses and jinxes from taking effect. It couldn't stop them, but it would usually give him enough time to get a counter curse up.

Harry strolled down to the common room to see Daphne in a pretty basic outfit, she was wearing shorts that went a couple inches short of her knees, and a purple T-shirt that hugged her small body rather well. Harry grinned at her as he gave her a short bow, yet sarcastic bow, "Lady Greengrass, I have looked forward to our walk around the lake all week, please accept this White Tulip as a display of my affection and gratitude."

Harry waved his hand focusing on the white tulip he had in mind when it suddenly appeared in his hand. She stared in him in confusion, "Why not a rose?"

Harry chuckled, "Your definitely a white tulip kind of girl. I would never give you a red rose, that would just be a little insulting."

Daphne looked at him questioningly, but he shrugged it off, "Come on, lets head down to the lake, you can tell me all about your life on the way."

So that is what they did, they walked down towards the lake and through the great hall to get to the grounds of Hogwarts. Daphne didn't say anything until they actually made it to the lake. As she remained quiet Harry began fiddling with his hands, causing the waves to stir. The ice princess watched the future Slytherin king in awe as he handled his magic with such ease, "How do you do that so easily?"

"How about a deal? I will answer your questions, if you will answer mine, we can take turns. Sound fair?" Harry inquired.

Daphne huffed lightly, "Fine, but you answer my question first."

"Why not, I do it so easily, because I am quite simply that powerful. Now tell me about your family."

She glared, "That wasn't a fair answer, nor did you actually ask me a question, so let me try again, Why are you so powerful?"

Harry sighed, "I am the heir to two very ancient and noble bloodlines. I hold more ancient blood than anyone else alive. Enough so that as a small child I absorbed the killing curse into my blood stream. With the blood magic my mother had done on me as an infant, it enhanced my magical core, by probably the ten fold. When the Dark Lord gave me his curse, he didn't put all his power into it, if he had, I would've died. But for a split second he felt a moment of compassion and chose not to kill me, but still fired off the curse knowing it needed to be done."

"How do you know all that?"

"It isn't your question my lady. So tell me, what are you parents like?"

Daphne took a distant look as she answered, both were now stopped and taking a seat in the sand over looking the black lake, "My mother and father are both rather good people, and love each other, they love me and I love them, now How did you know all that?"

Harry felt the change in her voice, his magic could detect the lies, "You don't have to lie to me Daphne, your secrets are safe with me. I told you I wanted to be your friend, but friends don't lie to each other."

Daphne took a stone solid face, "I am not lying, I am very happy with my family."

Harry sighed running a hand through his hair, "I told you, you can't lie to me. If your just going to lie, I will just leave."

Harry stood to walk away but she shouted, "Harry wait...I am going to want to know how you knew, but I will tell you the truth, just please...sit down." Harry did as he was told and she began her story, "My mother is a beautiful women, rather young to have an thirteen year old daughter, she is only 29. My father and her were married at sixteen, but he is now 36. They were betrothed, but my mother loved someone else at the time. This forced my father to impregnate her in order to show his dominance in her life. I don't know if she was raped, but it would make sense. My mother and father were so far from in love, it wasn't even tolerable. She is nothing but a trophy wife and it saddening to know that her talents went to waste. She may be a potions mistress, but she isn't allowed to actually work her passion, she does a few odd jobs for my dad, but nobody really knows that. My father isn't such a bad man though, he was just dealt a bad hand. His brothers Jason and Gabriel took him down a dark path when they were younger, but when the war was just starting between the death eaters and the light, Jason and my father dueled. Dad nearly killed him, but left him under the torture curse for a little to long. He is insane, but still active. He belongs in Saint Mungos, but he isn't. My father deals with the worse type of men for the ICW, minor Dark Lords, rapist, murders, gangsters, it puts a target on my family, but he does what he can, for the greater good. Don't get me wrong, we aren't standing with the light, but my father might be pushing from the Dark to a side of Grey. If he does the neutrality will kill us all. I won't stand with him. My mother was raised by a very dark pureblood family, and they know their place. I love both my parents and I know my mom loves me, and my dad tries, but things aren't always what they seem in my family. Now tell me how you are so in the know with the Dark Lord?"

Harry contemplated her answer, searching for lies, "You speak the truth, so allow me to do the same. I have known the Dark Lord since I was a small boy. At a young age the Malfoy's and my father Tom Riddle came to take me away from my magic hating Aunt and Uncle, they saved me that day. Lucius and Narcissa cared for me until I was ready and then Tom took me to his manor where I grew up beside him. My father is loyal follower to the Dark Arts, powerful as a hundred men, wise as a thousand, he stands with the Dark Lord of course, but he doesn't bear the mark, for he is more of a general then a soldier. He has been training me to take his place one day in the very far future, and the Dark Lord welcomes me with open arms, for he sees my power. When the war peaks, which trust me soon it will take off, I will stand with my father and help in anyway I can to take down the ministry. The world my father and Dark Lord picture is beautiful, it is not like the way the light betrays them. They see a hierarchy sure, but just because you are a muggleborn or a half-blood doesn't mean you can't get a good job, or a high ranking position, we won't discriminate against power. If a muggleborn can do the job better than the pureblood the muggleborn gets the job. But if they are the same, then it goes to the pureblood. The purebloods will have more open doors, sure, but if everyone works hard and strives towards success, they can be whatever they want. Women have an equal place in our ranks, if they are fighters then they can fight, if they are leaders, then they can lead, but they have to earn their place, and work just as hard. Right now, if a pureblood goes into the ministry, they will pay there way to whatever job they want, a muggleborn can't do that most of the time, so we are offering the world a chance, with one leader, and little to no corruption. Its the future, and its one I fully support."

Daphne stared at her classmate in awe, "You speak of an impossible world."

Harry shook his head, "My father and the Dark Lord have done the impossible many times, I don't doubt them, I have no need to. They are going to guide Magical Britain into a golden age, then when the rest of the world sees what we have done, they will stand with us, or be struck down, one nation at a time."

"What gives you those rights?"

Harry smiled at her looking her straight in the eyes. He then held out his hand towards the water, without even looking away from her and felt a pull on his magical core. Daphne looked close, but then she noticed the water receding, she then looked out into the distance to see the largest tidal wave the girl had ever seen heading towards them. She wanted to panic and run, but she looked at the bright green eyed boy across from her, and his position spoke perfect control, and power. Daphne would never say it out loud, but he looked sexier than anything she had ever seen, sitting with such confidence and power and staring at her in the eyes as if she was the most important thing in the world. So she didn't move, she held her faith and it didn't waver. As the wave got closer, Harry drew his wand and flicked it causing the wave to topple backwards against the water. Harry answered her original question, "Because for the first time in a thousand years, since the founders of Hogwarts, the most powerful wizards in the world stand together. All except one, and one day he will die, and the world will be shaped into a better place, just as Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazaar Slytherin did before us."

"That was an incredible display of magic. If anyone else would've told me your plans, I would've thought they were just being idealistic, but here you are in the flesh, and you just did something I don't think any thirteen year old has ever been able to do. I doubt even Merlin could've done that." Daphne spewed in for the first time, admiration.

Harry blushed, "I am not half the wizard my father is, but one day I hope to be."

The day went on as Harry and Daphne fired questions at each other about their lives before school and their families. Harry never told her the truth about his father, for they were just starting to get to know one another, but he hoped one day there would be no secrets between the two. He genuinely enjoyed talking to her, and he would've sat there all day had Tracy not come out looking for her best friend at dinner. Harry smiled at the concerned friend as he agreed to walk them back to the castle so they could all go for dinner.

The next day Harry was down at the Quidditch pitch at 7:00AM, three hours before tryouts were going to be held, and an hour before most people were even up. Word had been passed around the houses that a Slytherin firstie was going to tryout with the head of house backing the decision. He knew the whole school would be there to watch it to, so he knew that getting there early and flying suicides would be completely necessary to be in top shape, when the rest of the competition showed up.

Three hours later when everyone else showed up Harry was completely warmed up and practically drenched in sweat. Flint looked over at Harry upon arrival asking, "I hope you didn't wear yourself out, Professor Snape and I have put our reputations on the line to allow you to tryout."

Harry grinned, "Marcus Flint, when have I ever let you down. I am just now warmed up, are we holding tryouts, or should I go get you a glass of tea?"

Flint grinned bellowing, "Chasers in the air, we have one spot available, Pucey and I have our spots secured from last year, but we also want a backup just in case of injury, so don't be discouraged if you aren't picked. Derrick and Bole are the secured beater positions. Bletchley insisted on having tryouts for his position, because he felt that someone may be able to the job better, I doubt it, but we are going to hold Keeper tryouts. Most importantly we are in need of a new seeker, our last seeker has graduating and since Rodgers had played since his second year, Slytherin never needed a different stud. So break off, Chasers, I want you guys going down first. Bletchley I want you to take the defending side, unless I see someone amazing out there you are this years keeper, now good luck everyone."

The called out players immediately took to the sky and the ball was in bounded to the first chaser. Flint was just going to see who made the most goals with ten opportunities. Harry was almost sure that the sixth year Warrington kid was going to take the position, but tryouts had to be held fair and square.

Harry was curious to wonder why no girls had tried out for the Slytherin team, but then realized it was probably an unsaid rule in the Slytherin house.

By the end of the chaser tryouts, Warrington made eight of ten, and was by far the most successful. Keeper tryouts were practically a waste of time as Flint and Pucey laid waste to everyone but Bletchley, which at least left a clear winner for the position. A kid named Aaron Vaisley took the backup Chaser slot, and if Harry remembered correctly was in his fourth year.

With Seeker tryouts at hand, Harry stared at his competition, Terrence Higgs, a rather agile looking sixth year, along with two nameless fourth years, a nameless fifth year and second year starter Michael Harper. Flint stood in the middle of the six gathered players, "This is most likely the most important role in all of Quittditch, so let me make this clear...I am going to pick whoever I think will make Slytherin house 3-0, no ifs, ands, or buts, about it. If Riddle the first year or Harper the second year show dominance in this, I will not give you position just because you are older or of purer blood. Now with that being said, I am going to release one snitch at a time, after one minute I will blow the whistle, whoever catches the majority of five snitches will be the winner, are we ready? Good take to the sky and good luck."

With that Harry rocketed off the ground far faster than anyone else in the group. Harry swore he heard Harper swear under his breath, probably realizing that Harry was about to dominate the game.

Harry was listening to the gathered Slytherin crowd roar with approval as Harry did tricks on his broom in midair and even flew over to the stands to wink at some of the older girls, drawing an eye roll from some and a blush from others.

When the first whistle was blown Harry did a 180 on his broom and darted across the field. He stretched his senses through magical sharpening and immediately detected the golden flutter about fifty meters above him and thirty meters to left and moving fast. Faster than anyone who even saw the snitch the first one was caught.

Most of the crowd was in shock, but the friends he had made in Slytherin were cheering loudly. Higgs flew over to him, "What the hell Riddle, how did you do that?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I played an entire summer of Quittditch with a couple of rising stars in Bulgaria, America, and Russia, I learned a few things."

The next whistle was blown and Harry trudged off towards it at maximum speed. He didn't even need his magical senses as he saw the next one flying by the magical hoop. He was surprised that second year Micheal Harper was actually keeping up with him, but he knew that his skill was far to great to actually be beaten in the straight away. However Micheal stayed toe to toe with him right until Harry basically dived off his broom to catch the snitch. The whole crowd which now consisted of most of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses that Harry had told about the tryouts roared with approval.

Flint barked out, "Good catch Riddle, lay off of this one, I want to see who I am going to put as reliever just in case you get injured."

Harry nodded to his future captain as Flint released the next snitch and blew the whistle sixty seconds later. Neither of the good competition could see the snitch, but Harper flew up beside Harry slowly, "You see it."

It wasn't a question it was a statement, "I see it too, do me a favor, catch me."

Harry watched the young boy in confusion as he sped off in the direction of the snitch. Harry watched as Higgs clearly spotted the snitch as well and sped off towards his target. Harry suddenly realized Harpers plan, he knew he wouldn't be able to beat Higgs straight up, Higgs was on the Nimbus 2000, while Harper was just on an old comet 360, he would need something drastic to allow him to win this hand.

Sure enough Harry watched as the snitch went straight down to the ground with Higgs and Harper right behind it. Harry immediately drew his wand and Flint began shouting at him, questioning what he was doing, but Harry knew he would have to have a quick shot if he was going to save Harper from breaking something, or worse. When the snitch was twenty meters up Higgs pulled away, while Harper stayed strong, evening himself ten meters above the air, when Higgs came over the top Harper dived for it, literally. Harry quickly sized the situation in his mind, gaining an ally in the year above him would be good, but letting the kid crash and breaking something with the snitch clearly being won wouldn't benefit anyone. Harry quickly casted a levitating spell as Harper went crashing to the ground, "Arresto Momentum!"

Maybe five feet from Harper splattering on the ground he was levitating on thin air, holding the snitch with glee. The stands erupted in applause at the seekers daring, and Flint went flying down to Harper announcing that one more snitch would be released if he was up to it. Of course Harper was a little shaken up, but he clearly wanted to be the backup seeker spot so decided to fly the last round. Flint gave Harry a disgruntled look as if saying not to try anything else dangerous during tryouts, but Harry just grinned, assuring Flint the opposite, that the best show was still to come.

People from all houses had gathered to watch the Slytherins team last tryout option. Harry guessed someone had spread the word on how intense the seeker tryout, because Harry could see Gryffindor Captain Oliver Wood, standing with Hufflepuff Captain Cedric Diggory, and Ravenclaw captain and head boy Troy Riggs watching carefully. Harry knew that Wood had Katie Bell out there spying on him, with the other two good looking chasers for Gryffindor, but Harry knew with this last catch he had to wow the crowd.

When the whistle blew Harry immediately went straight to the sky, spotting the flying gold snitch near the clouds. The Slytherin house was chanting his name, as his competition clearly tried to climb the sky with him, but his Nike racing broom was simply to fast. Harry grinned as he knew his next trick would truly wow his friends. When the snitch was at maximum velocity it shot down in a straight pattern, which Harry predicted perfectly. He knew there was no way his broom would allow him to dip down like that, no broom would, so he did something crazy, and maybe even a little suicidal, he launched himself off. Falling at 9.1 meters per second towards the Earth, Harry saw the snitch, making the dive, but he was free falling way faster. It took him two to four seconds to catch the snitch, and people were screaming as if he were going to die, but Harry had already casted Accio on his broom which swept under him thirty meters above the ground.

Some of the crowd was to shocked to clap, while the rest of the school and many of the teachers were on their feet applauding the clear new seeker of Slytherin house. When Flint flew over to him he immediately smacked him in the back of head, "Your father is going to kill me if I let you do tricks like that during the season. My god man, you scared the shit out of us! I thought you had lost it, but holy shit you caught the snitch...I think it goes without saying, congratulations Riddle, you just made the Slytherin quittditch team!"

Harry grinned and gripped arms with his quittditch captain and looked over to see the three captains of the other houses discussing probably the need to improve their seekers skills and quick. Harry however couldn't care less, because he had made his spot on the team, and would get to do the one thing that his birth father and him probably would've had fun doing together...flying!

**(A/N) This chapter was actually one I decided to go back and add, I wrote a different chapter 7 then realized that I needed to put something between it and chapter 6, so here ya go, I wanted to add the dueling club in this, but I couldn't think of much to add with it. So until next time, review and enjoy! Next Review goal is 30, which we actually reached in the last chapter, so should be easy :), the next chapter the fun begins!**


	8. Halloween

**Chapter 8**

Harry never celebrated Halloween for many reasons. One was the obvious, his parents were killed on this night, and who celebrates a night in which their whole family was wiped out? Just because he saw the Dark Lord as his father didn't mean he wouldn't have cared for his parents, he just thought they were ignorantly trustful of their acclaimed leader of the light. Secondly the whole holiday was stupid, muggles dressed up in costumes and went door to door for candy, even in the magical world it is all about a powerful DARK WIZARD named Sam Hein, most people just didn't know that, as it was adapted to a muggle culture aspect.

However when a feast was being held in the great hall you didn't just miss something like that, he had told Hermione just that earlier, as he tracked her down to the girls laboratory and found her crying. They had been training lightly together over the past several weeks and even broke into a routine homework pattern. Thankfully Mandy and Hermione had made good friends of each other and drained each others time, studying together, and other things that girls usually do. Harry was thankful for this as they were both grateful to him for introducing them bringing the trio even closer. Harry had established a king pin in the Slytherin house, the word of his power had been spreading like wild fire through the school. Rumors were going around that he could perform wandless magic, but they were just unconfirmed rumors at the moments. The entire house of Slytherin was behind him, especially after he made meat of all of them in the dueling club. The only person who had been able to beat him was the head girl, and she was lucky and she knew it. She had only been able to do so once. Harry knew he wasn't the strongest Wizard in the school, but he was the most proficient dueler. Some of the fifth, sixth, and seventh years were far ahead of him in knowledge and some in power, but his technique was to flawless, his speed to great, he was a champion dueler in the making. Even Harry and Daphne had been getting along, slowly getting to know each other, and even slower building a trust between the two. Their walk around the lake led to many more. It was the only place Harry felt he actually saw the true Daphne Greengrass, and no one else was ever around to see it. They now have done this every Saturday for the past seven weeks.

Time had passed now fairly easily and no major news had hit the press. Harry knew his father was just biding his time for a massive strike to bring in the new year with, it would likely cripple the ministry, but Harry knew it was only a matter of time.

In school Harry was the top of his class by what would be a mile had it not been for Herbology. Harry sure had an outstanding in the class, but it was borderline between that and exceeds expectations. The death eater teachers were now constantly teasing him about a simple subject besting him, but when he challenged them to teach him something useful about it they all quickly shut up.

Harry and his friends were heading down to the Halloween feast with everyone in toe, it was a Thursday night so Harry and his friends all had astronomy in just a couple of hours with Quirrel, something none of them were looking forward to. Harry was getting increasingly agitated with the man as he kept taking shots at his father. They were subtle, but they were clear in Harry's eyes. Harry was almost positive that the man had been corrupted by the dark arts, like many before him, he delved to far for his soul to handle. Had his father not cut his soul into seven it is likely he would've been corrupted as well, but Quirrel was always weak minded in the first place, the level of magic the man had been studying finally proved to much.

Harry took his seat across from Daphne and in between Draco and Theodore. Blaise sat next to Daphne on one side and Tracy the other, Harry knew this would be his inner circle, adding Hermione, Mandy, and Susan Bones, who was constantly flirting with him every chance she got. Harry had been tempted to one day put her in a broom closet and see what she did, but he knew his heart was likely going to someone else. He wasn't sure how long he'd wait though.

As everyone gathered around the great hall for the feast, the talk of the hall was Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Riddle. After Harry had convinced Hermione to join everyone at the feast and point her nose down at the people who were unworthy of her time, specifically Ron, he immediately went to find said Weasley and blasted him off his feet so hard his wand snapped. Of course there were no witnesses so the teachers couldn't prove it, but Augustus had seen Harry do it, and before Ron could see him he disillusioned himself and went the other way. The school was divided on the issue, most of Gryffindor was ready to go to war with Slytherin for an outright attack on one of their own, with some of the Hufflepuffs siding with Ron because he's their friend, that left Ravenclaw and Slytherin who all knew the prat deserved it for putting Hermione down to the point where she cried. Harry knew that it was something only a weak minded person would do, but she didn't have any training yet, she would learn, because Harry planned to teach her.

The feast and rumor mill raged on, Harry heard some pretty amusing ones as he and Mandy Brocklehurst were sitting back to back, this allowed the two to simply turn around to speak to one another. Apparently the Gryffindors were pretty sure he would be the next Dark Lord, which was kind of true. His nickname had spread across the school as the prince of Slytherin, which they had no idea just how accurate that title was, so Harry found it amusing.

It wasn't long into the feast before Daphne stood up yawning, "Alright guys, I am heading back to the Common Room, I think a nap is in order before we have to go to Astronomy. Anyone else going with me?"

Alexa stood up from her spot further down announcing, "I am right behind you Greengrass, I have a paper I need to write for Professor Black that he wants done by curfew, he will only give me one extension, and I don't want to waste it."

With that the two girls headed off towards the dungeons. Harry felt a bad feeling build up around where his scar used to be, usually he treated something like this as a prior defense, but with so many people around he couldn't possibly figure out what could go wrong. Several slow minutes later his question was answered as Quirrel came in stuttering for the first time in a long time, "Trolls! Trolls in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know."

Before the man could be questioned he conveniently passed out. Harry rolled his eyes at the mans clear taste for the dramatics, before realization dawned him, the answer to his question, Daphne and Alexa were heading for the dungeons, and by the talks of Quirrel he could be dealing with more than one troll! The great hall descended into chaos, Harry spat over to Draco, "Go to Regulus and Rockwood tell them I am going to the dungeons to warn Daphne and Alexa, they could be walking right into a trap, undoubtedly laid by Quirrel."

Before anyone could warn him or advise him he jumped out of his seat and bolted out the door with many people shouting at him in an attempt to stop him. The headmaster was in mid sentence when Harry blasted open the doors that attempted to block his exit. He then took off at a dead sprint to the dungeons. It took him a matter of seconds to hit the ground floor when he hard a heart wrenching scream. Harry didn't need to be a genius or a seer to know whose scream that was causing him to run faster than he had probably ever run. When he rounded a corner he saw Daphne dodging and running around the troll throwing magic that would do her no good, Alexa was in the corner in a heap from what Harry could tell. There were two trolls in site, one of the trolls was massive, clearly a full grown adult, while the other looked more like a older teenager troll, large, but not quite the size of a fully grown mountain troll. Luckily the latter was attacking Daphne giving Harry time to easily take down the little one giving Daphne enough time to get away. At least that was the plan.

Harry shot out from around the corner firing off his strongest spell, "Defudio!"

The spell shot across the hallway striking the troll straight in the back, causing it to let out an agonizing cry. Harry was amazed it wasn't dead, but at least he now had their attention, "Daphne run, I will hold them the teachers are coming."

However Daphne wasn't listening to Harry as she ran straight over to Alexa in hope to probably see that was she alive. The young troll charged at Harry with a rather noisy and slow speed while the mountain troll that was fully grown went straight towards Daphne. Harry quickly felt time slow down as his mind came up with a plan. He needed to strike the first troll down and find a way to defend Daphne. But if she was hit by the big one, she would be dead for sure, and Harry wouldn't allow that. He saw the trajectory in which the young troll was on, he had a plan, it was crazy, but it had to work if everyone was walking away alive. Time seemed to resume its normal flow as Harry ran towards the charging troll, when the troll made it to striking distance Harry cast a slippery charm on the floor and slid right under the beast and shot his most powerful leg locker at the monster causing him to fall to the ground, but Harry was to slow to do much, especially not stop the full grown troll, when another idea came to him, he pointed his wand at Daphne who was holding her hand up in defense when he barked out two words, "PROTEGO MAXIMA!"

With shear dumb luck, no experimentation, no trial, no error, just luck, a shield shot out of his wand and encased the entire corner that held Alexa and Daphne both. When Daphne removed her arm from her face she watched in shock as the troll started to slam his club down into the shield, depleting Harry's magical core quickly as he was forced to hold up the shield. Blood trickled down his nose as he felt the pressure of each slam the troll hit it. His legs began to lock up, but he refused to quit. Harry quickly whirled around casting two spells at the younger trolls face, "Confrigno, Diffindo!"

The last spell cut the head off of the beast giving Harry only enough time to throw a gouging spell straight at the fully grown troll. Harry had honestly built up hope that it would somehow work, yet it was a false hope. Thankfully though he did have the trolls attention, why he was thankful he would never know, but it did allow him to lower the shield he had protecting Daphne, "Daphne get out of here, I will take tall dark and ugly."

He didn't have time to see if she complied with his orders as he dodged the first strike the full grown troll made, he was lucky they were so slow, but his magical stores were already running low, that shield charm drained him, he would have to out wit the beast, or out last it. Regulus would be here soon he hoped.

Harry slid around the beast in a grace casting multiple spells as he did so. Nothing seem to be effecting the big brute, then he remembered a valuable piece of information, while it was true that their skin was as tough as dragons, they also had the same weakness. Harry had never mastered the conjuctivus curse however, he knew he was taking a hell of a risk to take this thing down, but he was running out of ideas and energy fast. Harry swore he would be cursing Regulus Black later. With a final spinning twist Harry was behind the beast, and as it turned around to swing its club, Harry threw his spell with maximum power, "Conjuctivus!"

Harry couldn't believe his eyes when the spell failed. He had never had a spell fail him in a dire situation. He didn't even comprehend it when the troll struck him across the chest sending him sliding backwards into the wall. He felt his shoulder pop and his right arm was definitely broken from the strike itself, Harry groaned as he heard Daphne scream, he was so sure he told her to leave multiple times!

The beast was heading towards her scream and he saw her at the corner of his eyes, frightened, but with a wand in her hand. He wondered if she had cursed the beast to get his attention, but Harry didn't have time to question that, he had to do something, he had to kill the beast. He put his hand on the Horcrux to feel the power of his fathers magical core run through his veins. He had one last spell in him, it was his signature spell, and he prayed it would work. He stood up pointing his left arm shakily at the beast, the troll raised its club to strike Daphne down for good, and she just stood there as if pleading for her life with some higher power, Harry admired her, but he wouldn't realize that til later. Now he had to act, "SECTEMSEMPRA!"

Harry bellowed his curse, using what little of his magical stores he had left, a long with his fathers that he drew from the horcrux, he was acting purely on self sustained energy, something his father taught him to use in emergencies. The spell flew out of his wand and the troll turned around just in time for the spell to catch it in the face. The monster fell to the ground screaming for a moment before it went muffled, by another spell that came from no where. People were calling Harry's name, but he ignored them all, as he ran straight over to Daphne with a limp. He put his only working hand on her cheek, "Are you okay? Where is Alexa?"

Daphne didn't respond to that, she just pulled him into a soft hug that was very conscious of his shoulder and his broken arm. He embraced the girl in the first real hug of his life. He had man hugged his uncles and even his godfather once, but never an actual body to body hug, this was much more personal than what Harry was used to, and he liked it. He only wished it was under better circumstances as the near death experience settled over the Ice Princess. Daphne consciously collapsed into his arms in shock, but she was okay.

When he felt people behind him approach he gently laid Daphne down, spinning around with what little speed he had left, his wand was now at Regulus Black's throat, "Give me a reason, I beg of you. What happened? The Regulus Black I know would not have sat around waiting to figure out the best way to help me. I find it way to convenient that you stepped in after I killed both beast, nearly at the cost of both of our lives. If not for learning to pull magic directly from my core we'd both be dead. So I ask you Regulus Black, what was the gift that you gave me for my tenth birthday?"

Regulus looked shocked, but not as shocked as the rest of the teachers, Augustus and Snape didn't dare move, they knew anything that sent a man with adrenaline over the edge, would cause the hall to be colored in blood, finally he sighed, "I gave you a Black family sword, it was a ceremonial thing, I then gave you lessons for the three year in how to use it."

Harry growled and dropped his wand, "What took you all so long? We could've used your help a few minutes ago. My right arm is shattered, my shoulder doesn't exactly feel good either."

Most of the teachers gasped, but Regulus and the others looked down in shame, "We were fighting the last two trolls in the corridors. I am sorry Harry, I failed you."

Harry shook his head, "Six teachers and you had trouble taking down two, are you kidding, I took down both with Daphne casting a single spell which undoubtedly saved my life, but that was all she had to do, was distract it, and I killed both."

Augustus spoke under his breath, "Mostly because the headmaster wanted them alive..."

Harry changed his glare to the headmaster, "Forgive me headmaster, but I can't imagine the board of governors is going to appreciate your compassion when you had three students lives on the line. Your supposed to be the most powerful wizard of the age, yet you couldn't do what a simple first year could do, which would've allowed the others to get here and save my broken bones, and Daphne's likely emotional trauma."

Albus Dumbeldore looked Harry down in a grandfatherly way that almost had Harry shooting more spells, "Mr. Riddle, let me first commend you for doing something many grown wizards never could have survived. I can assure you, you are no simple first year. You also managed to keep Ms. Greengrass completely unharmed, while I am guessing Ms. Rodgers was injured when you arrived?"

Harry nodded his head while the headmaster continued, "On another note, that was very foolish of you, you charged into a situation that you had no idea what would be in front of you, with no back up. As for the board of governors I will deal with them as I see fit, don't worry yourself though, we will find the man responsible for this and bring him in front of Wizengamot for attempted murder of three minors. As to being the most powerful wizard of the age, I appreciate the compliment Mr. Riddle, but had the task been to kill the trolls we could've made very quick work of the beast, yet that was not our goal. I must inquire as to where you learned such a dark spell to finish the adult mountain troll, I believe the spell you used was invented by none other than your potions professor Snape, but I doubt he would teach it to you."

Harry tried to think quickly of something that wouldn't put suspicion on the young spy when he shrugged, "Honestly headmaster, my potions book was damaged on the first day of class, so professor Snape loaned me one of his extra ones, that had writing in it. I practiced and tested all of the writing with supervision, so I assume that Half-blood prince would have to indeed be your professor Snape. The reason that Daphne and I are alive, is sheer dumb luck."

Snape lit up at the boys quick thinking and stroke of pure genius, "Headmaster it is the truth, but before we answer any more inquires I see it fit that my star student gets his reward and then medical attention, the boy has forced his core into shock at the moment, but when it wears off he is going to be in serious pain."

Dumbeldore stroked his beard, "Reward?"

The deputy headmistress stared at her long time friend and boss, "Yes Albus, it is what you do when a student gives you such a service. Mr. Potter one hundred points to Slytherin for thinking on your feet and saving the lives of two students, the school is in your debt."

Dumbeldore then interjected, "And twenty points from Slytherin for using prescribed dark magic in the corridor."

All seven teachers stared at Dumbeldore in shock, when Augustus spoke up, "Ms. Greengrass I worked in the Department of Mysteries for many years, and if what Mr. Riddle says that you stood back in order to help if you could, is bravery beyond possible words, twenty one points to Slytherin."

With that Snape put a hand around Harry's should and gently helped Daphne to her feet guiding them up towards the hospital wing. Dumbeldore however strode behind him, "Mr. Riddle, I will wish to inquire you more on a certain set of skills you have acquired, if you can find time for me this weekend it would be...most appreciated."

Harry understood a demand when he heard one, but he wasn't in the mood for games, "Of course headmaster, I am aware that the Hogwarts rules allow me my parent or guardian along with my head of house in such a meeting. I will contact my father about this meeting the moment I get back to the common room...Good evening headmaster."

Harry noticed the grins that were being held on Regulus Black and Augustus Rockwoods face, the face on Dumbeldore however was that of a certain fear Harry thought. But that was no longer of any matter as Harry made his way up to the hospital wing. With to much silence in the air Harry spoke, "My father is going to kill someone for this. What are we going to tell him?"

Snape sighed, "Honestly I have no idea, I don't want to be the one to tell him, yet that is my responsibility as your head of house. I will inform him tonight once you two are safely in the hospital wing. I must also ask that I take your memories of the event, so your father can see how you handled the situation and see where you can improve."

Daphne who had been regaining consciousness up till this point interjected, "I don't see how he can possibly improve more at this age. His magical core isn't even fully developed and he saved both of our lives, his arm is broken for God sakes, yet he is walking and talking with us like he was perfectly unharmed. Harry was probably hurt more than Alexa, but she just got hit in a different place. Harry's father should be proud of his ability, if not for it I would've been dead for sure."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Its what friends are for right?"

Daphne gave him one of her rare real smiles which caused Harry's heart to skip a beat in joy. He didn't let himself be distracted for long though, "What happened to the rest of Slytherin? We know they couldn't have gone to the common rooms with trolls still possibly roaming the castle."

"They were locked down after you blasted your way through the headmasters precious doors. They will remain their until the aurors arrive and sweep the castle. Classes have been canceled for tomorrow which will give everyone a reason to gossip late into the night, then sleep through the day tomorrow. They are safe Harry, what was left of the teachers all remained behind." Harry's mentor replied smoothly.

Now Harry was wondering what events had led to this shit actually happening. He knew Quirrel was behind it somehow. The trolls were a distractions for something, was it the stone? Was he trying to make a play for the stone, but then lost control of the trolls? So many questions needed to be answered, but one thing was for sure...Tonight Harry had almost lost one of his friends, a girl that he was slowly beginning to develop feelings for, and for that, someone was going to die.

**(A/N) Okay to clarify somethings. IF you have a question, please punctuate your question properly so I believe it is an actual question and not a statement. In this story the Dark Lord is more of a revolutionist then a psychopathic killer. He is more intelligent in this story, and no so gung ho. You will see his fits of violence and power, but just like in the canon story, he was gone for 13 years DEAD, and people still feared him. So keep your eyes open, a development is coming, I promise! Next review goal is 35, good luck and enjoy!**

**Mister E I think it was, you gave me a long statement that I didn't really understand the question to, and since you didn't log in I can't respond. **

**Dominjo: Stick around and find out, I can't give away anything or it would give away my angle. Just trust me a little bit, stick around and find out.**


	9. Backlash

**(A/N)**

**Chapter 9**

Harry had started his investigation the day after Quirrel had let the trolls run loose in the castle. He easily discovered on the third floor corridor that a giant three headed Cerebrus was blocking a trap door that likely took you down to a second floor hidden passage. Harry didn't even have to actually see this for himself, Katie Bell had approached him the morning after the incident to ensure not only was he okay, but that he knew that Ron Weasley was bragging how he had already conquered a 'three headed mutt' on the third floor, and that a troll wasn't that impressive. Harry face palmed himself in annoyance, he could literally get a long with just about everyone, the Hufflepuffs were warming up nicely to him, after Susan Bones and he had become friends. The Ravenclaws were all head over heels with him (guys included), especially Mandy, but that's not the point. The Gryffindor house was pretty divided on Harry, the Quittditch team respected him, and so did the older students who had fought with him in the dueling club. The younger students however were standing beside young, arrogant, and stupid Ron Weasley however. With the exception of Katie, Neville, and Hermione, the first and second years were strongly against Harry, who was a 'show off' 'rule breaking ponce'. Harry didn't care who did it, but if someone didn't silence Ronald Weasley, he would definitely do it permanently.

Daphne's parents had sent howlers to the headmaster, and the Daily Prophet was due at the school that day to interview Harry, Daphne, and Alexa on the events that unfolded. Due to the fact that they were minors their would have to be parents present at the time. Harry was so looking forward to his father rolling into the great hall at Breakfast. He had already been instructed that Harry and Voldemort were to act like friends instead of father and son, to present a likable image to the public. They would get Dumbledore in at least a little bit of trouble, if not with the board of governors then the media, which would be just as bad if not worse for the headmaster.

Harry had opted to forgo training for the day, as he sat with Regulus in the defense against the dark arts room, a long with Snape, and Rockwood. Rockwood was grinning like the Cheshire cat as was Regulus, but Snape kept his usual impassive face, but his eyes betrayed the amusement that he was truly feeling at that moment, "Harry, your father will be arriving at eight o'clock. The interview will be taking place in the entrance hall, but your father will make an appearance in the great hall to rock the boat a little. Albus informed me that the entire Order of the Phoenix will be on duty today around the castle. Including your godmother. Your father asked that you approach her after the interview to give her a peace of mind and such. He sees it as no problem at all with whatever plans the two of you may make. Just make sure to keep everyone informed, godmother or not she is still a powerful auror and a member of the Order. We will be keeping our heads down during this. Death eater teams are on standby in case this whole thing blows down into a gunfight, which Dumbledore wouldn't dare, but we won't risk it."

Harry nodded, "Expect the best prepare for the worst. Father is sticking to his usual unbeatable strategy, so we will do the same. I do not expect any complications, we are just going to publicly undress the good headmaster and castrate his wrinkly balls to the media. What of the Greengrasses? How do we go about handling that?"

Snape shook his head, "Your father wishes to meet them, he has never to his knowledge encountered either one, so the glamors should allow him to pass easily as just another parent. The Rodgers family is of course of the dark sort, and their head of family is a death eater, and they will know of the Dark Lords presence. As far as I know the Order of the Phoenix think they are just on security duty, they don't know the Dark Lord will be coming through these hallowed halls any minute now."

"What of a meeting between my father and the headmaster, that was the whole reason that he was coming today?"

Regulus snorted, "Dumbledore has requested all the teachers who witnessed the events to be present during the meeting. He is a bigger fool than expected, because that means Quirrel will also have to be in the same room as your father. We will do our best to keep the man's mouth shut, but we can't make any promises."

Harry nodded, "We can't afford for error, fighting Flitwick in close quarters would be a nightmare, Mccgonagal as well. This can't get bloody, we would likely come out on top, but some of us would probably die. The margin for error is zero. Failure is not an option."

The others seemed to silently agree with their young prince and Harry shuddered, "I need to go accompany Daphne to the great hall, some fourth year named Montague was getting a little handy with her the other day, so I offered to walk her."

With that Harry spun on his heel and headed towards the Slytherin common rooms which was only a short distance from where the Defense class was. When he arrived Montague was chatting up Daphne and Tracy trying to get them to walk to breakfast with him, so Harry decided to have a little fun. He came up beside Daphne putting his arm around her, "Morning beautiful ready to go to breakfast. Oh whats up Montague? Didn't see you there."

Both Montague and Daphne turned red, but for two completely different reasons. Montague spoke sharply, "Good morning Riddle, where were you coming from? The hospital wing?"

Harry laughed lightly, "Oh of course not my good man, I was coming from a meeting with professor Black on the dueling club. Did you still need those lessons that Professor Black offered? He thinks he might let me help teach."

Montague growled, "I don't need dueling lessons, I am the best dueler in my year."

Harry grinned, "But getting beaten by a first year must be embarrassing? Regardless, I see my friends are hungry and our parents will be here soon for interviews with the daily prophet, don't let me keep you any longer...After you my lady."

Harry gave a short bow to Daphne and Tracy as they walked by giggling and the clearly disgruntled Montague who looked just short of hitting something. When they climbed out of the portrait Harry offered his arm to the first year girls and he asked, "Where are the guys, I figured you two would be keeping better company than the horny fourth year."

Daphne scowled as she slipped her arm through his elbow, "He started just yesterday, there is a rumor going around by the way that we made out in the hospital wing and that Alexa and I rewarded you for saving us."

Harry scowled, "If only that were the truth!"

Daphne smacked him on his broken arm lightly, causing him to wince and her to blush scarlet at the same time, "Its not funny, Montague now thinks I am some type of easy girl that is going to have sex with him all the time. We are only first years for God sakes."

Harry shook his head, "So your saying if you weren't a first year you probably would be having sex with him all the time?"

Daphne smacked him harder this time, "Were thirteen, we shouldn't even know what that is!"

Harry felt a slight stab of pain in his arm, but said nothing to remind her of it being hurt. It was broken but thanks to Madame Pomfrey it was now just really bruised. Tracy sighed, "I probably would, he isn't exactly unattractive is he? Just kind of a...What does Professor Snape call them? Oh yes a dunderhead."

Harry laughed and Daphne shook her head at the thought of Snape smacking someone in the back of the head and telling them worthless insults, "Anyways to a different point, Daphne are you ready for our parents to meet?"

Daphne shrugged, "Don't see it as a big deal really. Not that I don't appreciate you saving me and almost killing yourself to do so, but our parents meeting seems so insignificant compared to Halloween. My parents will be furious, your dad will probably be furious, and the public will be in a frenzy to castrate someone over the whole ordeal."

Harry nodded his, "I just hope our parents don't turn on each other. There is a clear enemy, and its Dumbeldore, had he not been so stubborn about allowing the trolls to live, the other teachers could've made very quick work of their trolls then helped me take the other two. This should not have been this difficult."

Tracy grinned, "Maybe even a life debt will be brought up? Besides we did get a hundred and one points of the whole thing!"

"Hmmm, I do like the idea of having a life debt from you Daphne!" Harry said cryptically.

Daphne froze to the spot they were standing and looked at Harry in shock, while he just rose an eyebrow. Harry then laughed, "Oh come on Daphne I am kidding, if I really wanted to call in the left debt, don't you think I would do so with Alexa, who is three years older than you and much more physically mature. I am not going to hold this left debt over you, that's just not me."

As Harry walked into the already filled entrance hall Harry heard a groan, "Forever the gentlemen Riddle, you could have so much ass sitting on your lap, but your getting soft."

Harry didn't even acknowledge his longtime best friend, but wandlessly banished the food straight into his face, causing Theo and Blaise both to spit out their drinks and laugh as if it were the funniest thing they'd ever seen. Harry took his usual seat across from Daphne grinning at Draco as he sat next to him, "Good morning best friend. How are we this morning?"

Draco was about to retort with a wand draw, but Professor Snape cleared his throat, "Good morning Mr. Malfoy, it seems you need to be a little less sloppy during your eating time. _Scourgify._"

Draco's food immediately cleaned itself up and the rest of the first years were snickering. Snape then glared at Harry, "A half a point from Slytherin for disorderly conduct at the breakfast table."

As Snape brushed his cape away and began walking down the aisle, Blaise spat, "That was the best half a point we ever lost!"

Harry smirked at his friend and patted Draco on the back, "Its called being a gentlemen Draco, besides there is no need to use such foul language in the presence of chil..."

Harry took a far away look in his eyes and felt the Horcrux on his neck raise a few degrees in temperature. Theodore looked at his best friend in slight fear, drawing his wand, "Harry is everything okay?"

Harry nodded, "If I were you I would put that wand away though, my father is here."

Daphne looked skeptical, "How would you know that."

Harry immediately stood up, and a loud bang erupted through the hall. Harry knew that was the sound of a magical camera. The whole hall looked at Harry in confusion as he was walking towards the great entrance hall doors and stopped right before them. As if it had been rehearsed his father wandlessly opened the doors and strode the rest of the way towards his son. Harry grinned at his father and clasped his right offered hand bring him into what the muggles called a bro hug. It was basically just a clasping of hands then a touch of shoulders, with a pat on the back. It showed a sign of friendship, but generally Harry never hugged his father like that. Normally he would do that with the younger death eaters, like Regulus, or Rabastian.

Tom Riddle greeted his only son with pride, "Good to see you alive and standing son. I see you beseech my previous Hogwarts reputation with pride, taking down two trolls in the interest of saving, from what I heard, two beautiful young maidens."

Harry grinned as they separated giving him a low bow, "All is well father, Daphne and Alexa are both safe, as I am sure professor Snape told you, and other than my arm, I am also fine. My magical cores are low, but Professor Rockwood has already given me a potion to take for such a problem."

The Dark Lord gently patted his son on the cheek with affection, "That's my boy, now where are these two young ladies?"

Harry motioned to Daphne and Alexa who stood up and came to walk towards them. Dumbledore was also on his feet walking down the aisle, his hand noticeably tense, as if he were about to draw his wand. Harry had prepared his wand holster this morning, just in case of anything slippery, but he was sure all would be well. When Daphne and Alexa made it to them first however he immediately began introducing, "Father, this beautiful blonde is Daphne Greengrass and the enchanting red head is Alexa Rodgers, I believe you know her father quite well."

Voldemort took both ladies hand introducing himself gently, "I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, but more importantly Harry's father."

The two girls exchanged greetings as the camera man in the back of the room snapped pictures.

Finally professor Dumbledore stepped in, "Pardon me Tom, but perhaps we could now take these deliberations out into the hallway, I am sure the students would like to enjoy their breakfast, and I do believe the other four parents have arrived."

The Dark Lord grinned and took a step towards the headmaster extending his hand, "It has been to long Dumbeldore. Besides you almost getting my son killed, how is the school running? If you say anything other than into the ground I may not believe you!"

Dumbledore laughed with fake cheer accepting his hand, "Always the pessimists weren't you Tom, the school is running quite well thank you for asking. How is the business at home running?"

Lord Voldemort grinned, "Its booming Dumbeldore, you should know?"

The aged headmaster took a dark look sighing, "I do indeed, now please let us take this into the entrance hall."

Before they walked out Mr. Riddle called out to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy please join us in the hallway. I believe my son told me that you were the person he informed to alert the teachers, I would very much enjoy your company and your words to the media."

Professor Dumbledore held his hand up to stop Draco, but of course he didn't, "Now Tom, I am sure you know that Mr. Malfoy cannot speak with a parent or guardian present, he is after all only a boy."

That didn't deter Draco from his confident step, which made Harry swell with pride towards his best friend on the inside. When Draco was close enough The Dark Lord wrapped an arm around him pulling him a side arm hug, "Of course _headmaster_, but as it turns out, Draco is actually my Godson. Which allows me to vouch for his word as a minor."

Dumbledore frowned at the words, "Very well then, carry on."

As soon as the four men and two young women crossed into the entrance hall the great hall doors shut, sealing all peering eyes out of site. Harry could hear the murmuring from behind the doors, but that wasn't what had his attention, the beautiful blonde that was walking towards them however had his undivided attention. Harry knew this women couldn't be anyone except Daphne's mother. Stunning blue eyes, and a body that would make any French model jealous. Harry now understood what Daphne meant when she talked about her mom being a trophy wife. As Daphne embraced her mother in a tight hug the man next to her seemed to give off a rather interesting fuse of power, it wasn't like Dumbledore or his father, but maybe closer to Snape and less than Regulus. He had just black hair and a perfectly trimmed goatee that made him look a little intimidating at first glance. His eyes however betrayed any thug like look to the man, he was a hardened killer, Harry could see straight through the facade. The dark brown eyes that were borderline black he had only seen in a few of the senior death eaters, Harry wondered just how well Daphne actually knew her father.

Voldemort and Harry exchanged troubled looks over the matter, but neither said a word aloud. Harry had already seen Alexa's parents many times, including Andrew Rodgers, who was the head of the family and a tier two death eater. The Dark Lord swept up to Rodgers immediately shaking his hand, and kissing the knuckles of his wife, they only greeted each other for a brief moment, when the rather attractive and young Brenda Rodgers swept in to grip Harry in a death grip hug. Brenda Rodgers was attractive, just not as beautiful as either of the Greengrass women, she had dark red hair, and a curvy body that left it clear she had at least two children. She wasn't hefty or anything like that, but he could tell, by her stunning green eyes. As she death gripped him in an embrace Harry didn't even have a complaint wash through his mind as she was a bit taller than him, and his face were barely above her breast, which were rather nice, but he heard her whisper in his ear, "I am in the your debt Mr. Riddle, I will never forget what you did for my daughter, your father has my thanks as well, I know he trained you well. Do you ever feel the need to call upon a life debt for any reason from any of us, don't ever hesitate. I know I will only be spending Christmas with my daughter because she had an incredible friend to chase after her. Thank you!"

She then kissed the top of his head and backed off the boy. Harry then exchanged a strong grip and a short hug with Andrew Rodgers who thanked him profusely and even offered him a large amount of money, but Harry politely refused and said a nice home cooked dinner would be much more appreciated.

Finally the introduction Harry had been waiting for. The young green eyed boy approached Daphne's mother first who was still clinging to her daughter as if she was some sort of lifeline, "Madame Greengrass, my name is Harry James Riddle, you are clearly Daphne's mother as I no longer have to question where her intense beauty came from. It is a great pleasure to meet you."

Harry gave the women a slight bow and gently took her hand in an embrace. The women immediately sized him up as if he were a potential enemy but then softened a little, "Its nice to finally meet the boy my daughter speaks so highly of in her letters." At that Harry glanced at Daphne who was blushing, "I see that my family now owes you quite a debt for saving our heir to the Greengrass line."

Harry shook his head, "Your family owes me nothing at all ma'am. Daphne's friendship is all I could ever ask for."

Suddenly the voice came from behind him, "That is rather noble of you Mr. Riddle, but I am afraid some sort of action must be taking towards you to repay your efforts."

Harry turned around slowly smiling at the man, "You must be Lord Greengrass, it is a pleasure to be in your company. However I must say that my family is from to much money that we honestly know what to do with, and we have a rather large collection of powerful artifacts and books, so I must say the only thing I could possibly ask from you is your daughters hand in marriage."

Everyone went deathly still over his proclamation. Even his father stilled at the claim. The reporters were furiously scrambling lines together and Daphne had a brief look of betrayal on her face, "Good Merlin people lighten up. The trolls are already dead. Your Lordship, your friendship and perhaps resources should I ever appear in the ICW would be far more appreciated than anything else you could ever give me."

The Greengrass patriarch offered his hand, "I can see you have quite a way with people young man, if you ever are indeed of my aid, I will promise it will come to you. But I must insist that you call me Cyrus, I have a feeling we will becoming acquainted over the years."

Harry smiled and nodded, "Of course sir."

The Dark Lord then exchanged Greetings with Daphne's parents and Dumbledore stepped, "Now if we can please get these reporters out of here, I am sure these youngsters would like to enjoy their weekend."

The Dark Lord then stepped in, "Actually headmaster if you don't mind after this I was hoping to take the survivors and Mr. Malfoy into Hogsmeade for a late lunch and such, seeing as I have made such a journey I was hoping to at least spend the afternoon with my son and godson."

Dumbledore was clearly about to reject the idea when Cyrus chimed in, "Actually headmaster I to would greatly appreciate that notion. MY daughter did nearly just die in your school, under your watch, and traveling five hundred miles to this place even by apparation was time and energy consuming. I would like to enjoy an afternoon with the young man who saved my daughters life."

Dumbledore sighed, "Very well, I just ask you have them back by curfew to avoid any problems."

Tom Riddle waved off the headmaster, "Ah not to worry Albus, as I am sure you remember Professor Snape and I go way back, I will make sure he is aware when they return so he can ensure their safe passage to the common rooms."

Dumbledore nodded bitterly and turned to the press, "First question?"

A young man raised his hand immediately, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, please can you tell the press on how you took down two fully grown trolls?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Well sir first of all my name is Harry James Riddle, not Potter, I took my adopted fathers last name shortly after I turned five. Besides I thought the media had figured out that I don't carry around a sword with me through the hallways, so I definitely used magic to take down only one fully grown mountain troll, the other was a teenager, next question."

A short haired Lady with witch weekly directed her next question away from Harry, "Girls, how are you reacting to your savior so far in the pass few days? It is clear that he is a rather young, powerful, attractive, and eligible bachelor descending from Mr. Riddle who has an unquestionably large fortune."

Alexa responded first, "Harry and I have known each other since we were really young. I actually used to write to Harry when I first left for Hogwarts and he was only ten or eleven at the time, if that tells you just how far we go back. But my reaction to Harry is the same as it was three days ago, I am of course very grateful for my friends help, and should he ever need anything I will be there for him in any way I can. As to him being an eligible bachelor that is no question, however we are a little to far apart in age for me to consider such a notion in the near future. As I am fourth year and he is just a first."

Daphne responded next, "Well I don't really know what to say. Harry and I met just this September on the train and it took me a while, but I have warmed up to him, and befriended him. Harry is a very powerful young wizard, with a heart of gold, and the charm of a young Lord, I am in his debt, but at the moment we are not pursuing any type of relationship. Whether he has money or not is of course no object as my family also comes from great wealth. Harry's actions certainly speak far louder than any amount of money or political power he may have."

Another reporter then asked, "Mr. Malfoy, I recognize you instantly among the group, but we were not told of your roll in the fighting?"

Draco took a proud step forward that would have made Lucius beam, "Well madame, first let me say that Harry and I have been friends since we were in diapers and naturally so, we sit together every breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the great hall. Now with that being said, on the night of Halloween our seating arrangement was no different. When Professor Quirrel came stumbling in shouting about the trolls, Harry did not hesitate to act. He knew that Daphne and Alexa had just left for the dungeons and that they were likely walking into some type of ambush. The first thing he did was turn to me and tell me to warn Professor Black that he was going for the girls."

Harry nodded his head, "Draco and I have trained together since we were little, but I knew that I needed some extraordinary help if I was going to save my friends with the ease I had originally hoped for. It was never a question of should I have needed it my friends would've been there. Of course there were...complications."

A reporter from the daily prophet that Harry recognized as Rita Skeeter asked, "Mr. Riddle why did you ask for Mr. Malfoy to go to Professor Black instead of your head of house, who I do believe is Severus Snape?"

Harry stared at the women evenly, "Well ma'am, the obvious answer to that question would be that Professor Black is of course my godfather. Which leaves him in my heart as the staffs most trusted individual."

Another reporter then barked out, "Sirius Black was the godfather your parents gave to you as a baby was he not?"

Tom Riddle took a step towards the man while putting an arm around his son asking, "Who are you?"

The man stood straight up, "Sturgis Pudmore, With the Daily Inquirer, Mr. Potter-"

Harry shook his head, "Ah so that explains why your such an idiot, please Ms. Skeeter as we were just discussing Regulus Black is my godfather that my adopted father gave me, do you know where Sirius Black is at the moment?"

The hall went silent as Ms. Skeeter replied with a cynical grin, "In Azkaban."

Harry nodded his head looking straight at Sturgis Pudmore, "Now Mr. Pudmore, before you stick your foot further in your mouth, ask yourself this question alright. The reports in auror department say that Sirius Black betrayed my parents on Halloween 1981 which lead to their deaths by the Dark Lord, that is correct is it not?"

"Why of course it is, but-"

"Then I must assume your clear lack of charm and charisma has led to the unfortunate bouting of you not having children, which must indeed lead me to believe that you are not aware of the ramifications that are required in creating godparents for a magical child?"

"Why you little-"

"Little what? My son has already stopped two trolls and a dark lord and he is only thirteen. His magical training in dueling is far more than you have experienced in your entire life, sit back and mind your place, before I remind you why you are nothing more than a reporter in this magistrate of future Lords and Ladies." The Dark Lord raised to his full height and projected his magical signature out to everyone in the hallway. Dumbledore was suddenly grinning as if he was hoping to get a rile out of Tom Riddle.

When the hall plunged into silence Harry continued, "As I was saying, the godparents for a magical child is done by one of the few blood rituals left that the Ministry still allows to openly practice. Who here can guess what relation Regulus Arcturus Black, and Sirius Orion Black might have."

Rita Skeeter chipped in, "They are brothers."

Harry grinned, "Ten points to the daily prophet, they are brothers. Now Mr. Pudmore, please before you embarrass yourself further with any more stupidity I suggest you remain silent and take notes from Ms. Skeeter who clearly knew her facts before attempting to approach me with any nonsense about who my godfather should and shouldn't be."

Harry sighed and then continued, "Now, to the original question of why send Draco to professor Black, for those who don't know my godfather was a dueling champion and has more magical prowess of any other young man I have ever met. Now I do trust professor Snape, but if I was going to put my life in anyone elses hands it would be my godfather."

The reporters quickly scribbled that down allowing the next question to come fourth, "So after you instructed Mr. Malfoy on what to do, what did you do?"

"Well after the headmaster attempted to stop me from running out of the hall, I ran straight towards the dungeons praying that Ms. Greengrass and Ms. Rodgers were safe and alive. Thankfully half of my prayer was answered, which allowed me to lock in magical combat with the two trolls."

"What do you mean by try to stop you, Mr. Riddle?"

Draco laughed at that question, "When the headmaster saw Harry bolt towards the doors he attempted to seal him in, but Harry was having none of that and blasted the doors open allowing him access into the hallway."

"Headmaster, can you please explain your actions as to why you attempted to seal Mr. Riddle in?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "I assumed Mr. Riddle was just a frightened first year running for his life, I had no idea his intention was to run towards the trolls and not away."

Harry scowled at the perfectly logical answer the headmaster had thrown out, "Ms. Rodgers can you please explain to us the events that led up to the attack?"

"Well it started with Daphne voicing that she was tired and wanted to nap before astronomy, so I figured since I was done eating and since I had a paper to write for Defense that I would walk her back to the common room and finish up my essay. So we left the great hall early from the feast and went down to the dungeons when the trolls were walking down the hall. I instantly tried to pull Daphne back towards the great hall, but then we saw two more walking in the opposite direction I knew we were in trouble. For those who didn't spend much time in the dungeons when they were in school, there aren't many rooms down there, just a long corridor that takes you to our common room, and the defense and potions classroom, but we weren't close enough to either of those. So we tried to sneak past the big beast, when I...When I walked into some prank magic forcing me into a sneeze. I tried everything, but I was scared and didn't know what to do to stop it, so when the trolls heard us they turned around to chase after us. We didn't get very far before I was knocked out. I didn't even know Harry had saved us until I gained consciousness." Alexa finished the story with a stressed sigh.

"Ms. Greegrass, can you finish from there?"

She nodded sadly explaining the rest, "I did everything I could to move Alexa from their range, but the trolls were clearly riled up about something, normally I have learned that you can trick or confund them, but they were too angry to control in anyway. We eventually got back into a corner when I held my hands up in the air prepared to meet my maker, but sure enough a gouging spell hit one of the trolls in the back getting their attention. Harry was standing their looking far angrier than I had ever seen him, and was blasting the trolls with magic beyond our years."

Rita Skeeter asked the next question, "Mr. Riddle where did you learn such powerful magic and why were you so angry?"

Before Harry could answer, his father put a hand on his shoulder, "I do believe that would be my doing madame. You see I recognized Harry's affinity for magic at a young age, and with the death eater conflict in every neighborhood I went to the ministry to get my son a registered minor license so I could begin instructing him in magical combat. I started that training when he was younger, and clearly it has paid off. I have been informed that he is the top of his year, and has made a name for himself in not only dueling, but Quittditch as well."

"Mr. Riddle do you now have concerns for your sons safety at this school?"

Harry knew whoever had asked that question must have been linked to the death eater core, that was a beautiful set up to where the rest of these questions needed to go. The Dark Lord responded with, "To be perfectly honest, I am a little disappointed with how our children are being looked after. I was told that the teachers were forced to immobilize instead of kill the trolls, something that could have costed my son his life. From what I understand it nearly did. Despite what any of you may have heard, my son barely scraped a win against both trolls. The adult troll broke his arm, and had Ms. Greengrass not took its attention away from him for that split second, he would undoubtedly be dead. The real concern is how did the trolls get into the school in the first place. While my sons heroics are definitely appreciated from the survivors families I am sure, we must ask why they were even necessary in the first place."

"Headmaster, can you please explain your priority in wanting to stun the creatures and not kill when students lives were on the line?"

Dumbledore immediately went into a well rehearsed speech, "As headmaster the first priority of my job will always be to protect the students. At the time of the attack though, other than Mr. Riddle, I had no idea anyone was in any danger. I watch over nearly three hundred students, the fact that two left during the Halloween feast was beyond my knowledge. When I set out to hunt for the trolls I had assumed Mr. Riddle was doing what any normal thirteen year old would do...cower. I to was greatly disturbed when I learned the situation that Ms. Greengrass and Ms. Rodgers was in."

Rita Skeeter asked suddenly, "But headmaster? Did Professor Black not tell you that Mr. Riddle was going after the girls?"

Silence erupted in the room, Dumbledore then took a step backwards, "No comment, now I must be getting back to my duties as headmaster, I bid you all a good day."

With that Dumbledore walked away with reporters following him shooting more and more questions at him in which he straight up ignored. The Dark Lord gently patted his son on the back, "We should all get going before the reporters come back."

With that the large group of people walked out onto the grounds riding a large carriage into Hogsmeade..

**(A/N) Was kind of disappointed with the number of reviews last chapter a measly 20, the review goal is still 35, if we get this ill update the moment the 35th review comes through. This chapter is a setup to another boring chapter, but chapter 11 or 12 is very exiting, stay tuned!**


	10. Death Wish

**Chapter 10**

Harry, Daphne, Draco, and Alexa were spread out all across the table as the adults ordered food and drinks at the three broomsticks. The afternoon was going by rather quickly as the adults discussed their previous lives and encounters at Hogwarts. Harry was saddened that many of the conversations kept centering around him, but the Dark Lord knew that it was best to act like a proud parent in front of the Greengrasses to keep all pretenses up.

The conversations were fairly light until Mr. Greengrass destroyed the barriers of politeness, "So Mr. Riddle, where do you stand on the death eater conflict?"

Harry knew the question was directed at his father, who little did Cryus Greengrass know was the Dark Lord, "Well Cyrus let me say that I believe we all come pureblood backgrounds and that I think what the death eaters do as a whole may not be the best thing, but I do think that once the death eaters win they will establish an ever lasting peace in magical Europe."

"So you think they will win?"

"I know they will win actually. Lord Voldemort has the Ministry out numbered three to one at least. He has been quiet all this time, what do you think he has been doing?"

Cyrus Greengrass admitted, "We have feared they are recruiting."

"Why fear something so trivial? You yourself as a pureblood lord would not come to any harm. As long as you didn't fight against them openly."

"The death eater are scum. They bow down to a pureblood who has more power than Grindelwald and Dumbeldore combined in their youth, my brother joined the death eaters right out of Hogwarts. He was always a sick individual, but spending time with those other death eaters really did a number on him."

The Dark Lord shook his head contemplating the words of the man, Harry however was starting to panic, he didn't want his father to lose it and strike down Daphne's father right before her eyes, "Not all of the death eaters uphold the way of life that their master wishes for them to hold."

Cyrus snorted, "Then this self proclaimed Dark Lord needs to reign his troops in. He is creating a lot of powerful enemies, not just domestically, but overseas."

Harry finally thought it was time to chime in before things get violent, "Well, the Dark Lord is the most powerful wizard alive. Any enemy that stands up to him will be struck down, violently."

"You stood up to him once Mr. Riddle, you sent him into retreat for several years. Whatever you did that night, it changed the way the Dark Lord operates, for the better or for the worse, however I cannot say."

Alexa who could see danger coming in, "Well Harry will just have to keep being around to save the day. What ever happens happens. None of us at this table are soldiers, but we will all be effected. As purebloods we have the right to remain neutral, and in public that is the best way to remain. What you do behind closed doors is no ones business but your own."

Harry gave her a thankful smile as the men all seemed to agree and take her word to drop the conversation. Harry sighed in relief when the food arrived leaving the conversation to go back to trivial things such as the coming Quittditch season. Andrew Rodgers asked, "So my son tells me you are a hell of a seeker? You wowed the whole school during your tryouts with that back flip off your broom."

The Dark Lord immediately began coughing as he seemed to have choked on his food, "You did what?"

Harry felt the glare of his father on the side of his head as he ate his food quietly, "I may have fell off my broom and sky dived to catch the last snitch."

Daphne who came to Harry's rescue said, "You all should have seen him, he is probably amongst the most amazing fliers I have ever seen, the control he has on his broom was unparalleled to anyone else on the field."

Mr. Rodgers shook his head, "Good Lord son is there anything you can't do?"

Harry and Daphne immediately chimed in together, "Herbology!"

Ms. Greengrass sighed, "It seems the youth is losing interest in a dying intelligence."

Harry shrugged his shoulders lightly, "Well ma'am, the way potion making is developing its only a matter of time for Herbology becomes less and less significant. Professor Snape and I have known each other since I was born and I have watched him brew some incredible things. But with my fathers training I do well in almost every subject, my prodigy is in dueling though."

Mr. Rodgers sighed, "In his third year he is going to be beating all of us in duels. You best watch your back Mr. Riddle, your son may just catch you one day in power."

The Dark Lord smiled at his follower, "I could hope for nothing more. I will teach my son everything I know in time, I need his core to develop a bit more, before we delve into further advanced magic however."

Lord Greengrass inquired, "Just how advanced are you, Harry?"

Harry grinned, "I'm pretty advanced I like to think."

Daphne filled the rest of the group in with a bit more detail, not allowing Harry to be modest, "Advanced enough to out duel 95% percent of Hogwarts. The exceptions are few, and all of them are seventh years. Next year I believe he will be the top dueler. As far as raw power goes..."

Daphne looked at Harry while the young man looked at his father for permission and he nodded a little to quickly. Harry understood the message, wow your potential enemies. Harry stood from the table and Voldemort asked, "Andrew do you mind if we use Alexa for a quick demonstration."

Andrew nodded, "Of course, I am curious to see how Harry has progressed since I last seen his performance."

Daphne watched in anticipation while her parents watched in curiosity. Alexa however bounced over towards Harry smiling, "What do I need to do?"

Harry grinned, "Take three steps back."

She did as he said, then he took a deep breath channeling all his magic forward, "Now don't move."

Faster than anyone else at the table saw the Dark Lord had his wand out and fired a blasting curse at both Alexa and Harry. Mr. Greengrass drew his wand and prepared to blast the Dark Lord, but Harry threw his hands forward and wandlessly conjured a shield that blocked the curse from hitting the two of them. It was one of the biggest shields Harry had ever summoned, but he knew he would do it to save Alexa from being hit.

The three broomsticks was practically empty, but what little people that were in there began clapping at the performance, most in sheer awe of the wandless magic displayed. Cyrus Greengrass stared with a blank mask, that Harry had seen on Daphne many times before. He knew that he was now calculating just how powerful this young green eyed boy was.

The rest of lunch and the day went by without a hitch, the only thing Harry had left was to go to the headmasters office with his father. They had almost forgotten until professor Snape's patronus appeared before them as they were walking back to the castle, "Professor Dumbeldore says the meeting will have to be permanently delayed, he no longer believes he is required to question Mr. Riddle of the events on Halloween. Good evening, My Lord."

With no other commitments for the night, Harry, Daphne, Draco, and Alexa, all went back to the common rooms, escorted by professor Snape. That was of course after the goodbyes, and promises to meet again from all sides.

Time Skip _One Week_

Harry was sitting in the locker room of his Quittditch team preparing for the first match of the season against the house of lions. Harry was nervous, but he was shaping a lot better than the other new guy. Harry was stretching around the locker room keeping himself moving and ready. Flint was going over plays with everyone, and finally the game was getting ready to begin. As Harry took to the field, the chants of the crowd roared through the stadium, everyone was going for Gryffindor in Quittditch, mostly because Slytherin was generally too good in the past.

As they took the field, the commentator Lee Jordan started shouting out the lineups as the flew into the air, "For Slytherin we have at Chaser Captain Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, and Chad Warrington. At beater we have ruff and tuff, Derrick and Bole. For his fifth consecutive season we also have seventh year Keeper Miles Bletchley. Lastly we have the youngest first year Quittditch player in over a century, Harry Riddle playing at seeker!"

Harry held his fist in the air and the shouts from nearly all the houses was deafening. Harry even spotted his father and Lucius in the stands smiling up at him. The-boy-who-lived grinned knowing that he was going to have to put on a show for his father and honorary uncle. When the Gryffindors rolled in the lineup was much more enthused, "For the house of Godric Gryffindor we have the sensational Oliver Wood as Keeper and Captain, and of course the three hottest witches Hogwarts has seen in years-"

"Mr. Jordan!"

"Sorry professor just trying to keep myself honest, we have Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson! For the beater position we have the two most infamous men in school, Fred and George Weasley! Last and hopefully not least, we have a new guy at this Hogwarts Quittditch debut, Cormac Mclagen playing Seeker!"

The house of lions erupted in cheers and applause for their supposedly all star team. Harry knew that Oliver Wood was undoubtedly the most skilled player on the field the scoring field, so it would come down to him catching the snitch. Harry took a deep breath as all the players landed on the field across from each other. Madam Hooch was in the middle calling out the basic rules of the day, then told the captains to shake hands. After that was done she blew a whistle signaling that the game would begin in thirty seconds. Harry walked over to Katie who was in the process of meeting him half way and offered his hand, "May the best team win?"

Katie shook her head, "You've already won, McLagen is an idiot. I have watched you play, but good luck anyways, we plan to put up a hundred and fifty point lead before you catch the snitch."

Taking his arm in an embrace Harry grinned, "We will see."

With that he mounted his broom and took to the air. With a ten second count down to go, the game commenced.

After several minutes of game play only six goals had been scored between both teams, Wood and Bletchley were just to good to let the little things slip past them. It was a low scoring game, while Harry also knew the snitch had not even be released yet.

He watched as Katie had a break away from the team and was heading solely down towards Bletchley so Harry zoomed off after her and as she shot, he came up underneath her and knocked the ball lose, straight into the Slytherin Keepers hands. Katie gave him a death glare that he returned with nothing but a cheeky smile. Lee Jordan the commentator was barking with excitement, "Riddle just pulled a rolling waltz! For those who don't keep up with professional quittditch that move was invented by last years top seeker for the Irish Aidan Lynch! You have to ask yourselves where such a young player mastered such a difficult move."

Harry did a couple of tricks in the air trying to wait for the snitch to be released. He had actually been taught the rolling Waltz by Aidan Lynch at a camp he went to for a couple of days in Ireland. His father always encouraged his career in flying as it was a valuable magical resource to have. That is until you could fly without a broom.

McLagen pulled up next to him barking, "Done showing off? This isn't the ballet its Quittditch!"

Harry grinned at the frustrated boy, "Tell your team that, mine is winning!"

McLagen growled and darted towards Chad Warrington who was about to take a shot towards Oliver Wood, but Harry laughed when he failed to disrupt a play like Harry had just done, which resorted in a goal. Harry chuckled deeply as Wood practically screamed at his youngest player for pure stupidity. The young green eyed boy then felt another presence in the air, the snitch had been released. The game had been going for nearly thirty minutes now and the snitch had been released.

Harry thought it was time to have some real fun, as he dove in the air as if going for the snitch and dive bombed towards the ground. The crowd that did not see Harry do stunts like this before gasped. Cormac however thought it would be a good idea to dive after Harry in hope of seeing what he saw, that was not the case when Harry pulled out of the dive maybe six or seven feet from the ground, not giving McLagen any room to pull up causing a crash.

Lee Jordan went nuts over the prodigy Seekers moves, "That was Wronski Feint! That was incredible! Please tell me someone recorded that on the omnioculars!"

The Slytherin crowd cheered and Harry finally put his eyes on the snitch was was floating above the teachers/guest box. Harry flew off towards the Snitch at optimum speeds when suddenly right before he could reach the teachers box, his broom started shaking, hard. When it first happened, Harry nearly fell off his broom, but after he re-gripped himself the damn thing started bucking against him. Harry growled as his broom had never done this before, which could mean one thing, someone was jinxing his broom. Someone had the utter nerve to jinx his broom while his father was present, that man or women was suicidal Harry thought as he tried to take control of his flying device. Harry spared a brief glance over to his father who now had his wand drawn, then looked over to see Quirrel who was clearly muttering something under his breath. He scowled as he realized his father wouldn't be able to curse the man with Dumbeldore just a few rows over, he was on his own here.

Harry was suddenly bucked off so hard, he flipped off the broom only holding on by one hand. Thankfully his teammates seemed to notice this and started darting towards him, Flint called a time out, but it was to late. The broom bucked harder this time, and sent Harry spiraling towards the ground. Harry watched as his father threw three jinxes at his broom, which gave Harry about a two second window. He quickly drew his wand fired off "_Finite!"_

He knew the ground had to be coming close so he spread eagle to slow himself down and casted his most powerful accio which sent his broom spiraling underneath him at unheard of speeds, catching him mere meters from the ground. Harry shook his head and took back across the ground spotting the snitch once again. He slipped his wand back into his jersey and took off across the pitch. He had to end this game, before things escalated. With McLagen again on his tail, he gained more and more distant on the snitch. As he got just a little out of catching distance, the ball lowered towards the ground and he stretched out, he was just short of having long enough arms to complete the catch, so he with practice ease attempted to stand on his broomstick and shot his body forward catching the snitch and wandlessly casting a cushioning charm below him. The crowd went silent thinking that he was probably hurt. But as he laid on his back he jumped all the way to his feet and help the snitch in the air.

The crowd roared with approval as the youngest seeker displayed the ball in the air. Harry however wasn't looking towards the crowd he was looking at the man who caused his broom to go haywire. Quirrel was simply staring at him with a small smile on his face, Harry was doing everything he could from just shooting the man the bird in front of all these people, so instead he looked at his father who had a grin on his face, but he could see the true meaning of that look, it was look Harry saw when his father was about to kill someone. The Green eyed prince new that Quirrel's day were now numbered.

Over the next few weeks Harry began putting together his inner circle at Hogwarts. His right hand man, was none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry was very proud of his best friend, he had actually been trying his hardest in school, and did everything he could do play nicely with Hermione and the other non purebloods in the group. This was a huge step for Draco, because the first few meetings he wouldn't even acknowledge anyone outside the house except Susan Bones who was a pureblood. Thankfully with some rough guidance that Harry laid down for him he was now on a nice track coming into the Christmas holidays. Theodore Nott was Harry's other main man, Nott had the power and the skill, while his brain was also sharp. Unfortunately he didn't do to well in classes as nothing could keep him interested, but that was okay in Harry's book. Daphne had also began wiggling her way up the ranks though he wasn't quite sure where she stood. She was one of the few first years in the dueling club, giving her a rather powerful magical prowess, while she was also number three in the class, making her an unusually smart cookie. Susan Bones and Harry had really connected when he defended her from some second year boy that kept calling her Aunt a lesbian. Apparently there were rumors going around the daily prophet and they had really hurt Susan's feelings as her Aunt Ameila was the only family she had left. So Harry stepped up when the game was tied and won the girl over. Susan was a good girl, a little to good, Harry knew she would be tough to convert to the dark, but he also knew that she would stick by him in anything he did, the loyalty of the house of badgers worked in his favor. With Mandy and Hermione now being best friends and including Susan and Hannah Abbot in a lot of their works, their core group of friends was really strong.

Speaking of Hermione she was really coming along to the dark side of things. She was being outcast by her fellow Gryffindor for hanging around and associating with snakes, but that didn't matter to her, because she had either Mandy, Harry, or Susan in all of her classes allowing her to avoid time in the common room like the plague. Harry pulled Hermione much closer to him than he originally anticipated, she had a thirst for knowledge much like Mandy, opening her eyes to a whole other world of magic really fascinated her. It was only a minor speed bump when Harry explained to her why they don't teach that kind of magic in school. Hermione who never had a friend before Harry, decided that she was going to trust him, and cross whatever bridges that might come when she came to them.

Harry hadn't just been a player with the ladies though, he had recruited several promising young first year boys, from Hufflepuff he began speaking on a regular basis with a rather arrogant git named Zacharias Smith. Harry may not like the kids attitude, but he had an unnatural affinity for charms, but the part that really attracted Harry to the boy was not his charm work, but his variety of spells. Dark and Light spells made Zach come from a Grey pureblood family. Harry had already planted the seeds of darkness in his mind by teaching him a couple of advanced dark charms convincing Zacharias to see his way.

There was also two boys in Ravenclaw that Harry had become allies with, an Anthony Goldstein and a Beau Orion that hated his first name. Both were genius strategist that Harry had seen in chest and Chinese checkers. Harry had stumbled across the boys in the library one night who were both fascinated by his use of wandless magic. Both boys had a sharp eye for magical signatures and Harry knew that they would have an easy time mastering wards when the time came. They were also close friends and neither were tied to a political faction at the moment, which gave Harry an influencing chance to show them the dark way of doing things.

The only person he wasn't sure of was Neville Longbottom. He genuinely liked the guy, he was brave, tough, magically powerful, reasonably smart, a prodigy in Herbology and Defense. He was also Harry's godbrother by magical bonds. Harry enjoyed listening to his friend go into detail about his family that Harry had been deprived from by Dumbledore. Harry wouldn't trade his life for anything, but it does make him wonder what could've been. Neville wasn't so bad, if he had grown up with him he was sure he would be on his knees in front of Dumbledore. Harry knew that Neville felt no allegiance to the old man anymore, now that his parents don't either, but he still was on the light side of things. Harry just felt there would be no way of convincing him otherwise.

As Christmas rolled around Harry and his inner circle were discussing Quirrel. It was pretty much universally agreed upon that Quirrel had lost what little marbles he had left. A great point that Orion had brought up however was that Quirrel unlike other teachers only had to deal with people two hours a day compared to the other teachers who had to deal with students eight hours a day, which allowed him to keep a minimal reign on his dark magic. Anthony even decided to add that if Dark Magic had corrupted him, none of them would be able to stop him, and the teachers would be unwilling to act against one of their own until it was to late.

It was times like this Harry wished he could tell some of his friends about his father. He could see the fear in some of their eyes that they believed Quirrel was merely a day away from lashing out and killing someone. Harry however knew that his fathers death eaters were keeping things under tight wraps outside of class. The green eyed prince of Slytherin had no idea why Quirrel was still alive, nor was he sure why he was able to control the Dark Magic so easily. Once it overtakes your core Harry was taught to believe that there was no fighting back at that point, magic bent you to its will instead of the other way around. Harry couldn't discuss this fact with his inner circle either and it frustrated him to no end.

Hermione on the other hand had several good ideas, she believed that Quirrel had obtained some type of magical artifact that she said she might've read somewhere about that is helping his mind from being completely corrupted. Harry wasn't about to tell her that his mind was already gone, but it did give Harry a few ideas that she could be on to something there. Mandy and Neville suggested going to the teachers with their theories, but Harry assured them that Regulus and Augustus were doing everything they could to keep their astronomy professor under control. Of course they assumed this was under Dumbledore orders, but they couldn't be further from the truth, and he couldn't yet correct them.

On the train ride home Daphne was looking unusually nervous. Harry had asked her about it when they first sat down in the compartment but she ignored him. Harry and Malfoy along with the other guys all chatted about their holiday plans, while Daphne remained silent almost the whole trip. Even Tracy, Hermione, and Mandy were being talkative. Harry wasn't sure where the rest of the Slytherin house was, but Blaise was the only the other guy in compartment besides Theo, Harry, and Neville. Leaving Vincent, Gregory, Parkinson, Traveyn, the Carrows, and Bulstrode to be devising their own plans elsewhere. Harry wasn't worried, just curious. Its not like anyone could power struggle for the kingpin of Slytherin. Harry's power was progressing nicely at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With so much power in the air, he seemed almost able to bask in it.

They only had one disruption on the train from a Ron Weasley who came in to insult Hermione, the boy walked a way with a powerful silencing charm stuck to him and several boils in a painful spot. Harry was proud of Hermione for the boils spell that he taught her, but the silencing charm was all his handy work. Harry vowed he would take care of that prick before the end of the year if he didn't treat Hermione much better.

When the train pulled into the station everyone stood up collecting their luggage, but before everyone could leave Harry latched his arm onto Daphne gently, "Stay back for a moment please, I just want a quick word."

Daphne nodded and the others left the compartment quickly. Harry sighed, "Look Daphne I know you don't like to be to personal, but I know something is going on with you. You were quite all week, and you ditched me on our usual walk yesterday. No explanation, you just didn't come down to the lake to meet me, for the first time in 12 weeks, whats up? You know you can tell me anything, I won't judge you or anything."

Daphne shook her head, "I am fine Harry, please just lets get on with the holidays, I have missed my sister greatly, and I know she is waiting for me on the platform."

Harry sighed, "Alright, just promise me you will write me on boxing day. I know something is worrying you, and I am worried about you. IF there is anything I can do you will tell me right?"

"...I will see you on the platform in two weeks Harry..." Daphne said in a near whisper.

Harry had half a mind to go out there with her and have a word with her father about what they were doing over the holidays, but he knew he couldn't be rude with his friend. So he sighed and brought her into a tight hug, "Be careful Ice Princess."

She didn't hug him back, which had Harry's warning bells going off like crazy, but he didn't say anything else as she walked out of the compartment leaving him alone.

Harry worried for his friend and it clearly reflected when he saw his father on the platform, he didn't say a word about it, but simply apparated both of them back to Gaunt Manor.

**(A/N) All this complaining about demanding reviews is kind of annoying me. In case you pickier readers are having trouble understanding the English language you would know that I am not holding any one hostage on reviews. Even if no one reviews I will still update, now if you want me to update, in less than 48 hours like I am right now, then you are going to have to toss me a bone, which was our review goal, that by the way we did reach. 35 wasn't that many reviews, on previous stories I have up to 200 reviews a chapter. Now the review goal is going up to 40, but not on the next chapter. I will post the next chapter Friday, because this chapter didn't really give you much to work with. So unless by some strange miracle we get 40 reviews in the next 3 days I will post Friday. I hope you all enjoyed, and I apologize for my rant!**

**To answer reviewers.**

**I can't remember who asked, but someone asked the length of the story, and I will estimate in its completion it will be about 200k+ words, I am 115k in right now, with all of third and fourth year to write. This story will end in the middle of his fifth year at Hogwarts I believe. Please remember however we are in the first 10 chapters, and you haven't even yet scene the predicament of the plot yet.**

**Someone else asked if Daphne and Harry are going to have an easy relationship, and I can say that I am on Chapter 25, and they have yet to officially become a couple, there are many trials ahead for our young couple, including other romantic interest, so just be patient, we will get there.**

**Whoever commented on the name spellings, please forgive me, I was just going off prior knowledge instead of looking it up, I will definitely fix it going forward. So thanks you.**

**Makababy, I don't know how to form a response to your suggestions, but know that some of them will come to pass. Just give me some time!**

**JeffSeid: Yes Dumbledore is the only who knows. Much like the canon story, we are just going to have to question and wonder why the headmaster did not deliver such news to the public.**

**Thanks for reviewing guys!**


	11. Vengeance

**Chapter 11**

"You idiots have let the stone continuously slip through your fingers for the past several weeks, this is unacceptable, CRUCIO!"

Harry had not seen his father this angry in a long time. It was boxing day evening and Harry had enjoyed his Christmas holidays so far. He didn't particularly enjoy watching his three teachers get lightly tortured by his father, but he knew The Dark Lord liked to have a firm grip of fear and faith in his people. The word lightly torture being the key words in his thought process, his father never used his true power on his followers, just enough to punish them for their mistakes.

Harry had learned officially over the holiday that his father was hunting for the sorcerer's stone that was created by none other than Nicholas Flamel. The stone was said to be able to produce the elixir of life which could grant immortality to its drinker. Apparently the stone was in the school and Quirrel was also after it. Snape had explained that something was very different about Quirrel and his magical ability, apparently Quirrel had almost killed him in a duel. The astronomy teacher fought with ferocity and he seemed to know exactly what spell Snape was going to cast before he could even cast it. Harry suggested Legillmency, but his father had already tested Snapes shields and they were still in perfect condition. Their was an unknown factor working in all of this, and Harry along with his father and the inner circle were stumped.

Harry and his father had a deal around Christmas times, they exchanged one large gift to each other and then one gift to the inner circle from the both of them, while the inner circle was also only allowed to give one gift, from each family. This prevent mounds of presents of uselessness that no one would use and cost tons of money. From his father he received a dementors cloak, very powerful, it caused the same freezing and fear pass over your enemies that the dark creatures brought everywhere they went. Harry couldn't wait to wear it in battle. For his father he had given the Dark Lord a book on the darkest magic written by Salzaar Slytherin. It was written in parseltongue and his father along with the inner circle were baffled on how he came about it, especially since he refused to tell anyone where he found it.

His father even attempted to use a legillmency probe, but Harry's occulmency shields shut him out with no problem. He would never tell anyone that he found it and a bunch of others books in an underground passage by the great lake that he stumbled upon. It was apparently a refugee camp during the war with the Dark Lord Hebron in the early 1600s. Harry knew the other books and weapons were probably priceless. So he decided over time he would give them to his father as trophies over time.

The only other notable gift he got was from Regulus and it was a small phial of felix felisis, that he had won in a gambling match. After Snape and his father confirmed it was safe and legitimate Harry was allowed to keep the potion.

Harry's only disappointment was that Daphne had chosen not to write to him on boxing day or throughout the entire holiday. Harry was worried as the New Year came and gone. There was a huge party that all his friends were invited to, everyone except Daphne showed up. Harry was starting to be concerned, especially after he spoke with Tracy and Blaise, both who claimed that they had not heard from her either.

On the day of his return to Hogwarts they all boarded the train saving a seat in their compartment for Daphne. Just as the whistle was blowing and Harry's anxiety was hitting a new level when she hadn't showed up, she finally strolled into the compartment. She looked physically unharmed, but Harry could tell something was off. Tracy stood up and immediately brought her friend into a hug, "I was so worried about you. We have all been writing to you, waiting to hear from you, but no word ever came, we were starting to fear the worse."

Daphne shook her head with a clearly fake smile, "I was just really busy over the holidays, sorry guys, I didn't mean to worry you."

When she sat down away from Blaise and in the corner Harry knew something was very wrong. When Draco, Theo, and Blaise began to take the conversation away from the worry they were all feeling for Daphne, he began to study her. He could detect a constant presence of magic in the room, but he wasn't sure why. Suddenly Blaise jumped up and high fived Malfoy upon hearing that the boy had finally gotten down his first bit of nonverbal magic. When this happened Daphne flinched hard. Harry recognized the signs, he now understood the constant presence of magic. Harry said it quietly, but he said it with such authority and power everyone looked at him in fear, "Everyone get out except Daphne."

Daphne twitched a bit trying to form a coherent sentence, "What's your problem Riddle? Are you that upset that I didn't write you over the holiday? Its not like your my boyfriend!"

Harry drew his wand faster than anyone could even comprehend, "Do you want me to do it in front of them, or would you prefer I do it in private, you have three seconds to decide."

Blaise drew his wand to point it at Harry as did Tracy, but Harry's other friends were far to shocked to do such a thing. Daphne began to form light tears, "Why can't you just leave it alone?"

Harry growled, "Because if someone did this to you, then they deserve to pay."

She practically screamed at him, "And who is going to make him pay? You?"

Harry stood up, his magical aura was piercing everyone to their seats, no one had every seen him this angry, no one had ever seen him display such a power, "If you just tell me who did it I will get off this train now and make this person pay. Your my friend, everyone in this compartment is your friend. But I can't help you, if you don't tell me who did it."

Tracy and Blaise both began to lower their wands. Blaise asked, "Daphne what is he talking about?"

Harry began to count down, "3."

Daphne shook her head, "Don't do it Harry."

"2."

"Please Harry."

"1."

"Harry I am begging you."

"Then tell me who did it! No one deserves this Daphne, I would know. I barely avoided a life of torture and abuse, I won't stand by if I can help one of my friends."

Blaise and Tracy were now putting their wands away. Tracy looked at her, "Is it true?"

Daphne who was fighting back the tears shook her head, "Of course its not."

Harry shook his head whispering, "Finite"

Suddenly the magic in the room was gone. Daphne's face was a mess. Her left eye was black, her lip was busted, she had small cuts on her face that Harry knew was done by some small blade.

Harry winced, not imagining that it was this bad. Tracy and Hermione immediately stood to comfort the girl. She was now tearing up, but she refused to sob. Harry admired her will, but it shouldn't be tested in this way. Harry said quietly, "Daphne you have to tell me who did this to you."

Daphne choked, "It was my uncle."

"The one you told me that was a death eater?" She nodded her head and Harry growled, "Where can I find him?"

She shook her head, "Don't let it get to you Harry. My mother gave me potions on the way out, they will make it better. Its never this bad, but he always does this to me."

Blaise asked her gently, "Why didn't you ever tell us? We could've helped you."

She bit her lip hard claiming, "It was a family problem. Dad couldn't stand up to him, because he knew if anything happened the death eaters would come for us."

Draco, Blaise, and Theodore both looked angry, hell Harry was furious, but he had to get everything he could out of her, "Daphne why does he do this to you."

She shook her head and Harry got on his knees in front of her, gently cupping her face with one hand, "Daph, you don't have to tell me why, but you have to tell me where he is. You can't go on if he does this to you often enough that it wasn't a surprise that it was going to happen. You were nervous all that time to go home and I had no idea, but if this is any indication, I wouldn't have wanted to go home either. I can't make him pay if you can't tell me where to find him."

She finally sobbed out, "He touches me every year since I was young girl. I've been trying to fight him, but he won't stop. This year I finally got a good curse in at him, and he was really mad. I couldn't do anything to stop him. He is to strong. Your no match for him Harry, he is a powerful death eater."

Harry took a deep breath considering the magnitude of what he was about to say, "Yeah, well I dance with the inner circle, and I know your uncle isn't in the inner circle, which makes him as good as dead. Daphne just tell me where he is, I will gather a few of the Dark Lords followers and we will take care of this. You don't have to live in fear, you don't have to worry about going home."

Everyone except Theo and Draco gasped at this. Daphne looked at him with hope though, "He will be at the bar in Knockturn Alley..."

Harry growled as he reached into his trunk pulling out his knew cloak and broom. When Blaise first saw it he gasped, "Is that a dementors cloak?"

Harry nodded his head as he casted a few charms on it to keep it hidden. He also pulled out his dueling gloves from his trunk then shrunk it down turning to Draco, "Get this onto the platform, I will meet you all there."

Hermione immediately spoke up, "Harry you can't seriously be considering leaving the train and going across the country, then making it back to Hogwarts on time before people notice. Besides your talking about killing a man!"

Harry sighed, "Look at her Hermione, can you seriously say that you believe someone like this deserves to live. She is a thirteen year old girl!"

She shouted at him, "And your an thirteen year old boy, and you think you can just become a killer."

Harry looked her straight in the eyes, "I already am a killer Hermione..."

Everyone gasped at this, Draco and Theo sighed, Hermione even took a step back, but Harry continued, "I don't kill without purpose, and I don't believe this man deserves the right to live for what he's done. What if he does this to Daphne's little sister while shes gone. No one deserves this kind of fate. One day you will understand just how in the right I am to do this. There is a code amongst the death eaters, and the code has been broken. Can I really trust you Hermione? I thought you were my friend?"

It was a question and she had tears in her eyes from its insinuation, "Do what you must Harry. Of course I am your friend, just...I understand, I just don't like it."

Harry brought the girl into a hug sighing, "I don't like it either, but I have to do this."

"What do I tell Neville? He was supposed to join us on the train at some point? He was already disappointed for missing you at Christmas."

"Tell him that I went to see if Regulus was on the train."

He then turned to Daphne, "I am going to make this right. I will bring you his wand as a trophy to your family."

Daphne had tears in her eyes and Harry pictured Knockturn Ally in his mind and apparated to the public point. When Harry landed he immediately felt dizzy. He had only apparated such far distances a few times. But this wasn't so bad. He was clearly far more determined to get this done than he had ever been.

He walked into a back alley and threw on his cloak. He then pulled the jewel on his ring which always transfigured into his death eater mask. He had only ever worn it at home, this was it though. No more child's play. Today he would take his first mission as a death eater, he was going to bring justice to his friend. He looked at the silver mask that was different from all the other masks. It was a mark of leadership, the dark mark was drawn all the way across it. Harry put the mask on, and transfigured the rest of his clothes into all black death eater regalia. He even casted a voice changing spell on himself to make it appear deeper and honestly more scary.

When he walked out of the alleys corner people immediately began backing away against the walls. A lone death eater short or not was not something you messed with, especially if he wasn't after you. When Harry saw the bar he immediately marched towards it. He quickly opened the door looking towards the front bar and spotting the man he was looking for. The man was about six foot tall with dark blonde hair and a lanky athletic build. He barked out in a voice that sounded like something straight from hell. It was scratchy and deep, "Gabriel Greengrass, the Dark Lord has had enough of your infidelity, against the inner circle of his only heir. For that the punishment is only death. I give you one chance to live, draw your wand and fight with honor."

The tall man looked at him with surprise as he stood up, "What do you speak of death eater? I did not touch any of the brats inner circle?"

"Does the name Daphne Greengrass ring any bells to you?"

The broad shouldered man stood nodding with a feral grin, "That whore? Ah yes, she is always a fine play toy around the holidays."

Harry was immediately disgusted with the man, "Crucio!"

The man roared in pain as Harry's cruciatus had clearly been fueled by his anger. Harry spoke with deathly power, as everyone in the bar eyed the two men in fear, "In the name of honor you fight like a coward. CRUCIO!"

Another round of the torture curse hit the man and most people began to flee the bar. The only man that didn't flee at the actual bar was the bartender, Harry looked at the man, "When the aurors arrive you will tell him a lone death eater strode in with one intention and that was to kill this man, it won't be a lie, therefore you will not get in any trouble. I am not asking you, don't make me come back here."

The man nodded and went to the back rooms. Harry heard Gabriel Greengrass groan, he even heard him murmur a killing curse that Harry swirled around and flicked his wrist with another round of the cruciatus curse. Harry then walked over to the man and stomped on his face multiple times causing the blood to erupt from his nose and mouth. Harry then looked the man in the eyes, "Look into my eyes and see your damnation!

Harry sent a powerful wandless curse into the mans brain causing his worse nightmare to unfold before his very eyes. Harry then used a powerful legillmency to see if Astoria Greengrass was hurt, and also to be sure just what he had done to Daphne.

When he came out of the trance, he realized he had wasted to much time. The man was a cowering mess and Harry spat on the body one last time. He then spoke with such power everyone that had remained in the bar flinched, "Let it be known, that the Dark Lord does not approve of such things as rape or avoidable violence. The death eaters are now cracking down on one another. This is only the beginning. We will purge the scum of our ranks and bring a world that you could truly be proud of to your feet. This man is only an example. Purebloods take a side, half bloods, muggleborns, join us, or get out of the way. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

People screamed as the man succumbed to the thunderous green spell struck the man in the face causing instant death. Harry casted Accio for the mans wand and death eater mask which was in his cloak then thundered out of the bar. He knew the aurors would be there at any moment. He sprinted through the ally towards the apparation point, as soon as he felt the magic he apparated back to Gaunt Manor.

Upon arrival he immediately marched past the outer circle death eaters who stared at him in shock. He even past Rabastan Lestrange who immediately ran to catch up with him, "My prince where are you going? Why are you not aboard the express."

Harry spoke with his still enchanted voice, "I had to pay a visit to a Gabriel Greengrass."

Rabastan stopped in his tricks, "Oh, how did that go?"

Harry had kept walking, but then stopped to look back at the man, "You will be proud to know that my killing curse is now fully functional."

He then turned away, not needing to know that Rabastan had a huge smile on his face. As Harry approached his fathers office, the doors opened before he could knock on the doors. The Dark Lord stood above his son with an even look on his face. Harry immediately dropped to one knee, with a fist on the ground, "I have carried out a great justice my father. I return to you the mask of Gabriel Greengrass, as he has now permanently left our ranks."

His father looked at the mask in surprise, "I see...Come in, you have a few minutes and we have much to discuss apparently."

Harry nodded and followed his father into the office. The Dark Lord took the first sentence, "What were you thinking? You leave the express to go kill a man without telling anyone, no back up, no nothing? Have you lost your mind!"

Harry shook his head staring at his father defiantly, "Father, look into my mind, see what I have seen. Then question my actions."

The Dark Lord slowly accepted this and Harry removed his mask and looked into his fathers eyes. The images flashed through Tom Riddles mind, and he was disgusted by it. He could see the abuse played out by Gabriel Greengrass on his niece. Lord Voldemort was no fool, he knew that his death eaters raped and pillaged, but he always warned them to make sure the girl was of age, he would not tolerate the harming of children. He had the rule ever since Harry stepped into his life.

Thinking Harry's father sighed, "I understand your actions, but you should've came for backup. Rabastan would've happily provided backup to you any day. He always wanted to be on your first mission."

Harry nodded, "I look forward to my first mission still from you father."

"What do you call this then?"

"Vengeance."

The Dark Lord shook his head, but held a smile, "Your fight was quick, the fool only threw one killing curse at you, you handled it with ease. When you prepared to throw your own I half expected it to fail, at least the first time."

"You have to mean it father. He deserved what he got, so I have no regrets."

"You did well son. I am very proud of you. But it was foolish. You will not act alone again unless you are on my orders. Give me your word."

Harry sighed, "Unless its an emergency, I give you word my father."

The Dark Lord sighed, "Now, I am going to apparate you directly onto the back of the train. Transfigure your mask back onto the ring. Take off the cloak, you will have some explanations to give to your friends I imagine."

Harry nodded as he followed his father out the doors. He passed by Rabastian who brought the boy into a man hug, "You did good Harry, I look forward to looking into your pensive to see this memory. Don't forget, your first assignment, I want to be there. To fight by your side, just as I have your father many times before."

Harry gave his long time friend a smile, "Of course Rabastian, give Aunty Bella and Uncle Rodolphus my hello."

Rabastan patted him on the back, "I will give them more than my hello, we will all be getting plastered in your name tonight, prince!"

"Have fun Rabastan, I must get going, my father is going to do the most difficult type of Apparation today."

Rabastan nodded and billowed off in a different direction. Harry quickly caught up with his father who said, "This type of apparation is very difficult. You must not picture just the place you want to be, but the train itself since it is actually the moving object that you need to be on. Take a deep breath and focus on the details of the back of the train. Now hold on to me, tightly. This may not work. I have never side along apparated someone like this."

Harry nodded having complete faith in his fathers magical ability. With a blink of an eye the two men shredded through the wards and straight onto the back of the express. Thankfully no one was hanging onto the butt at the moment, because apparently a few hours had passed. Harry looked at his father one last time, "I will write soon on my progress with Quirrel, I will hopefully have figured something out soon."

Voldemort nodded, "Be careful son."

Harry nodded as the man jumped off the back of the train flying into the air then apparating back to his home. Harry sighed feeling the stress of the earlier events weigh on his shoulders. He marched through the train as many stopped to glance at him, he then realized he was still wearing all black and transfigured all his clothes back to normal. When he made it to his compartment everyone gasped in surprise. Draco was the first to say something, "Holy shit you did it! You apparated onto a moving train, that is incredible even for you!"

Harry grinned at his friend, "Sorry to disappoint Draco, but actually father brought me. I went to him after I got done with Gabriel Greengrass."

With that his eyes shifted to the witch who was no longer crying. Her glamors were all back in place, and she once again looked as beautiful as she did when he first met her. He took a knee in front of her making everyone back off him. He reached into his coat pocked, "I present you the wand of Gabriel Greengrass. I pray your family and yourself never have to endure such hardships again."

She stared at the wand in clear shock. She clearly didn't believe that Harry could actually go and kill this man, but here he was, with her uncles wand. She felt a tear run down her cheek, before she stood up and Harry did as well. She then brought her friend into a tight grasp whispering, "You have saved me again Harry."

Harry grinned as they separated, "I can't keep saving you if you aren't more open with me in the future. Now I have to know, is your father going to find out about this?"

She shook her head, "He will just believe the death eaters came for him. He might get suspicious that I told you and you told your father. But he would never suspect you."

Harry nodded. He then turned to Hermione, "Hermione are we still good?"

She gave Harry a weak smile, "You just killed a man and your asking me if we are okay?"

Tracy snorted, "Well that's just Harry for you."

Harry shrugged, "He wasn't the first, he won't be the last. There however isn't another friendship out there I can get like yours Hermione."

She took a sweet smile with him and pulled him into a hug, "We were fine Harry, I am just worried about you."

Harry shrugged, "I have few problems in my life right now, and great friends, I wouldn't worry about me. Lets just enjoy the rest of the ride. Has anyone seen or spoken to Neville?"

As if by command the young broad shouldered boy entered the compartment, "Harry, I thought I heard your voice, have a good holiday?"

Harry gave the boy a grin as he stood up fist bumping his God brother, "It was okay, sorry I couldn't make it over on Christmas Eve, my father surprised me with tickets to a Quittditch game at the last second. Sorry mate."

Neville shrugged it off, "No worries at all, mum missed you, but she said after the term was over we could all get together in Diagon Alley for lunch, something a little less personal then Christmas as a first meeting."

The green eyed boy put a hand on his friends shoulder, "I would like that, now whose up for some games to pass the time?"

**(A/N) There we have it, as promised. Now the review goal will be 40, and I do have to say the next chapter is pretty exciting! So please I hope you enjoyed and review!**

**PS For those who say I am asking to much, all to you I have to say is, we have reached every goal I have set, except for one time. I started at 10, then 15, 20,25,30,35, now 40. I have 400 followers for this story, if 1/10 of you review then my next update will come quick! Good luck!**


	12. A Battle Below Hogwarts

**Chapter 12**

The second part of Harry's first year went by in slow motion it seemed like. The war was not going anywhere, other than the rampant reports of the Greengrass murder, it was quiet. It stayed that way until mid June when Harry and his friends were finishing up with their exams. Even Ronald Weasley seemed to be staying out of Harry's way, even though he occasionally got mouthy, it wasn't towards anyone in particular, it was just a Weasley being an idiot. Typical. Quirrel was the unusual thing, he had been keeping his head down so much it was starting to run the rumor mill at Hogwarts. Some said he was turning into a vampire after his attack over the previous summer, but Harry thought the Dark Arts was beginning to conquer not just his soul, but his heart.

The only notable event had been Valentines day, where Harry had received far to many compliments and carnations from secret admirers and not so secret admirers. There was also the Slytherin Hufflepuff game where they managed to pound them down by more than three hundred points.

With school letting out in just five days, and three days remaining till the final Quittditch game Harry was having a problem that many around the country were, finding his father a good gift for fathers day. It seemed like something so trivial, but it was important to Harry that he showed his father his appreciation on this day. In the past he had bought him something what he thought would have sentimental value to the gift, but now Harry felt like he had to up the ante.

Harry was sitting in the empty library with all his friends doing their revisions for exams which would end the next day. Amongst them was Hermione, Mandy, Daphne, Tracy, Blaise, Draco, and Theodore. Things were going well until Harry felt his scar prickle, something he only felt when something really dark was going on around him. It wasn't painful, it was just counter intuitive reaction because of the amount of dark magic that remained in his scar. Not just from the Horcrux, but the killing curse as well.

Harry's eyes shot up. No one seemed to notice the feeling, which should've been an obvious assumption, but Harry could feel something was very wrong. As if on cue a young lady came shooting into the room shouting, "Where is Harry?"

Everyone knew that if Susan Bones was looking for a Harry then it had to be Harry Riddle. Harry stood up and ran over to Susan regardless of Madame Pince who was shushing them. Susan grappled him into a hug sobbing, "The professors are dead."

Harry felt his heart drop and he immediately pushed the girl gently away from him, "Which professors?"

Susan shook her head crying, but now everyone in the library had gone silent, she shook her head tears streaming down her face, "Rookwood...Snape...Harry Regulus...I'm so sorry."

Harry immediately spun around shooting a stunner at Madame Pince with his wand. His friends all stood up staring at Harry, Hermione however was the first to speak, "Harry you attacked a teacher!"

"I had to do it Hermione, she can't know that Susan told me. I am going to clear her mind of the previous five minutes, and when were done talking I will wake her up. Please everyone just focus, we may not have much time. This could be life or death here."

That seemed to silence Hermione, but then he turned his attention back to Susan who was sobbing. He held her chin up, "Do you know what Legillmency is?"

She nodded her head quickly and Harry sighed in relief, "Okay now I need you to focus on the memory of seeing them, anything could help. I swear to you Susan I won't look any further. I don't know if you know Occulmency, but because of your Aunt's position I am going to assume you do?"

With acceptance she nodded her head, "I understand what your asking, I trust you Harry, just do it quickly."

Harry nodded and they stared into each others eyes. Harry wouldn't realize that he forgot to keep pretenses when he casted his wandless legillmency into her eyes. The memory came in front of him clear. They were in the defense room, drinks were strolled out across the tables, but there wasn't much sign of a struggle. Harry studied the body of Regulus Black and Severus Snape, but for some reason neither looked quite dead. Snape actually only looked pale. Neither were breathing, but they weren't dead. It then came to Harry like a bolt of lightning and he backed out of Susan's mind. He brought her in for a tight hug saying, "The professors aren't dead, but they have been poisoned with draught of living death. We won't be able to get them in time, thank you Susan, you have given us a chance."

Before Harry could do more Susan death gripped his arm, "Harry who did this? What are you going to do?"

Harry looked his red headed friend in the eye saying, "Can I trust you Susan?"

She gawked at him in surprise, "Of course you can trust me."

"Even with something potentially illegal, your my friend Susan, but I also know who your aunt is and what she means to you. I won't ask you to lie, but I will ask you to protect me by not telling the whole story."

She gasped, "Harry withholding evidence is a major crime."

"If everything works out then no one outside of this group will ever know what happens tonight. As long as I am not killed, in which case you can tell your Aunt everything, it will never be an investigation."

She seemed to resolve at that, "Harry if your going to do something reckless tell me what I can do to help...You can trust me."

Harry searched for the lie in her answer, but found none, "Quirrel did this, if he went out of his way to poison the three watchers of the stone then he must be making a play for it. I am going to stop him and put him down if I must. Quirrel can not get the stone, at all cost."

Susan cried out, "If three of the best fighting teachers could not stop him what chance do you have?"

"He didn't beat them magically Sue, he cheated, poisoned all of them at once. I imagine he probably casted a temporary confundus charm, but that is all he did. I have dueled with Quirrel before, he isn't that good. If I can get to the stone before him, then I can destroy it and end this."

Harry who actually had no intention of destroying the stone immediately spun around to Draco and Theodore, "Get in touch with my father, go to the floo system in Snapes office and make contact. Do you remember the password Draco?"

Draco shook his head, "I am going with you."

Harry stared dumbstruck at his friend, "Umm, no your not. Quirrel won't be firing stunners like I do during training. When he see's me he is going straight with the killing curse."

His friends all gasped and stared at Harry in awe, but Draco held his resolve, "How can I expect the future to follow me if all I ever did when you rose up was stand on your shoulders. I want to earn my place by your side Harry. Just like my father did for yours."

Harry recognized Draco's choice wording, but his friends except Theo were very confused. Harry sighed stepping forward putting a hand on his best friends shoulder, "There will be time to prove yourself Draco, but your to inexperienced to handle something like Quirrel."

Draco argued, "Harry please, at least let me help you get to Quirrel, I will let you duel him, but the obstacles, we don't know what they are, you could need my help. Two minds is better than one in any situation. Besides remember what your father said, you were not to engage in combat without backup or his permission. Since you don't have his permission nor have time to get it, let me be your backup."

Theodore threw in, "Draco is right, I will follow you down to the lower chambers Harry. At least let us help you get there, once we find Quirrel, we will leave him to you, maybe even provide you some cover fire. The objective is to destroy the stone, but I am guessing it won't be so easy."

Harry finally nodded his head knowing we are short on time, "Daphne, I need you to go to Professor Snapes Office. My fathers direct floo address is Gaunt Manor's Snake Pin. Immediately say my name and then tell him that Professor Quirrel is going for the stone. He will know what to do, or maybe have some instructions for me when I see you next. Daphne you are the only one I can trust with this, since my father has met you before."

Daphne nodded in acceptance, "Just be careful Riddle."

Hermione shrieked, "Harry James Riddle you are not going after that murdering lunatic!"

Harry smiled at his Gryffindor friend, "Sorry Hermione, but I don't have a choice. If he gets the stone and escapes it could change the tide of the war. Creating a third party that no one could defeat. We have to beat him to it. We don't have time to get help. Nor do we have time to raise the alarm. Everyone return to your common rooms, Blaise I know your memory charms are good, so please take care of Madame Pince for me. Mandy, go to Rodger Davies in Ravenclaw, tell him lightning has struck the dungeons. Tracy cover Daphne and help her watch for traps, we don't know how long Quirrel has been planning this so we have to be ready for anything."

Everyone accepted their roll and Harry barked out, "Lets move, we don't have much time."

Harry, Draco, and Theo immediately started sprinting down the hallway, the Library which was already on the third floor allowed the boys to reach their first destination quickly. Harry turned to face his friends, "I will go first, I am going to blast the trap door apart then we will all slide straight down. We are using blitz on this. Just like I taught you guys in training."

Harry reached into his back pocket and took out two rings that he had been holding for weeks now. He waved his wand over them and two mask appeared in his hands. Both mask were identical, they were silver, with a green snake going down each mask. It was a death eater mask, different from Harry's who has the dark mark, but he decided all his followers would wear one similar to it. While his generals would wear something distinguishable, "These are for you two. If we are going to fight side by side we will do so as all death eaters do, in masks."

The boys took the mask in awe and Harry smiled lightly at them, he also pulled his ring and transfigured it into his mask, "Lets go quickly boys, remember the second trap is the devil's snare and that is as far as we have ever gotten. Lets fight dirty."

The youngest Riddle waved his wand transfiguring all their clothes into death eater regalia, which made both boys hold their heads high with pride. Harry then swung the door open to the three headed dog to find it fast asleep. Harry grinned as he motioned for the two boys to step forward slowly. He then was only about a foot from the dog and the trap door, so he non verbally blasted the door to pieces awakening the dogs, but it was to late, Harry was already free falling down to the devils snare, with Draco and Theo right behind him. Harry took a deep breath as the Devils Snare began to tighten around him, he asked out, "Are you both ready, Arresto Momentum, when you start falling."

Both boys nodded through their mask and casted at the same time, "Lumos Solem!"

The light that was so bright it nearly burned, but everyone in Hogwarts first year knew that the devils snare hated Sunlight. When the boys began free falling Harry casted his spell nearly three feet from the ground. He then steadied himself and put himself on his feet. His friends also did so less gracefully, but no one was harmed. Harry counted it up in his mind, Dumbeldores most trusted followers had created traps, that meant that he could expect a potion of some type from Snape, a transfiguration golem or something from Mccgonagal, and a charms trap from Flitwick, and another creation from Quirrel.

As Harry strolled over towards the next door he heard constant flapping sounds, he groaned thinking it was birds, but when he pushed open the door they were actually keys. The boys walked into the room into the room observing the door that was clearly charmed on the other side, and the broomstick in the middle of the room. Harry grinned, "This will be cake, as soon as I take the broom we all three cast _immobuli, _I already see the key, so that will buy us enough time to get it and go. Are you guys ready?"

Theo and Draco nodded pointing their wands towards the winged like creatures. Harry stood above the broom also aiming his wand straight up. As soon as his body weight was on it three bangs sounded from the room. The green eyed prince looked up to see that it had worked, all the creatures were suspended in mid air. Harry flew at top speeds to grab the key then flew straight back down. He dropped the broom to the floor and ran to the other other door.

With his two best friends behind him they plowed into the next room. Harry expected a golem, but he should've known that was to violent for the ignorantly light minded fools. Instead a beautifully destroyed chess board was in front of him. Harry laughed, "It looks like Quirrel wasn't fancying a game of chess."

Theodore questioned, "If that was the case how come the devils snare was back in place when we got here?"

Harry shrugged, "Its probably got some enchanted regrowth potion. If I had to guess, but that isn't important we have to move with caution, I think there is only Quirrel's and Snapes traps left. That would only leave Dumbeldore's."

Draco shrugged, "This isn't to bad so far, I am just ready to cap Quirrel and call it a night."

Harry moved his hand in a forward motion to give the moving on command. The dark one felt a little disturbed, this was to easy, but then again, he didn't know how long Quirrel had to do each task, this chess board looked rather complex. He must've lost the match before he started blasting things to pieces, Harry pondered.

As they crossed through the next room a dead troll lied at their feet. Harry shook his head in disgust knowing that Quirrel was the little worm that let those trolls in on Halloween and continued his track forward.

Harry half expected something terrifying knowing that Snape was all that was left. But when they entered the final testing room, a table with seven vials were being held. Also on the table was a tablet, that Harry assumed was some type of Riddle.

Upon approaching it Harry was already annoyed with his potions master, he stared at the stone tablet in shock recognizing a riddle:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

The boys all groaned, Snape had tested them with this riddle before. Thankfully Harry immediately grabbed the right vial and drank one third of it. Draco and Theo then downed their portion and took steps towards the last door. Before they could cross fire jumped from the ground, but it phased none of them as they knew the potion they actually drank was fire repellant. Harry always knew his fathers inner circle was clever, but the task laid behind him, would've been most difficult if he had only had one chance to succeed.

Harry shuddered a bit as he put his hand on the last door. He growled, "You two have done well so far, neither of you have cowered in the face of danger. From what I have gathered the final room is where the stone lies. Quirrel is down here I can sense him. You are not to step in the open at all cost. You will let me die before you step into the open. Give me some cover fire, I will force Quirrel to his death bed. Do you boys understand?"

Draco and Theo both gulped, but nodded bravely. Harry took off his mask smiling at his friends, "Lets show them what happens when you mess with the next generation of death eaters."

Harry then put his ring back on and marched towards the last door. He swung it open and walked into the next room. Harry knew Quirrel was under a disillusionment charm on his right side, but the mirror that was in the middle of the room was what confused him.

Dumbeldore's final task was to look into your heart maybe? As he stared into the mirror though an interesting image began to form. Next to him was his father on a throne, unlike the throne he sat on in Gaunt Manor, this was a huge public sight, where hundreds were bowing down to him. Harry saw himself older, with his hands behind us back standing next to his father. They were the kings of the magical world, Harry knew what this mirror was now, "Draco, Theo, take a look into the psycho mirror. It is the mirror of Erised. I have read about it once. It shows you what your heart most desires. Just look for a second, then go cover the left flank, Quirrel could be stuck in an alternate room."

The word psycho was out of place, this was to inform them that whatever he just said was a lie. It was a small code that the boys had developed. If you use a word that is out of place in your usual vocabulary then what your saying is not the whole truth. So both boys looked into the mirror in awe and then did as he said. Harry however continued to stare at the mirror. Before he turned to his right, "So Professor Quirrel, I see you are just as big as a coward as you always were. Standing under a disillusionment charm to hide from thirteen year old school children is very brave."

Harry watched as the light seemed to shimmer to his right. He turned his body to face his opponent his wand in hand. Quirrel gave Harry a wicked smile, "The Dark Prince seems to have joined me at last. I had hoped your wits would show you where the stone is. It is here in this room, I can feel it, but I cannot find it."

Harry laughed, "It seems you are as stupid with the dark magic corruption as you were without. The stone is in this room, for I know exactly where it is."

Harry had figured it out the moment he walked in. Had he not desired the stone it would've appeared in his pocket by charm. But since he did desire the stone, it remained inside the mirror. All he had to do was destroy the mirror and get the stone. It was very clever on Dumbledore's part. However the mirror of erised was a well known artifact that was said to be lost to antiquity, it was considered a dark object though. Which explains why Quirrel did not just destroy it immediately.

Quirrel screamed at him, "Give me the stone!"

Harry pointed his wand up at the man, while Quirrel did the same, "Lets make a deal. I give you some information, like where the stone is if you tell me just how you managed to get this far. Your an idiot Quirrel and we all know it. Including yourself. Now tell me, how did you become so powerful, so intelligent."

Quirrel grinned, "That sounds like a deal, put it on your magic!"

"I Harry James Riddle, swear on my heart and magic to fairly exchange the information that Quirnius Quirrel seeks. On the condition that he shares first."

Harry felt the magic flare and the deal was set. Quirrel beamed as he reached up for his turbin. He slowly began to unwind it and Harry watched in confusion. That was until he saw a glimpse of blue underneath it. Harry gasped as he realized what had happened. Quirrel had stumbled upon one of his fathers Horcruxes, he probably had no idea how truly powerful it was either. When the Turbin dropped the diadem of Ravenclaw was displayed proudly on the man's head.

"So you found the diadem? It is said to give its master wisdom." Harry explained.

Quirrel laughed, "wretched child, it is the most powerful dark artifact I have ever stumbled across. It has enhanced my magical core, showed me how to duel with skill, it has made me more powerful than your father ever dreamed of being."

Harry was calculating fast, all this was likely true. His father told him about the Diadem, it is amongst his strongest horcruxes, and it is supposed to grant supreme wisdom, along with giving him a seventh of his magical core, which is still quite admirable. Harry took a deep breath, "A deal is a deal, the stone is in the mirror, you have to blast it from behind though, or you will be entranced by temptation."

Quirrel took a fiend like expression, "I see, then it seems your use it at an end, Avada Kedavra!"

Harry dodged the green light and immediately pulled out one of his best spells, "Fiend fire! Draco, Theo, start firing stunners and shield breakers, don't hit me!"

Quirrel who had seemed to have forgotten about his two friends was immediately forced on the defense. Draco was firing the shield breaking charm, while Theo was firing his best stunners at the deranged man. Harry was amazed that Quirrel was able to keep casting shields, fight the fire, and block Theo's spells. His magical core had clearly expanded with the help of the horcrux. Harry however knew he couldn't keep it up forever, he recalled his fiend fire and returned two spells "Defudio! Confrigno!"

The gouging spells was waved to the side by Quirrel, but the blasting spell caught him in the shoulder causing him to scream. The psychotic death eater then threw up a wall of water that came from his frozen augmentai charm. Harry was impressed, but it wasn't enough to keep him stunned. Harry stepped forward aggressively firing off spells keeping Quirrel on the defensive. Suddenly the tide changed. With a flick of Quirrels wand a shock wave like blast knocked all three boys backwards. Harry had never seen a spell like that. His ears were ringing, and he watched as a jet of black light darted towards him. With two rapid stunners Draco and Theo were both down for the count as well. He didn't recognize the curse that had hit him either, but he had a bad feeling about it. Harry tried to stand up, but Quirrel kicked him the face making him fall over on his back. Quirrel laughed, "You had the drop on me, I will give you that. Your two friends however will be dead in a few short minutes, they are in no shape to fight me, but then again neither are you."

Quirrel shot two orange like curses over Harry that he watched hit and likely kill his two best friends. Harry growled as he tried to stand up, but then the cruciatas curse washed over him, he let out a heart crushing scream as he felt a hundred hot knives be pressed against his skin. When the curse was released he was heaving hard. Harry gasped, thinking, 'this is how its going to end.'

Quirrel strolled up to him with a smile that spoke crazy, he even stomped on his face causing blood to erupt on his frozen state, "You never stood a chance against me Harry Potter. You will die a million painful deaths, then perhaps each of your friends will go the same way, each more painfully then the last."

Harry focused all his magic and prepared for a final strike. The cruciatas curse was flung at him, but this time it never made it. Harry flung his aching body to the side and casted a wandless accio. He then caught his wand and waved it in an intricate pattern as a green light came soaring over to him. Quirrel was to late though, the clock rolled back five seconds, but Harry was still standing exactly where he was when the spell was casted. The torture curse attempted to strike Harry where he had been five seconds before, but he wasn't in that spot any longer. Harry flung his wand forward barking, "Sectumsempra!"

The two sword like strikes gashed Quirrels chest open. Harry felt the man trying to repel the spell, but Harry knew it would be nothing, but feeble. As Harry let the man heave for breath as blood continued to spill, Harry ran over to both his friends casting, "Finite!"

The spell refused to work and Harry placed a hand on Draco's heart. It was still beating. The curse was just lowering their heart rate to a stop. Harry sighed in relief as he fired an electrically charged curse into both boys and they shot up like rockets swearing like sailors. Draco gasped, "Harry, thank God your alive. Did you kill him?"

"Not yet, I thought you two might be dead, but seems to have fired the heart stopping jinx. I was able to recover you both, before the effects set in."

Theo whistled lowly, "That did not feel good."

Harry winced as he lifted up his shirt, "The torture curse didn't feel good for me either."

Draco shook his head, "Your face isn't looking to pretty either mate. Get hit with something?"

"Quirrels boots. Yeah. Come on, get up. We have to finish this."

As Harry helped his two best friends up he strolled over to Quirrel with one arm around each of his friends to help him stay up. The Cruciatas curse was starting to take its toll on him. When they stood above Quirrel he stood on his own two feet pointing his wand at the man, "Quirnius Quirrel, you are charged with treason against the Dark Lord, for conspiring against him...How do you plead?"

Quirrel spat out something that none of them understood and Theo clapped his hands lightly , "Guilty? Good, we thought so!"

Draco shot out, "The only penalty for treason is death."

"Prepare yourself." Harry said evenly.

He then raised his wands and let his hatred fill for the man who had tortured him, "Avada Kedavra."

The green light filled all of their visions as it struck the astronomy teacher in the chest, effectively ending his life. Harry shook his head as he took the crown off the man's head. He took the horcrux and shrunk it down to the size of a coin and slipped it into his pocket. He took a look of concentration as he walked behind the mirror. He pointed his wand forward calmly, and weakly stating, "Bombarda Maxima!"

The mirror itself seemed to try and save itself, probably from some type of wards, but his spell over powered it causing the thing to explode into pieces. Both of his friends jumped about a foot in the air, but Harry paid no mind to it as he walked over to gather the stone. He examined the red like crystal in awe as he could feel its power. Harry turned to his friends, "We must go to Snapes office. He has peace draughts that counter the symptoms of living death. His fifth years just made them. We need to get Alexa and wake them all up if possible. I think we have twenty four hours before Dumbeldore finds out the stone is gone and Quirrel is dead. We have to act quickly."

So that is exactly what the boys did. Harry stole the broom stick out of the charmed room and slowly flew the three boys to the room with the three headed dog. The music had resumed with the dog so they were able to carefully and quietly sneak past it. When they came to the stairs in the great hall Harry smiled with relief. He never thought he'd see these again. He did however know that it was just past curfew so the boys went into a mental mode of stealth in order to avoid every living and dead thing in the castle. They weren't so far from the dungeons, and no one had the strength left to cast a disillusionment charm. Harry however knew they would be in dead trouble if someone saw them, he did not look so good from the beating he received from Quirrel. With barely avoiding Ravenclaws prefects he was thankful beyond words when he saw Alexa and Flint marching through the dungeons. The three boys thundered out from behind their hiding spot to have wands suddenly pointed at them.

Harry growled, "You wouldn't know what to curse me with if you could fling one at me. We need help, quickly!"

Alexa was the first recover and ran over to Harry, "Merlin Harry what happened to you?"

Draco spat, "Quirrel."

Flint growled, "Where is he, we will go settle this right now!"

Theodore spoke a little softer then the rest of the group, "He's dead."

Alexa gasped and Flint paled, Harry spoke with authority, "I killed him, but now is not the time. Alexa, Marcus, if I were to take you Professor Snapes office would you be able to pull the three best draught of peace that you brewed for your last test?"

Flint looked confused, "Harry, you look like hell, we need to get you to the hospital wing, your father would kill us if we didn't take care of you."

Harry shook his head, "We don't have time for that, I will need the head girl to operate on me. We cannot go before the school nurse, because she would tell Dumbeldore. Whatever happens tonight must be kept silent, forever. We have a lot of things that must be done, and little time to do it. You both know who my father really is, if that tells you just how important all this is."

Alexa understood, "Why draught of living peace? Were you poisoned?"

Draco responded, "No, but Snape, Rookwood, and Black were. We have to wake them up to get the ball rolling."

Theodore added, "If someone needs to go wake up Cassie, I will do that. But we only have till morning before things go haywire."

Harry nodded, "I also need to speak to Daphne, she was to start communication with my father so he knew what was going on. If we can get word to Susan, Hermione, and Mandy that everything went well to that would be great."

Flint immediately set things into action by heading off with Theo to find Cassie, while Alexa guided Draco and Harry down into the dungeons. When they made it Harry immediately walked over the potion stores and pulled out the fifth years vials. Harry had helped grade lower experienced potions before so he knew exactly where everything was. Alexa sighed, "Grab Percy Weasleys, he is the best potion maker in our year, grab mine, then grab Penny Clearwaters. Those three will be powerful enough to wake the dead."

Draco spoke, "Perfect, now we just need to get in touch with the Dark Lord."

"We need to get the professors up and awake first, we can wait for my fathers conversation later."

Before Harry could head off Alexa put her hand on his arm, "Harry you need to stay here and wait for Flint and Cassie. You need medical attention, there is dark magic emanating off you. Whatever happened, I want to hear about it later, for now I will go awaken the professors. Draco stay with Harry and watch over him. Something tells me he isn't in the best fighting condition."

Harry grumbled, "I'd kick both of your asses with my eyes closed."

Alexa glared at him and he held his hands in surrender, "Fine, go awaken my godfather and send him straight to me, we need everything to go smoothly over the next few hours or there will be trouble."

Alexa nodded and sprinted out of the room to go across the hall where the professors would undoubtedly still be asleep.

When Cassie came bursting into the room shortly after Alexa left Harry was starting to have tremors of pain and shock as leftovers from the torture curse. She immediately waltzed over to Harry demanding, "Take your shirt off Riddle, you can explain this all to me as I operate."

Harry spoke softly, "Not the most subtle way a girl has tried to get my clothes off, but as a LeStrange I guess you don't believe in beating around the bush do you?"

The girl blushed and glared at the same time, "My mother would kill you for hitting on me and making jokes at a time like this."

Harry chuckled, "But uncle Rabastan would hug me and say how proud he was."

With a stern look and prod with her wand Harry began explaining to his friend the events of the night. He knew the girl would be a death eater in a short few days, and would probably make the inner circle in a year. She was as powerful as her parents, and Harry trusted her.

When Harry finished telling his tale he was done being treated and potions were starting to kick in, "You should've sent someone for me. Your powerful Harry, most likely the most powerful thirteen year old to walk the planet, but if you and I had gone down there together he wouldn't have gotten this far against you."

"He might've also gotten a lucky shot off and killed one of us though. Things worked out, the enemy is dead, and I am shirtless with arguably the most pretty girl in school."

Draco laughed at Harry's ability to be suave in such a time of such distress. Before she could retort Augustus, Regulus, and Severus stomped through the dungeons to check on Harry. Snape was the first to ask, "What is his prognosis Ms. Lestrange?"

Cassie sighed as she down into a nearby chair, "He was hit with the cruciatas curse twice, then he took physical trauma to the face from Quirrels stomping fest. He also took a very dark curse to the chest, I do believe I have removed most of it though. You want a prognosis he is lucky to be alive professor."

Regulus looked torn, "Is he dead?"

Harry groaned, "No I left him up after he offered me a third cup of tea, come on Regulus of course he is dead."

His godfather put his hand on Harry's good shoulder, "I am sorry Harry, when we woke up we all thought since Alexa got us something had happened to you. As your godfather I failed to protect you...again."

The others remained quiet as they observed Harry and Regulus, "Don't worry Reggie. You may have fallen a bit on the job, but we picked up your slack. Quirrel was far more powerful than we realized though. Severus, how did he get the potion past you? Draught of Living Death is not exactly the smell of a pomegranate or a fine wine?"

Snape looked down in shame, "I haven't figured that out yet. I didn't test the drink as it had come from Rookwood, but I did take a long whiff of it out of habit, the smell was just like a single malt whiskey we were drinking. Whatever Quirrel did to remove the smell, was nothing short of mastery level work that he does not have."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled the diadem of Ravenclaw out making it full size, "I am guessing this had a lot to do with it!"

Cassie gasped, "That, that, th-"

Regulus interrupted, "Is something you never saw."

Cassie saw the serious look on the inner circles death eaters faces and nodded, "Of course professor."

The death eaters then looked to Flint and Alexa who nodded their heads as an oath of silence. Harry continued, "It was what was giving him the knowledge and power. It was how he beat you in the duel Severus. How he seemed to know what spell you were going to cast before you could cast it. It was how he got past all the traps to get to the stone. But the Horcrux even couldn't figure out where the stone actually was."

Augustus asked, "How did you know Harry?"

"_I show not your face, but your hearts inner desires._ That is what the encryption on the mirror says. Dumbledore had enchanted the mirror into giving the stone to whoever was not seeking it. I wanted it, but knew it still had to be in an object that had enough power to sustain the enchantments, which only left the mirror. So when I blasted it open the stone was destroyed along with the mirror. A final defense from Dumbledore I am sure." Harry explained.

Draco looked at Harry in curiosity, but the sly wink he shot his friend told him it would be explained later. Snape sighed, "I will hold onto the Diadem until the term ends or until I get a chance to deliver it to your father. I will also report to him everything you told us about the stone and the conflict with Quirrel. I am sure he will want to see a memory once you see him next though."

Harry shook his head in agreement, "Of course. Now for my alibi, I was with Augustus, Draco, Theodore, and Regulus for dueling club practice, and for questions on our homework. No one else should need an alibi because the headmaster would not expect them. If everything goes the right way the headmaster won't even find out about Quirrel or the stone until tomorrow night. At which point our Astronomy exam will be given, but with no teacher so there can't be an exam, that is when Dumbledore will find out."

Cassie looked at her young friend in awe, "That is a masterful plan Harry. Everyone is accounted for, which would make the old man think your father came here himself to take the stone. Genius."

Harry grinned at her compliment putting his hands on his head in pain, "Well I do try. Now the only concern we have is keeping my friends quiet. I will see them all tomorrow, and will obliviate them if I must to keep them silent."

The death eaters and prefects all nodded while Harry held out his arm to Draco, "You did good tonight Draco. You do your family proud, and you do me proud. Without you and Theo I don't know if I could've taken him. Thank you Draco."

His oldest friend took his arm in a tight grip of acknowledgment and friendship, Harry gave one last appreciation hug to Cassie for likely saving his life from the dark magic consumption, and then with the help of Flint and Draco, they returned to their common rooms for the night.

**(A/N) Big chapter right there. The next chapter is fairly entertaining, but seriously, this was pretty fun to write. We reached 40 a couple hours ago, so I congratulate you all. The next review goal if 45, and if we get it, I will promise I will deliver the update after that in 2 days from the time of the update. Thanks for reviewing everyone, and I hope you enjoyed chapter 12 and the end of the first year of the Dark Lords Rising.**

**PS. This story is rated M for Sexual content (later), dark themes, language, and vulgarity of violence. I will not write a rape scene in this story, only suggest towards it. IF you can't handle that, stop reading now, because you can't live in what really happens in the world, depicted in simple fiction, you spineless cowards. :)**


	13. The Ultimate Father's Day Gift

**(A/N) This chapter will end up Hogwarts for the first year, and then send them into the summer. The summer will only consist of either a really long chapter, or two medium sized chapters, I haven't decided yet. Year two will continue to follow the canon plot line, as will year three and four, after that things will take its own course. SO until then please review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

The last few days of Hogwarts went by rapidly. With only three days remaining in the school term it had been announced that professor Quirrel would be retiring early, in order to make his peace with some older family members. That was after no teacher showed up to give the first year class their astronomy exam. Most of the students knew that Quirrel had probably fled the school, been killed, or turned into a full fledged vampire. Depending on what rumor mill you listened to Harry's name was even thrown in a couple of stories. Harry wasn't sure where all that started, but he had a feeling it came from the house of Ravenclaw.

When it had been announced that Quirrel had suddenly retired Harry's friends all gathered in an empty classroom in which they loaded with privacy charms and such where Harry then told his friends of what really happened in the chambers under the school, and the battle for the sorcerer's stone. Draco and Theo were the only ones who knew what Harry's plans for it was, so they respectfully kept quiet, and accepted Harry's compliments of their bravery.

Harry was happy with the changes in his classmates. Hermione who mourned only for Harry's conscious, was just glad that Harry and his friends had survived the encounter with Quirrel. Harry told Hermione that no one could tell what really happened to their astronomy teacher or he would go to Azkaban if they could gather proof. He added that part in there to remind his fellow Slytherins that betrayal would come at a cost. Blaise was no longer holding the superiority complex he had come to school with, he now understood that their was a king, and if he wished to hold a spot in the royal court, he would have to bow down. Daphne no longer held any ill will towards Harry, and they now considered each other good friends. Tracy followed her other two friends in the sentiment that Harry was going to be someone one day, and if she couldn't lead, she would definitely follow the power vacuum. Mandy had of course been head over heels in love with the prince of Slytherin since the beginning of the year, but even that was starting to turn as the girl didn't have the same sense of adventure that would be required to have if there was any interest in Harry. The green eyed boy rather enjoyed her company however, and she was proving to be a loyal friend as the trials of his life at Hogwarts played out. That left him Susan. Susan was great in Harry's humble opinion, she kept quiet about the whole incident about the stone, and she was greatly sympathetic to what Harry had endured down in the chamber. She even confided in Harry a few days prior to the express that they should hang out over the summer, to get a better understanding of each other. He was determined to get her into a darker perspective of things, but knew it wouldn't be easy, however he loved a challenge though.

The best improvements were out of his two best friends though. Draco and Theo had become the leaders he needed them to be. He knew that when it was time for his inner circle to wreak havoc he needed generals. It was just a perfect circle in Harry's mind that as three young boys Harry, Draco, Theodore always talked about the chain of command, and Harry would tell them they would rule right beside him. As they got older he started to doubt this, but this year pushed away those doubts, they had what it takes, he just had to deliver the kingdom for them to help rule.

The last Quittditch game of Hogwarts had just finished up with Harry catching the snitch against Ravenclaw and giving the Slytherin house a perfect 3-0 season. The party back in the Slytherin common room was great, Harry had honestly never seen anything like it. Most of the first years just kind of stayed out of the way, with their butterbeers and enjoyed watching the scene. Except for Harry who kept getting dragged in to do shots with the older kids. Harry knew some spells though that Regulus had taught him the night before about keeping alcohol down, and your tolerance levels up. He was thankful for this because doing shots with his teammates was fun, then with Cassie, then with Alexa, then some with Flint, by half way through he was pretty much the drunkest thirteen year old in all of Europe. Harry thanked every known deity that their was no real enforced drinking age in the magical world.

The best part of the party to Harry though was the dancing. Harry wasn't a big fan of dancing until that night, but watching the girls dance with the other guys, or with each other, or on the tables, was something he hoped to see again! He now understood why Regulus loved to go out clubbing and visiting magical and muggle dance clubs. If girls wore tight skirts and shirts and danced with you as if you were working the same body, then Harry was down to do it more often too!

Harry vaguely remembered dancing with Alexa who showed him how it was done. He also took his turn to dance with Daphne and Tracy which had been fun, but not quite the same as dancing with the fourth year girl. After that, Harry didn't remember much else. But he was thankful that he had awoken in his own bed. Regulus had told him one to many stories on how he woke up in a tight spot, sometimes literally, other times metaphorically. Harry had packed before the match though, so when he roused out of bed to drink his hangover potion, he was pretty much ready to go. By the time his friends had all gathered on the express, he was feeling back to his usual self and happy about it to!

The conversation in the compartment was pretty light, most of everyone was discussing what they were going to do this summer, Harry happily just listened to his friends, without putting in any input. That didn't last very long as everyone had seemed to have talked except him, which gave Mandy the opportunity to ask, "So Harry what are you doing this summer? Everyone has talked but you."

Harry sighed, "This summer I will pretty much train everyday from sun up to sun down. I have to go to France with my father to visit some family friends, they live on the beach though, so it will be fun to train near the water and in the sand. I also have to go to Russia to meet with some friends from Durmstrang, I plan to enter a dueling youth circuit as well. Between my training and my travels, I will stay pretty busy I hope."

Daphne who caught the stress in his voice asked, "Do you not like the summer holidays or something? You seem to be the only one not thrilled about three months off from school."

"Its not that. Father is just going to really crack down on my after what happened with the stone. I came out of that far to injured, so I know he is going to work me harder than ever. I also know that things could be getting tense in the magical world pretty soon, so I am hoping for everyone to be returning back to the express in September." Harry explained.

His friends all took grave looks to this. They all thought Harry had an uncanny way to know when danger was coming, but the truth was his father kept him in the know of his plans and attack sequence so he knew exactly when things were going to hit the fan. He then pulled out some dice out of his back pocket, "Everyone take these, they are portkeys into my room at Gaunt Manor. If you use them I will know something was instantly wrong, and will come to help you the moment I can. My room is unreachable by anyone except me and my father. It would take an army to bring down the wards without the password. The only problem would be is you can't escape my room unless I am with you, so remember it is for emergency uses only."

His friends all gave him light smiles as each one reached out to take a single dice. He sighed, "The password is the same for all of you, it will only respond to your voice as well. When that time may or may not come, say emergency snake route. It will whisk you away into my room. I warn you it will only let you bring one person with you though, so if you have a sibling I suggest saving them first in case of attacks. Everyone needs to remain on their toes. I have taught you all a little bit of something something, so don't forget to use it if the need arises."

The inner circle of the Dark Lords son all nodded in understanding as they all put the dice in their pockets. Harry then turned to Daphne, "Now we all know what went down with you over the last holidays Daphne, so I am asking that you keep constantly writing to somebody. I will be in contact with everyone, but I may only get once a week. If I think you are in danger I will come find you, you told me your uncle was the cause of your problems, but he can't cause any more of that. So lets try and have a safe and productive holiday. If you need anything don't hesitate to get in touch with me. My floo is open to all of you at any time. Just remember gaunt manor snake pit. That goes directly into my common room floo. If you all need anything I am up pretty much around the clock during summer holidays so don't hesitate if you need help."

Daphne gave Harry a weak smile, "I will write you Harry, I promise. It should be over now though, I am sure my father is still relieved that he doesn't have his brother peering down his back for the Greengrass mantle. My family is in your debt whether they realize it or not."

The ride from that conversation went smoothly and Harry enjoyed conversing with his friends over simply trivial matters, such as next years Quittditch team, or next years dueling club, and so on and so forth.

When the train arrived at platform 9¾, Harry saw that Bellatrx, Rabastian, Rodolphus, Lucius, Narcissa, and his father were all gathered in the back to get the boys from the train. When Harry said his farewells to his friends he got a kiss on cheek from Mandy and Hermione who both promised to write him as often as they could. He got a hug from Daphne and Tracy who promised him the same, and slapped hands with the rest of his guy friends who promised to get together and play Quittditch or something soon. They were also reminded that Harry would hold his birthday party at some point at the end of July or beginning of August, depending when he had the time available.

From there he confronted his father. The moment they were in range the Dark Lord brought his only heir and son into a tight hug, "Its good to see you alive and well son. Quirrel was lucky you got to him before I did. I had squads of death eaters preparing to assault the castle to get you away from that idiot. You saved the day once again on that account, the world is in your debt on that one son."

Harry blushed at his fathers praise, "I did what I had to, Draco and Theo however stood beside me through it all."

The Dark Lord turned his head towards his godson, "You do your family proud, Draco. I will never regret the day I made you my godson a very long time ago, it seems that my decision may have saved Harry's life. Theo, you also have proven to be much braver than your mother and father. While loyal followers your family has always been, they have lacked the conviction to stand with the strongest, unlike you I see."

His friends both beamed with joy, while Lucius put both hands on his sons shoulder showing more pride than any other man Harry had ever seen. Harry added, "Cassie however treated my injuries, might've saved my life even. I was hit with something dark down there, but she was able to cure me."

His father turned to the Lestranges who all had shocked looks on their faces, clearly no one had told them that part. The Dark Lord turned to Rodolphus, "It seems your daughters brilliance was received from both her mother and father. She will make a fine inner circle member in the near future."

Bella looked like she might cry with joy, even though her daughter wasn't anywhere to be seen just yet, "You are most gracious my lord. I know Cassie has been looking forward to taking your side since she was just a girl."

Voldemort gave his most loyal followers a satisfied look, "It seems my family is in her debt. I understand her only problem was taking the mark into my ranks, and I do believe until the time is right it will be unnecessary for her to do so."

Rabastian gawked at his master, "That is most generous of you my lord. My niece knows how important it is for her to take your mark one day, but she is also aware how difficult that could make things until you hold supreme rule."

The Dark Lord waved his hand, "We must get off the platform before we discuss this any further. People are starting to turn some heads."

With that Cassie had approached the group, completing the family collection and allowing everyone to head off back to Gaunt Manor.

After the inner circle all gathered around, including Black, Rockwood, and Snape, The Dark Lord began his speech, "This year my son has taking more challenges than any other first year in the history of Hogwarts."

With those words many of the death eaters cheered. The Dark Lord then flipped his wand in the air causing wine glasses to appear, and a large bottle of double malt whiskey, "I would like to propose a toast to three of my heirs accomplishments this year."

Each of the inner circle grabbed a glass, even allowing the death eaters inner circles children a glass, "My first toast will be to the saving damsels in distress. Taking down a fully grown mountain troll, a teenage troll, and making the headmaster look bad to boot! To rocking the boat!"

The death eaters all raised their glasses and downed their glasses, while the kids just sipped theirs in response. The Dark Lord wasn't done yet though, "To finishing number one in his class, number one in dueling records, number one in House cup, and the Quittditch cup, reminds us all that I am bringing up a champion. To our champion and prince!"

The death eaters had all served themselves a second and third glass now preparing for the green eyed boys father's final toast, "Finally and most importantly, to the death of a traitor that stood in our mist. To the destruction of the sorcerer's stone, and to pulling perhaps the greatest card over Albus Bloody Dumbeldore in half a century. To his cunning and great wit that reminds us all of Salazaar Slytherin, to Harry James Riddle!"

The last cheers went up and his father motioned for him to take his place by his side. The death eaters were clapping and so were his friends so he held his hands up to get a little bit of quiet, so he could say a few words, "This has been a good year for my friends and I at Hogwarts. We have established leadership and complete rule over the younger students, and most of the older students. We are carrying on legacies, and starting new ones that will stand the test of time as long as my father stands strong!" Many cheers came out at that so Harry took it as a good sign, "Speaking of my father, I think we all know I was gone during the day where us children are supposed to celebrate their fathers, so today I would like to give my gift to him. I wanted to wait so that way all of his most loyal followers could see it."

Harry reached into his back pocket to pull out a small cloth, he unfolded the cloth and the whole room gasped, that is except for his two most trusted companions, "I give my father the ultimate father's day gift. Another method of immortality. In my hands I have the one time creation of the Sorcerer's stone. Made by none other than Nicholas Flamel."

No one said a word for several moments. The Dark Lord stared at the orange and red stone in shock and awe, while everyone else simply tried to rap their minds around the situation of it all. Regulus Black was the first one to speak, "Holy Shit, Harry you fucking dog! I'll raise the next toast. To a rising Dark Lord! Harry James Riddle!"

All the Death Eaters rose their glassed and cheered with excitement. The Dark Lord however took the stone in his hands and twirled it around, "How did you do it?"

All the Death Eaters went silent to hear Harry tell his story, "We went down into the chambers and I was forced to battle with Quirrel. You all have heard the story and tonight you will see the memory, but what none of you knew was when I killed Quirrel I went behind the Mirror of Erised and blasted it. When the mirror erupted, in the shards lied the immortal stone. At that point I decided the ultimate fathers day present that I almost died for, would be immortality. So I wrapped the stone up in this cloth and told everyone it was destroyed. Mostly to keep my friends in the other houses off my case, but it was also to help the sworn case that the sorcerer's stone was destroyed. I trust every person in this room with my life, so now I proudly say my father now holds the stone of immortality."

The Dark Lord then took a huge smile and put his hand around Harry's neck bringing them close together where their foreheads were touching, then he roared, "Thats my son! Gather the death eaters we are having a celebration! To immortality! The moment I can get batches out, my inncer circle will be immortal!"

An eruption of cheers and drinking went about the room. The inner circle was pressing their wands to the dark mark bringing in the outer circle death eaters to celebrate. Upon their arrival most of them went home to gather their families and to dress up for this extravagant improv party. Harry had no problem with this as he was given a few moments alone to return to his room. It was practically the same as he had last left it, spacious, clean, and homey.

Harry dropped his bags and fell backwards on his bed. He spread eagled to get comfortable when he realized his father had come into the room, "Glad to have your bed back?"

Harry who remained in his comfortable position shrugged, "The room at Hogwarts wasn't bad, and I had my own by chance, but it was still not the same as having my own wing in the manor. Plus it wouldn't let me put up dark wards in the room that I am so fond of. The castle somehow combats the dark magic I tried to use, trust me pops it was bull shit!"

The Dark Lord shook his head, "You spent to much time with Regulus this year, you are starting to adopt his vocabulary."

Harry smiled inwardly, "Regulus has a beautiful and colorful vocabulary, you should be proud."

"Just remember in the presence of our followers you must keep your tongue like the noble prince you are."

"Of course father."

"Now let me just say I am really proud of you. You pulled a fast one on every inner circle death eater and myself, and the old man. You pretty much played a masterful prank that would've made the marauders proud. You tricked probably all five of the most powerful wizards in Britain in one night, and kept them that way for five days, probably could've kept us that way forever had you not come forward."

Harry took a dark look at the mention of his fathers pranking buddies, "How is Wormtail, is he going to survive?"

Peter had been attacked by Fenrir Greyback on the full moon about a month ago. His animagus ability however tried to fight the curse inducing the man into a coma. Peter and Harry had always gotten a long, because Peter knew everything about his parents. Harry didn't hate Peter for selling them out, it was actually amongst the reasons that Harry hated Dumbledore. Dumbledore used the Imperius curse on Peter in order to force him to sell out the Potters as the secret keeper. It didn't take long in Hein site to figure out why he did so either...It was rather obvious that Dumbledore knew that Lily Potter had completed her ritual and that the killing curse would rebound off Harry and kill the Dark Lord... to Dumbledore that was just a necessary evil to win the war. The old man just truly had no idea what circumstances would unfold from it. Peter fled to the Dark Lords ranks after he had given the Dark Lord the information, because he had been getting recruited for months, but he hadn't taken the mark until after the Potter's deaths. Harry had been shown many pensieve memories in order for him to believe Pettigrew, but it was true, and Dumbeldore was responsible for it all.

The Dark Lord sighed, "We've done what we can, there has never been a registered animagus werewolf bite, so as far as we know Peter is the first. He has two inner animals fighting for dominance. We aren't even sure that if the wolf wins if he will survive, even if the inner rat wins, it might take to much out of him. He could lie in the hospital wing forever."

Harry growled, "Keep Greyback out of my way, I will kill him if he so much as puts another toe out of line."

"We can't kill the alpha werewolf son it would break the alliance."

"An alliance we don't need. Please father, let this be my first mission. Let me kill Greyback and lead the other death eaters into battle, I will exterminate his pack and we can rid the country of many half-breeds that have ransacked our people. I've been doing the numbers for a while. If we wiped out the werewolf criminal population then we would likely kill most of the biters, which would cure maybe hundreds of lyncanthropy. Those people would be in our debt and our numbers could swell. People would be thankful."

The Dark Lord sighed, "You really want to do this? Just because he bit Wormtail?"

"No father this isn't about Peter. This is about people like Remus Lupin, or the man we met in France, Fleur and Gabrielle's uncle Thomas. They were both bitten as CHILDREN, no older than me. Greyback is uncontrollable, he is a freak, and a psychopath that needs to be destroyed. Father they think us cruel and hateful, but if we wiped out the werewolf criminal activity problem, the world would think we were trying to take steps in making the world a better place. Is that still your vision father, the vision you told me as I grew up? Or was it all just words?"

"You've given me a lot to think on. You are wise beyond your years son, I will take everything you have said into consideration, but for now, I ask you not to act. At the next mistake, you may personally execute the criminals in our ranks, starting with Greyback."

Harry bowed to his father, "I will do as you ask father."

The Dark Lord cheered up, "Now get changed, we have a party to attend to and I assume you will have many young maidens to dance with downstairs."

Harry smiled at his father's change in mood and set out to change and prepare for the party.

The great hall in Gaunt Manor was a madhouse. Death eaters of all kinds were gathered in the dance hall. Music was calm and traditional, allowing many political conversations converse throughout the room. It was nice to have everyone here, because Harry knew that everyone was loyal. These were all the real death eaters that helped start my father from the ground and under his command went to the top. These people had helped with the impossible!

The Dark Lord even went around and danced with many wives, for this was truly a celebration. Harry danced with all of his friends, including Pansy Parkinsons, Cho Chang, Penelope Clearwater, and other children of the death eaters. He even danced with Cassie who thanked him profusely for complimenting her in front of the Dark Lord. Harry assured her that they were friends and that he wished her the best after Hogwarts.

Harry was dancing with Alexa for several songs now and was going to get drinks for her and himself, but when he went to the table he had lost all of his appetite. Sitting their leering at the crowd was the man he had really not wanted to see, Fenrir Greyback. He tried to ignore him and grab his drinks, but Greyback barked out, "Hey little Riddle. Why are we all celebrating on the night you come home? Daddy spoiling you again."

Harry spat at the only death eater who didn't treat him with respect, "I have given my father a gift that shuns every other in the history of father's day you swine. He found it so powerful that he had to gather his closest allies and followers and celebrate. Notice how the inner circle looks the happiest, that is because I have granted them a very powerful artifact that will change the tide of the war. Now mind your manors Greyback, you are in my home."

With no other words to be discussed with the werewolf Harry walked over to Alexa who was chatting with Penelope Clearwater on what the school would be like next year. Harry chatted with them for a while when he excused himself to find Draco.

Draco was dancing with a very lovely third year girl whose name escaped Harry, so he stood off to the side to await his best friend patiently. When Draco noticed him at the end of the song, he kissed his partner on the hand and told her he had to attend to something. When Draco walked over to him Harry smirked, "Who was your friend?"

Draco looked back at the girl with a slight smile on his face, "Amanda Turpin, Lisa Turpin's older sister. Makes you wonder if her little sister is going to look like that in a few years doesn't it?"

Harry laughed at his friend, "Yeah she ain't bad. Hell I'd go for Alexa if she was younger, have you seen the dress she is wearing tonight."

Draco shook his head and began looking around the dance floor. He the spotted her and his eyes widened, "Harry I don't think you are the only one who appreciated her dress."

Harry looked at his friend strangely then searched for the girl he was dancing with just a few minutes prior. What he saw ignited a rage inside of him that he had not felt since the night of the trolls. Fenrir Greyback was attempting to force Alexa away from the dancing, but she clearly recognized him and wanted nothing to do with it. Harry then watched Greybacks hands slip behind her so he couldn't pull away, and took a feel at her.

Harry growled, "Draco cover me. It is time the wolves find a new alpha."

Draco shouted after Harry, "Harry- Wait- No- Damnit!"

Harry felt his best friend tagging a long with him and Harry marched over to Alexa who cried out, "Harry help!"

Harry growled flicking his wrist causing Fenrir to shoot backwards into the crowd. Everyone gasped and the crowd formed a semi circle, between Fenrir and Alexa, with Harry in between them. Draco had his wand drawn pointing at Fenrir. Many of the outer circle who didn't recognize Harry had their wand pointing at him, while the inner circle all started barking mad at the others to drop their wands. Harry growled, "I think your welcome just expired Greyback. Leave with your life, before my mercy runs thin."

Fenrir stood up growling, brushing the soot off of his tunic like vest, "You don't have the rights to dismiss me from a home that is not even yours."

Harry pointed his wand at the werewolfs chest, "You don't think so? Do you really want to test that theory in front of all these people. The big bad wolf killed by a thirteen year old, have you no shame?"

Some of the death eaters laughed, while the women looked frightened, except for Bellatrix of course who had a look of blood lust in her eyes. His father finally made it to the front shouting out, "What is going on here. Fenrir explain yourself."

The werewolf took a menacing step towards the Dark Lord, "Your adopted brat blasted me off of my dance partner with no reason."

Harry was about to argue when Alexa stepped forward bowing, "My Lord, he speaks lies. The werewolf was trying to force me away from the dance by...Inappropriate physical means."

Before anyone else could say anything Alexa's father stepped out from the crowd, "Alexa explain."

Harry shook his head, "No need, she does not need to embarrass herself in front of all these people. Fenrir Greyback I find you guilty of assault against my inncer circle. The only punishment I find for such a crime is death or exile. Which do you choose?"

Fenrir growled, "Lord Voldemort is this how you treat your allies, if he kills me my pack will war with wizarding kind."

The Dark Lord said nothing, and Harry began counting down, "In five seconds I will cut you down, I suggest you not be here when that happens. 5..."

"VOLDEMORT WE HAD A DEAL!"

"4"

"I will not stand for this!"

"3"

Finally Fenrir drew a wand and everyone took a step back. Harry grinned, "Now you are speaking my language, I thought you to big of a coward to fight me at first. Father I insist you put up the wards so I can make work of our dirty laundry. If the big bad wolf wants to huff and puff, I will blow his house down."

The Dark Lord finally took three steps in coming between his son and the wolf, "That will be unnecessary, AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The wolf didn't even have time to flinch as the green spell hit him from practically point blank range, "Let it be known, my son is building an inner circle, an assault on any of them will result in a duel between them and my son. Believe me when I say no one below my inner circle stands a chance. He may be a first year, but let us not forget who his father is, who his ancestors are, and who his teachers are. The only reason I did not let you witness his skill tonight because I did not believe the wards of my home would be able to handle the power within this room with so many people. Please party on, the house elves will take out our trash."

With that the music resumed. Draco came up from behind Harry whispering, "You know you just started a war with the werewolves right?"

Harry nodded, "Then I have a lot of training to give you, because I am going to lead the death eaters into battle. If you are going to be my general, then I am going to make a dark wizard out of you."

Draco shook his head in understanding, "What about Theodore?"

"He will be your right hand man. Just like Bellatrix is for your father. But you must be more powerful than the rest. I may lead us all, but you will lead the troops one day, and I want to be sure you survive to see the glory days, my brother."

Harry offered his arm to Draco, which he clenched like a warrior. That was when Alexa came over, "Harry, are you really offering me a spot in your inner circle?"

Harry nodded, "Indeed I am. You aren't to much older than me and I do believe you to be a powerful young witch. You have just been caught off guard and unarmed, which is something I ask you to not do again. I am sorry for tonight, you are in my home and you should never feel the need for a wand under this roof, but I suppose I was mistaken. I know your birthday is coming up so expect a disillusioned wand holster to prevent something like this from happening again."

She gasped, "Harry you just started a war over me and my virtue."

Harry gave his friend a smile, "And I would do that for all of my friends. Besides Greyback has been on my shit list since what he did to Wormtail. You just finally gave me the reason to kill him. My father and I have already discussed war tactics. I will lead the death eaters against the werewolves and wipe out the criminally insane pack that Greyback leads, reducing the number incredibly and killing hopefully most of the alphas which would free many from the curse. Your my friend Alexa, put your faith in me, I promise not to fail you."

She gave him a dazzling smile and pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear, "Meet me on the second floor in five minutes. I have never seen your room before."

With that she was blushing and walked across the room towards the exit. Draco whistled, "Holy shit you are about to get laid!"

Harry glared at his best friend, "She isn't going to have sex with me Draco!"

"Are you going to complain if she offers though?"

"Hell no!"

"That's what I thought."

The minutes passed quickly and Harry was suddenly on the second floor looking for his friend. It didn't take long for him to pick up on her magical signature. He quickly went over to one of the rooms that she was studying the paintings in and Harry cleared his throat, "You wanted to see my room Alexa?"

She gave him a happy, but nervous smile, "I did, will you show me?"

Harry nodded and offered his arm and guided her to the other side of the hallway that led to the East Wing, when he hissed at the wall she stared in awe when the bookshelves slid apart to reveal a wide passage way. He gently guided her forward by placing a hand on her back, when he tried to remove it she whispered, "No need Harry, its kind of dark in here anyways."

Harry thought that was a pretty lame excuse to keep his hand on her back like that, but he wasn't complaining. As they made it to his common room she finally pushed away in awe, "This is your room?"

Harry chuckled, "No, but as you saw earlier this whole wing is locked by parseltongue, so no death eater can enter my quarters. Only my father can, so he gave me this side of the house and rendered it all obsolete. This is just my study room, with miscellaneous junk and such. My room is up here."

He put his hand around her waste and guided her up the stairs when they walked into his room. It was really clean as he had just gotten home, so his king sized bed was made, his pictures were organized, and his weapons were hung on the walls. The weapons were the first things she noticed, "Whats with the small armory?"

Harry smiled as he casted an accio to the black family sword closest to him. He unsheathed the sword and twirled it around at a rapid speed, "Regulus taught me the art of blades, axes, and such since I was four, he wanted me to be well rehearsed in any type of fighting, particularly against the goblins, just in case."

She smiled saucily at him, "You holding that sword like that is way to sexy for any thirteen year old."

Harry gulped a bit, "Well I guess I am not just any thirteen year old!"

She grinned taking steps towards him swaying her hips dramatically with each step, "That you aren't. An Heir to Salazaar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, savior of maidens, destroyer of trolls, werewolves, and psychopaths, the thief of the sorcerer's stone, and the boy-who-lived, any other titles I should add to that?"

She was now mere inches from his face and they were right at the same height, she asked, "Will I be your first kiss?"

Harry shook his head, "No Katie Bell, I saved her from death eaters last years. Susan Bones and I went in a broom cupboard once."

She laughed, "Good, then you have a little bit of experience."

With that she closed the distance between the two giving him a long kiss. When they separated she smiled heavily, "Not bad, but lets try something a little more."

With that she pushed Harry back onto the bed and straddled on top of his waste. Harry wasn't sure what to do, but he really liked what was happening right now. When she sat down on top of his manhood she smiled, "thirteen years old I can feel you underneath me, a shame we aren't older this night could end much differently."

Harry grinned, "Always the future to look forward to."

She smile closing the distance between the two, "I prefer to live in the now."

With that she began kissing him again, this time grinding her hips into him. Harry was pretty much in heaven as she slid her tongue into his mouth. He had no experience in going this far with a girl, so she dominated his mouth fairly easily and had him put her hands on her ass. She moaned a little bit, and Harry thought he could just die right there. On instinct he rolled them the two of them over where he was on top and began kissing her neck and collarbone line. She finally giggled, "Trying to get my clothes off on our first encounter Riddle?"

Harry grumbled, "I wouldn't mind!"

She laughed again, "We don't have that much time, and despite what you may think I will probably be a virgin for at least another year. That doesn't mean I don't enjoy a good snog from our future lord though."

Harry grinned as he pinned her arms above her head, "Then kissing is just fine with me."

They did that for the next hour or so, and Harry deemed the night as a success, the only downfall, tomorrow a new war would begin.

**(A/N) Okay I am going to stray a little bit away from the canon line only during the next three chapters of the summer. The next chapter will be the epic showdown between Dumbles and Harry though. IT will be a nice surprise though, I do believe! I also revealed a bit of why Harry has such a distaste for the headmaster. So more to come there. Keep reading things are going to get interesting in later chapters. Finally Daphne Greengrass is still the pairing in this story. But it will be the end of second year, before they finally get together. There will be lemons in this story, but I will mark them when it is appropriate to do so. The first one will probably be in his third year though. So please read and enjoy!**

**I apologize for the later delivery, I will update again on Monday as a penance for making you all wait! Forgive me, and I will see you all at the start of the week!**


	14. A Headmaster's Showdown

**Chapter 14**

_**The Werewolves Run Rampant!**_

_What a droll morning this must be in the wizarding world as we mourn the losses of many loved ones and neighbors. The strike on Diagon Ally was unparalleled to anything that has happened in the war thus far. The wolves came in bloodthirsty and battle hungry, our aurors and local task force were no match. The estimated death toll may be a to high number of 23, closer to a hundred were injured, while at least thirty are now going to be questionable werewolves. Whatever set these creatures in a frenzy one must ask themselves what is the Ministry doing to keep us safe? What precautions are being put into place to ensure this type of event never occurs again? Who can we turn to in these dark times? Who is looking to take leadership in a crumbling country that is on the verge of collapse?"_

_Stay Safe Readers, Rita Skeeter._

Harry grinned as he read the article written by his favorite journalist. His father was standing before all the gathered death eaters in preparation for the first assault delivering his opening speech, "You will all follow his orders to the exact command. He has been raised to be a tactical prodigy. He has helped me plan many raids and assaults that you all execute on a regular basis. Rabastian and Regulus will be watching over him to ensure he keeps his head is on straight, but I expect no problems. You follow his orders as if they were coming directly from my mouth. Am I understood?"

The death eaters all bowed in response and the Dark Lord motioned for Harry to step forward. Harry had been planning with his father for the past month on these three assaults, and today they would destroy all three and decimate the werewolf population, "The plan is simple, fiendfire will draw them out of the compounds in mass numbers. Even though we are striking at night does not mean that have an advantage, they will be at their weakest the night of a New Moon. They are basically just ordinary wizards, most who have barely any training, the only difference is their reflexes. They turned to dogs and became exactly that, now we are going to put them down like every other faithful master must eventually do. If you show cowardice on the field of battle, or directly disobey a single order, I will kill you. Any questions?"

Silence rang throughout the room, "Good lets move out. The second we hit the ground, Barty and Rookwood will set up the wards. Then we will let the fire fight begin."

A loud cheer broke out from somewhere in the middle of the ranks and the death eaters began marching to the apparation point with Harry in the lead.

It took two weeks for the Werewolves to get over their power struggle and re-establish any type of leadership. A young werewolf named Jacoby Treswyler had ascended to the position of apex predator and attempted to re-establish peace with the death eaters, but they were firmly rebuked. A week later the backlash hit the community. Diagon Ally was sacked by werewolves as was parts of Hogsmeade and other locations across the continent. A week after that Harry had gathered enough intelligence to strike. His father had left the entire werewolf operation to him, which meant whether if succeeded or failed it would all be on him. It was a lot of pressure, but Harry knew he could handle it.

When they reached the apparation point Harry barked out, "I will start the battle, no one is to fire until I give the word."

With that the wards were lowered and twenty five death eater apparated out. Only four inner circle members had joined this mission, it would've been only two, but they needed Rookwood and McNair for the wards. As they all quietly popped around a large property that had clearly been hostilely taken over Harry felt the wards around the place were undisturbed.

Harry motioned for all the death eaters to hold and be silent while he summoned his battlefield commanders. Harry whispered, "Rabastian, I know you are supposed to stay by my side, so I will respect that however that means I want to break this up into four groups instead of five. Regulus, Rabastian, and I will be our own group. Rookwood, I want you to take a group of five around the back to make sure none escape that way. McNair, I want you to to take six around to the right strong side, Gibbons, I want you to take six up the front. Regulus, Rabastian, and I will take the right flank. Ward braking is a bit above my skill sets at the moment. I could attempt to destroy them with sheer power, but they would have to much time to respond. If I understand Rookwood is amongst the best curse breakers in the world, so he will lead the break. Which changes the plan to Gibbons and McNair setting up the wards. Are we all ready?"

The death eaters nodded and Harry shook his head, "On the mark of red sparks, begin the onslaught. Rookwood you will cast those red sparks, as the general on this battlefield I am relying on you. Good luck gentlemen."

With those inspiring words of encouragement the men took their task forces and departed to their locations. Upon arrival to the Right Flank, Rabastian shot over, "Your father will kill me if you die out here, so try not to kid alright?"

Harry snorted, "I was just thinking the same thing about Bellatrix, I know she wouldn't appreciate if I let her kid brother die in battle while he was at my side."

Regulus questioned, "Highest kill count wins?"

Rabastian and Harry responded simultaneously, "Your on Black!"

With those words the men placed their death eater mask on and the red sparks flew through the air as Harry visibly noticed the wards crumble. Harry immediately darted two steps forward dropping a tidal wave on fiend fire on the house. First a howl was heard, then Harry took a fighting step backwards. It was just in time as spells came flying out of the house along with bodies in hope of escaping the demonic like flames. Harry fired the first killing curse of the day impacting a large werewolf in the chest. Harry immediately started keeping count as wolves began pouring out of the hideout. Harry clearly underestimated the sheer number of werewolves that were in the compound as clearly closer to forty had piled out, but their was no strength amongst the number. Only a single death eater went down in the first skirmish. No wolf had even gotten within ten yards of Harry, Rabastian, or Regulus, the three fought side by side like a couple of bats out of hell.

When the fighting stopped nothing was left of the house, but ash. Harry looked at Regulus. "7"

Rabastian sighed, "6"

Regulus bit his lip, "8"

"Liar."

"Damnit!"

Harry roared out, "Move out to the next check point lets move quickly."

The night went by just like that, the blitz was to much for the werewolves. Harry expected things were adrift though. The last house stood before him, and just like the ones before them he dropped fiend fire on top, but this time something extinguished the flames with a repelling charm that he had never seen before. At first Harry was shocked as he had never heard of a repellant to fiend fire, other than a very powerful shielding charm that could absorb it.

Suddenly a loan wizard roamed out to the front property. One of the death eaters attempted to throw a killing curse at the man, but Harry couldn't get a look at him do to his surroundings. However he did see a sick orange light shoot at the death eater and strike him in the chest knocking him out cold. Harry gasped hitting Regulus and signaling him to follow him tightly.

When they cleared the corner it was very clear who this loan wizard was, he was speaking to the death eaters, "This house is under the protection of the Order of Phoenix. If you want it, you will have to fight for it. I have close to fifty capable fighters in doors at the moment, at my command you will all be surrounded. I ask kindly that you lay down your wands and surrender. We promise no harm will come to you, you will even be fed handsomely while you are placed under arrest."

Regulus swore, "Shit Dumbledore. What do we do?"

Harry gulped taking steps towards his headmaster. Regulus followed closely behind as Dumbledore turned towards Harry. Harry made sure his spells were intact on his voice as he pointed his wand at Dumbledore, "FIGHT OR DIE! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

At that all the death eaters roared in approval, and spells were flung from behind them as well as from the house. Harry however watched in awe as the headmaster dodged his killing curse with practiced ease. Regulus was covering Harry as the young man then began spit firing curses at Dumbledore. Faster than Harry had ever seen he had his wand in his hand and began shielding and returning fire at rapid speed. When Harry absorbed all of this the headmaster finally squared off properly against him. He then haphazardly dodged a killing curse from one of Harry's death eaters. Harry then barked, "THE OLD MAN IS MINE!"

With that blast of courage the battlefield went still. Regulus was still covering Harry, but fire from the building had stopped. All the fighters in the building were clearly visible, as were the ones from the back. It was clear at least fifteen of the Order members were at least injured and unable to fight, and only six of Harry death eaters were incapacitated.

Dumbledore spoke softly, "Come now son, do you not know who I am?"

Harry tilted his head to the side, as if he were some sort of bird analyzing his prey, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Age 152, defeater of Gellert Grindelwald, holder of the Elder Wand."

The aged headmaster gave a light smile, "You seem to know much of me, but I do not know anything about you?"

"I am the Prince. The equal of the Dark Lord, and commander of the death eaters. You may call me Master if you must address me though, I think you will find a lack of need to do such a thing after this fight."

Harry held his wand to his face to initiate the first step of the duel. The experienced man matched his pose, "Surely you know you can't beat me? I must have at least a hundred years of experience on you, and more raw power than your master could ever hope to attain. Do not make me do this child."

At first Harry though Dumbledore might know he was fighting, but then realized to the headmaster most people were aged like children, "Memorize my mask old man, it is the last thing you will ever see."

Harry then bowed allowing the headmaster to do the same. As soon as his back straightened Harry begun the fight. He fought with speed, not power. He knew he had to keep the headmaster busy, with the elder wand in his hand, he could deal a devastating blow with just a few curses. His speed threw the old man on the defense though. He kept it like this only for thirty seconds, when the old man whirled around slamming his wand across his body like a sword sending a slash straight at Harry, allowing him to barely summon a shield. Harry knew he was in trouble when Albus took a step forward in the offensive stance. His spell work was so intricate and sporadic Harry could barely maneuver around it. A bone breaker slipped threw Harry's defenses pushing him backwards on the ground. The master of charms then sent a disarming hex at Harry at such a speed he barely had time to wandlessly deflect the curse. The headmaster was so surprised he didn't see Harry fire the killing curse right at him. He was lucky that for the first time Harry's aim was a little off, for the curse went maybe six inches to his left.

"You can do Wandless magic?"

Harry stood strongly holding his wand in the air with his good wand, "Only for the most powerful, now let us fight Dumbledore, I am not done fighting yet."

Harry reached for his surroundings, he felt his wand desperately grab for something heavy and the house was the only thing it could get. Part of it came flying off to shoot into the air forming a barrier between the old man and Harry. Dumbledore stared in awe as the intricate shield was being built. Harry then grinned and set the thing on fire and blasting the pieces of the house straight at him. The old man however was faster, he began banishing it back, even breaking most of it up as it came at him. Harry swore under his breath as the old man finally banished what was left of what he had summoned. Dumbledore then roared out a powerful curse that Harry had never heard of. Harry brought up his strongest shield, but the power was to much, it toppled Harry over. The pain was similar to the torture curse, Harry writhed on the ground trying to hold on to his wand, but then he felt another curse strike his hand causing the wand to fly. Suddenly his vision and senses returned and he stood unarmed in front of the headmaster, his death eaters, and the Order of the Phoenix.

Dumbledore had his wand leveled at his. Harry called out, "Peace and Order is what my empire will bring. The death eaters are on a new path. We are under new leadership, the Dark Lord may be the supreme ruler, but I hold a large sway. The werewolves that are criminals are our only targets, we are truly trying to make the world a better place. I stand before you naked. I am unarmed, but I am still prepared to fight. You will not take me alive, but just know all thoughts of peace with the death eaters go with me." Harry then leveled his eyes at the headmaster, "Kill me if you think you can. I am not done fighting old man."

Harry reached for a sharp picket in a nearby fence and fired it at his headmaster at an unheard of speed, but the white haired man deflected it just in time and through a purple curse that Harry knew he couldn't block straight at him. He braced himself for impact, but it never came. Harry opened his eyes and almost cried out in relief. His father was standing in front of him with his wand drawn and a shield raised, "That's enough Dumbledore."

"Ah glad you could join us Tom." The aged headmaster took a pleasant smile to his face as Harry took a side at his father re-summoning his wand to his hand, "However it was foolish to come without back up."

The Dark Lord smiled, "I need no more back up then I have here presently. Amongst us I have three very talented inner circle members, and my son."

Dumbledore took a step back, "Harry? Is that truly you?"

"Now, now, Dumbledore outside of school my son only answers to the name Prince. He is a speaker of snakes and an heir to Salzaar Slytherin after all. Now this is a one time deal Dumbledore, you will never receive this offer from me again throughout this war. Take your wounded and leave. I have a force of fifty coming, they will be here the moment I fire the first spell. I only make this offer to you because my son has been injured. I also have quite a bit of respect for a select few of the Hogwarts Professors you have in that house, it is them you can thank tonight for the reason you are able to eat dinner." Lord Voldemort stood clear and powerful.

"Your generosity has never waged Tom, I will of course accept any offer to avoid blood shed. I look forward to our next battle. Harry, I will see you in a few months. I expect that we can keep quiet about this whole skirmish, remember, when you are ready to talk my office will be open to you!"

With that the old man held his wand in the air, and pops rang throughout the small area, leaving only the death eaters. The Dark Lord then turned to his son, "The mission was a success, you did beautifully."

Harry held his head low, "I failed you father, we only destroyed two of the outpost."

Tom Riddle put his hand on his only sons shoulder, "There were only two outpost Harry. The last was a trap set by the order. There is a third outpost out their somewhere, but intelligence has yet to find it, but don't worry you did well." he then turned to the rest of the death eaters, "We have all done well tonight. We struck a major dent in the enemies forces tonight, return to base and drink well. Tomorrow we will prepare for another strike. Return at my call."

The death eaters cheered and fired the Dark Mark in the sky due to the three members of the Order that were actually killed and apparated away leaving only the Dark Lord and his prince. Harry sighed, "He is so powerful father, I couldn't hold him. He was playing with me, testing my strengths and weaknesses, had he started the battle with that curse, it wouldn't have gone any further. I had no defense for it. No shield I knew could have stopped that. It was to wide to dodge as well."

Lord Voldemort shook his head, "Lets finish this conversation in my office. Can you apparate by yourself?"

Harry nodded and did as he was told landing directly in his fathers office and taking a seat. When his father appeared it was in a sitting position on his throne, "The headmaster was the most powerful wizard in the world for many years, you are merely thirteen years old. You did beautifully Harry. Do not beat yourself up, but let it show you how much more work we have to do."

Harry knew his father rarely gave compliments so he knew he had to have done a good job against the headmaster, and it must have seriously impressed him, because he was basically telling Harry he won. The Dark Lord grinned, "I have fought with Dumbledore at full force on three separate occasions, if he is still standing you know the man has power. Yet he ages everyday, taking another step towards death. While you and I take steps towards more power everyday. I have seven horcruxes that are fully functional. I have the immortal stone. I have a son that is going to help me lead a golden age, our futures are bright, while the old man only holds death. One of us will be his downfall for his power has already began to cascade. Your time will come Harry."

"He took everything from me father. I hope I am the one to finish him. I have never truly wanted to kill anyone in my life, except maybe Gabriel Greengrass, but father, I desire his death." Harry admitted openly.

"Then let the hatred fuel your power. Let it flow through your veins as you train. The old man will not go down easily, you must learn to push your core, and age it maturely. It will grow, and one day you may be more powerful than us all." The Dark Lord exclaimed proudly.

"I can only aspire to be your equal father. I will tire myself endlessly to do so, until we can stand up to the headmaster and the world." Harry proclaimed.

The Dark Lord nodded his head, "Good, now go get some rest, tomorrow we are heading to France for a week, then to Russia. Our American friends will be meeting us here the day before your birthday, so if you wish to hold your birthday the next day with your friends that would be acceptable. Just be careful who you invite."

"Of course father. I will be ready in the morning at first light. Goodnight and thank you for coming to save me."

"Always son, goodnight."

**The Next Day**

Harry stood nervously in front of the mirror as he tightened his tie making sure everything apart of his outfit was sharp. Tonight he was meeting Neville and his family to make an acquaintance in a nicer restaurant in Diagon Alley. It took a little convincing for the Dark Lord not to send some of his inner circle to watch his back from the shadows, but Harry held the utmost confidence that nothing would happen to him in the presence of the Longbottom family.

Harry sighed as he walked out towards the manors exit doors hearing his fathers words in his head from the night before, '_No matter what happens tonight, I do not regret what I did all those years ago. I did what had to be done, you know that. I am sorry that intelligence was blocked from me about your true Godparents, but I swear to allow you a chance to fix it. Go see them with grace, just be careful, they are still devoted followers to the light, just as the Potters once were.'_

Those words were ringing. Harry knew he dare not bring politics into the conversation, he knew he dare not bring his father into the conversation, and he dare not mention his standing on the Death Eater Conflict.

As he apparated away from the manors apparation point he landed smoothly in Knockturn Alley he immediately began his journey towards the restaurant where he was meeting the Longbottoms in five minutes. It easily took him this amount of time to make it down there as when he walked in a group of four were waiting for him. Frank Longbottom reminded him a bit of pictures he had seen of his father, honestly the men could have been cousins. His short brown hair may have contrasted James Potter, but the startling brown eyes that spoke of ancient power reminded him of his biological father, even the broader shoulders, and well rounded face, spoke Potter blood. Harry of course knew the Longbottom and Potter family had been connected for a long time, and the probability that Frank and he were related distantly were exponentially possible.

Alice Longbottom looked beautiful, with her shoulder length brown hair, and dark blue dress. Her figure may not have been much to talk about, but she did have a pretty face, with a notable stunning set of blue eyes that clearly Neville inherited from her. Neville himself looked a bit taller than Harry had last seen him, it was amazing how Wizards grew, for he was pretty sure even he himself had grown a bit taller in the month since school had let out. Then there was a small child Harry had never seen before, but he knew it must have been Nevilles little sister, that he only spoke of on occasion.

Harry was thankful that the first person to see him enter was Neville, as the boy charged his friend into a Gryffindor like hug, "Merlin Harry, I haven't heard from you in days, I half expected you not to show!"

Harry inwardly groaned in pain as Neville slammed his body into his previously broken shoulder from the night before, but he kept a smile on his face, "Sorry mate, I have been busy training with my father, and preparing to leave abroad. I thought about flooing you last night, but it was really late."

Then a sweet voice rang through the air, and Harry felt his heart skip a beat, "Harry James?"

Harry turned back to face the Matriarch of the Longbottom family. He gave her a low bow, "Forgive me, I am Harry James Riddle, your Godson by birth."

Alice Longbottom strode over to him wrapping her slender arms around him bringing him into a tight embrace, "I am glad to see you alive and well after all these years. You still remind of the little boy I once knew. You still have the scar that Lily gave James hell over when you fell off your miniature broom and clipped your ear."

Harry's hand instinctively went to the little scar on his left ear, whispering, "So that's how I got this?"

Alice laughed and it seemed to light up the room in real joy, "Yes, I remember Frank and James were sitting at work when a Howler landed on your father's desk. He had tried to keep it quiet, as it was so small and his healing magic was fairly powerful, but it was to no avail as when Lily found out the very Earth cringed with fear."

That was when the man spoke up beside Alice, "Hell hath no fury like Lily Potter's scorn."

Harry offered his hand, "You must be Frank Longbottom, Neville speaks very highly of you."

Frank took the young man's hand clearly surprised by the strength of the grasp, "Yes, that would be me. It seems you don't remember, but it peeved your Godfather off to no end when you were able to say, Uncl' Frank, before Sirius."

Harry grinned as that matched the description of what Regulus had told of him his imprisoned Godfather, "I wish I could remember the little things, I haven't known much about my parents most of my life."

While that wasn't necessarily true, he did enjoy hearing stories of them when they were younger, and he knew that Frank and Alice would enjoy telling him stories of when they were all younger.

When they took a table the conversation swayed of his parents for quite some time, and even retelling of some of the events that took place at Hogwarts this year. He down played his role in the fight against the trolls appearing modest in the eyes of the Longbottom family, a modesty that Neville allowed him to take no part in, "You should've seen him the next day, his broken arm was almost a side note in the whirl of everything that happened. He was about ready to curse the headmaster from here to Shanghai."

Alice scowled at that, "Albus was lucky he got off so easily with the board of governors. Frank holds a spot and he attempted to enact some serious punishment, but to few of the other governors were on board, so the matter slipped through the tracks. Much like the disappearance of your astronomy professor."

Harry knew that Neville had been kept in the dark on the events of the train and Quirrels demise, but he couldn't help, but feel the urge to tell them. He wouldn't because he knew he shouldn't, but for several moments he considered it. He liked to hear the anger in Alice's voice in his name of unfairness. It made him feel a little more loved, which is something he never really experienced until he was older and winning the death eaters favor through hard work and skill, not by birth and love. Alice spoke again, "So tell me about your home life? I have never had the pleasure of personally meeting your father, neither has Frank to our knowledge. What is he like?"

Harry spoke carefully, "I love my home. I have lived there since Regulus Black came in search of me when I was just a small boy. When Regulus found me he took me away from Petunia and Vernon Dursely, but he knew he was in no position to raise a child. Regulus was the youngest child of the Black family as we all know, so he couldn't really turn to many people. He did however have a mentor that was rather rich and powerful, which was Tom Riddle. So Regulus took me before him and begged to give me a place to say and my father who was a rather lonely individual decided to take me in and show me a new world. He taught me everything there was to know about magic. Apparently my magical core grew to powerful by the age of seven though, so he took me to get a license to use magic outside of school in order to keep my core from destroying things with accidental burst of magic. I grew up around families like the Malfoy's, and befriended their children over time. As for just what my father is like, he is very powerful. I can sense an old magic in him that is clearly ancient, much like you Lord Longbottom, I can feel the power resonating through you, as I can with Neville. It is ancient magic that goes back to the time of the founders, but my father is definitely the most powerful wizard I have ever met, perhaps even more so then the headmaster. He just prefer words of wisdom than politics and war."

Harry knew this matched almost everything he had ever told Neville about his father and how he became to be a Slytherin, and how he came to be friends with darker families. Frank however spoke, "First, please just call me Frank, Lord Longbottom is only for the days in the Wizengamot."

Alice then spoke, "Second we are thrilled to hear you had a productive childhood. What you tell us matches Neville's description of your power. He had often wondered how you out fought him, as we honestly expected Neville to be the most powerful first year by miles."

Neville pipped up, "Its honestly kind of nice though mum, we all kind of expected me to be the apex predator, but it is nice to see Harry take the mantle. He has a sort of leadership that surrounds him, when he speaks, especially to crowds people turn and listen."

Alice smiled, "Lily had that affect on people, and of course you know you descend from Godric Gryffindor himself, so your bravery speaks from the heart instead of the sword."

Harry laughed, "I am just a shadow of my father's power. I strive to match him, but I fail miserably. I do enjoy my studies as they consume most of my life. I have of course tried to make friends like Susan Bones, and a few others that I have seen during the summer holidays, but I have to stay on top to live up to my Potter Legacy, and the legacy my father wishes for me to have."

Frank merely grinned at the boy, "Said like a true Potter, your family has been good friends with mine since..."

The conversation went easy for the rest of the night speaking of the past, and the near future, where the Longbottoms wished for him to come out to the manor for Neville's birthday so they could all celebrate as a family. Harry quickly agreed anxious to get to know his magical Godparents on a new level. When they went separate ways that night, everyone left with a bright smile.

**(A/N) Shabam. Dumbledore showdown that people have been waiting for! This time I will wait until the 18th or if I get 40 reviews! This chapter was huge, so please give me your thoughts and comments so I can get you a chapter sooner! Next chapter will involve the Delacours! So until next time, review!**


	15. A Trip to France

**(A/N) Gabriella Delacour is going to be Harry's age in this story.**

**Chapter 15**

As the Dark Lord and his only heir and son sat outside the beautiful French Villa, Tom Riddle gave a light smile, "Relax Harry. You must strike our allies as emotionless and in control. Breathe, there is no reason to be nervous."

Harry sighed, "Its been three years father, what if she doesn't even remember me?"

Lord Voldemort laughed, "You saved her from an arcomantula, if she had forgotten you, I would be beyond shocked."

Harry nodded taking a deep breath. When the women answered the door she gave both men a radiant smile, "Mr. Riddle, Harry, its good to see you again, please come in, welcome back the Delacour home."

Harry gave Appoline Delacour a light hug where she kissed him on the cheek allowing him to bathe in her Veela aroma. It had no mental effect on the green eyed boy, but that didn't mean he didn't feel anything. With Mrs. Delacour being a half veela to, made her amongst the most beautiful women the young man had ever met, "How are things Mrs. Delacour?"

"I've told you a hundred times Harry, its just Appoline. You have done to much for my family to still be calling me by my formal last name. Things are well here in France and here at home. I have to say it has been nice to have both of my daughters home, Gabrielle didn't even come home at the holidays from her first year at Beauxbatons so we missed her dearly. Fleur came home, but was moody after a boy tried to get frisky with her right before the holidays. You know she just finished up her fourth year, so next year she is put in the leadership program, which if I am not mistaken is much like your prefect system." Appoline Delcaour explained as she led the men through the house.

When he arrived at the office Mr. Delacour the man was sitting behind his desk reading the paper. When his dark brown eyes looked up to meet Harry he felt the joy well up inside the man as he stood to come shake the two dark wizards hands. Mr. Delacour was rather tall, at least he was taller than Harry and his father, while also holding a goatee mustache which would intimidate people for good reason. The man was powerful, and was the head of the DMLE here in France, most importantly however he was an old friend of his fathers.

After greetings were exchanged Mr. Delacour said, "Harry, I would love for you to partake in this meeting, but my daughter insisted to the point of begging that you accompany her this afternoon while your father and I discuss business. Please my lord if you have a problem with such arrangements Gabrielle will just have to be disappointed, but I promised to at least bring up the suggestion."

The Dark Lord looked over to his son speaking in parseltongue, "_I will show you the memory of this conversation and you will watch it, in its entirety. That being said, go have fun with your friends. The Delacours are important allies, so keeping their children on our side will take us miles._"

Harry stood from his chair, "Of course father. Where may I find either of your lovely daughters Mr. Delacour?"

"Lets see, Gabrielle would be in the pool by this time, while Fleur won't be back for a few hours, she is of course with her friend Aimee, who I am sure you remember." Mr. Delacour winked at the implied embarrassing suggestion.

Harry had fallen for the French girls charm, she being a non veela bothered both Gabrielle and Fleur, because neither could control him like the charming red head could. Harry doubted he would still have such a school boys crush on a girl who was quiet frankly nothing more than a bitch. A Hot bitch no doubt, but a bitch none the less, "Of course sir, I will try to find my own way there. I have always loved your home so wouldn't mind if I had to get lost along the way!"

Appoline gave him a smile, "Of course Harry, our homes doors will always be open to you, you know that."

Harry gave her a bright smile as he walked out the doors leading back to the main hallway. Harry was wearing dark pants and a button up shirt that made him dressed for business, but he hoped that if things went well he would be transfiguring his clothes into something he could swim in with his young veela friend. It didn't take him long to remember the route of the house, he did after all have a very sharp memory, and after only a few minutes he was out near the water.

It was a common misconception between Veelas and the water, the truth was they didn't hate water, just oceans, lakes, and rivers, where their naturally enemies hid. It wasn't the water they disliked it was the presence of hostile creatures. That being said he finally saw his long time friend swimming in the water by herself. Swimming laps and not paying attention to her surroundings. Harry knew this would be an excellent opportunity for a prank so he took a seat as far away from the pool as possible where he could blend in with the shade. Finally he had a good position for his trick. He reached for his magical core and focused on the water and how it ran, he then reversed it from floating in a downward direction due to gravity to an upward spiral holding it with pure magic. Af first the blonde french girl did not notice anything was amiss, but then the water began to rise out of the pull in its perfect form, and the girl finally noticed what was happening. She started to go up for air, but Harry dropped the water back down into pull causing a huge splash. Being a considerate friend however Harry decided to shoot a bubble head charm at her so she could breathe.

When the water calmed Gabrielle shot out of the water furious, "Daddy that was so not funny! Where are you hiding you coward?"

Harry then stood from his hidden spot in the shadows, "No one has ever called me daddy and a coward in the same few words."

Gabrielle whirled around and her eyes widened finally noticing her old friend and savior, "Harry James!"

With that she ran at Harry with a smile on her face and launched herself into his arms. When they were children she would've knocked him over. But there was no longer the boy who could barely keep himself up right, he was tall, and muscular, strong enough for sure to keep the beautiful french girl in his arms off the ground, to be fair though the girl couldn't have been more than a hundred pounds, "When did you get here?"

Harry laughed as she kissed him on the cheeks repeatedly, "Just five minutes ago. My father is speaking business with yours upstairs, but you knew that didn't you?"

She blushed at her green eyed friends insinuation, "I didn't know when you would be here!"

Gabrielle finally set herself on the ground and took a step back. Harry admired what veela puberty had done for the girl, it was common knowledge their puberty starts at ten instead of fourteen, but the prince of the death eaters never would've guessed just how beautiful his friend would become. Her breast were an ample size, but they were quite nice for a fourteen year old girl. Harry mostly admired her hips knowing that one day she would have a body just like her sister, if not better, "Well you look amazing. The years have treated your body well, I still remember the terrified girl I saved from the acromantula when we were all out hunting hippogriffs."

She blushed scarlet red at the compliment, "Your not exactly the same small armed and legged boy either. Look at yourself, you have to be zero percent body fat, and the body of a young warrior. I guess your father has been pushing you as hard as ever huh?"

"Harder actually. I have been leading the death eaters and we had problems at Hogwarts that led to me having to save more people and actually killing my Astronomy teacher."

She gasped as she gestured to the seat he was just in and he dived into his adventures about his first year at Hogwarts. By the time he finished she was gaping, "Your power has clearly increased. But I guess I should know that, summoning water out of the pull and forcing it to keep its shape is OWL level magic and the bubble head charm isn't something you learn till fourth year. Regardless I would really like to view some of those memories in a pensive. Particularly the troll fighting, I thought I had an adventurous year, but to here you tell it, I have been missing out on the fun!"

Harry gave the girl a smile, "You know you could always come to Hogwarts. If your parents allowed it you could stay with us if necessary. I would love to have you closer to me back home, I bet your dueling training has really been slacking."

Rising to the taunt she growled, "My dueling training is fine, I am keeping up with Fleur and she is three years ahead. I can't beat her, but I am close. I just need more time in the clubs at school. It doesn't help that I am the strongest amongst my friends."

Harry grinned at the girl, "So you did manage to make friends? Real friends?"

She nodded with a nice smile, "I have. It started rough you know just like we expected, but it got better throughout the year. Made a group of about three girls and two guys. I honestly don't know how well it will go though once my aroma starts to take strength this year and next year. My friendships will be tested, I only hope I can find a friend in one like Fleur did with Aimee."

Harry understood what was happening in the young girls life, it was happening to Fleur at the time he had first met her, "If it doesn't work out just convince your parents to let you trade schools. You know I would take care of you at Hogwarts. You would have me, and my friends who are mostly nice people. You would like Draco, plus I think he could build an immunity to your aroma like I have with Fleurs. He is a powerful one, I hope he will be far beyond any other Malfoy before him. You would have friends at my school Gabbi."

"It would be hard leaving my sister though."

"Your sister would want whats best for you!"

The small blonde veela sighed, "Your right, its not that I don't enjoy or entertain the idea of going to school with you. You are after all the prince in shining armor that came to my rescue, but I just don't know how my family would take it."

Harry reached into his pocket and through a small six sided dice onto the table, "This is portkeyed to my room back in Gaunt Manor. I have been giving them to my friends who may need help. It is the most powerful portkey I have ever created, it will rip through any wards and carry you to my home. It will only carry one other person with you, so if something happens grab your sister first. I will know the second the portkey is activated and will get to you as soon as possible. My room is the most heavily warded place in England probably other than Hogwarts, plus you would need parseltonuge to get through the doors. There is food and water up in the room though so even if it takes me an entire day to get to you, I will be able to do so."

Gabrielle studied the dice carefully, "How do I activate it?"

"Portus and then Snake Route."

She nodded placing the two dice carefully into her pocket as she turned her attention back to her knight in shining armor, "Always trying to save the day aren't you?"

Harry took a very serious face, "The light is preparing to fight back. Dumbledore isn't truly leading this charge anymore, intelligence says the French government is preparing a coupe that could involve many on our side dying. My father and I came all this way to ensure your family would escape no matter what. Originally the plan was to save just your father, but with that came plans to save your mother as well. You and Fleur were never even thought about until I came up with an alternative plan. So I created a dice for both of you. You are my friend Gabrielle before anything else, Fleur is my friend to, she will also get a dice, but I want you to promise me that you will take this everywhere you go. Don't leave it anywhere and don't hesitate to activate it if you think you are in danger. I don't want to have to come to France and over throw this country, because someone hurt you or worse."

Gabrielle nodded coming and sitting in her friends lap throwing her arms around him. Harry gently wrapped his arms around her bringing her close, "Your always being the hero Harry. Thanks for being the knight and shining armor a young girl needs."

They then looked deeply into each others eyes, "I guess I have a saving people thing."

"I guess you do."

With that she closed the distance between the two and instigated a steamy kiss. Harry was loving life, that was two beautiful girls that would normally be out of his league that he had made out with this summer. The kiss didn't last as long as he liked as a spell hit Gabrielle in the back forcing her back into the chair, "Whats wrong Riddle, you haven't seen a veela for three summers and the aroma is suddenly to much for you?"

Harry looked towards the door to see Aimee and Fleur standing their looking very amused. Gabrielle was once again scarlet, but Harry kept an impassive face, "No Gabbi and I were just catching up, you know they say a kiss is worth ten thousand words."

Aimee frowned, "I think you just made that up?"

Fleur face palmed herself and Harry smirked, "And what are two of France's finest doing on a beautiful day like this?"

The two girls blushed at Harry's charisma, but he simply kept a pleasant grin on his face, Fleur however didn't fall easily, "We were out shopping in the town. Aimee is doing modeling for a teen magazine in France."

Harry nodded in amusement, "Your English is much better I see. It is almost perfect."

Fleur kept a small smile to herself, "Father insisted after last time we all met, that since the English men were going to be such future powerful allies that we be able to speak it beautifully. I drug Aimee into the mix, because Misery loved company."

Harry sighed in understanding, "I can respect that. I wish my friends were on the same level of as me so I could drag them into my lessons."

Aimee asked in fake sympathy, "Ah is the big bad wizard not able to deal with OWL material?"

Harry peaked up, "I finished OWL stuff at the end of last year, I am working on NEWT level work now."

Everyone gaped at Harry, but no one seemed to believe him so he sighed standing up stretching his muscles and then holding his hands palm towards the ground await from him. The ground then began to shake and he lifted off the ground. Power rolled off his body in waves as the three tumbled to the ground and floated. He then began to lift nearby objects gently off the ground, before he gently sat himself and everything else down. Fleur spoke gently, "Amazing. No wand or anything. How long have you been doing that?"

"Since about the third week of summer, father and I have been working tirelessly to prepare me for the trials that lie ahead. I dueled with Dumbledore and it didn't go as well as I had hoped, but better than my father expected, so I guess it was a win lose kind of thing." Harry said evenly.

Gabrielle shook her head, "Merlin, you sound disappointed. You are probably the most powerful fourteen year old to ever live."

Harry shrugged, "I am still thirteen for another week. Speaking of that, are you guys going to apparate for the ball? My father insisted now that I am getting older we should gather formal allies and such holding a small spectacle of my friends and closest allies. Seems like it could be fun."

Fleur took a far away look in her eye, "I have been wanting to visit Gaunt Manor for years now. If we can arrange it with our father, we will be there."

Harry clapped his hands together in excitement and the three conversed for the rest day happily. Fleur told Harry about Aimee and her own adventures at Beauxbatons which included many hexes fired at horny boys, and a hoard of angry thestrals that almost stampeded the school. It seemed that they had an interesting time, but when Harry was forced to tell his stories at Hogwarts over dinner he ended up sharing pensieve memories in order to show the truth of the situations he found himself in. Jean Delacour, who will forever be Mr. Delacour to Harry was enthralled and amazed by his abilities. Appoline was outraged that a mere child was put in such outlandish situations, but Harry assured her that all of those events were modestly within his ability to handle. That was until the duel with Dumbledore came up. At that point the kids were snickering at Harry's discomfort when the matriarch of the Delacour family smothered Harry, and chastised him of course for being so reckless. By the time dinner was over Harry and his father were standing outside the door he was hugging his three French beauties assuring them he would write once his trip was done, and with that they apparated across the continent to Russia.

**(A/N) Pretty basic chapter, but it will come back around. The next chapter is pretty basic as well, so I will update in three days! Please review!**


	16. Eastern Europe

_**(A/N)**_** Sorry for the short chapters, I have just found it easier to break it up and make it more presentable in those three thousand word benchmarks. This one will probably be the same, but after this I will cover Harry's birthday, and up to the express ride and beyond.**

**Chapter 16**

Harry was a little disappointed as he left the Delacours, he had hoped his father would allow him to stay while he attended to other business in France, but appeared the time line was being moved forward, and rapidly. When they arrived Harry realized they had not gone straight to Russia, but Bulgaria instead. Harry could feel his fathers agitation, "Whats wrong father?"

The Dark Lord stretched his collar a bit nervously, "Nothing, I sent the message to Zork to inform him we were coming."

Sure enough as he followed his father around a neighborhood a large manor appeared in front of them. It was instantly recognized by Harry, for this was the place he truly learned to play the game of competitive Quittiditch. Krum Manor was only slightly smaller than Gaunt Manor, for the Krum's were amongst the richest if not the most wealthy family in Bulgaria. Powerful death eaters the Krum family had provided his father with, but some Harry wondered if he would ever have to cross wands with for their treacherous ways.

As the wizards crossed through the border in which they were all keyed into they approached the front of the house to see two men waiting for them. A powerful Zork Krum stood with his hands behind his back, his pale white skin seemed to glow in the moonlight in contrast to his long hair flowing in the wind as if he were some young warrior, which indeed he was. Standing next to him was one of Harry's best friends with whom he had deeply connected with over the years of Quittditch and dueling training. Viktor Krum 17 stood with his arms crossed behind his back with a buzz cut that made him look like a soldier. His high cheek bones and dark blues eyes made the resemblance between his father and himself unmistakable.

Harry stretched forward in front of his father with a grin, as he reached Viktor the young man offered his arm and the green eyed boy gripped it hard as a warriors greeting that he did with all Bulgarians. The truth was also much like the old days you had to make sure they weren't carrying a knife to stab you in the back with. Eastern Europeans were hard to trust, but he did have an exception to the rule whom stood directly in front of him, "How are you old man? Still getting whooped in Quittiditch by the big girl named Bertha?"

Viktor growled, "Not in a year, and her name is Becky. Not every big Russian girl is named Bertha Riddle!"

Harry looked at him with mock innocence, "Now there is no reason to lie amongst friends mate. But its okay, I am sure we will have minimal time tomorrow to play a game of Quittditch, but we will hopefully make time for sure!"

Viktor stood proudly, his head held high, "I have not had good competition since your departure, I would appreciate the challenge."

Harry greeted the Patriarch to the Krum family and happily told of his travel experiences for the day as they all marched inside. After they were all seated in the dining room Zork began to speak, "The Russian Revolution is expanding. They have been trying to recruit us to help with their cause, but to be honest I don't know which side I would rather support. Both are sympathetic to the cause, and whoever wins we will win in this, but there is not yet a clear winner of who this revolution will be. I don't want to support a losing side."

The Dark Lord nodded his head in understanding, "We will all venture out to the Russian Ministry out post tomorrow at noon to see what we can discover. The Russian population in the wizarding faction is amongst the largest, we need to make them our allies in order to prevent a massive amount of magical blood spilt. I have no doubt we would win, we have far more power on our side then they do, but sheer numbers can sometimes be a beating to fight."

Harry asked patiently, "Do we know of any true power in Russia? Is there a threat that we need to watch out for? A pawn that may be to strong for our liking?"

Zork massaged his beard in thought, "Unless you are feeling like an assassination mission we would have no way of knowing. We have no spies in their ranks, we have been worrying more about the Austrian-Hungary empire rising. Their is a minor Dark Lord who has been terrorizing over in that country, and they may stretch their reign into our jurisdiction."

The Dark Lord asked, "Are you prepared to fight a war?"

Viktor shook his head, "My Lord, we wouldn't last six months in a war right now. Our people are very divided. Even if we stood together I am not sure we could take the Empire that never fell after Grindelwald."

Harry asked, "What if you had help?"

Zork simply countered, "What do you propose?"

Harry looked over at his father while he said this, "If the need arises my father sends myself and a hundred death eaters. We stand with you and crush this Austrian Empire. I will fight this self proclaimed Dark Lord, how long do you believe we have?"

Viktor sighed, "We don't really know. We have thought war would break out in more tense moments, but if I had to put a number on it, with a truly uneducated guess I would say three years. I would just be out school, you would going to your fifth year at school."

The Dark Lord chimed in, "By then my son will be in the top most powerful wizard in all of Europe, I can almost guarantee it. The boy now dances with my inner circle, beats most of them, by the time he turns seventeen not a single inner circle member except maybe Bellatrix will be able to fight him and win."

Zork laughed, "How is the sexy crazy witch?"

Lord Voldemort leaned back with a smirk, "Still happily married to Rodolphus Lestrange, but crazy and powerful as ever. My most loyal follower, I truly have no doubt she would put herself in front of a killing curse for me, if she thought I had no means of blocking it."

Zork clapped his hands together, "Don't we all pray for such loyalty. Congratulations my Lord. It seems you have found a truly remarkable follower that may be in it for the long run."

The smirk never left the Dark Lord as he said, "The very long run. How is your occulmency shields old friend?"

Zork and his father went way back. To the days he was truly Tom Riddle in matter of fact. They may not have gone to school together, but back then their was competitive quittiditch between Europeans schools and they played against one another several times, "My shields are just fine, is what you are about to tell me of the most importance? Viktor's shields are up."

Harry drew his wand, "Prepare yourself."

With barely a second to prepare Harry entered the man's mind. The shields were impressive, but nothing he hadn't destroyed before. He figured they were better than most, so they would do for this disclosure of information. When he released his hold on the man Zork gasped for breath, "That was unpleasant, I felt your magical core in my mind, but you were just standing outside the gap of the walls and my thoughts. That is a very impressive trick."

Harry shrugged turning to Viktor with a devilish smile on his face, "Come on pal, raise your shields, 3,2,1."

With cat like reflexes he entered his Bulgarian friends mind. His shields were almost as strong as his father's but they still needed work. Work that could only be improved by being attacked repeatedly. Harry decided to recommend it, but not to destroy his friends mental shields at the moment. When he exited his mind the Dark Lord looked at Harry for the confirmation, "Mr. Krum's shields are impressive, probably more impressive than I give him credit for, but after attacking Severus' mind so many times, everything seems feeble. Viktors shields are also up to par, but if I may recommend a strengthening test, by defending onslaught after onslaught they would be much stronger. Your shields are like a nice metal, but you need them to be Titanium for emergencies."

The two men nodded, had anyone besides Harry suggested such a thing, it would've probably been ignore or laughed at. Voldemort then proclaimed, "My inner circle will be receiving the elixir of Life as soon as Severus and I can produce it. Through the efforts of my son we have stolen the sorcerer's stone right under Dumbeldores nose. The best trick however was the fact that he thinks Harry had destroyed it! One day I will have an immortal army that will reflect the true power of my reign. Zork, you are amongst the very few on the continent that I am prepared to give this elixir to, if you so desire it?"

The old man looked at his son, then back at the Dark Lord with a smile, "I respectfully ask for time My Lord. Your offer is beyond generous, but after Viktors mum passed, I am very much prepared to join her in the next life whenever my time comes. I miss her very much My Lord. But I hope one day Viktor earns such a pleasure."

Harry looked at the man in awe an admiration when he proclaimed, "Viktor has been my friend since I was seven, when the time comes I imagine Viktor will be at my side in my inner circle. Rest assured one day your son will get the same opportunity you did."

Harry thought he might have seen a tear in the old mans eyes, but brushed off such a thought, due to how demeaning that would be to his family. The Dark Lord seemed to notice the same thing, but the strong alliance between the two allowed him to overlook such a notion. It was a short moment later Zork was on his feet announcing, "Well I have prepared two rooms for your son and yourself my Lord. Tomorrow I figured the boys would have enough time to do some dueling and Quittiditch that they have looked so forward to, before we leave at noon."

Tom Riddle nodded his head, "That is certainly agreeable as long as the boys get up in time."

Viktor and Harry exchanged grimacing looks, "Of course father, we will do so. Thank you Mr. Krum for holding us for the night."

Zork shrugged it off, "Of course Harry. Sleep tight gentlemen. Viktor will show you to your rooms."

With they said their goodnight and went down the hall towards the guest rooms. Viktor guided them down a long hall when he stopped suddenly, Voldemort asked, "What is it?"

Harry however stretched his senses, he felt another magical core that he seemed to recognize, but wasn't sure. Harry drew his wand indicating for Viktor to do the same. They both looked at the door on the left, while Harry's father stepped forward, "I am the immortal one, I will open the door."

The Dark Lord then shot a spell wandlessly at the door handle causing the door to open slowly. As they looked in as a recognizable teenage boy was sprawled out. Harry grinned as he recognized Micheal Blake of Durmstrang. It was Viktor's childhood friend who came over all the time, but Harry guessed was not expected. Viktor sighed, "I sent him a owl when we received word from your father. I didn't expect him until morning though."

Viktor closed the doors while the Dark Lord complimented, "Your senses for magical cores is powerful. It would be wise to consider a future in the mercenary business, you would be very talented with your dueling skills and Quittditch reflexes."

Krum was surprised by the compliment and accepted it graciously, "Thank you my Lord I will greatly consider it!"

With that Viktor guided them to the last two rooms in the hallway announcing, "Harry your on the left, my lord on your right. Breakfast is at seven. If you need anything throughout the night, my room is directly above here. If you throw an echoing charm at the vents I will hear it and assist you in anyway I can. Goodnight my friends."

Viktor bowed lowly and turned to walk down the hall and towards his quarters. The Dark Lord opened the door to Harry's room and motioned for him to enter as he went in first. The room was nothing to mention as it was rather plain, with light paintings on the wall, and dark colored paint. The Dark Lord however shut the door as Harry came in to take a seat on the bed, "I will make this quick as we all need our rest, but you must keep in mind we are in a different culture. Tomorrow things will be different, but don't worry you are doing beautifully right now. You are my equal don't forget that. Do not let these filthy Russians walk all over you tomorrow. Lucius and I agree that you are amongst the most charismatic people to walk the death eaters ranks, so don't lose site of our goals during all of this."

Harry shook his head, "Of course father."

The Dark Lord then took a feral grin on his face, "And do you have to put your lips and hands on everyone of my allies daughters who is your age?"

Harry grinned, "If I wasn't such a ladies man I might entertain the idea of reigning myself in. But I can't help it dad, apparently I have a saving people thing that girls find irresistible."

"That Gryffindor blood in you shows strongly. As does Regulus' influence."

Harry shrugged, "I disagree. Lets look at the people I save, Daphne Greengrass, the ice queen beauty. Alexa Rodgers, leadership prodigy in the Slytherin house, very beautiful. Katie Bell, Gryffindor girl who has helped me gain friends in the house of lions through her nice words, may I also say she is rather beautiful in her own right. Then Gabrielle Delacour, a veela, who has a lot of sway with her family as the youngest child. I would like to think that my Slytherin side sees all the opportunities I can get for saving these girls."

The Dark Lord groaned, "What a way to wrap things up in a nice present."

Harry shrugged, "Goodnight father."

"Goodnight son."

The next day the boys were up and moving. Blake had made himself known at breakfast and the three boys ate as quickly as they could so they could get to the dueling arena downstairs and then they could to Quittditch pitch.

The dueling ended up being a two on one against Harry, where neither boy could match his speed, while Viktor was close to matching his raw power, it wasn't enough to keep him even on the defensive. His reflective shield that Bella taught him really was a killer during two on one duels. Harry deflected Blake's curse at Krum repeatedly in order to keep him out of the fighting. The duel ended with Harry twirling his wand nonchalantly and Krum and Blake picking each other up off the floor.

On the Quittditch pitch things were much different. Krum for such a large guy was still graceful in the air. Their brooms were equal, neither his Nike broom or the firebolt had an advantage, but they were both quality broomsticks. It allowed a fair contest when Harry and Viktor took shots at Blake who was an exceptional Keeper. But the main event when they released the snitch was of course between the two old rivals.

The thing that made Krum the superior seeker was the fact that he would never follow Harry in order to throw him off into things like his famous Wronski Feint, which forced Harry to rely on seeing the snitch first. When the Dark Lord who was watching the match finally released the snitch, they both took off at the exact same time to race for the snitch. It would've been Harry's except for the roll right over him that Viktor had done. Harry had never seen such a move and it successfully distracted him long enough to realize that Viktor already had the snitch in his fingers. Harry swore lightly demanding a rematch when his father told that it was almost time to go. Harry took a light smile and congratulated his friend on his amazing catch and moves.

When it was time to depart for the Ministry it was just Harry, Viktor, Voldemort, and Zork. They had planned to take an apparation point straight into the heart of the facility and hoped to see the Minister of Magic at 1230. Right at twelve thirty the men all entered the office were greetings were exchanged by Minister Sergeio Greyvon. The meeting was short and on topic with the conversation straying very little, "The Revolution is going poorly, the government is fighting off insurgents at every turn. After we toppled the throne here their was heavy resistance, we managed to crush most of it and left us believing we had won, but the numbers here in Russia have shrunken drastically. With the insurgents fighting they will continue to decrease as well. You will not be seeing any resistance from the Russian light faction any time soon. Rest assured."

The Dark Lord nodded that being exactly what he had wished to hear, "We believe the light is going to purge what is left of the Dark faction in France, Germany, and possibly even America. Its hard to say for sure, but if its done, then Dumbledore will have people to look to in the ICW, we cannot allow such a thing to happen. My numbers are great right now, we are just waiting at the right moment to give a devastating blow to the Ministry there."

"Do you plan to take over as Minister once you have taken England?" Greyvon asked curiously.

The Dark Lord however shook his head, "No, a faithful follower of mine Lucius Malfoy will take the mantle. I have my eyes on much bigger positions. It is my goal to have a Minister of my choosing in every country, if you can hold this position Minister Greyvon you may keep it. I will not topple you, but you must repel the light at all cost."

Greyvon accepted the proclamation, "Aye, we will do our best."

"Very good then we will be leaving in good faith that you will keep your country in line until we may aid you, to restore this country to its former glory." The Dark Lord said.

With farewells having been done, it was clear their work in Russia was done. As they were heading towards the exit though Harry felt a disturbance in the magical signatures around him. The Dark Lord clearly felt it to as he stopped in his tracks. Harry eyed some man, drawing his wand preparing strike him with a stunner, but the Dark Lord widened his eyes, "To late shields!"

Harry understood in a time like this he was to obey his father over everything else. He raised the most powerful shield he could conjure when an explosion rocked the foyer. The blast slammed against the shields of the Dark Lord and his son, creating a barrier between themselves the explosion and maybe fity people behind them. It took several moments for the explosions fires to come out of raging inferno so he shouted behind him, "Water jets as soon as the shield drops."

Many people scrambled for their wands, but Harry and his father whirled their wands straight from a shield into a wall of water that dropped down onto the foyer. The carnage that lay before him would traumatize him till the day he died. Bodies littered the floor, most were charred, some were straight up incinerated. Harry was looking places that people were standing before and there was nothing, not even ash.

The Dark Lord barked out, "Its not over, wands at the ready."

Harry and his father went back to back for the first time in his their lives. Men came apparating into the foyer, the wards clearly down. The first few immediately started casting killing curses, leaving the obvious command to his father who fired the deathly green curse immediately into the crowd of incoming apparators.

Zork immediately followed suit, as did Viktor and Harry. They were dropping like flies as they came in. Some even tried to return spell fire, but Harry just defended his father as curses flew straight from his wand. Not all of them were green Harry realized at one point. He was casting black and yellow curses as well. Whatever these spells did were clearly effective as no shield could stop them, and it was hitting multiple people at once.

It took several minutes to wipe the insurgents out, but when it was all finished Russian Aurors were plowing through the lobby to detain whatever was left of the insurgents who were attempting to Surrender. Harry stated, "This was a play at the governments building. Had we not been here, all the people behind us would've been killed. Then the rest of the insurgents would have came in and taken the place down before the aurors could arrive. This was a briliant tactic, and had we not been here, the Russian government would have fallen."

Harry looked behind him as most of the people they had saved fled to the floo systems. Some however just stared at Harry and his father in awe. He knew that they had done above Ordinary Wizarding Level magic. Their shields spoke of power, their counter spells with the water spoke precision. It was unquestionable to all present who the two most powerful wizards in the room were. As the aurors cleared the place out as an evacuation Minister Greyvon came barreling towards them, "You saved the lives of many people today. We can never thank you enough. My Lord, you will be up for an Order of Merlin in my country. You saved potentially hundreds of lives."

The Dark Lord simply shrugged, "Had I thought we were able to escape without a stray curse killing us we probably would've left. The wards were up however and I wasn't sure I could apparate the four of us out of here, but I did know we could raise a strong enough shield between my son and I. We did what we had to do to survive, I suggest you do the same Minister."

"Of course My Lord. I will be in touch."

"See to it that you are."

With that The Dark Lord held a finger in the air and circled it. Zork grabbed Viktor, while Harry and the Dark Lord apparated out of there.

If only the Dark Lord or Harry had seen the looks they were getting from the captured insurgents, they would've insured they were killed. But after such a life threatening moment, both were just prepared to leave with their lives and go home to rest easily. A mistake that should have never been made.

**(A/N) The number of reviews were extremely disappointing on the last chapter. However i am back on time with the update, and i hope for better results! Cheers!**


	17. Revealing Secrets

**Chapter 17**

"The insurgents in Russia are crazy, they are only wiping out their own population. If they spill so much magical blood they aren't going to have an army to defend themselves from foreign magical governments." Draco was ranting at Harry's Birthday party.

Today was the first of August and Harry was now Fourteen years old. He was more relieved than he could say that he was getting closer and closer to being of age. He wanted more than anything to be a little older so he could command the respect his power so rightfully commanded. But only time would get him to that point.

The party was rather small this year. After what happened in Russia the Dark Lord found it agreeable that Harry could just have all his friends over and they could stay in the East Wing where his room and common rooms were. The only thing that was really required of them was to make sure the house elves brought enough food to feed all of his friends and family visitors. Which was an easy task considering the amount of money that goes through the kitchens at Gaunt Manor.

Amongst the party members was Harry first year friends from Slytherin a long with the Quittditch team Alexa, and Cassie. Then from the other houses Susan, Hannah,, and Zacharias, from Hufflepuff, going to Anthony, Orion, and Mandy from Ravenclaw, and Hermione, Neville, and Katie Bell from Gryffindor. Fleur, Aimee, and Gabrielle had also traveled through international portkey to Gaunt Manor, but Viktor had been unable to arrive due to work he had to do for his father.

Harry had learned most of his friends had had a fairly boring summer. He wished he could tell them the truth about what had really happened with the fight against Dumbeldore, but other than a select few no one new about what happened between him and the ancient headmaster.

Neville was glad to be out of the spotlight as just a few days before Harry had celebrated his Godbrothers birthday with a whole group of distant family members including the former Longbottom Matriarch, who was a bit of a hassle.

The party was pretty solid, with tons of food music, and even a few outdoor pick up games of Quittditch and broom racing, and it was apparent to all that everyone had a good time. By the time the evening came around however most people had gone home. The French girls were going to stay a few days with Harry and do some English shopping and hang around the manor while Harry was taking a few days off of training. Other than the French girls, Hermione, Mandy, and Harry's core group of first year Slytherins everyone had left the manor by sunset. Neville was hoping to stay the night, but he remembered he had to attend to his plants in the Greenhouse that night so left with his sincerest apologies.

They were all lounging around the common room when Harry was approached by Daphne Greengrass. She whispered, "Can I have word in private?"

He nodded and offered his arm, "I will show you up to my private quarters."

When he guided her away wolf whistles were blown and Harry threw the bird up to all of them. He did sadly notice the jealous look that Gabrielle was sending their way, but he hoped his beautiful French friend would forigve him.

When they reached his quarters, unlike most people Daphne didn't bother looking around the room, she turned straight to him, "My father suspects your hand in the murder of Gabriel Greengrass. While my uncle knows its you."

Harry however shrugged taking a seat on the bed, "So? Didn't you say your father would be relieved that he didn't have to worry about his brother assassinating him in the night?"

She nodded her head rapidly, "But we forgot the important card of my dads youngest brother, Daniel Greengrass, who is calling for some unamed death eaters head."

"I thought your uncles were both death eaters?"

"No only Gabriel, but Daniel was sympathetic to the cause."

"Was?"

"Meaning that he no longer cares for the death eaters after they murdered his older brother."

"Okay, well what did you do with Gabriel's wand?"

"I burnt it."

"Smart."

"I thought so to. I didn't want them to connect me to the murder. My uncle is already suspicious."

"Why is he suspicious? I mean it was probably no secret that you didn't like the guy, but still that seems like quite the long shot, especially since you were on the express when all of this went down."

"Because when he came to talk to me, he spoke of how I must feel relieved that he was gone, and that it must have been such a pity in my heart."

Harry sighed, "Show me?"

Daphne shook her head, "Sorry Potter, I am not letting you into my mind."

Harry laughed, "You misunderstand me. I have a pensieve, you can show me the memory."

"...Okay...But I don't want to watch it."

Harry took a dark look, "Daph, what happened?"

She pulled her wand out and put it to her head pulling a silver line out of it. Harry reached under his bed, where he held a small pensieve that would allow him to view her memory. As she dropped it in she spoke softly, "Just please don't do anything until we talk about it. Okay?"

Harry nodded as he put his face to the pensieve. When his feet touched down and all the images were focusing Harry immediately put together that they were in Daphne's bedroom. It was easily put together by the fact that Daphne was laying on the bed reading a magazine in an outfit that Harry actually rather enjoyed looking at. He took note of little things around the room, such as that if you looked outside the window it was clearly night time. Or things actually inside the room like pictures of sister Astoria, and her mother whose name Harry could not quite remember. The room itself was rather plain, it just had Slytherin like decorations up on the wall, and a few other miscellanious items.

Finally a knock came at the door and Daphne looked at it strangely, calling out, "Come in!"

When the door opened a smiling young man came in. He looked to be about forty with a cleanly shaved face and the Greengrasses traditional bright blue eyes. Harry knew this guy probably had quite the way with the ladies as he carried himself with confidence and clear charisma, "Daphne, how is my favorite niece!"

Harry immediately felt sarcasam in the voice of who he clearly know knew was Daniel Greengrass, "I am well uncle, thank you for asking. What do I owe a pleasure to this unexpected visit in the middle of the night?"

Daniel whose smile never wavered took a seat on the bed probably a little to close to Daphne for Harry's liking, "Oh we didn't really get to talk much after you got back. I remember my Hogwarts years were quite the joy with Gabriel and your father around. With the troll incident around Halloween and yourself finding quite the savior, I figured there must be a couple of good stories to tell. And I needed some good company."

Daphne made a face that Harry had seen many times before. It was her stone face, if you didn't know here you'd miss it because of the fake smile, but she tried to play the part well, "Harry was incredible. He saved my life Uncle Daniel, but he is just my friend. He doesn't act like my savior, just my friend, which suits me perfectly."

"Quite the power in such a young man to not only save your life and anothers, but his own and kill two trolls in the process. It is amazing that he is only thirteen with such magical power. It makes you wonder who taught it all to him right?" Daniel inquired.

Daphne who was clearly uncomfortable about the line of questioning shifted a bit, "Well I know his father taught him everything. From the brief time I spent with Tom Riddle I also recognized that the man was clearly the most powerful wizard I had ever been in the prescense of."

"Of course he is after all the Dark Lord." Daniel Greengrass sighed.

Daphne's jaw dropped, as did Harry's, "He's what?"

"You mean you didn't know? Your saving grace is the son of the Dark Lord! Harry James Riddle, who of course you knew was actually Harry James Potter, is the adopted son of the Dark Lord!"

"Your crazy Daniel. Harry is sympathetic to the death eater cause but-"

"Don't you find that odd!" The youngest of the male Greengrass brothers was now on his feet, "A man who murdered his parents, a group of people who practically killed every piece of family he has, yet he still is sympathetic to the cause? Why? Because he was raised by them, bred as a weapon. The Dark Lord has manipulated him into a powerful sorcerer. Far more powerful than any other thirteen year old alive probably. Did you know that Tom Marvolo Riddle was directly related to the Gaunt family? He was the son of a Merope Gaunt, who was the pureblood daughter of Marvolo Gaunt. Guess who he descended from?"

Daphne gasped, "Salazaar Slytherin. But why wouldn't Mr. Riddle take the last name of Gaunt then? It is such an influential name in the wizarding world. The Dark Lord could've had spots on The Wizengamot as a young man giving him vast amounts more of political power."

Daniel through his arms in the air with still a crazy smile on his face, "Well but then people would've expected him as the Dark Lord. Would've given him a real name that people wouldn't fear. Do you know Salazaar Slytherin is supposed to be related to?"

Daphne shook her head. So Daniel explained, "Cadmus Peverell."

Daphne laughed, "The legends of the three brothers. No one above the age of ten believes that stuff uncle."

For the first time Daniel's face clouded in anger, "The three brothers is a common story to all. But let me finish explaining to you why your young savior is so powerful. The Potter line is directly related to Godric Gryffindor, which makes him a direct descendant. Gryffindor was related to Ignatus Peverell. Do you know what that means Daphne?"

She shook her head, clearly noticing the danger of the situation she was about to be in, "It means that he was bred and raised for power. He will be able to accomplish many things. Hell at thirteen years old he is already a murderer...But you already knew that didn't you."

Daphne didn't betray a single emotion, "I don't know what your talking about."

Daniel reached up and back handed Daphne causing Harry to shoot forward as if he was in the memory, but remembered he could do nothing, "Don't lie to me you stupid little slut. Things will go much smoother if you tell the truth. Did Harry James Riddle kill my brother?"

She shook her head quickly as she put her hand on her face. Daniel jumped on the bed slapping her again, but this time remaining on top of her, "I know what my brother did to you right before you went on break. Don't think I won't do the same if you don't tell the truth."

Daniel's hands were now running up her leg on to her butt. Daphne whimpered, "I don't know..."

Daniel then grinned once again putting his face close to hers and running his tongue across her cheek, "I can taste your fear. I can feel your lies. Your trying to protect him. But I now know everything I want to know. I won't be like Gabriel. You knew it was coming with him. I will get you when you least expect it. I won't be gentle like Gabriel either. My past lovers have told me I am rather rough."

He then had both hands on his nieces ass squeezing tightly making Daphne squint with fear. He then whispered into her ear, "You are going to feel so good on me as a nice virgin. You deserve what my brother was never willing to truly do to you. But guess what, I don't have the same fears he does."

Daphne was now blinking back tears, trying to reach into her pocket for the dice that Harry could clearly see, but her uncle slapped her ass one time for good measure and stood up, "Deliver this message to Potter. I am going to kill him, but first I am going to make him suffer. He may never receive the Avada Kedavra because he is to skilled at that. But everyone knows in order to break a Potter you go after what they love. If I am right, then what he may love most outside of his father, is right before me. Sleep lightly little slut, you never know when my hormones will kick in and I need a reprieve."

With that memory ended and Harry surfaced. Daphne was studying the pictures in the room quietly as Harry put his hands in his head. Their was silence between the two, but then she came to sit down next to him, "Its the truth isn't it. Your father is The Dark Lord named Voldemort. Its why you hold so much power. Why he has so many enemies. Why you have to train so hard to match him. It was such a simple answer, but none of us ever considered it. It seemed to much like grim tale that parents tell their children to freighten them. That Harry Potter the boy who lived actually turned dark with power. But its true."

Harry then stood drawing his wand, "Who did you tell?"

Daphne didn't even bother to draw her wand, she knew that if Harry struck her, she wouldn't stand a chance, "I told no one."

"When did this memory take place?"

"Last night. No one knew I was coming to your party, they thought I was going to Tracy's. My uncle thinks you won't receive this message until we get on the express in a month." Daphne explained.

He sighed and pointed his wand at her, "I am sorry Daphne, but I have my family to think about. You are much safter..."

"Much safter dead, I agree." She stepped closer to him where his wand was at her throat, "Do it. Save me from a fate that will be worse than death. My uncle is one of the most intelligent men I have ever met. If he says he is going to get me, he will. Do it Harry. I don't know what he will worm out of me when he comes for me, but under this life debt, I can't expose you like that. Its below my honor. Do it Harry."

Harry felt a wave of emotions sweep him. Compassion for her problems. Sorrow for the task he would have to do. Heartbreak for the friendship that was breaking for his eyes. But most of all he felt passion for a girl that was willing to die to not only protect herself, but him as well. He dropped his wand to the side and pulled her so close to him both their bodies seemed to connect. Then he kissed her for all he was worth. It took her only a matter of a second to begin kissing him back. Harry had never had a kiss like this, it was desperate, it was needy, it was passionate, but most of all it spoke thousands of words. Fireworks were exploding in his mind. He picked her up off the ground and she wraped her legs around him as the kiss deepened. After a few moments he finally sat her on the bed. But if he stayed in between her legs, where he held both of her hands, "I am not going to kill you Daphne. You mean to much to me. When I thought the trolls had gotten you I was ready to blow every bit of cover I had to make sure you were okay. I was ready to fight the headmaster to get through those doors. Then when I saw you that day on the express, beaten and cold I knew immediately someone was going to die for it. I also know right now, that if that bastards lays another finger on your body, I am going to give him the torture curse until his brain ruptures in pain. Your under my protection, the portkey I gave you, I will make you another one. One that will be keyed specifically to your blood. All you will have to do is call out the words and you will end up here. Then I will go to your house and kill him. This ends here. No one is going to touch you unless they are willing to pay for it. The only consequence of this is that I am calling in our life debt, that you must keep my secrets for now. There are to many plans at work here for them to be blown can you do that?"

She nodded her head quickly wiping away the tears, "Why are you sparing me Harry? Your father wouldn't want you to take such risk."

Harry gave her a light smile, "My father inspires loyalty into his followers. It is said the most loyal of followers is always the one you had to save. Your my friend Daphne, I won't let anything happen to you if I can help it."

She gave him a soft smile, "Thank you Harry...for your mercy."

Harry shrugged, "Come on, clean yourself up a bit, we need to get back downstairs, but then we need to see my father."

She looked at him in horror, "What if he decides to just kill me?"

Harry sighed, "I won't let him don't worry. Just stay behind me, and let me do the talking."

With that she nodded wiping at her eyes. When they came back downstairs everyone was quiet. When Harry and Daphne appeared all eyes were on them. It was clear most of what had been said was heard. Harry ran his hand through his hair, "Draco, the cat is out of the bag. Explain it to Tracy, Blaise, Hermione, and Mandy. Everyone else already knows. Fleur perhaps you can help explain the foreign outlook on things. Daphne and I have to go speak with my father."

Before they could walk out Harry heard Hermione call out, "Harry?"

The green eyed boy turned to look at his friend who was nearly white as a ghost, "I just want you to know...I have faith in you. I don't believe you would ever intentionally put me in harms way...I guess what I am trying to say is...I don't believe your father is as evil as they say he is...I can't believe that you would associate with someone like that."

Harry nodded walking towards Hermione and bringing the girl into a hug, "Side Fide Non Flectetur."

Hermone gave him a light smile, "Let your faith never waver."

Harry shook his head, "My father is not half as bad as people proclaim him to be. I won't lie to you. He kills, he captures, but he does so just like I do, when it is completely necessary. The death eaters are being cracked down on. I promise you, you are safe in this house."

With that Harry nodded to all his friends and took Daphne's hand and started down the stairs. He hissed at the last entrance that was blocking their path and it slid open. It took only a few seconds from their to reach his fathers office. He knocked gently on the door and was told to come in. When he did The Dark Lord was sitting alone with his hands put together making a contemplative face, "Good evening son, Ms. Greengrass. I suspect trouble has arised."

Harry nodded, "Father I ask in good faith that you put your wand on your desk. I don't want spells flying during this meeting. I will protect Daphne until we are done talking no matter the risk. I plead with you that you hear her out. If at the end you still want to see her dead, then we can talk about it. Please father don't be to quick to fight."

His father, The Dark Lord, took a stone face and nodded his head placing his wand on his desk, "Ms. Greengrass it is clear my son is quite enamored with you. Whether I agree with his position is yet to be seen, but I ask that you not lie during this meeting. If you do, we will know. My son clearly believes your case is worthy, so please plead it before me. I will hear you out. You have my word as not only a wizard, but Harry's father."

So the story was told. Or more or less it was showed. As Daphne was talking his father was looking into Harry's mind which he had opened up allowing him to watch the memory. After nearly twenty five minutes of talking the Dark Lord groaned, "You should've left her to deal with it son. You have created problems with your friendship in this girl. Not to mention she has caused your secret to be let out."

Harry argued, "They were all going to find out sooner or later. I trust everyone in that room, maybe only a few with my life, but I do trust them all. Daphne could've done many things with all this information. I have seen her intelligence, she could've taken steps to ensure that letters were sent out, or that the Daily Prophet would hear about all of this through her memory, but no she came to us. Asking for death."

The Dark Lord recoiled at that, "She did what?"

Daphne spoke softly, "Its true...My Lord...I didn't want to betray Harry any further. I felt the life debts magic being called upon. I couldn't speak his secrets, I couldn't sell out the people he cared about, because many of them I care about as well. I asked Harry to take my life up in his room, but he wouldn't do it."

The Dark Lord sighed reaching for his wand. When Harry shot out of his chair, "Father hold on lets talk about this."

Voldemort shook his head, "We have done enough talking, now we must act."

Before Harry could do anything he pressed his wand to his arm clicking the dark mark. Harry looked on in confusion, "You aren't going to kill her?"

The Dark Lord gave his son a weak smile, "Against my better judgement, she has indeed showed you fierce loyalty. I expect you have already thought about making a blood bonded portkey?"

Harry nodded indicating that he had when the Dark Lord continued, "Then there is only one thing left to do."

As soon as he said this nineteen death eaters came walking into the hall. The Dark Lord gave his son the go ahead and Harry stood walking out to face the inner circle, "BRING ME DANIEL GREENGRASS! ALIVE! No one else it to be harmed on this raid, if you must stun, then stun. I doubt you will meet resistance, but bring me this man. NOW!"

No later than he said that a bloodied man entered the room. The Dark Lord now was at his sons side watching the man try to carry himself down the aisle of death eaters. There was no longer a question of who the missing twentieth inncer circle death eater was. Lucius strode on his own, barely able to stand, but when he made it to the Dark Lord he dropped to his knees, "Forgive me my lord. I beg of you. He was so fast, Narcissa was bound and gagged before I even had a chance to raise my wand. The man has power, but he is no match for any of us if I had only been ready. He stole it my Lord...Please forgive me. Allow me a chance to redeem this failure. I beg of you my lord, I have been at your side for nearly thirty years."

The Dark Lords eyes darkened, "Who did it Lucius? What did he steal?"

Lucius whimpered out, "Daniel Greengrass stole the diary of Tom Mavarlo Riddle."

The inner circle all let out gasp and bowed before their Lord in hope of not being struck with a crucio, or worse a killing curse. However the Dark Lord didn't look angry, he looked calm and serene, "Rise Lucius. You will not be punished. No one will be punished tonight."

The Malfoy Patriarch looked up in shock, "My Lord?"

Voldemort turned his back to his death eaters, "Daphne Greengrass, did you know of the heist?"

She rose shakily to meet Harry's father. Harry begged to every deity that would listen, that she would not lie, "No, my Lord I did not."

It was the truth. Harry let out a visible sigh of relief and the Dark Lord turned on his heel, "Only fiend fire will be accessible to him to destroy the diary. He won't attempt to destroy, but if that is what he is going for then he knows what power it holds. Daniel Greengrass has bigger plans. Find him, bring him to me alive." At first no one moved and the Dark Lord roared, "GO NOW!"

At that wards came down momentarily and all the death eaters apparated out instantly. The Dark Lord turned to his only son, "Create the portkey, and take this girl home. I want you to take the muggleborn, and the other first years besides Draco home. The Delacours are of course welcome, but I think you need to go have a word with the Greengrass family son."

Harry bowed to his dad, "Of course father."

With that he motioned for Daphne to follow him and as they made it to the bookcase that took them into the east wing his father called out, "Ms. Greengrass?" Daphne turned to face the Dark Lord with a even look on her face, however her body structure gave her fear away, "If I find you had a hand in this heist in anyway it will cost you your life."

Daphne shook her head, "I understand My Lord."

The Dark Lord nodded his head and closed his office doors. With that Harry took his friends hand and quickly dragged her up to the common rooms where everyone was talking quietly. Harry walked in and took command instantly, "Hermione you are the only one I need to take home, everyone else, please take the floo home as quick as possible. Draco, I need you to come with me. Theo your father is going to be out hunting Daniel Greengrass, but it was clearly implied that my father wanted you to go to your family and inform them of this. Does anybody need me to apparate them home other than Hermione?"

Gabrielle stood up asking, "What about us?"

Harry gave his veela friend a light smile, "In the East Wing there are fifteen bedrooms. Other than mine any of them are for your choosing. If anyone else does not have a means to be home tonight you may also stay, but if you can get home I ask that you do. Things are going to be busy for the next few hours. Fleur, Gabrielle, Aimee, none of our plans are cancelled for tomorrow, they are just pushed back a few hours."

The girls all nodded in understanding and most of his friends immediately went over towards the fire place. People now knowing that his father was Voldemort made some of his friends not so keen on staying with an angry Dark Lord in the house. Harry called for Hermione and Draco and the four young teens walked back towards the main entrance to the house. As they were doing so, Harry was already putting together the emergency portkey for Daphne. He cut his hand gently placing it on a pen he pulled out of his pocket, then gently did the same for Daphne as he spoke lightly in Latin making the blood bond complete. When they reached the gates, Harry handed Daphne the pen, "This will work, same concept to. Portus, Snake Route. It won't need to be on you, but it will need to be within the range of your voice. Keep it close to your bed just in case. Hermione, I need you to open your mind up to me a little bit so I can see where you live. I don't want to apparate us half way across the country in the wrong direction. Draco if I show you the location will you be able to follow, just so I only have side along two people?"

Draco nodded his head with confidence and Hermione sighed carefully, "What do I have to do?"

Harry gave his friend a confident smile, "Its easy, just picture your house. Lower the occulmency shields I taught you, and just picture your house. I won't pry, I just need to see a location!"

Hermione did as she was told and Harry looked into her mind carefully. Having seen the house he looked at Draco giving him the mental image of the house then offered his arms to his two lovely friends, "Hermione you have never side along apparated so I will suggest taking a deep breath before we do it. When I start counting down from three, at 2 you need to take a deep breath and hold it till we drop, that will help. Also close your eyes, helps with the dizziness."

Hermione nodded nervously and Harry looked at Daphne who looked prepared. He then spoke the countdown slowly and apparated to the Grangers front door. With Hermione say a quick goodnight and hugging Harry wishing him a Happy birthday she went inside quielty as it was rather late. Harry then turned to Draco, "I don't know what we are walking into, but I want you dillusion yourself just in case we get surrounded. I don't think we will, but I have to be ready for anything. I will show you Greengrass manor, since I have seen it in memories now."

With all that being done, Harry looked at his quivering friend next to him. He put a hand on her cheek speaking softly, "No one else is going to hurt you, I promise."

She shook her head slowly and took Harry's outstretched hand. Draco rolled his eyes and apparated with Harry quickly following behind him.

Arriving at the front doors of Greengrass manor went by quickly, they even followed Daphne through the doors where she spoke to the elf to bring everyone in the house downstairs. Draco dillusioned himself and walked to a corner where he sat quietly, just like Harry had trained him to do. While Daphne and Harry stood in the middle of the room preparing for what came next. It only took a moment when Cyrus Greengrass came down the hall with Mrs. Greengrass who both looked like they had been awake prior to his arrival. Harry went to offer his hand to the Lord of the house, "Forgive my intrusion Lord Greengrass, but I fear I have a matter of utmost important to discuss with you."

Lord Greengrass nodded his head, "Go on..."

Harry put on an even expression speaking clearly and confidently, "It has come to my repeated attention that Daphne is not treated with the respect she deserves by your two brothers. One of whom is no longer with us, while the other, I would very much like to speak to. Is he here?"

Cyrus reached into his pocket casually saying, "I am afraid he is not. But as I am the head of the family any quirrels within it may be taking up with me."

Harry laughed, "Well, your brother has stolen a rather priceless artifcact from my father. One that is not only invaluable, but very powerful, and dangerous if put in the wrong hands. I would highly caution you against letting your brother enter this home again. For the word on the street is that he is a very wanted man by the inner circle death eaters."

Cyrus scratched his beard gently keeping one hand in his pocket, "I have heard no such rumors."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Well perhaps that is because it wasn't you who gave the orders. I am aware that you have come to find out my heritage Lord Greengrass. I hope you are aware that I have come to know what happens to Daphne when she stays in this home, and I have to say I am not okay with it."

Quickly a wand was pointed at Harry and Cyrus Greengrass spoke softly, "I will one day see your father in the courts of the ICW, if we could prove it, I would gather teams of hitwizards and aurors from around the world to go to your home to take him. I think it is time you leave, Mr. Riddle."

Harry took one step to the left allowing the mans wand to follow him. Harry spoke dangerously, "You are going to need an army to take my father, Cyrus Greengrass. You will need legions and legions of people who are prepared to die to take one man in. I don't know if you heard about what happened in Russia, but we saved hundreds of lives and easily took three dozen. If you think you can threaten me even in your own home you are very mistaken."

Harry gave a nonchalant gesture and a disarming curse was fired from across the room by the dillusioned Draco. The wand of Cyrus Greengrass flew through the air and far away from him. Harry then drew his wand and put it at the throat of Lord Greengrass, "Listen to me you bloody coward. You have let your daughter be subjected to physical abuse, that in most countires including our own would be rape. If I ever hear that a hand has been laid on this girl again, I will come back for your head. I will come back to kill you. Slowly, painfully, where you will beg for death. Daphne is my friend, touch her, attempt to harm her, or raise your wand to her, it will cost you dearly. There isn't a place in heaven or hell in which you could hide from me. Now, I hope you understand that when your brother shows up, if he shows up, you are to immediately report by house elf. Failure to comply with these orders would result in death. Do I speak clearly Mr. Greengrass?"

The Lord of the Greengrass family nodded slowly, "Crystal."

Harry nodded, "I thought so."

With that he turned to Daphne, "Be in contact with me through floo call everyday, if you miss a day then I will be by to make sure everything is cochure."

She nodded and he brought her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek as they separated, "Be safe, and watch out for Daniel."

She gave him a light smile and Harry called out, "Come Draco, we are leaving."

With that Draco cancelled the dillusionment charm from the corner and followed Harry right out of the gates of hell.


	18. An Interesting Start of Term

**Chapter 18**

"An entire month has passed and not a single person has been able to find him? What is he a ghost in the night? This is one man, evading hundreds! Someone give me a useful status report."

The day was September first, 1994, Harry would be starting his second year at Hogwarts today, but at the moment he was holding the inner circle in a meeting at Gaunt Manor. Lucius who had fully recovered from the attack on his home spoke clearly, "The man must have fled magical Britain Prince. The man has not eaten at a restaurant, been in a pub, or even stepped foot in Ministry in thirty days. It may be time to assume he destroyed the Horcrux and ran for his life. To maybe one of the countries that is in revolution that doesn't have time to concern themselves with such crooks."

Harry shook his head, "Until I find the ashes of the diary, until someone brings him to me, we will not relent in our search. We are talking about a piece of my father. Blood magic and dark magic of all types is very extensive in the Greengrass family library. I have had Daphne searching all the books in reference to Horcruxes. We cannot risk harm coming to my father."

Bellatrix was standing at Harry's left while Draco was on Harry's right, the older witch asked, "Is it possible the man figured out how to control the diary. With gifts such as Parseltongue being contained in the book, we could be looking at a huge disaster."

Harry sighed running a hand through his hair, "I just don't understand how with all our allies around the world and in the country we can't find one man. Even if he had destroyed the Horcrux at least we would know, my father would be able to sleep lightly knowing that there isn't a more insidious agenda."

The room was silent pondering the fate that could becoming of their lord. Harry shook his head, "Regulus what do we know about who the new Astronomy teacher?"

The room all exchanged heavy glances avoiding direct eye contact with Harry. The young Prince even turned to Bella seeing that she was looking away from him, "Regulus who is it?"

Snape finally looked up from his notes on the table, "Remus John Lupin. Known as Moony, a marauder, and perhaps more importantly the best friend of James Potter."

Harry looked at his potions mentor in shock as he processed the words that were being said, "They are letting a werewolf teach at Hogwarts?"

Augustus spoke softly, "He isn't a werewolf anymore..."

"What?"

"When the Dark Lord killed the alpha wolf Fenrir Greyback every man he has ever bitten changed back to their birth forms. Side effects have ranged, some men still are getting sick on the full moon, but no one is changing that we know of. Some have even retained their acute sense of smell and site." the former unspeakable explained.

Harry growled, "Why didn't anyone warn me? Did you all expect me to roll into the first day of class to meet the man that was the best friend of James Potter?"

The deep voice of the Dark Lord enter the room at that moment, "I do believe that would be my doing my son."

Harry whirled around to see where the voice had come from to see his father in his Tom Riddle glamours standing at the door. Harry asked, "When were you going to tell me?"

Lord Voldemort strode over to the table that all of his most faithful followers were surrounding speaking calmly, "I was going to tell you during this meeting. We found out a week ago that Dumbledore had found his newest Astronomy teacher. Severus was reacquainted with the former werewolf just at the first teacher conference of the year. You have hardly been home in these past days as your hunt for Daniel Greengrass has been a busy one."

Harry grumbled, "I would've made time if you had told me I needed to know vital information about the upcoming Hogwarts year."

"And what makes it so vital?"

Harry looked at his father in confusion, "Its a play at trying to get to me. The old man specifically sought out Lupin in hope of reconnecting me with my past. Remus will be there to bring me back to the light. He will do everything he can to get to me. Dumbledore knows the path that I am walking on."

"So you are claiming that you could be corrupted? Convinced to rejoin the light?" The Dark Lord asked sharply.

The death eaters watched the verbal volly between the Dark Lord and their Prince in morbid fascination, almost as if it was a crowd gathering to watch a muggle fist fight. Harry growled, "Of course not. But-"

"But nothing, you have proven loyalty to me time and time again. I had no fear or reason to believe that this news would affect you. Clearly I was wrong."

Harry stared at his father in shock, "Father you are talking about a man that was best friends with my biological parents. He was lied to, manipulated by Dumbledore, just like Lily and James Potter. I have seen the memories so many times. Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James, were all like brothers, and Dumbledore turned them all against each other. They were my family at one point, Sirius is Regulus' brother, my birth godfather who is now in prison for a crime he didn't commit. Remus is just another victim of Dumbledore's tricks, just as I was. How did you expect I would react?"

Harry's voice was now clearly rising in frustration. The Dark Lord however held his hand up, "What would you have us do?"

Harry saw the test lying before him. His father had purposely left out the information that Remus was going to be teaching him till the last minute to see if he could devise an intelligent plan on the gun. Harry took a deep breath, "I am going to approach Remus a few days into school and try to make good terms with the man. Over time I will gain his trust, then I will reveal the truth to him, potentially gaining another ally for our cause. Or maybe at least taking away a wand backing Dumbledore's army. Every wand we can take away from the light is a victory."

The young face of Tom Riddle warped into a smile, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Being a Slytherin instead of a worthless Gryffindor."

Harry sighed, "Death eaters, I want regular reports on your man hunt for Daniel Greengrass. I may be at Hogwarts, but I won't be inaccessible, if I am needed I will be there. Now I must be getting to the Hogwarts express. Everyone is dismissed."

All of the death eaters gave two low bows to Harry and his father as they exited the room. Harry continued to stare at the files and files of stuff that contained just about everything you needed to know about Daniel Greengrass. He could feel his father's penetrating gaze on the back of his head, "I'm sorry I was quick to assume you were once again keeping things from me. I should've recognized a test especially when you took the position you did on the issue. You expected me to react, but you wanted to see how I would act under a personally stressful situation. I know you are trying to keep me sharp father, but still, I wish I had more time to plan something to bring Remus over to the dark side of things."

The Dark Lord shrugged his shoulders, "You will do spectacularly. Last year you showed the world that you were a capable young wizard. Last year you showed the death eaters you are a capable young Dark Lord. Now you must prove to yourself that you can do anything you set your mind to. As I said back in June I have raised a champion, and I know you will not fail me."

Harry bowed to the man who raised him, "Of course father. I will do my best to continue an astounding legacy I have only just begin to create."

The Dark Lord gave his son a wry grin, "Now go get changed, we must get to the platform its almost ten fifteen. Everyone will be expecting us at 1030 at the latest."

Harry nodded and ran off towards his wing in the manor to change his clothes and take mental preparations of the train ride to Hogwarts.

It took him only moments to get back down to his father who was waiting patiently in the grand entrance, "Are you ready?"

Harry nodded as he stood next to his father they both apparated in sync to Platform 9¾.

–

"How goes the hunt for my uncle?" Daphne asked curiously.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he made eye contact with each of his cabin companions, "It seems that he has just disappeared out of thin air. I can't even begin to understand it."

The others all nodded sympathetically. Hermione badgered, "Have you been sleeping at all Harry? You look dreadful."

Harry nodded grimly, "Sadly I have. I have been seeing things in my dreams though, to say they have been unpleasant is a modest understatement."

Mandy gave Harry a sad look, "Is it the underground part of the school again?"

Harry shook his sadly, "No, the duel with Dumbledore. It has been plaguing me. Another confrontation between the old man and I is going to happen this year I can feel it. I just don't think my father will be there to save me this time."

Blaise asked skeptically, "Do you think you could be a seer?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't believe in prophesies, I believe we make our own destiny. I think if I was a seer I would have known it by now."

Tracy added in, "Most true seers don't have any idea, normally it just happens as an overnight kind of thing. You may go through a traumatic event then suddenly wake up a seer. No one can accurately predict the future of course, but wizards especially men like your father and Dumbledore may have that power, whether they realize it or not. You could be the same way."

Harry brushed it all off standing up, "I don't know, Draco, do me a favor, when the trolley comes by order me a pumpkin pastel. I am going to get some air."

Draco nodded knowing Harry would pay him back as Harry strode out of his compartment. Things had been kind of tense in Harry's core group of friends. Everyone tried to treat him the same, but being the son of the Darkest Lord in centuries tends to make some people nervous. Thankfully not everyone knew yet, so he was going to look for some of his other friends, like hopefully Susan, she was always good for a talk.

So that was what Harry had decided to do. He searched most of the train when he finally came across Hannah Abott, Harry slid open the door to see several of his friends in one compartment, Zacharias, Orion, Anthony, Hannah, and Ernie were all gathered around an intriguingly designed paper that Harry hadn't yet seen, but he didn't really care for it at that particular moment. Harry spoke up, "Hey Hannah, how was your summer?"

The blond pig tailed girl snapped her neck up to look at who had spoken to her and smiled when she realized it was the green eyed boy, "It was pretty good, how was yours?"

Harry laughed, "It was eventful, but hey I was wondering have you seen Susan? I have been looking for her, I figured you two would be together. But I guess not."

Hannah's smile faded quickly as she stood up, "Lets step outside Harry, there is something I want to talk to you about."

Harry took a look of concern as he watched the blonde girl hand off the newspaper and slide past the boys to get outside where they could talk privately, "Listen Harry, something has been up with Susan. She has completely shut me out. She hasn't answered my letters, and when I saw her earlier she completely gave me the cold shoulder. I don't know if it is something I did or said, maybe you will have a little better luck, but can you find out for me? I think she is on the butt of the train, I saw her there earlier. Just be gentle with her, I don't know if something happened to her aunt or something, but I am worried about her."

Harry nodded gently putting a soothing hand on her back, "Don't worry, I will talk to her. I am sure something has upset her at home, I am sure you two will be back to normal in no time. She may have had a bad trip to the express or something. I will let you know what I find out."

Hannah gave him a light smile bringing her friend in for a hug then returning to her compartment. Harry began heading towards the back of the train in curiosity. Susan never got mad at anyone close to her. He had never seen her even get upset with Hannah outside of cordial teasing. Harry feared something was seriously wrong with his red headed friend.

He finally made site of her through the back window of the train. She was just sitting their, alone. She looked lost, he could tell she was just staring out into the abyss of trees and grass. Harry opened the door to take him to the fresh air speaking clearly, "Hey sexy, need some company?"

Not even a flinch, no reaction, Harry's concern grew by the ten fold as he got no response from the usually witty and charming redhead. Harry walked over to her and sat down next to her, "Susan? Whats wrong?"

Susan's eyes never wavered in the direction they were looking, it was almost as if she was having an out of body experience. Harry put an arm gently around the girl shaking her lightly, "Susan? If something is wrong talk to me. Maybe I can help?"

Susan suddenly turned her head slightly, "Can you bring back the dead?"

Harry looked at his usual friend in shocked surprise, "No but-"

"Then leave, I don't want any company right now Harry."

Harry put a gentle hand on Susan's cheek that was facing the other way, but she slapped his hand away and continued to look out in the direction that she had been before. Harry sighed, "I'll just sit with you then, no one should be alone on the express."

Susan didn't protest, nor did she even give an indication that she heard him. Harry sat with her for the rest of the train ride, he only gave a few minutes to go change into his own robes. The strange thing was when he came back, she was already in her robes as well. However he didn't comment on it, he just sat next to her patiently until they pulled into Hogsmeade. He even followed her to the thestral carriage where everyone in his friend group was giving the two questionable looks. Harry chatted with a few people on the way to the carriages, but he never left Susan's side. Yet she never gave him the time of day, even when they walked back into Hogwarts she said nothing. She just walked over to Hufflepuff table and sat down.

Harry sighed as he trekked his way towards the table of Snakes. He took a glance towards the staff table to see a pair of eyes on him. Remus Lupin was watching him very carefully. It was strange to see that look on the man. It was a look that wondered if he was going to be killed at any moment. Harry didn't understand the look, but he gave the man a gentle wave before he sat down at the Slytherin table. When he sat down Draco asked, "What the hell is wrong with Bones? It looks like someone killed her puppy and fed it to her."

Harry shook his head momentarily forgetting about Lupin and looking back over to the lifeless redhead, "I have no idea. I sat with her for four hours and she wouldn't say a word to me. She wouldn't even look at me."

Daphne spoke gently, "Maybe she is just having a rough time at home."

Tracy though reminded her, "That's what you have best friends for though. If the girl was just having tough times at home she would've talked to Hannah, and then probably snogged Harry to make her feel better."

The girls at the table conceded Tracy's point and the other boys rolled their eyes. After everyone had taken their seats in the great hall Mccgonagal came in with the first years that needed to be sorted.

The sorting went by rather dully, the Slytherin house had gathered a few interesting new characters, interestingly enough though, Harry didn't know a single one of them. He knew he would have to assert himself with the new recruits soon enough. Harry surveyed the table repeatedly through dinner, the only interesting thing Harry noticed though was Alexa looked as hot as ever, and was now officially a fifth year prefect. The sixth year girls still didn't have a prefect however because their simply were no sixth year girls in that year. Another fourth year was assigned to be a prefect and Harry was sure he had never seen her before, but he must've at some point last year.

Dumbledore gave a brief speech that sounded pretty familiar to the speech he gave last year, he did however introduce Professor RJ Lupin as the new astronomy teacher. Harry was surprised that Dumbledore announced that the man had been a werewolf at one point, but due to death of Fenrir Greyback he was once again a free and most importantly an intelligently capable young man.

Harry noticed he was getting more attention from girls then usual, but he chalked that up as all the summer workouts he had done. He was certainly physically and magically stronger than he was at the end of the last term. Harry couldn't wait until the dueling club started back up, he was sure with Cassie and a few of the other seventh years gone he would be the number one dueler in the school. Harry noticed another boy in his year was also attracting looks from the female population and that was Neville Longbottom. The boy had grown significantly over the summer, his shoulders were wider then before, and his height had gone up. Harry could also detect a faint auror of a power he had never seen before. Harry was slightly impressed with who was actually his godbrother. Thinking on brothers, Harry looked down to Draco and could also feel a tinge of power coming off of the boy. Harry knew the boy wasn't to far away from hitting a power maturity spree that would expand his magical core significantly. Harry couldn't wait for that to happen, he needed his general in top fighting condition.

When the feast was over all the Slytherins made their way down to the dungeons with Harry casting wary and concerned looks towards Susan on his way out. As they made it to the dungeons Harry caught up with some of his other Slytherin house mates briefly and they all were forced to clear the common rooms as Snape came in to give the first years their annual pep talks. The second years and up dispersed down into their dormitories happily.

It was nice to be back in his Hogwarts room even though he knew he would miss his wing back at Gaunt Manor. Harry took a deep breath taking it all in. Things were going to be interesting this year. With Neville, his godbrother getting stronger, and maybe even one day posing a legitimate threat, and Professor Lupin hanging over his shoulder it would be bad enough. But now he remembered he was still having to worry about Daniel Greengrass and now his hot red headed friend Susan Bones. He groaned a bit in stress knowing that things may not go how he actually planned them, which was always an unfortunate dilemma.

He laid their only a few moments before a stunning Daphne Greengrass entered the room. She shut the door behind her casting a locking charm on the door. Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "Something wrong Ice Princess?"

She shook her a bit, biting her lip nervously, "No, I was just wondering how the Prince of Slytherin felt to be back in his castle of magistrates."

Harry laughed lightly, "Oh the peasants are great, but the royal court is where I like to keep my time invested."

Daphne blushed as he winked at her, and she stalked over to his bed. She stood right in front of Harry was now sitting up on his bed, he was just about to stand up before she undid her robes and let them slide right off her body making Harry gape at her. She was now wearing nothing, but a very sexy set of lingerie that made Harry instantly thank God his robes would conceal his excitement, "Do you like what you see?"

She gave him a nice spin around where Harry thought he might lose all self control and ravish her when he saw her backside which was far nicer than he ever would've thought, "Ummm...Yes? But why am I getting the pleasure of seeing it?"

She gave him a saucy grin and sat directly on his man hood slowly rocking her hips. Harry moaned lightly as she whispered into his ear, "You have saved my life three times now, and are working day and night to ensure it stays that way. The least I can do is reward you with pleasure beyond your wildest..." She rocked her hips hard into groin making him feel like he was going to blow, "dreams."

Harry was a strong individual, but even he could feel his resolve breaking quickly, "Daph, you don't have to reward me for saving you, that's not why I do it."

She back up squeezing her breast together a bit, "So you mean you don't want to touch me."

Harry ogled at her breast which were much larger than he thought now that they were nearly in his face, "Trust me I want to do more than touch you."

She grinned bucking her hips into him tighter. She even took his hands and placed both of them firmly on her ass causing her to moan and Harry to nearly blow before the fucking even began, "Then fuck me."

Harry was horny and enamored at the same time he was almost not sure what to do. He sighed, "Daphne, I know your still a true virgin, I am not going to take that from you without giving you the night of your life. That is only fair."

She shook her head rocking her hips harder and faster now, "But Harry, I want you to take it. I don't want anyone else to have it, but you. MY savior, MY knight in shining armor."

Harry didn't have much time to much as she shoved her breast right in his face, "Make me a women Riddle, I know you can. I can feel you under me, I know you can make me feel amazing pleasure."

Harry shook his head, feeling his resolve break faster and faster, "I know that is what you are worried about Daph, losing your virginity to the wrong person, and I am not saying that I am the wrong person, but I am saying if you want to go all the way I don't want it to be because you felt obligated to, or you were afraid that someone else would get to you. I won't let that happen."

She finally stopped rolling her hips and sat back looking him in the eyes, "Please Harry, you have no idea where Daniel is. No one does. I still believe he is going to hold his promise to come and claim me. I don't want him to have that pleasure. When he comes for me I want him to realize that someone had already taken me as their prize."

"Your not a prize Daphne..."

The two looked each other in the eye and Harry knew for sure there were tears in her eyes. Harry moved his hands off her ass and on to her back bringing her in for a tight hug, whispering in her ear, "No one is going to hurt you Daph, you are safe. Think about what you are doing though, if in a week or so you still feel so strongly about it then I will gladly ravish you to the point you won't walk straight. But I want you to consider what you are going to do."

She stood up off of him looking thoroughly embarrassed. She quickly started saying, "God Harry I am sorry. I shouldn't have tried to...God I am so stupid, you probably don't even want to."

Harry immediately stood up and slammed his face on to hers, placing his hands firmly back on her ass. He then lifted her up off the ground causing her to wrap her legs tightly around him. He then laid her back down on the bed continuing to kiss her violently. He then slid his hand around to her front side gently rubbing her female part causing her to moan loudly. Harry had permanent silent charms in his room so she could scream her head off for all her cared.

After several minutes the broke apart, Harry groaned, "I am going to need a serious cold shower after this."

She gave him a sexy laugh, "I came all this way got you excited, I can at least finish you off, take off your robes."

Harry banished his clothes wandlessly allowing her to see his full body, and his hugely erected dick standing in a showy manor. She pushed him back on the bed saying softly, "My uncle used to make me dance for him, I think I am pretty good at it now."

So the night went, and Harry was sure that no matter how many tragedies or complications came this year, no matter what it would be interesting.

**(A/N) That was an interesting chapter I think. Mostly just setting the stage for the second year Hogwarts though. Harry and Daphne did not have sex, she more of just gave him a strip tease, but lemons will come later in the story. Also Harry and Daphne are not together yet, they are more of friends with benefits. I am also thinking that this will be a Daphne, Susan, Harry story, but I will let you all decide that. Enjoy and Review!**


	19. Written in Blood

**Chapter 19**

The first few weeks flew by at school for the Heir to Slytherin. Quittditch had resumed, the dueling club had resumed, his classes had resumed in full force, so things were keeping pretty busy. Things had been pretty awkward between Harry and Daphne for the first few days, but by the weekend they were walking back around the lake together as if nothing had never happened. While still technically not a couple, the two were being seen more and more together.

Life was going pretty good for the son of Lord Voldemort, except several major problems. One, his friendship with Susan Bones was very much on the line, and he feared that maybe even her life may be as well. She had shut out the entire school, her grades from the previous year were slipping and everyone of his friends were worried about her including him, especially him actually. He put it on his mental checklist to confront her head of house and see what he could find out and maybe even do something to help her, if he was sure Professor Sprout would understand anything it would be loyalty.

Another problem was his Astronomy Professor Lupin. The problem was strangely that there was no problem. He had not confronted Harry, or even introduced himself as a marauder or friend of his previous family. Harry didn't really have a problem with it, but he was concerned at what game Dumbeldore may have convinced him to play. The bright side was that everyone was an equal in the class, he didn't have to deal with Quirrel who was constantly singeling him out. Lupin called him out when it was expected and more often then not Harry had the answer. Harry also put this on his mental checklist to confront the man and see what he could find out through a undetectable legillmency probe. The more he could learn the better.

Speaking of classes another problem was that Mccgonagal and Flitwick both knew the man he called father was the Dark Lord and that he openly practiced the dark arts and even dueled against the headmaster. Which made for some very awkward clases, they basically tried to act like Harry wasn't there. Which suited him just fine as he knew everything that they were going to teach him in a second year class.

Finally there was the problem of Daniel Greengrass. The man needed to be found if he was ever going to have a peace of mind. He also wanted to be sure that Daphne was going to be safe over the holidays. This constant threat, even at Hogwarts was a bother, he could feel a constant disturbance in the magic around him. The world was uneasy, as if it was preparing for some type of war or something. Harry put it on the top of his checklist to seek out this problem and destroy it or solve it, what ever came first. Little did he no the problem would be looking for him.

It was Halloween night before anything exciting happened at school. It was two days before the first Quittditch match of the year which was traditionally Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, Harry was excited for the match, but he was more worried that the explosion he has been expecting might take place while he was in the air.

The feast was mere moments away when Harry was sitting in the common room with all of the second years and most of the Slytherin house. He spoke clearly, "No one is to leave the great hall without me this year. If you need to go back I will escort you myself. We will not have a repeat of last year. I have a very bad feeling about this night. Please keep your wands at hand and prepare for the worse, and expect the best." Turning to Daphne he continued, "Please don't leave my side tonight mi'lady, I don't want to see you put in harms way again...That goes for you to Alexa."

Alexa put a hand on her hip and gave him a look, "Is that your way of keeping two witches at your side, by commanding their safety?"

He knew she was just messing around so teased back, "Forget safety, I was hoping for much more personal gain when I invited two beautiful witches to my side!"

The boys all laughed out loud at his decleration which followed up with a sarcastic wink to each girl. With the fun over however the whole group made their way to the great hall as one unit, as if they were soldiers marching in an army of sorts. Harry led the Slytherin house into the great hall. He had truly established himself as the King pin, with Cassie gone, no one could even come close to toppling his power. The oldest seventh year stood no chance against him in any form of magical combat, and neither the head boy or girl were in Slytherin this year, so it made an easy ruling for Harry. Most of the prefects backed him and did as he asked anyway, which left unquestionable domination by Harry.

When they arrived in the great hall they were the last, just as Harry had planned it. Last years attack by the trolls was against the house of Slytherin, a divided house of Slytherin, Harry was now showing that the house of Snakes was united under one man and that they would stand together against any further attack. Harry stared directly at Dumbeldore as he took a seat furthest from the staff table and his house mates filled in from there.

Dumbeldore stood and spoke as the last Slytherin took his seat, "I have a few special announcements to make, but they will wait until after we befuddle ourselves with the delicious feast that the house elves have prepared for us. Tuck in!"

Harry glared suspiciously at the old man, and Dumbeldore rose his glass towards him as if he was saying, '_Just wait and see what I have planned for you tonight.'_

The heir of Slytherin immediately felt uneasy. He knew something big was coming, so when the food came he just continued to stare at the headmaster, and the old man was content on doing the same thing. Whispers broke out throughout the hallway after a while. People tried to get Harry's attention, but he firmly ignored them as he was trying to attack Dumbeldore with a legillmency probe with little to no success. Whatever was going to happen, it was going to be big, and Harry wasn't going to like it. Some of the teachers throughout the feast attempted to talk to Dumbeldore, but he would firmly rebuke them with a few words, and never waver his eye contact. After nearly an hour of this game, Dumbeldore finally stood, taking his eyes off of Harry, "The school of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry will be in for a special treat this term. While the ways of the sword have been very much dropped in the wizarding world, it has come to my attention that many young ladies and gentlemen would take interest in a fencing class, so I have taken the advice of a friend and hired such a teacher to teach such a class. Please everyone join me in welcoming Professor Daniel Greengrass."

A select group of people began applauding loudly but the Slytherin table went deathly silent as a confident middle aged man strode into the great hall. Harry immediately went for his wand, as he watched the freshly shaved young man march with practiced ease. He held a radiant smile on his face. He even made his way over to the Slytherin table towards Daphne. Harry quickly exchanged eye contact with his death eater teachers and acted quickly intercepting the teacher with his body, "Not another step forward Daniel Greengrass. I do believe my friend here has a restraining order against you. If you take another step forward I will defend her with my life as I have already on multiple occasions, your brother would know all about it, you should ask him about it sometime."

For a brief moment the look on Daniel Greengrasses face turned murderous, but it went back to a quick cheerful look that no Slytherin bought, "Ah, so you are the famous Mr. Potter. I have heard very much about you son I-"

"I am thankful I am not your son sir, and its Mr. Riddle to you. However if you wish to meet my father I am sure he would arrange it at your earliest convience."

This battle of wits was being observed by the entire hallway, even the headmaster watched everything carefully, no one moved to stop it either. Professor Mccgonagal attempted to, but Harry could see the headmaster had stopped her. Daniel spoke happily, "Your father and I do indeed have much to discuss, but I am afraid that I do not have any times available for him in the forseeable future. As your new fencing teacher I will be quite the busy man."

Harry turned to a stony expression, "That is a pity, perhaps you and I could discuss things sometime as well."

"Perhaps that would be beneficial, but not anytime soon I am afraid Mr. Potter. You see I have much work here to do if I am to earn the position the headmaster has given me."

Daniel attempted to side step Harry, but he intercepted him once again, "Oh and before I forget, I would like the diary you stole from my father, if it isn't to much to ask?"

Dumbeldore was now on his feet marching down the hall, "Is there a problem here gentlmen? Harry dear boy, I know you are not getting off to a bad start with your new fencing teacher are you?"

Harry spat, "This man is not my fencing teacher, I will be taking lessons from my godfather Regulus Black, as I have been for the past several years. However headmaster, if you would like to give the students a display of what a real sword fight looks like I would be glad to demonstrate the tactics my godfather has taught me since I was big enough to hold a sword."

Daniel looked prepared to accept, but Dumbeldore shook his head, "While I am sure that would be most entertaining Mr. Potter, I do not wish to upset any of the students with blood shed after they have just eaten, perhaps another night we could make these arrangments?"

Harry growled, "You name the time and place headmaster, just make sure I am aware of them I will not miss it for the world."

You would be a fool to miss the clear anger in Harry Riddle's voice, and a complete idiot not to see the power falling off of him in waves. Dumbeldore gave a vibrant smile to the heir to Slytherin and put a hand on Daniel Greengrasses shoulder, but before they walked to the teacher table Dumbeldore turned to Harry, "Tell your father that the move was Knight to E3 check."

Harry was familiar with the score of the chess board, if Dumbeldore believes he has captured a knight. Harry knew the implications of what was happening must be slighted by his anger. Harry barked out, "Don't forget _Professor _Greengrass, a restraining order of the highest degree has been placed on you by your niece, if I find you have broken that, you will be escorted to the Ministry immediately. Don't expect a warm welcome in the houes of snakes, you are nothing more than a thief, a crook, and a rapist."

The whole crowd gasped, Dumbeldore whirled around, "Those are serious allegations Mr. Potter can you prove them?"

Harry growled, "To the Ministry I intend to, I will see you in court Professor. I must see that my contacts in the auror department are informed of Hogwarts most recent developments. I do believe the board of govenors will be interested to know that you have hired a teacher without their consent and that he has a criminal record. Goodnight headmaster, Queen to E3. Your chess pieces are evaporating before your eyes, make your next move carefully."

Harry was just about to stalk out of the room when a young girl with blue eyes walked into the room. Harry recognized the girl as a Ravenclaw, but he had no idea what her name was or who she was. She however walked straight over to Harry speaking quietly, "Harry James Riddle."

Harry looked at the girl oddly as Mandy stepped next to his side walking to the girl carefully, "Luna?"

Luna looked non-existant in those deep blue eyes of her, "You are going to be framed Harry James Riddle. A master plan is at work. I cannot see who is pulling the strings, but I fear one will die before this plan is over. Whether it is you or one you love I cannot see for sure, but I see death, I feel it as if it were apart of my magic. The chamber of secrets has been reopened. Look into my mind to see the truth."

Harry was shocked he didn't even point his wand at her as he probed her mind with legillmency. It took him only a few moments when he exited her mind looking at the girl with fear. Harry immediately scanned the crowds looking for the person he had seen in the vision. He continued to look and look, but Hermione Granger was no where to be seen. Harry immediately began panicking and started running towards the exit shouting over his shoulder, "Every teacher to the third floor corridor, headmaster lock down the school, call the aurors."

Before he could be questioned he darted out of the great hall as fast as his feet would carry him, he prayed he could find his friend before it was to late. He didn't even notice that his Slytherin friends had been hot on his tail since he left the great hall. When he made it to his destination what he saw made him stop in his tracks. There she was, laying on the ground, looking very dead. Harry ran over to her to check her barely existant pulse. Harry immediately drew his wand firing off medical diagnostic spells, the results were instant, his friend was petrified.

The second year Slytherin house and the rest of Harry's inner circle that followed stared at Hermione with a stricken like look. Harry stood up and stepped away from the teachers that surrounded the girl. Harry finally noticed the framed part though that Luna spoke of:

_The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. Enemies of heir beware._

Harry growled as he read the message in blood. Blood he knew that was Hermione's. He wasn't sure how he knew, he just did. He growled as he turned around and faced a nearby wall, where he immediately slammed his fist into creating a small crater with the magical power he had unintentionally put behind it.

Harry then looked over to Daniel Greengrass who had a smug look on his face. Dumbeldore even had his usual impassive face, which told Harry five things. One Dumbeldore knew about journals, which in turn meant that he knew about Horcruxes. Two, they were clearly and obviously working together. Three Dumbeldore was willing to hurt the green eyed boys friends to get what he wanted. Four no one outside his inner circle would believe him. Five, he was going to take the blame for everything.

Harry walked over to Daniel Greengrass while no one was near him and death gripped his arm, "If I find out you had anything to do with this, I will not rest until you are dead."

Daniel forcibly removed his arm from Harry's grip, "Good luck."

With that the man walked away with Harry staring a hole of hellfire in his back.

Over the next few days many people including the Gryffindors avoided Harry like the plague. Which annoyed all of his friends to no end. Everyone could see the devesation on his face when he saw that Hermione was attacked, yet no one believed them. Slytherin was pretty united on the issue, they would stick together in packs, and fight anything if it was necessary. Strangely enough the rest of the school didn't seem so worried about such trivial matters. It seemed that they believed Dumbeldore would protect them, and that the only reason Hermione was attacked was because Dumbeldore was having dinner, so simply be where Dumbeldore was the reasoning of the castle. Harry was so ready to start flinging killing curses it was unreal.

The death eater sentiment was not only disgust, but straight up outrage. His father was debating storming the castle himself, killing Daniel Greengrass and going from there. Harry knew too much would be left to chance though if he did that. The British Ministry auror contacts were few for the death eaters surprisingly, while it is rumored that the French are preparing to aid the Englishmen with extra fire power. Things were not going well for Harry James Ridddle. Harry even had to listen to Regulus about how shitty of a swordsman Daniel Greengrass was.

It was the day of the first Quittditch match of the season and Harry was up and in the great hall at an extra early time. He thought he would be the only one, but sure enough a single man was occupying the great hall. Remus sat at the Gryffindor Breakfast table with a lone cup of cofee and a newspaper comfortably reading.

When the man looked up and saw Harry he immediately lit up, "Ah Mr. Riddle, would you mind providing me with some company at my old house table, until the rest of our fellow Hogwartians join us?"

Harry took this as the sign of recognition he had been waiting for and gave the professor his best smile, "Of course professor. Whats it like being able to sit at the table of lions again?"

Lupin laughed, "It certainly is odd without my three brothers at my side. You know your birth father and I sat in these very spots, I find it remarkable that you decided to sit in the exact same spot he did everyday."

Harry asked in fake surprise, "You knew James Potter?"

Lupin gave him a half smile now, "Don't act surprised Harry, I know you have been waiting for this confrontation for quite sometime. Even though I am no longer a werewolf I can still tell when people are lying, no matter how strong their occulmency shields are. Which I must say that yours are very impressive."

Harry smiled lightly, "Professor Snape taught me Occulmency at a young age, by the time I turned thirteen I had better shields than most full grown adults."

"You have the most interest mentors. Sirius' brother Regulus is your newly appointed godfather in magic if I understand things right. But if you don't mind me asking what is the tension between you and Professor Greengrass? You made some rather serious allegations the other night." Lupin inquired.

Harry took a dark look, "Look professor-"

"Please call me Remus when it is just the two of us. You are the biological son of my bestfriend, please let there not be such barriers between us."

"I- I'd like that...But Daniel Greengrass and I have a little bit of a history. He believes I committed a crime against his family, and in turn he is targeting people I care about. He threatened to rape his niece Daphne, who in turn is also one of my bestfriends that I care rather deeply for. I watched Daphne's memory, I saw him do things to her, I watched him draw the line in the sand, people are going to die before this over Remus." Harry explained sadly.

Remus looked at Harry with wide eyes, "Why didn't you tell the headmaster all these things? Surely-"

"He already knows sir."

"Harry you know that is impossible."

"You heard him, he sees the chess board clearly. He claims to have the upper hand in the game against me, because that is exactly what he sees this as. I don't know the score anymore professor Lupin, but I fear for my friends lives. They look at me to lead them, I am sure you have put together the power that I command, so I worry what ramifications of Daniel Greengrass being in this castle will bring."

Remus ran a hand through his hair sharply, "If Daniel Greengrass is as dangerous as you claim then you must inform the headmaster Harry. Show him the memory that you spoke of with Ms. Greengrass."

Harry groaned, "That is what I am trying to tell you. Professor do you honestly believe that Dumbledore would hire a man that he didn't know everything about. Meaning that he knows Daniel Greengrass has a criminal record. Something that you could easily discover if you looked at the dossier on every teacher in the school in the library Remus. Don't mindlessly follow power, Dumbledore is not all who he seems to be."

Remus seem to watch Harry with surprised eyes, "I will look into it Harry, but don't stress, I am sure things are going to be fine."

Harry nodded his head hardly believing the man, "Of course sir. I must ask though why did you wait so long to confront me?"

"Why didn't you just ask?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Your Dumbledore's man sir, I wasn't sure I could trust you."

"Dumbledore is not as bad as you think he is Harry."

"Were you aware that he left me with Lily Potters sister?"

Lupin spat the coffee he was drinking out immediately, "He did what?"

"He turned me over to the Dursleys the moment Sirius left Godrics Hallow to go after Peter. They did horrible things to me sir. I still have scars to prove it. Physically and emotionally. I was four when my adopted father came for me. He saved my life, not Dumbledore." Harry explained carefully.

Lupin looked at Harry sadly, "He couldn't have known. Alice would've wanted to take you. I spoke to her recently, she has been very upset by your lack of communication. Though I was pleasantly surprised and pleased that you visited the Longbottom family a few times over the summer."

Harry sighed, "Alice Longbottom is my godmother, and I have no doubt she would've saved me if she could have found me, but she didn't Tom Riddle did. I am going to say this professor, just know I have to be careful saying this much though. I know a lot about you as a man, I don't know what you know about me, but I will say I am surprised you are not the one that came for me sir. I think I deserve some truth here. I suffered for three years at those monsters hands, and no one came to my rescue, I want to know why."

Harry kept his voice even, but the werewolf could detect the waves of emotion coming off of him. Lupin stuttered out, "Harry...I am so sorry. If I had known, I had a clue, I would've put aside everything for you. I was depressed Harry, and so angry. My brothers betrayed each other, they sought each others blood. Peter failed, James was killed, Sirius was locked up for killing Peter. I was the soul free man, yet still enslaved to the creature that was inside me. A man I trusted more than my own blood betrayed us all. I am so sorry Harry, if I had known, I would've come for you. Please forgive me."

Harry kept the tears out speaking softly, "I've lived a good life professor, it just took me a while to find a family that would take care of its own. I love the man I call father, but things are so much more difficult now. I am the boy who lived, and so much more that I can't even talk about. Professor, I can't tell you directly anything without getting in trouble or worse, but look into the facts. The men you trusted with your life deserved that trust. That is all I can say about it, look into it, be careful sir."

Harry stood up having lost his appetite preparing to walk out of the great hall when Lupin called out, "Your dad would be proud of you Harry. No matter what path you choose, it will be the right one, because you are a Potter in blood. Good luck in your Quittditch match, I hope you will forgive me for cheering for my old house though."

Harry gave the man a light smile, "As long as you will forgive me for beating them to a pulp."

With that Harry spun on his heel to walk to the locker rooms, getting their long before anyone else.

The Quittditch match had been on its way for nearly thirty minutes, and Harry had not seen the snitch. The score was fairly even at seventy seventy. It was clear the acclaimed 'sexy trio' had played a lot over the summer and worked together quite well which made them able to penetrate Bletchleys defenses. Flint and Pucey were also laying waste to Wood, but then again seven goals in thirty minutes is hardly a high score. Once again the game would be coming down to whoever caught the snitch. Harry was annoyed with Cormac Mcclagen once again, his taunts were not even what he would call juvenile.

A timeout was called at the forty minute mark and Flint was agitated as the chasers for Gryffindor were beginning to pick up momentum. Flint barked, "Where the hell is the snitch, has it even been released yet?"

Harry shook his head, "It will probably be released at the end of our timeout. I can generally sense the snitch in the air, right now all I sense is the four balls in play."

Flint growled as they took back to the air. Harry had already caused Mcclagen to wreck twice, and sadly he wasn't falling for the rolling sloth, or the Wronski Feint. He was also running out of tricks to wow the crowd with. Suddenly he felt something flying at him and fast. He quickly rolled straight down to avoid getting his head smashed in by a bludger. Harry glared down at the Weasleys who were no where near him. Harry thought that shot must have been the most pro thing ever, but then he felt the presence again and dodged a literal bullet speed bludger go by his head. Harry whirled on his broom to scream at his beaters when he realized he was the only one on that side of the field besides Mcclagen. He studied the bludger until he realized something, it was coming back. Harry immediately took off towards the sky and naturally when he did that he sensed a fifth ball enter the playing field. He tried to navigate towards the snitch, but then both bludgers decided to go rogue. The crowd was even watching in morbid fascination as if he was putting on a show. Only the real Quittiditch fans knew that this was no trick. Harry was screaming at his beaters to do something as he whirled round the pitch in attempts to get the snitch that Mcclagen had seen and was chasing down below him. Harry then felt things slow down in his mind. He could see both bludgers coming right for him, which meant he needed to dodge both and get low enough to chase Mcclagen to get the snitch. Their was only one option. He wandlessly blast his broom out from under him causing the broom to fall straight to the Earth, while dive bombing after it in order to avoid collision with the bludgers. He fell to the Earth at a ridiculous speed, wowing the crowd and even himself when his broom saved him maybe five feet from the ground. He turned around to realize he had to much false hope in his plan. He had hoped when they collided it would cause the bludgers both to burst with such power. Sadly he was right, but now multiple mini bludgers were chasing him. They were clearly bewitched. That wasn't the only strange thing he noticed though. He watched with fear as the girl he now knew was Luna Lovegood had entered the playing field, but on the ground.

Focusing on ending the game he was now neck and neck with Mcclagen. The snitch wasn't to far from either of them, but when Mcclagen stuck his hand out it was struck by a large piece of a rogue bludger causing him to fall off of his broom in pain. Harry wandlessly threw a cushioning charm in hope to save the seeker, but that was all he was willing to do as he dived for the snitch as well hoping for the best. A ¾ piece of bludger caught in the side as his fingers wrapped around the small little winged creature. The crowd roared with approval, but Harry whipped out his wand and blasted the bludgers into a million pieces. Harry walked over to them hoping to catch a familiar magical signature, but he could not. When his teammates were gathering around him to ensure he was okay, the strange blue eyed girl approached him, "I have seen it again Harry James Riddle, another attack has happened, sadly I missed the attacker once again. Rest assured, I believe they are much like Hermione Granger though, petrified."

Harry's eyes widened, "Who? What do you mean they?"

Luna spoke calmly and softly, "Two of my fellow eagles and two Slytherins were attacked. Anthony Goldstein, Beau Orion, Blaise Zabini, and Tracy Davis. They are on the second floor, I do believe they were heading to the game when the attack happened."

The Slytherins on the field stared in fear at Harry. While Harry growled as magical backlash had entered the field. The teachers were already on the field interrogating the blue eyed girl. Harry however took his broom and flew towards the school in hope of catching his friends assailant. However even flying at top speeds through the castle didn't give him enough time to save his friends. When he got there four of his inner circle friends were petrified. He felt the rage build up inside him as if it were a burning inferno. Harry could not believe someone had the spine to do something like this. They had to either have a death wish or...be mad.

That's when it clicked with Harry. He hadn't had the chance to talk with father since Hermione's attack two days ago, which was why he wasn't informed yet. Daniel Greengrass had stolen the diary, figured out how to control it and had gained access to the chamber of secrets. He also made allies with Dumbledore to allow him to attack Harry's inner circle. It was just like he said to Daphne, the way to break a Potter was to hurt the ones they loved. He may not be a Potter by magic anymore, or by law, but he was still one in blood. Daniel Greengrass was slowly taking out his inner circle. Harry didn't know what to do either. He couldn't just come out and duel the man, or kill him in public. The school would also detect his dark magic if he tried anything lethal on the man in the middle of the night. To many plans would be ruined, to many lives were at steak if he acted rashly. He needed a plan. He needed a contingency to stop these attacks. He had to do something. But the problem is he had no idea what.

**(A/N)**


End file.
